Eastern Boys and Western Girls
by Zaxarus
Summary: This is the second part of my story about Piotr Iljitsch Kamenew, a former Durmstrang student who came to Hogwarts and joined classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It describes the events around the Goblet of Fire. Sequel to "Russian Claws".
1. Chapter 1 Happy Summer

_**Author's Note**_

"_Eastern Boys and Western Girls" is the second part of my story about Piotr Iljitsch Kamenew, a former Durmstrang student who came to Hogwarts and joined classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione (but he's a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor). The first part "Russian Claws" described the events of book three (Prisoner of Azkaban). EBWG will start shortly before the beginning of year four (Goblet of Fire)._

_Aside from this foreign student (who won't be the 'hero of the story' but strongly influence the actions of many others) you'll notice another change: the Weasley Family is not as described in the books._

_A last note before I'll begin: I like to describe the events from changing points of view (POV), most often Hermione, Ginny or Piotr; but I mostly don't write in 'first person style'._.

**Happy Summer**

_The Burrow – August 16__th__ 1994 (Ginny's POV)_

She missed her friends, missed them dearly. It was wrong, she knew that, but she couldn't change her feelings. She'd give her right arm to spend some quality time with Luna now. But that was impossible. Luna would be at the Quidditch site together with her father. Having paid for mediocre tickets those silly rules that had been established around the Quidditch World Championship forced them to arrive at the site a full week in advance. The final game would be in two days so Luna had been away for a full five days now.

Not that it would have helped otherwise. With her very good examinations – much better than those of Fred and George who obviously spent too much time with their gimmicks – Ginny had hoped to have a relaxed time this summer break. But her father and Percy, who until now had shared the duty of watching and supervising her, had been painfully immersed in works the last weeks. As a result it had gone to Ron to take this job and he had followed his duty vigorously.

Her hands doing the tasks in the kitchen with well-used exercise Ginny thought about her brothers. Percy, while very orderly and stern in his sister-handling, had been predictable so far. She always knew what she had to do, what she was expected to tell him and which misdeeds earned her trouble and strokes with the tawse. Ginny needed this kind of leading, these boundaries. Her own head had wandered astray too often and led her into deep trouble and nearly killed some other students – one of them Harry – in her first year.

But Ron had changed in the last year. Percy had started to incorporate him in handling their sister and more and more the once reluctant Ron had started to be more forward. But he wasn't as predictable as Percy. Often he surprised Ginny with his outbursts of anger and often she didn't really know or understand what she'd done wrong. Ginny only hoped that he would be different in Hogwarts; that it would be as with Percy: stern and hard-handed but loving, caring and leading.

.

Fred and George had just come back, giggling like school girls about a prank they played on Dudley, Harry's cousin. Apparently they had tricked the boy into eating a Ton Tongue Toffee. Now they were waiting for their father and his report about the result. And they were waiting for Harry. Harry, the boy she had adored since they first met. Harry, the boy she had a crush and wasn't allowed to show anymore. Ginny understood the reasoning. Her father and especially Percy had patiently explained why she had to stay away from him, had to spare him her silly behavior. But it was still painful, at least sometimes. Today she would be allowed to greet him at least.

In a way it was simpler this way than around Hermione. The girl she had seen as a good friend – the best she had aside from Luna – had been in the burrow for a week now and she had started to throw odd looks in Ginny's direction. She had stayed quiet so far but it was obvious that something troubled her about Ginny. The youngest Weasley could only hope that her face wouldn't expose too much of her feelings.

.

Sitting in her small end of the room Ginny was watching them in silence as was right and proper. Harry had taken an instant liking to Charlie, the ex-Quidditch player and Ginny's darling brother aside from Percy. They compared opinions about the teams of Bulgaria and Ireland, the teamwork of the Irish players and how Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian star player, would have an impact on the game. Tomorrow they would use a port key for the journey, as Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't old enough to apparate. Seventeen years was the magic number and Percy had just reached it a few weeks ago. Now he was proudly using any possibility to show his ability to apparate.

Ginny smiled happily thinking about this event. It was the first time since … she didn't remember when all her family members had been together like this. With Percy now joining Bill and Charlie as a working adult it would be even more complicated in the future. But Quidditch brought them all together. It was the first Quidditch World Championship on English ground since more than thirty years; perhaps she would be multiple mother or even grandmother before this happened again.

Mother … Ginny found it hard to imagine herself in this role … to be like her own mother. Ginny's eyes wandered to Molly Weasley and surprised her staring at Ginny with a somewhat sad look. Ginny smiled at her mother and saw her relax a bit. She didn't want her to be sad or worried, wanted to make her proud and happy. Luckily Percy was willing to help her with that task; or had been willing as this would be Ron's duty now.

Ginny allowed herself the smallest of sighs. At least tomorrow would be a happy day, a day without complications.

.

_Quidditch Site – August 17__th__ 1994 (Ginny's POV)_

She had used the port key as planned together with her father, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Her older brothers would follow in a few hours, but for now Ginny was fully occupied with the sight around her. Never before had she seen such a host of wizards and witches. Every time they met someone known – like Cedric Diggery and his father at the portkey or Sean Finnegan and Dean Thomas while they crossed the tent city – there was quite an event.

The whole place – a wooded area in the moor – had been protected against visits by Muggles thru a multitude of spells. The only Muggles here was Robert the groundskeeper and his family. But every wizard and witch was obliged to restrain from using magic and they wore a wild mix of clothes they thought to be thoroughly Muggle in kind. One very old wizard even wore a nightgown with florets, convinced that this would be typical.

They had just steered clear of the Bulgarian camp – a large poster of Viktor Krum adorning every single tent – and met Cho Chang – Harry's face still showing a silly grin after the dark-haired beauty bestowed him a smile that caused Ginny's stomach to clench in anger – as Hermione's outburst made Ginny to turn around.

With a yell she started to run towards a small group of students, Harry following her seconds later while Ron stopped dead in his tracks. _Luna_ … Ginny smiled … _and Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom_, the young boy wearing an unknown green robe … and beside him, wearing the outfit of a Mediwiz … _Piotr_.

So he was the reason for Ron's anger, Ginny mused and suppressed a sigh. How would she love to follow Hermione, hug Luna and smile at the others? But she couldn't. She had to stay here and silently watch. Her father was staring at them, apparently torn between being friendly to Hermione and Harry and showing his disgust towards the Russian student.

How happy Hermione looked in this moment. Ginny understood why her friend liked Piotr so much. He was an intelligent and extremely hardworking student – hardworking enough to be allowed making jokes towards Hermione about not being diligent enough as they spoke about the reason why he had been better at Ancient Runes than her. He loved books and a good conversation. Never would he make bad comments about Hermione being a bookworm or only-brains like her brother did. More than once Ginny had seen him serving Hermione self-made hot herb-chocolate or spending time brushing her hair to relax her. That he liked house-elves and always behaved friendly towards them – she exactly remembered the evening two months ago as he cooked for his friends and invited one of the house-elves of Hogwarts too – was only the icing on the cake.

But always Hermione had to choose … to choose between Ron and Piotr … to choose between the Weasleys and Piotr. _It was so unfair_, Ginny thought, working hard to not show her emotions openly.

.

"Luna had been here for a week and Hannah too. Neville hasn't even a ticket but Piotr somehow convinced the apothecary to let him work at the camp and so he'll be able to watch the finals too. Isn't that awesome?"

Hermione had been babbling towards Fred and George, the twins staying silent as if they knew exactly that she was in reality speaking only to Ginny who stayed a few steps apart to avert the impression of being involved in the conversation.

"And Piotr … I knew that he was working at St. Mungo this summer but I was surprised to see him here. Apparently they needed all help for the camp and so he is working with some other Mediwizzes and Mediwitches to care for the spectators."

"At least until now," Harry corrected. Hermione nodded: "Yes, he told something about a new job for today. He didn't know what it would be but he has to work with Mr. Bagman."

"Ludo Bagman," Arthur interjected, the first time breaking his silence.

"Yes, I think he meant him. Isn't that the organizer of this event?"

"Mr. Crouch is the organizer but Ludo Bagman is helping him. He is from the Magical Sports Department in the Ministry," Arthur explained, obviously proud to know his way around the Ministry.

"Mr. Crouch is Percy's boss," Ginny added shyly and to her relief her father agreed with a relaxed nod. "Yes he is. And Percy will certainly make his career under such a competent man. He's at least a practical no-nonsense man, unlike Bagman. Not that Bagman is bad or something but he's too humorous to my liking, too much nonsense, and too little sobriety."

Looking around a last time, their two tents being prepared for the night and all needed souvenirs bought Arthur ordered: "It's time to go to our places. The time of the finals is nearly up."

erHH


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Dreams

**Flying Dreams**

_Quidditch Site – August 17th 1994 (Hermione's POV) – shortly before sunset_

Despite the announcement of Arthur Weasley they needed quite a time to cross the camp. Every few steps some family member stopped to buy a souvenir. Nearly everyone now wore an Irish sticker or some other item to show his support as Seamus and Dean had bade them to do. The small action figure of Viktor Krum had gone nearly unnoticed into Ron's bag. Hermione didn't expect to see the figure before Hogwarts again; perhaps never should Bulgaria win the game. But Bulgaria was the outsider in this game. Sure, Viktor was the absolute star player of this game today but as far as all Weasleys knew for certain that wouldn't help against the Irish team.

"Hello Weasley, good to see you. On your way to our loge," she had no problems to recognize the man as Ludo Bagman but it was the person at his side that caused her to sigh and smile at the same time. Piotr wasn't wearing his MediWiz outfit anymore. Instead he had changed into a modest but very new looking robe in the colors black and yellow of House Hufflepuff. Now she realized what she had overlooked at their first meeting some hours ago: he had grown quite a bit in the last year. Nearing his sixteenth birthday – now she knew that he had birthday only three days after her and this time she wouldn't miss it in contrary to the last year – he was already an inch taller than Charlie and weighing a bit more than him. If he continued to grow like this he would turn into a real bear of a man later.

Arthur Weasley only nodded, his flaming eyes resting on Piotr who seemed to be very composed and only shot a small smile in Hermione's and Harry's direction.

"Do you already know Mr. Kamenew," Bagman asked, ignored the tension around him. Arthur, Percy and Ron were glaring at Piotr, while Fred and George stayed neutral and Charlie and Bill seemed to be confused about the reactions of their family. "He had been at the camp tending the sick – you know: cases of faintness or accidents with Muggle technology. But today I really needed an interpreter for some last discussions with the Bulgarian team. It is too bad that I haven't the language skills of Crouch. At least I'm not the only one with these problems. You should have seen Minister Fudge doing sign language with his Bulgarian colleague." He smiled broadly while Piotr showed a small grin to Hermione and shrugged helplessly.

Bagman stepped a bit neared and leaned towards Arthur Weasley. "What do you think who'll win today? Any interest in a little bet? I've already collected quite a bit. If I'd allowed keeping it I would be a rich man."

To Hermione's surprise Arthur, Charlie and Bill really did place a bet with sums under 10 Galleons and all on an Irish victory. But then Fred stepped forward and pressed a small battered and fatty purse and a wand in Bagman's hand. "One of our joke wands and 37 Galleons," he announced. "We're placing that on … Viktor Krum will fetch the snatch but the Irish team will win."

"Are you mad," Percy interrupted. "You can't bet your whole savings on such a stupid bet."

Before Fred could answer support came from an unexpected source. "Why not," Piotr agreed. "As you said the Irish team is the better one, but Viktor is the best player on the field." Turning to Bagman he asked: "Which odds do you place for this bet?"

Bagman who had been studying the joke wand with a silly grin on his face thought loudly. "37 Galleons plus … 5 Galleons for the wand" Percy gasped as this was the worth of a simple but real wand "I think the odds should be … three to one. Yes, that should be fair."

While Fred and George grinned and obviously started to calculate their new wealth, Hermione watched Piotr as he drew his own purse, rummaged thru the coins, put a small number of them in a pocket and reached the rest to Bagman. "That's the rest of the money I got for my potions essay last year." Hermione and Harry remembered quite well the notes he had gathered about the potions books for the classes one to three, correcting errors and explaining some part in a more readable style. Without his knowledge Professor Snape had given these notes to the publisher.

"Those are 80 galleons. I'll do the same bet but I request odds of four to one. Should I win the gain shall go to the …"

Hermione's face split into the broadest smile. This was so typical for Piotr. She knew the answer before he spoke further. The gain would go to the St. Mungo's children's ward where he had made an internship the last six weeks.

Fred and George looked positively surprised, Bagman agreed with a happy face but Ron …

"Do you always have to play the better-than-life student? Whom do you think you can impress with your generosity," he spat Piotr in his face but Piotr only shortly narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think I'd give a damn about what your family thinks about me? Or that Hermione and Harry would need this gesture to know me? I do this because I can and because I think it is right. Your brothers have a dream about their own shop." He gestured towards Fred and George whose surprise deepened. Little did they know that persona-non-grate Piotr had spent these last weeks with Rosmelda Prewett, a cousin of their mother and healer at St. Mungo's. "And I have the dream to help." But his last sentence certainly stabbed Ron the most: "by the way you sometimes sound very much like Draco Malfoy. He said the same to me last year."

Piotr didn't wait for Ron's response but started to walk away towards the loge.

.

She had been surprised to see a house-elf in the loge, the best one as far as she could see. Winky, the house-elf of Mr. Crouch, was out of place here in a similar way to her and the Weasleys. Hermione had spoken with her for a while and had been surprised to learn that Winky not only knew Dobby – the former Malfoy house-elf freed by Harry two years ago – but was appalled by his behavior. Winky obviously thought that it was a cruel joke to demand things like freedom, salary and joy for a house-elf. In her small mind they should only live to serve some wizard. Hermione could only hope that the majority of house-elves shared Dobby's point of view and not Winky's.

"And this is Mr. Kamenew, an exchange student from Durmstrang," the wind carried Bagman's voice to Hermione's ears. It had been a very unpleasant surprise to see the loge occupied by the Malfoy family too. Draco was smirking, Lucius showing his haughty stance and Narcissa looked like she had bitten into a lemon.

"I already heard about him from an old friend … Headmaster Karkaroff," Lucius stared at Piotr like he was an insect. To her surprise Draco came to his aid: "Severus spoke well about him … alright he used the word 'bearable' but you know that's nearly a compliment from his mouth." Lucius narrowed his eyes as he shortly looked at his son, his stare telling that he wasn't pleased by the interruption.

"I think Karkaroff is right about me," Piotr's intonation of the name added to his omission of any title showed an unknown disdain. "I'm … how do you call that once again … ah yes … I'm a blood traitor." He smiled broadly at Lucius Malfoy as if that word would be a kind of honor. Lucius sniffed and turned away without another word while Draco gave Piotr a lopsided grin. For a small moment Hermione found the young Malfoy not as bad as before.

.

The game had been exciting. The mascots of both teams – a large number of Veela for the Bulgarian team and a host of Leprechaun for Ireland – had fought quite a battle at the ground, singing, dancing and throwing insults among other things. For a while the Veela had nearly been thrown out because of their impact on the spectators and the referee.

The game itself had gone nearly as expected. The Irish team was far better and the Bulgarian team far more ruthless, but the three Irish hunters had dominated the game. Only once the single female Bulgarian hunter named Iwanowa – a very young woman with a wild mane reminding her of Ginny in her style to fly – had been able to score. And Viktor … not only succeeded he in guiding his Irish opponent Lynch into a wild chase that led to Lynch crushing into the ground but he also – despite his nose broken by a bludger – fetched the snatch.

He had done it as the Bulgarian team was hopelessly behind, obviously willing to end the game with a score that wasn't too embarrassing. 170 to 160 for Ireland was the final result. Hermione followed Piotr descending to the Bulgarian team and smiled. So Fred and George had won and were a step nearer to their own shop. And the children's ward would be happy about some new furniture and toys. Sometimes the world was a happy place.


	3. Chapter 3 Clapping Hands

**Clapping Hands**

_Quidditch Site – August 17th 1994 (Viktor's POV) – nearing midnight_

The mood had been gloomy in the Bulgarian camp for the last hours. The loud noises from the wildly celebrating Irish players and their fans had done nothing to improve the emotions of Viktor Krum and his comrades. Minister Oblansk had only been there for a few minutes, reeled of his standard program of motivating and told the normal nonsense about "having done your best" and "what a great game".

But to be honest the game had been painful. The Irish team had clearly declassified the Bulgarians and without Viktor and his fetching the snatch the result would have been devastating but appropriate. Viktor hoped that they would be able to learn from the experience, see that they had to improve in team play. But to his regret he more or less expected that they would turn to tearing each other apart. They had already started with that, the most popular themes being why Viktor hadn't waited with his fetch until they were less than 150 Points behind – or as an alternative why he hadn't been able to fetch the snatch faster – and why Iwanowa hadn't scored another two goals.

In the end Viktor had been happy that Piotr appeared in their camp. He quietly fetched Iwanowa and the three friends walked away from the rest, their glares causing the other players to let them alone for a while.

.

Putting the slim bottle of buffalo grass vodka at her side Iwanowa shot Piotr one of her most cheeky glares, smiling as she saw the boy fidgeting around on his tree stump. She had been flirting with him for a while and until now he hadn't been able to find a way to save the situation. Yes, he was used to get some 'interest' from the girls at Hogwarts and since he started to work for Madam Pomfroy especially the younger one had more than once shown signs of adoring and having a crush on him. But this intensive and obviously more bodily aimed interest – from a girl three years his senior to add – made him nervous.

Viktor, sensing his friend's unease, tried to rescue him. With a smirk he addressed the girl: "Iwanowa, stop to look at him as if he was a T-bone steak. He's too young for you."

Iwanowa shot him her broadest Cheshire cat smile. "No, he isn't. And some boys like their girls old and experienced, don't they, Piotr?"

Piotr coughed slightly, his face turned beet-red and no more than stammers left his mouth, causing Viktor and Iwanowa to burst into loud laughter. More than one head turned in their direction, faces asking what could be so funny in this dark night but they were ignored.

.

_Quidditch Site – August 17__th__ to 18__th__ 1994 (Charlie's POV) – after midnight_

They had been forced to leave the party by their father after another official from the Ministry showing up and demanding silence. "Others had an exhausting day and want to sleep now."

'_Yeah, whatever, fuck off_', Charlie thought but with his father and Percy – which marvel – agreeing to the complaints the mood had been diminished and so one by one they vanished into the two tents. Hermione and Ginny used one of them, Arthur and the boys the other.

Ginny! Charlie's mind went back to his little sister. He was disturbed by her behavior and regretted to not have spent more time with her. As far back as last summer she had already been a bit weird but back than he had explained it by her experience around the chamber of secrets. Certainly it would harass a young girl to undergo the mind influence of a mad man, being forced to hurt the people around and even endanger the lives of two of her best friends. The same Hermione who now was lying beside her in that tent had been petrified by the basilisk and Harry – whom she had been hero-worshipping since before her going to school – had been nearly killed.

But he had hoped that she would recover, that she would be his little spitfire again that he loved so much. In contrary she had been even more depressed and silent than before. With her, Ron and Percy staying at Hogwarts last Christmas and Easter he hadn't been able to see her for nearly a year until this summer break. In this moment Charlie promised himself to visit her should she again stay in Hogwarts for the holidays.

.

Charlie needed some long moments to get really awake. Normally his reflexes, sharpened by the dangers of the dragon hunt, would have been faster; but now the alcohol in his blood took its toll and he had problems to understand that there could be any danger at this place of relaxation and joy.

Slightly growling he left the cot, following his brethren out of the tent where his father was speaking with Fred. "Take George and the little ones" his hand waved around Harry, Ron – who obviously wasn't pleased to be called that – Hermione and Ginny and lead them into the woods down to the gathering place. Percy, Charlie and Bill … you'll come with me."

Slowly his mind began to clear and Charlie noticed the wild running around them. Many younger wizards were running in the direction Fred now led his small group. Others stood around irritated, confused, asking what happened. Nobody seemed to know exactly what happened but the word 'Deatheater' was flowing around.

Instead of waiting for further information or someone to tell them what to do, Arthur Weasley led his sons towards a point where movement could be seen behind a group of trees and some people were going around with torches or Lumos-wands in their hands. This will to act instead of waiting and reacting had always been a trait of his father he had admired especially.

Noises reached their ears, curses and shouts. Two groups of wizards were arguing and Charlie clearly heard words like 'cowards' and 'blood-traitors'. He knew that some wizards called his own family like this because they liked Muggles and had friends among them. His father had a – his mother called it unhealthy and dangerous – fascination about Muggle technology and the muggle-born Hermione Granger was nearly family for them.

*wusch*

Nearly unhearable because of the ramblings around them Charlie was sure that he heard something above. A quick look around … Bill pointed towards some tree crowns … for a second Charlie saw something, perhaps someone on a broomstick.

Derogatory laughter sounded across the small clearing. A score of wizards – a wild mix from all countries – surrounded a dozen others, hidden in mask and mantle … Deatheaters. The ones surrounding were threatening the Deatheaters in all kind of languages but could only react with helpless threatening gestures on the insults. The reason were the four persons flying above them, held in the air by Deatheater magic, the casters shielded from possible attacks thru their companions.

It seemed to be a family that was held captive … a man, a woman in a ridiculous looking nightgown and two small children. The man at least looked familiar but Charlie needed Percy's hint to recognize him: "That's Roberts, the ground keeper."

*wusch*

Charlie looked around, noticed a single man his size standing at the edge of the clearing, holding something in his hand … _Kamenew_, he remembered. He had no time to think about the boy his father despised so openly because another row of shouts erupted from both groups. Slowly the situation started to explode. What if those Deatheaters lost control about the Roberts? Nodding to his elder brother Bill he gripped his wand stronger and prepared to act.

One of the Deatheaters raised his wand-wearing hand and started to whirl it around, the woman above them answering with a scream as her body followed the wand's movement. But it was the man at his right, his hand held still until now, who suddenly yelled in pain. A split second before Charlie saw 'something' passing him, something small, at an incredible speed. It hit with an ugly noise, breaking … or better smashing … the hand and wand. The 'thing' flew back, passing the wizards around without hitting anyone. _A bludger_, Charlie was shocked.

Shouts erupted around them as one of the children started to fall.

*wusch*

Two shadows left the tree crowns and in front of Charlie's unbelieving eyes two flyers in the uniforms of Bulgarian Quidditch players crossed the air above them. _Iwanowa_ … Charlie identified the single successful goal hunter as she snapped the falling child from the air and hurried away. The other one … _Viktor Krum_ … Charlie slowly thought he was dreaming or more inebriated than thought … had more problems. 'His' child was still held by magic as he grabbed it. The Deatheater stared at him and Charlie could feel the hate … at least until the bludger returned, smashing into his face and breaking his nose and jaw. Gurgling he went to the ground, losing consciousness within seconds. Above him Viktor yelled a victory cry and vanished into the darkness with his booty.

Now a full scale battle erupted, hexes and stunners flying around. Bill magically pushed some wizards, visitors from Scandinavia according to their speech, out of the way, allowing the unknown shooter to freely attack the other Deatheaters. More than one yell of pain answered to his talent at hitting shoulders and hips but Charlie pointed towards Roberts, indicating Bill to watch him while he was looking out for the woman.

As expected the other two captivators stopped to hold them in the air and Mr. and Mrs. Roberts plunged towards the ground. Before they dropped more than a few yards Charlie and Bill reacted and gently – but still screaming – they reached the ground.

"The Dark Mark," someone shouted and gestured towards the sky. And really … there, above them, unseen since more than a decade, someone created the dark mark, sign of Voldemort and his followers. For a moment Charlie expected the Deatheaters to react with new vigor. But quite to the contrary they seemed to be even more shocked and frightened than the wizards around them. Hastily they started to grab their unconscious comrades and apparated away, but not before another one – the one whirling Mrs. Roberts around – being hit by another bludger, assuming from his reactions this one breaking at least a rib. The voice suppressing a yell of pain sounded familiar.

.

Some Ministry officials finally had arrived at the scene and started to order around the attendants, sending some of them away with the Roberts and others to look for Minister Fudge and other 'important persons'. Viktor and Iwanowa had used the end of the fight to bring the children to their parents and without a word went to Piotr, who now had stored away the bludgers – Charlie assumed he had at least three of them in use – and watched the lunacy on the clearing.

"It was quite nice to see your club in action," Iwanowa smirked suggestively. "Perhaps we can repeat the performance sometimes later … at your coming of age for example." Despite the darkness Charlie noticed Piotr's blushing.

"You think this all to be amusing, don't you," Arthur Weasley strolled over, his face red as his hair with anger. "Your actions have endangered this poor family. You should have …"

"Shut up, Weasley." The anger in Piotr Kamenew's voice was palpable. "We can't allow Deatheaters to walk around the place as if it is their backyard." Charlie shared this opinion but he understood the reasoning of his father too. Astonished he heard the next words. "It was a risk, yes. But sometimes you have to risk something and in trusted my friends to catch them … and your sons too." _He did?_ "While you and the other aimless ones were arguing with these dogs they watched out for the captives and stood ready to fetch them." _He had noticed that?_ "Perhaps you should trust your sons more than this."

Ignoring the following stutter of Arthur Piotr slapped on Viktor's shoulder and started to leave. Shortly he stopped near Percy: "Perhaps you followed the wrong example in your family."

Silently Bill and Charlie watched the trio disappear between the trees, each one thinking his own thoughts about this one.

.

_**A/N:**_

_And now it is time to begin with the proper school year. _


	4. Chapter 4 A New Year

**A New Year**

_Train to Hogwarts – September 1st 1994 (Hermione's POV)_

"You never told that you knew Viktor Krum."

Piotr looked up from his book – _Specifics about Administration of magical Potions to Children, Part 3: Age 11 to 14, from Godefroy Dapperdrew_ – to see Hermione and Harry standing in the open door of the compartment he was sharing with Hannah and a mildly snoring Neville. In his sleep he had slowly slid his head against her shoulder and she tried not to awake him when she had to turn a paper of her novel _Moby Dick_. Piotr had given her the book and she was still struggling with herself if she liked the book or not. So the intrusion of their Gryffindor friends was a welcome distraction to her despite the danger of waking Neville.

"Oh, quelle honneur," Piotr bowed slightly, his right hand above his heart. "The most-frightening-witch and her buddy, the boy-without-wand is visiting us, Hannah."

The story of Harry and his lost wand, used as it seemed by a house-elf or some other person to cast the dark mark on the sky, had reached them the day after the incident.

Hannah shot the confused Gryffindors an assuring smile. "Don't take him seriously. He's like that since we left London. I've no idea why he's behaving like a dork today."

"A dork with a fork,

Is better than a boy who's acting coy,"

Piotr announced with a very serious voice.

"I think he's drunk," Hannah presumed.

"No, he had been smoking something," Neville tossed in, slowly coming to his senses, yawning wildly. Then he noticed how he had been sleeping and in seconds his ears started to burn brightly red.

Unfazed Hermione dragged Harry into the compartment and shoved him onto a seat before she closed the door and placed herself on the seat across the elder boy. "I think he simply tries to deflect the question." With narrowed eyes she watched Piotr grabbing her left foot, pulling away the shoe and setting the foot in his lap.

"The foot arch is very important for the impeccable function of the human foot. The interaction of Musculus tibalis posterior and Musculus peroneus longus is especially vital," he continued with a boring voice that would make Professor Binns proud. After pointing at the respective muscles he started to massage Hermione's foot as if it would be the most natural thing to do.

"I guess you're right, Hermione," Hannah smirked. "If you're done with Hermione's feet, could you please continue with mine?" The girl raised her feet and wriggled them a bit in front of his face. Piotr bowed slightly again and said with his best house-elf voice "I'm here to help and to serve."

Harry blinked a few times at the weird scene before him and decided to do the only reasonable thing: he ignored it. "Charlie told us that you hit at least three of the Deatheaters with your bludgers. He said that he never saw a beater this pinpoint. And I always thought that you don't play Quidditch."

Piotr sighed a bit exhausted but didn't stop his massage. "I don't. At least I don't play in the way you do."

"There are more than one way to play Quidditch," Harry asked, not sure about to take Piotr serious now?

For a while Piotr stayed silent, put the shoe back on Hermione's foot only to take the other one and continue his massage there. "That had been the way I learned to know him. Viktor had been at Durmstrang with me, two years my senior … now three years because I repeated the third class. He'll end his education next summer. Despite my inability to fly I've always been interested in Quidditch. I like to watch it and I showed some talent with the beater. So someday the school trainer asked me if I'd like to help him train the team. I would be standing on a hilltop, the team flying around me and I'd try to hit them. Evading-training you could call it. I was feared by the chasers," he ended with a proud smile.

"That's … would you do that again? For our team I mean," Harry pondered.

Piotr sensed the sudden tension in Hermione and hastily responded: "No, that's one of the things I left behind. And I don't have time for this, other activities are more important." He pointed towards his book. Healing had been his all-encompassing love and desire since coming to Hogwarts.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, only to add after a reproachful look of Harry: "What? This massage is very … relaxing."

"It is too bad that they didn't fetch one of the Deatheaters. Charlie said you broke a hand, a jaw and a rib at least," Harry sniggered.

"I don't like to hurt someone. It is seldom justified to do so. But endangering those children was too much to simply watch." Piotr stayed silent about that he had a very good idea about one of the Deatheaters. His voice had given him away as well as his stance and figure, something he had learned to notice. But that would be something to speak about with another boy when they reached Hogwarts.

.

_Great Hall of Hogwarts – September 1st 1994 Evening (Hannah's POV)_

"Thank you again for drying my robes," Hannah answered to Piotr's words with a small nod and smile.

The moment as Peeves used bombs of icy water to greet the students at the doors of Hogwarts had certainly been one of those with Piotr silently damning the fact that he was totally unable to cast a spell on a dead object. It looked so easy when Hannah dried and cleaned his robes but he knew that he would only smolder his robes or shred them apart if he tried the same. Yes, he was thankful for the gift he inherited from his mother, his healing touch and … his other heirloom. But had it to be a package with his stupid inability to …

A jostle of Hannah's elbow into his side woke Piotr from his self-flagellation. She pointed towards the chair with the hat: "Sorting time, you should go."

"You're the best, Hannah," Piotr smiled broadly and left his place, walking nearer the end of the table which pointed towards the Sorting hat.

"What is he doing," Cedric Diggery asked. Because of the new students and their incoming sorting to the houses he had left his normal place with the six-years and taken a seat more in the middle.

Hannah explained ominously: "Before the summer break he organized something for the 'little ones'." Was it a bit far-fetched to call them 'little one' with her being only a fourth-year herself and a relatively small one and delicately build to add? Perhaps; but how should she call them otherwise? With a soft smile she watched Piotr standing at the end of the table, looking out for the new Hufflepuff students.

"Eleanor Branstone … Hufflepuff"

"Owen Cauldwell … Hufflepuff"

"Dennis Creevey … Gryffindor"

_Ah, so that's Colin's younger brother_, Hannah thought. Colin was a bit famous … or perhaps infamous … for using his magical camera as often as possible. Turning back she noticed Eleanor and Owen reaching the table where they were greeted by Piotr. They seemed a bit intimidated by the large-built boy but relaxed as he showed them their places. He had been speaking with their predecessors, now starting their second year, and convinced five of them to be something like a mentor. Each of them would get two rookies and help them for the first weeks. They would show them the places, give hints about the teachers and distribute some of the papers and notes they had started to collect a year ago. It would be easier for the new ones and the mentor-students felt at least two years older than they were.

"_It is a bit frightening to see Hogwarts dark halls. Many of them are away from their families for the first time. This school should be a place of hope and knowledge … and of friends."_

Even knowing him for a year now it impressed her every time again how sincere he was able to speak words like those. He was able to do so because they were heart-felt, the thoughts behind them constituting his very persona.

"Laura Madley … Hufflepuff"

For a moment she got distracted as she saw something similar happen at another table. It was especially surprising that of all tables it was the Slytherin one that followed this lead, even if the reason behind it was clear: the person distributing the newcomers to their mentors was Pansy Parkinson, the one Slytherin girl that had been spending every Sunday morning in Piotr's Potions Tutoring for more than six months. For a moment Hannah thought that she saw a pained expression on Pansy's face as she looked towards Piotr but that certainly was only imagination.

"Kevin Whitby … Hufflepuff"

The last student taking his place it was time for Piotr to return to his place. He shot a quizzical look towards Cedric and asked slightly annoyed: "No words on your tongue about me doing something without asking your allowance beforehand, oh great prefect Mr. Diggery, sir?"

Hannah tried her best to remain earnest and suppress her giggle while Cedric simply sighed. "Would it help? Would it change anything for the future?"

"Never," Piotr stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I better spare my breath, don't you think," Cedric responded with a small grin.

In this moment the doors to the great hall opened and a single man entered. Large, heavily-built, every second step escorted by a loud thump, his face swinging left and right, the sight of his artificial magic eye disturbing not only the younger students.

"May I present," the loud voice of Headmaster Dumbledore sounded thru the hall "the new teacher for Defense against Dark Arts: Professor Moody."

Piotr was unable to hold back the broad grin as he noticed the disgust – mixed with a little fear – in Professor Snape's face. Did he know this man? It seemed so. That this Professor Moody got the position he had been trying to get for some time certainly did nothing to get the newcomer brownie points with Snape. But Piotr was happy. Somehow he liked Professor Snape and he respected him and his knowledge about Potions endlessly. With potions aside from his healing classes being his most important subject he rejoiced the fact that Snape would be his Potions teacher again this year.

A wave of disappointment crashed thru the hall and Piotr tried to get back to the events around him. Dumbledore had just announced something about no Quidditch cup this year.

"The reason is a very special event that will be taking place at Hogwarts, starting at the end of October. For the first time after a long break the Triwizard Tournament will be organized. Delegations from the well-known schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at October the 31st. From each of the three schools a champion will be chosen to take part. He or she will have to prove his knowledge, wit and bravery in three difficult tests, taking part in the course of this year. The winner of the Tournament will not only get fame without peer but also the winning purse of 1,000 galleons."

Whistles and shouts could be heard from all sides, voices of students who argued about who should be the champion for Hogwarts.

"Because the tests are not only difficult but dangerous too, it had been decided to enforce a minimum age for the participants. No one may try to convince the judge of his worth who isn't of age then."

Seventeen years, that would be the magical number, Piotr thought. With him reaching his 16th birthday in three weeks he wouldn't be allowed, even if he had the urge, which he did not.

Piotr and Hannah looked around. Who of all these students would try to be the champion? And who would win the Tournament? This year promised to be a thrilling one.

While the students slowly left the hall and went to their dormitories, Piotr left his place and crossed the hall towards the teacher's table. It was time to greet Auntie Pomfroy.

.

_**A/N: a little explanation**_

_With 'point of view' I don't mean a scene really described by the respective person. It is not written in first person and normally not colored thru the emotions of the person. It is more meant to be the 'point where my camera is standing'. So if I write from Hannah's POV you won't read something about what is happening at the Gryffindor table. This is important because many things that were described in Mrs. Rowling's books – centered around the golden trio – will not appear in this novel or at least will only be described 'by hearsay'. _


	5. Chapter 5 Support your Friends

**Support your Friends**

_Hogwarts – Courtyard – September 5th 1994_

Herbalism had been quite interesting. In their first hour – Hufflepuff this year shared the lessons with Gryffindor so he would see Neville more often than before – Professor Sprout had shown them Bubotuber plants. With an appearance more like a thick black snail and ugly festering bulges all along it certainly wasn't a very beautiful plant, nothing to bestow a girl as a present of affection. But Professor Sprout had explained what an effective cure the sap could be in cases of strong acne.

Wearing gloves – the sap able to cause painful blisters on unprotected skin – they had used the hour to extract the sap and fill it into small bottles. Luckily Hannah – his Herbalism partner – had been very efficient at this work, leaving Piotr time to poke Professor Sprout for information about how to apply the sap and how to cure the blisters.

Herbalism, DADA and History of Magic he would have together with Neville and Hermione, Piotr pondered. And Ron, naturally, he added with a sigh. But he was too happy to be together with his friends, far more than in the last year. Naturally he would have potions with the Slytherins again, nothing which troubled him much. In most of the other courses they would be with the Ravenclaws. He hadn't many friends among the braniacs but no foes too and the hours with them normally were quite relaxing … in marked contrast to the hours with the Slytherins.

He hadn't many problems with them so far; he even got along with most of them more or less. But Piotr expected some changes after his actions on the Quidditch-WM. Certainly more than one Slytherin students' father had been among the Deatheaters showing flag there. About one he was very secure, about others he had ideas. It had been Lucius Malfoy whom he had hit in the back, his bludger breaking one or more ribs of him. He would have to speak with Draco about that sooner or later.

Thinking about Draco … wasn't this his voice coming from the courtyard? Piotr had spoken with Professor Sprout after the lesson for some more minutes and so he had followed the other students alone only to find 'the golden trio' in wild discussion with Draco Malfoy and his gang – Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy this time, Nott and Zabini were missing.

Draco just shoved a newspaper into Ron's face and told something about his mother looking fat on the photo. _Not very nice_, Piotr thought, but nothing unexpected. Draco hated Ron even more than Piotr did. But it was Harry who answered in kind:

"Better than your mother, always looking as if she had just bitten into a lemon," he sneered.

_Bad move_, Piotr sighed. Back in the loge at the final game he had realized that Draco – while he certainly adored his father and tried hard to be an exact copy of him – really loved his mother. It had been the first time that the Slytherin boy had openly shown affection, helping with the chair, fetching a drink and going as far as to kiss her on the cheek or pressing her arm affectionately. And from looking at her face – which really most often showed a mix of disgust and boredom – Narcissa Malfoy obviously reciprocated this emotion if not in a stronger way. It had been this sight that convinced him of Narcissa Malfoy not being as bad as her husband. A woman able to feel this kind of motherly love couldn't be completely hopeless.

"Don't you dare to insult my mother," Draco cursed, but Harry ignored him and turned away with a snigger.

Piotr sighed and advanced towards the group as he saw Draco hurling out his wand and pointing it towards Harry. His curse, spoken too hastily, missed Harry by a handbreadth. Before Harry or anyone else could react loud swearing could be heard and the thumb-thumb of Professor Moody's steps. His spell hit Draco squarely in the breast and before Piotr's bulging eyes the boy transformed into a white ferret.

"I hate cowards attacking others from behind," Professor Moody cursed, his hateful look driving back Crabbe and Goyle without a word. Only Pansy stood her ground and tried to fetch her transformed friend. Her bravery wasn't unexpected for Piotr. She had always been the one in Draco's vicinity to really act like his friend … at least apart from enduring too much of his shit where Piotr would expect her to knuckle him down more often.

Before she could reach Draco, Moody started to whirl his wand around, lifting the ferret into the air and spinning him around. "Thou shalt not attack from behind," Moody spoke with disgust in his voice under the flaming eyes of Pansy and the laughter of Harry and Ron. Only Hermione seemed to feel pity for the Ferret-Boy.

Suddenly something pulled the ferret away from Moody's magical grasp and hurled him into Pansy's hands. "Protect him," Piotr told her with an iron voice as he passed her, taking his place between the girl and Professor Moody, who glared at him.

"Perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore forgot to tell you, that it is not allowed to punish students with spells, Professor Moody," he stated matter-of-factly.

The smallest of smiles appeared on Moody's lips. "Yes, seemed he forgot about that."

"The standard procedure would be to escort the student to the respective House Master – in this case Professor Snape – and leave it to him to find an appropriate punishment. And certainly to tell him about this manhandling too" Piotr pointed towards the transformed boy "so that he may count it against the penalty."

"Your explanation is quite correct, Mr. Kamenew," Minerva McGonagall's voice broke thru the tensioned silence as all awaited Moody's reaction. With a swing of her wand she banned the transformation, exposing a rather confused and battered Draco. With a neutral face she looked around: "On your way, all of you."

.

"Thank you," Piotr looked up from his place on the balcony. This afternoon he had felt the urge to find another place than the library for reading and this bank of stone allowed him to sit in the sun and look down on the lake from time to time.

Two days had passed since the incident with Professor Moody. Tomorrow he would have his first lesson in DADA this year and he was curious how the Professor would behave towards him. Draco had been avoiding him so far, but more than once Piotr had felt the Slytherin's eyes on him in the Great Hall. Obviously he was struggling with himself about how to react and it wasn't as simply for him as it had been for Harry and Ron. Ron's hate had been multiplied and he constantly contorted his face when Piotr was around. Harry on the other hand stayed neutral; he avoided to speak with him but didn't show any signs of agitation on the other hand. At least Hermione had once stopped at Piotr's seat and told him …

"_It was very brave to stand up against him. Very Gryffindor, you know." She smiled, the smile even more broadening as he responded: "Do you want to insult me, lioness? Another word and I'll forget about your birthday." Piotr grimaced as Hermione punched against his shoulder and withdraw with a small whistle on her lips_.

"Thank you that you came to my rescue, Kamenew," Draco continued, his face still showing his unease.

Piotr simply shrugged. "I could hardly leave Pansy alone back there. After all she was the only one to stand by you, quite in contrary to your cowardly so-called friends Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy slowly nodded. "I hope you have thanked Pansy too? She has always been the one to never let you down irrespective of how crappy you treat her."

Draco grimaced. "It is not your business how I treat my friends."

"Don't give me this shit, Draco. You're better than this. You know that she deserves better."

Again Draco struggled with himself. Piotr felt that he saw the truth in his words but was still unable to admit it. "You know that she'll not be in your potions tutoring again? Her parents …" Draco fell silent and Piotr slowly nodded, allowing a little sorrow to show on his face.

"I expected something like that. Certainly there had been some Slytherin parents not very happy about me." Intensely he stared at Draco as he shot his next question. "How's your father doing?"

Draco forced his face into an iron mask. "I don't know what you speak about."

Piotr sighed slightly. "Don't play stupid. We both know that he had been there. And be assured that nobody else knows. This is something between you and me only. But he had been there. You know: attacking Harry from behind in rage was understandable but cowardly. An ex-Auror and teacher attacking a fourth-grader and whirling him around is acting cowardly. And a supposedly-noble wizard doing the same to a helpless Muggle is no better." Piotr raised his hand to stop any interjection of Malfoy.

"I would never say anything against your mother. I saw you two in the loge and saw how she acted towards you. But I stay to my opinion that your father is an ass. I thought so as he tried to kill Buckbeak last year and my opinion didn't enhance as I saw him in that night at the Quidditch camp."

For some moments Draco staid silently in front of him, before he simply turned around and walked away. A last sentence of Piotr accompanied him, but Draco didn't react. "About Pansy … a single yellow rose would be an appropriate thank."

.

_**A/N**_

_A yellow rose indicate friendship and power. _


	6. Chapter 6 Support your Friends Part 2

**Support your Friends (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – DADA class room – September 8th 1994 (Hermione's POV)_

As Moody entered the class room – with the students of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff waiting for their first lesson in Defense against Dark Arts – his eyes lingered only for a few heartbeats on Piotr. He had chosen a place in the last row with Hannah at his side while Neville followed Hermione to the front, the girl eager as always to have the shortest distance to her teacher.

"You may close your books," Moody announced to the excitement of most students. Normally Piotr would share Hermione's disappointment because he shared her love of books, but DADA was a special case for him. And he had already expected that Moody as an ex-Auror would chose a more practical approach to the subject.

"The Unforgivable Curses," Moody started, his head swaying back and fro. "You already know that those exist but it will be my duty to use my year at Hogwarts to teach you how to detect and recognize them."

"You'll only be here for one year," Hermione interjected? The position of DADA-teacher seemed to be cursed somehow. Moody was the fourth professor holding that position in four years and now it seemed that he wanted to follow this bad tradition.

Moody turned towards her and responded with a solemn voice: "I've never been really interested in teaching, was always a man of the practice. But Headmaster Dumbledore is an old friend and bade me to take over while he is looking for someone who's willing to stay for a longer time."

"It is too bad that there are too many parents with prejudices out there. Professor Lupin would have been perfect for the job." Piotr's voice cut thru the silence and most of the students around nodded approvingly with a few ones fidgeting uneasily on their seats. Piotr was right: Lupin had been a very experienced and avid teacher of the subject but unfortunately too many parents had been disgusted and afraid by the idea of a werewolf teaching their children.

"Prejudices are a widespread disease," Moody agreed. "But now back to our topic. Which Unforgivable Curses do you know?"

A great sadness started to spread in Piotr's stomach. Not only did he know these curses but he had even been trained to cast them. Two of them he had even cast on other students in Durmstrang on order of his teachers. He prayed that he would never again been forced to do this and in this moment he would like nothing more than to leave the room. How trustworthy was this Moody? A teacher who was willing to cast a transformation spell on a student … could he be trusted about such a sensitive topic like the Unforgivables?

"My father," Ron started suddenly, all eyes turning towards him, "he told me about the Imperio curse. It forces the victim to do things it won't normally do."

"You're a son of Arthur Weasley, aren't you?" In Piotr's eyes it wasn't surprising but likewise not a good sign that Moody knew Ron's father. "I've met him last week; he had been helping me with a small … problem. I can imagine that he had more than one bad experience with the Imperio."

He went to a rack and fetched a glass jar from the shelf with something moving in it. It was a spider, large as a hand, the sight causing Ron to shudder slightly. This reaction was enhanced as Moody put the spider on the desk and cast a simple enlarging spell. "Now you all are able to watch the effects better … Imperio."

Before the spider had a chance to run away the spell hit it and it immediately stopped its flight. Instead of that it followed Moody's silent commands and started to do some acrobatics, movements it wouldn't normally do and certainly didn't like.

Piotr followed the demonstration with a stony face. Technically – he knew – it was sonly forbidden to use the spell on a human, but that didn't mean that he had to like this demonstration, especially as he had an idea what would be following next.

"While the Imperio had been often used to force someone to do things against their will, it had equally often been used as an excuse from Deatheaters to avoid prosecution. More than one Deatheater avoided Azkaban after the fall of you-know-who because he stated that he had been under the bond of this spell.

"Lucius Malfoy has been one of those," Ron interjected with open loath in his voice.

"You're right, Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately it is often nearly impossible to prove the contrary." Moody ordered the spider to stand still and asked: "Another one, another Unforgivable Curse you know?"

Very hesitantly Neville raised his hand and on Moody's nod he started to speak, his voice a mere whisper. "The Crucio is another one, the paining curse."

"You're Neville Longbottom, aren't you," Moody asked the boy with a surprising gentle voice. While Neville simply nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady and his small shudder obvious to Hermione; Moody looked up and stared at Piotr who just let out a hearable hiss. His eyes shot daggers at the Professor. _How dared he_, Piotr pondered, his mind going back to the summer break.

.

"_Hey Piotr," Neville's greeting startled the boy and with a bit of confusion he looked at him. Not that he would be antagonized to meet his friend, the gentle Neville being one of his most well-liked co-students and beside Hannah and Hermione his best friend since their first meeting in the Diagon Alley one year ago. But to meet him here in St. Mungo's and with this expression of uncertainty and grief on his face was quite surprising. Apologizing to the nurse he was working with he led Neville out of the room._

"_Hey Neville, good to see you! How comes, you in St. Mungo's'?"_

_His hands fidgeting around, his eyes pointed towards the ground, Neville wasn't able to answer for a long time. Embracing the smaller boy Piotr led him to a silent corner and gently pressed him down on a seat, waiting in calm silence for Neville to gather his nerves. After a while he had started to speak, his voice nearly unhearable. He told him about his parents, Frank and Alicia Longbottom … Aurors … victims of the first war … victims of Bellatrix Lestrange, now inhabitant of Azkaban for the rest of her life. She had been torturing the Longbottoms, tortured them by endless uses of the Crucio spell, the pain driving the poor pair slowly insane._

"_They're here at St. Mungo's since then. I visit them as often as possible despite them not recognizing who I am," Neville mumbled. "Normally Granma would be with me but she is ill." The boy shuddered slightly, unable to suppress the feeling._

"_I can come with you to your parents if you like," he had offered. It hadn't been a gesture of pity but the assistance of a friend and he had tried his best to show this._

"_I … I hoped so."_

_And that is how it came that he saw the Longbottoms the first time. He watched Neville as he read aloud from a book, as he gently brushed his mother's hair. And he saw Neville getting his present … a colored chewing gum paper that Neville stored away with a sad smile._

.

"The Cruciatus Curse is used to cause a horrendous amount of pain to someone. The torturer needs to really want to cause pain for the curse to be effective. But then, the impact is obvious and very serious, especially if used for a longer time. Long-term use of the Crucio is known to drive the recipient insane temporary or even permanent."

He pointed his wand towards the spider: "Crucio!"

Hannah knew that spiders were unable to cry, but somehow she felt the pain as the spider convolved on the desk. But more than that cruel spectacle it was Piotr's reaction that bothered her. His eyes switching between Neville – who had gone visibly pale in the last minutes – and Professor Moody, her friend had started to growl. It was a very deep growl, coming from his stomach, quietly at first but slowly getting louder. Confused and concerned Hannah put a hand on his and stroked it soothingly; feeling like the hand had been carved from wood as Piotr cramped his hands around the school table's edges.

Moody suddenly stopped the torture and more than one student sighed with relief, even Ron looking a bit sick despite his known antipathy towards spiders.

"One last curse we have to know. Has anyone an idea which curse is the third among the Unforgivables?"

"The Killing Curse … Avada Kedavra," Hermione responded with a sick voice.

"That's correct, the Killing Curse. As with the Crucio you have to really want to kill. If you tried to use that curse on me I would only feel a slight tickle."

Looking at the boy at her side Hannah wasn't sure about that. His eyes still shot daggers at Moody and Hannah was relieved about the end of the Crucio lesson.

Without any further preamble Moody pointed his wand at the spider again. "Avada Kedavra!" A green beam of light left the wand and hit the enlarged spider and within seconds it went to the ground, unmoving now.

"The Imperius, the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse … three Curses who are unforgivable if used on a human, three curses that will send the caster to Azkaban. But they are also curses you need to know, to recognize."

The lesson nearing its end Moody stared at his students for a while, his artificial eye causing more than one to fidget on their seat and the sight of the dead spider the reason for more than one pale face. As soon as Moody ordered them to leave the class, Piotr stood up and hurried at Neville's side, putting his hand on his shoulder and sending him a reassuring smile. Neville was very pale and slightly trembling under his hand. A few yards away Hermione seemed to be speaking about him with Harry and Ron who was shrugging disinterestedly.

"Mr. Longbottom," Moody started to walk towards him after he put something in a pocket of his robe. Startled he had to stop as Piotr stepped in between, a new growl involuntarily leaving his throat. As Moody tried to step around Piotr followed the movement, his weird action causing Hermione to go silent and watching him with the same concern in her eyes that showed on Hannah's face.

"Please let me pass, Mr. Kamenew," Moody commanded surprisingly calm, but Piotr only shook his head.

"No, you have caused enough pain to him for today, Professor Moody."

"I see," Moody stated, staring quite interested at the boy. "But you see … he has to overcome this … has to face his fears to overcome them."

"You would make a marvelous teacher," Piotr sneered, "at Durmstrang."

For a moment Moody was taken aback by the impertinence and intended insult. "Did you know that it had been me who caught Headmaster Karkaroff and sent him to Azkaban for a while … at least before he saved his neck by betraying the names of some other Deatheaters."

This seemed to surprise Piotr but did nothing to diminish the suspicion he felt towards Moody. "That only means that the old proverb … hawks will not pick out hawk's eyes … isn't always correct."

Hermione's breathe stocked and Hannah nearly fainted as they heard this, the insult only the greater because of Moody's lost eye. They had time to recover as Moody after another long stare suddenly exploded in loud laughter. "Now I believe the story about you telling Dumbledore – in his own bureau on your first evening in Hogwarts – that he first has to prove his trustworthiness to you."

Hannah again nearly fainted and even Neville stared at his friend in wonder. _Could that be true?_

Regaining his composure Moody grabbed for something to pull it from his robe only to see Piotr draw his wand, crouching, loudly and deeply growling, and ready to defend his friend as if he expected a kind of attack.

Moody stopped his movement, his face now showing none of the former signs of amusement. "Are you really ready to go for a fight … with me … ex-Auror and teacher?"

Pointing with his head towards Neville without letting his eyes quaver for a single moment from Moody Piotr responded in dead earnest: "to defend my friend … anytime."

"That's very brave … very Gryffindor … but not very wise," Moody responded with the smallest of smiles.

"It is very Hufflepuff you mean. Gryffindors are brave because of braveness. Hufflepuffs are like this to stand by their friends." He still eyed Moody warily but relaxed a little bit as Moody very slowly drew a book from his pocket. "And nobody ever called me wise … at least nobody who knew me."

"This I may believe without hesitation," Moody laughed and offered the book. "This is for Mr. Longbottom, a book about Mediterranean plants and their uses."

Carefully Piotr grabbed the book with his left and hold it out on Neville without turning around. With trembling hands Neville accepted it. "Thank you, Professor Moody." Putting his hand on Piotr's shoulder he ushered him. "Let's go, Piotr. It is okay, really."

With a small nod Piotr stored his wand away and followed Neville towards the door, only to stop shortly as Moody asked him: "Mr. Kamenew, do you know about Mr. Longbottom's … history?"

Hastily Piotr gripped Neville's arm as the boy stumbled. Without turning around to Moody he answered: "I know … I saw … I won't forget."

"Watch out for him."

Without stopping another time Piotr slightly nodded. "That was the plan."

.

_**A/N:**_

_To explain something: Piotr doesn't have a weird intuition about Moody's identity. He only compares Moody to his old teachers at Durmstrang, something he did with all teachers at Hogwarts in his first year and which came back tenfold because of Moody special way to behave and teach. And no: he wouldn't stand a chance against Moody in a duel, but that doesn't prevent him from trying at least._


	7. Chapter 7 The third Time is the Charm

**The third Time is the Charm**

_Hogwarts – Potions class room – September 13th 1994_

As cool as you please Piotr waited for the other students – Hufflepuffs and Slytherins alike with Pansy showing again this mix of anger and sorrow in her face that seemed to be stapled there since the summer break – to leave the room before he reached for his bag and went to Professor Snape. He had signaled him to stay some more minutes and Piotr had an idea what his most-respected, even if not most-liked, teacher had to tell.

Taking a respectful but a bit relaxed stance in front of Snape's desk he silently stared into these dark eyes and waited for what was sure to come now. He was surprised to detect a hint of uneasiness there, surprised not about the emotion but that Snape allowed it to be detected.

"You made quite massive waves with your methods back at the Quidditch Finals," Snape started, his voice showing the smallest hint of amusement. "The idea to use a beater against wizards was … inventive and unorthodox. But with it being you, this could have been expected. You should know that I thought the behavior of my political friends to be unimaginative. To show the supremacy of pureblood wizards – and don't assume that I wouldn't share this idea – thru an attack on four defenseless Muggles was … unconstructive and missing the needed determination. But you have to understand that I can't stand idle if some student attacked my … associates. Three of them had been wounded, one of them severely enough that he'll need at least another month before he'll be able to cast a spell again. His son needed some persuasion to restrain from retaliation."

His words containing a grave warning didn't go unheeded by Piotr and he shortly nodded, pondering about who this son could be. Aside from Lucius Malfoy he didn't know any names of his 'victims'.

"To my regret I won't be able to allow you to use my class-room for your potions tutoring this term, especially since I heard that the one Slytherin in your Sunday school had revoked her participation."

.

_Nine months ago Snape had allowed him to use the class-room for his potions tutoring under the condition that he allowed Slytherins to participate. It hadn't been stressful for Piotr to comply as he would have allowed it of his own accord. _

_And after some clashes in the first weeks – with Pansy Parkinson and him struggling for a 'modus operandi' – it had been a relatively nice working climate with her. She had been able to hold her end of the bargain – be nice to Neville in Herbalism and never again called Hermione a Mudblood – and he had tried his best to advance her abilities in potions. She had made her exams before the summer break with a safe 'A', tendency to 'E', and without complaint or too many errors sent in her summer assignments he had given her before the break._

_But she hadn't been there two days ago in his first lesson after the break and she had been very unsecure as he met her in the library, trying to hide this thru bitter and angry words. Pansy gave her best, fully using the sharp tongue she had to throw insults in his direction about his blood-traitor status, his point of origin and his inability to properly cast spells. That Piotr only stared silently at her with a calm face infuriated her only the more, following up her words with throwing books at him. Before Madam Pince had the opportunity to evict them for their behavior, Piotr ended the so far one-sided conversation, stating soothingly:_

"_I understand, Pansy. I'll really miss you. Should you ever need my help, I'll be there for you."_

.

"Yes, to my regret Miss Parkinson left my class." Piotr had no qualms to show that he really meant these words and Snape had the decency not to show any surprise about this.

"You should leave now, Mr. Kamenew," Snape watched Piotr silently nod and starting to leave the room, holding him back for a moment with an information, spoken as if in an afterthought. "By the way: the old potions class room of Professor Slughorn isn't in use in the moment. With a bit of work …"

"I'll have a look at it."

.

_Hogwarts – DADA class room – September 15th 1994_

"You can't be serious. That's … that's simply illegal," to see Hermione this flustered would have been amusing without Piotr having the dire urge to punch Moody in his rotten face quite now. A minute ago he had announced to use this lesson to show them the effect of the Imperio curse … in person.

"If this is too much for you, Miss Granger … there is the door." Moody knew exactly how to take Hermione by her stubbornness and he had anticipated correctly. Muttering some not very lady-like comments she obviously decided to stay and so she … as the other students … experienced how it was to be ordered around and doing stupid if harmless things like dancing, doing acrobatics or … in Ron's case … crowing like a cock.

Only one of them was able to at least partially resist. As Moody ordered Harry to step on a table, the boy-who-lived hesitated, his mind battling and trying to find an escape. Neither to Moody nor Piotr it was a surprise to see this half-victory, not because Harry was so strong-willed or stubborn – the prize in that respect certainly going to Hermione and Ron – but because he had much more experience about the darker magical arts.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, it is time …"

"No," the deep and calm voice interrupted Professor Moody, "this won't happen."

Moody turned towards the boy, glaring at Piotr without any signs of amusement: "I beg your pardon?"

Unimpressed Piotr glared back, his arms crossed in front of his breast, showing that he wasn't as calm as he tried to show. "Apart from the simple fact that this is my class room, that I'm the teacher and you're my students … I assume you realize how important this lesson is, to experience the Imperio in this safe surrounding instead of … somewhere else. Or are you complaining about the legality as …"

Piotr stopped him with a wave of his hand, not deigning to answer the last part of the question. "It is important and it will happen. But not by you."

It was deathly silent in the class room. This was the third time that the boy and the teacher had a clash of sorts and certainly Moody wouldn't back down this time. "And how – if you would be so kind to enlighten us – do you want to stop me from doing this," Moody asked with a surprisingly sweet voice, too sweet to be real.

"I propose you a deal. If I resist your Imperio, you'll leave it to me to cast an Imperio on Neville … in a way I want to do it."

The eyes of Hannah and Hermione seemed to nearly fall out of their sockets; Neville was seconds away from fainting and Ron started to make some silly comment as Moody accepted the deal. "Good, we'll see if your mind is as strong as your words, Mr. Kamenew."

.

"Imperio"

Within seconds Piotr sensed the pressure in his mind, the words that tried to force him. The boy stared at the table in front of him and the lipstick lying there. Moody apparently had decided to ridicule him in front of the others as punishment for his former behavior. To paint himself with the lipstick that Moody had acquired from Megan Jones a few minutes ago wouldn't really hurt his pride, but something important was at stake: Neville's mind. Piotr didn't trust Moody; especially he didn't trust him to be as gentle about Neville's mind as it was needed. And he could feel Neville's fear nearly physically.

With that in mind he battled the command. His hand trembled as if some unseen opponent tried to push it towards the table. Piotr clasped the edge of the table, forcing the words out of his mind. Moody had stopped to grin a minute ago and tried harder to push him, to overcome his stubborn will. Slowly he gained room pushing Piotr's will back step by step. _Now … nearly done_, Moody thought.

Trying to ignore the growl that suddenly started to evade from Piotr's mouth Moody pressed even harder, seeing with satisfaction as the boy's body started to crouch, only to explode with action seconds later. A mix of growling and Russian words left his mouth as he stood up again, throwing his head and arms back in defiance.

His hand whirling around towards Moody Piotr suddenly held his wand in his hand: "Stupor".

Playfully easy Moody deflected the spell but aside from this he didn't react but simply watched the boy who was now heavily painting. "Impressive," was the only response he stated.

.

"Neville", Piotr addressed his friend who was sitting in front of him. "Resisting an Imperio curse is far easier if you are prepared, if you see the caster well in advance. Sometimes it is possible to fight the mental force, to push it away in a battle of wills. But this is very hard and straining. And it often leaves you helpless to a second attack. While I was able to shake of Professor Moody's spell he would have been able to simple anew it and a second time I wouldn't be able to resist."

Neville nodded in comprehension, while Moody stared silently at the two boys. The rest of the students were listening intensely, even Ron closing his mouth after a very dark look of Hermione.

"Often it is easier to deflect the spell. Casters of the Imperio are often too full of them and are too lazy in formulating their wishes. Sometimes they leave space for interpretation. You may do the demanded action in another way than required … or you may do other things in addition … or … if the will behind the order isn't too forceful … you may misinterpret what he wanted and do something … similar. Deflecting an order is more often possible and quite less strenuous for you. And with luck the caster may realize your resistance to late."

Outwardly cool-headed Piotr left his place and went beside Hannah, shortly gripping her hand and pressing it reassuringly.

"Neville … Imperio," the command was spoken gently but Piotr put enough force behind it to have the needed effect. Slowly Neville followed the commands, each one spoken with enough force to have him comply but likewise be able to battle it at least for a few seconds. He stood up, turned around and went towards Hannah. That she was only calmly staring at him, unflinching and without turning towards Piotr was a sure sign of her trust and friendship. The time she at least winced a bit was at Piotr's next command.

"Slap her."

Hermione started to object but a single glance of Hannah stopped her cold. Very slowly Neville raised his hand, stopping it in midair.

"Slap her."

Trembling, unable to resist any more, Neville complied but with the least possible force, the slap not even nameable a pat. Piotr smiled: "My words left room for interpretation because I said nothing about the used force."

Only Hannah heard Piotr's whispered 'sorry' and nodded slightly as he announced. "Neville … slap her hard."

This time the raised hand trembled much more, Neville's mind battling the order.

"Fight the order only if possible, Neville, else deflect thru interpretation and misunderstanding," Piotr repeated thru clenched teeth. "Slap her hard."

Neville's whole body was shaking now as Piotr's mind enhanced the pressure, his will unable to resist much longer. For a few second Piotr doubted about his course of action. The lesson was important and he had been sure that he would be able to really teach his friend something, a useful thing about resisting this curse as he was quite sure that Neville would never be able to throw of such a command thru sheer will force as Piotr had done. But now … had it been too much?

All at once Neville erupted into action. Instead of slapping Hannah he stepped forward, threw an arm around her and hugged her as heartily as possible. He clung to her as if his life would depend on that close contact and let not go for a while after Piotr released him from that spell and smiled at Hannah over Neville's shoulder.

Piotr grasped his friend's shoulder and stated with a gentle voice: "Interpretation and misunderstanding, directing the energy into something else … you have done very well, Neville."

Deeply exhaling and letting go of Hannah at last – who seemed to have not complaints about the former contact – Neville nodded shortly and started to walk away as he felt Piotr grasp his arm. Confused he looked at Piotr who shook his head:

"We haven't finished yet, Neville. Never ever allow someone to hurt a friend. Not by sweet words, bribery or deception, neither by physical or mental force. Never allow it to happen unavenged."

Neville stared at him, his eyes blinking, his mind pondering about the reasoning behind these words. Then, suddenly, he comprehended. For a moment he stared at Piotr, realizing his little smile to be meant to reassure him. Suddenly Neville's hand lashed out, slapping Piotr much harder than he did with Hannah before. Piotr's smile was unwavering.

"Are you a nuzzling-weed or a Whomping Willow, Neville," Piotr asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

His words were answered by a full force slap to his cheek which cracked his lip and showed quite visible on his skin afterwards. Neville gasped, upset about his own action, only to find Piotr's smile broadening. The much larger and heavier-built boy shortly hugged the wide-eyed Neville.

"I'm proud to be your friend, Neville."

Silently he walked to his desk and started to pack his bag, Neville following his example only seconds later.

"This was so sweet, wasn't it," Ron's sarcastic voice broke the thoughtful mood. "Neville embracing his Hannah-dear, that was so …"

Only just Ron was able to deflect the chair that a fuming Hannah was throwing at him. "Shut up you stupid ass. You obviously learned nothing." As Ron opened his mouth again Hannah's voice got only louder and angrier: "Shut up, Weasley. One … other … word … and I'll put my foot into your unwashed puss."

Neville and Piotr beamed at her, most of the other students glaring wide-eyed. Never before had the gentle and polite Hufflepuff girl spoken like this and her voice convinced even Ron that she meant every word of it. Gasping for air like a fish on the land he watched her leave the room, arm linked with Neville while Piotr followed them with the broadest smile of a proud parent.


	8. Chapter 8 Celebratory Speeches Part 1

**Celebratory Speeches (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – September 19th 1994 Evening_

"It really makes me sick to see this happy smile on her face."

With an unhappy sigh Hermione slumped on the bank beside him at the Hufflepuff table. Dinner was nearing its end and the bulk of the students started to leave while Piotr stayed and poked unenthusiastically in his meal. Not really interested in what was on his friend's mind he followed Hermione's glare towards the Slytherin table where among her friends Pansy Parkinson was sitting, her eyes never leaving the small vase with the yellow rose beside her plate.

"I think it is quite cute," Piotr replied with a bland voice. He would have preferred to be let alone but a small part in him was proud that Malfoy had followed his advice, even with Draco staring at Pansy with deep frown now.

"She's a bitch," Hermione snarled with an unusual measure of disgust. "Has been a bitch since first year and will never change."

"You're treating her unjustly," Piotr responded, catching her off-guard with his comment. "Life hasn't been easy for her. Your parents may not understand all that is happening in your life but at least they love and trust you. Yes, they regret that you won't follow their footsteps, but they accept your opinions and decisions. Pansy on the other hand hasn't this amount of leeway. Always she has to behave as expected. Always she has to be on guard because even her 'friends' won't hesitate to report to her parents about any 'misbehavior'. She is trying hard but you can't expect a fourteen-year-old girl to go against her parents, especially those parents."

For a long time Hermione stared at him. In the beginning it had been odd as he bade her allowance to write her parents. And to her surprise a pen-friendship had evolved between Piotr and her mother, not very intense, no more than a letter every four or six weeks as far as she knew. But nonetheless it had been interesting to watch. And since these letters began something had changed positively about her parents' outlook on her status as a witch.

"At least she restrains from calling me … you know."

Piotr hadn't to ask what Hermione meant. _Mudblood_, the cuss hanged in the air. Not that Pansy needed this special one; she was inventive enough to call someone names for an hour without overly straining her brain. But this special one had somehow always been hurting Hermione in a dire way … this and comments about her appearance. Normally she didn't mind her outward appearance very much and certainly she used less than half the time in the bathroom girls like Lavender Brown or the Parvatis needed. But now … fifteen years old … she was girlie enough to be hurt by comments about her bushy hair or her slightly too large teeth.

"By the way … best wishes and all, Hermione. I'm sorry that I … the day had been quite … lousy. I totally forgot that it is your birthday. But I'll try to make up for it. Would you like to come on Friday evening? I plan to do a little party. And you'll get your present then."

Hermione smiled at him and padded his arm. "Thank you … and it is okay. I already realized that you have been a bit out of your mind this afternoon since … you have been speaking with Dumbledore, haven't you?"

Knowing that his friend was respecting and liking the Headmaster very much … an opinion he didn't share in the least … Piotr tried hard to suppress any emotions on his face as his mind went back.

.

_Hogwarts – Dumbledore's Office – September 19th 1994 Afternoon_

_It had been only the second time that he entered this room, the first being as he arrived at Hogwarts one year ago. Even then he had taken an instant liking to the room, the books, paintings and all kind of memorabilia lying around. And then there was Fawkes. The phoenix eyed him interestedly, his relaxed stance showing that he didn't feel threatened in any way. That Dumbledore was able to keep this magical creature as a companion was a sure sign of his abilities as a wizard._

_Take a seat, deny the offered lemon drop … only 15 seconds of his conversations with the Headmaster had passed and he was already annoyed. He knew what Dumbledore wanted to talk about; it didn't need a genius to realize that. And as a matter of fact he believed Dumbledore to be intelligent enough to notice the futility of this conversation._

"_I heard about some interesting conversations between you and Professor Moody." Ah, so small talk came to an end, how luckily. Piotr didn't react immediately and waited for Dumbledore to go on. He hadn't to wait for long. "There seemed to be some misunderstandings … I hope they have been solved by now?"_

"_I don't think so," Piotr's matter-of-factly stated answer caused a frown on Dumbledore's face. "He obviously has never been informed about the proper behavior of a teacher at Hogwarts … unless I misunderstood something or missed some changes to happen and the Durmstrang teaching methods found their way to Britain."_

_The voice, until now very kind, showed a bit of anger now and the chink of ice could be heard in the background. "Perhaps he had been a bit overeager in his methods but I trust him to prepare our students in an effective way." He stared at Piotr for a moment before he continued with a clear warning in his voice. "And I would prefer not to hear again that some student threatened one of my teachers."_

_Piotr was hard pressed not to show a grin at this comment: as if Moody would feel threatened by him in any way. After a few seconds of gathering, now trusting his voice again, he responded: "And I would prefer teachers who abide by the laws, who don't use spells to transform and ridicule students and who at least from time to time think about the repercussions of their methods." He glared at Dumbledore: "But some wishes simply don't have the fate to be fulfilled."_

_Dumbledore suppressed a sigh and turned towards a glass jar to fetch another lemon drop. Afterwards, instead of pressing the point he changed to a subject that – as far as Piotr assumed – interested him far more than pity squabbles that Moody should be able to solve himself._

"_This teacher back in Durmstrang …"_

_Piotr narrowed his eyes. "You mean the one I ribbed off his right forearm." His voice was ice-cold; the comment was meant to shock Dumbledore and obviously reaching this goal. _

"_Err … yes. Do you think he'll accompany the delegation from Durmstrang next month?"_

_Piotr had already pondered about that question more than once and so he was able to instantly answer. "I don't think so. He has never been that …" He made some undefined motions with his hand. Brave, he wanted to say. But that wouldn't be correct. "He has never been that careless."_

"_Careless," Dumbledore slowly nodded in deep thought before he eyed Piotr again. "So he would be in danger in Britain, do you think?"_

_Piotr had enough of this playing around, enough of this Headmaster and his silly games. Since he had read his Aunt's notes about the occurrences around Snape, Lupin and the Howling Shack and the part Dumbledore played in it he was even less impressed by the integrity of Dumbledore. "He would be in danger around me. At our last meeting I wasn't mentally ready to kill him, but that has changed since them. At our next meeting one of us won't be able to walk away afterwards."_

"_You're uttering a very serious threat there. You do know what it would mean for you if you would carry this out?"_

_It was impossible for Piotr to hold back the snigger that built in his stomach now. How could he be that stupid to ask this question? "Azkaban, what else," he simply stated as if it wasn't more than a nuisance, but his face showed clearly that this thought wouldn't hinder him._

_Dumbledore stared at him for a while. Piotr wasn't sure about the reason. Had he felt something? Had Dumbledore betrayed his doing with a little warp of his mimic? Anyhow he was sure about the Headmaster using Legilimency on him in this moment and the thought made him angry. Normally he used the visualization of a dull wooded landscape with a snow blizzard to hide his thoughts from probing, but now he remembered something his sister had taught him two years ago. He went back to a time they visited the Krim, went back to a place, a low mountain covered with trees full of nests. A large flock of raven had been brooding there. In his mind he was there again, a boy with a rattle. Startled by the noise the ravens left their tress and ascended into the air, screeching and slapping with their wings. _

_Not fully aware of the room around him Piotr forced his mind to relax, pulling only this one picture to the front, concentrating on the ravens and their screeches. The grimace on Dumbledore's face was unmistakably. Piotr wasn't delusional enough to assume for one second that he would be able to hold Dumbledore out of his mind if the Headmaster really tried to force his way in. But he was happy about this small victory, this moment of annoyance. _

_A minute later he was in the corridor again, complemented away by a barely polite Headmaster. His head heavy with thoughts Piotr walked away, pondering about how to prepare for the next meeting._

.

_Hogwarts – Snape's Office – September 20th 1994 Afternoon_

"You'll find everything from your list in that case, Mr. Kamenew," Snape explained calmly, pointing towards a large case with a score of bottles in it: "All what you need for the … Hospital Wing."

Piotr nodded. He had been able to prepare Slughorn's old potion class room for his tutoring but a few components had been missing. Replenishing the stocks of the Hospital Wing had been their official explanation of this exchange. Silently he checked the content of the case, looking up as Snape stated:

"I saw some notes on Miss Parkinson's desk this morning. The handwriting reminded me of Mr. Longbottom."

Piotr nodded. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom agreed with making copies of his notes in my tutoring class and handing them to Miss Parkinson. He's quite attentive and meticulously in the potions' theory, only missing in holding his nerves while practicing especially …" Instead of continuing he showed Snape a meaningful grin.

Snape nodded: "but he improved in that respect since last year. He's doing less and less lethally errors. This isn't unimportant regarding our next subject."

His comment made Piotr's eyes light up. "So you'll integrate antidotes in the syllabus?"

"Yes, I'll follow your proposal. Don't be too overeager about that. I plan to test the crafted antidotes practically."

"Nothing better than a small motivation, isn't it," Piotr's evil grin was responded in kind?

Snape watched him finish the examination of the potion components, realizing that the surprisingly slow motions and double-checking had their reason in Piotr's wish to speak about something else.

"Spit it out! I've no time or patience for this nonsense."

Piotr leaned against a rack, using some moments to struggle for words. "Yesterday, I had a … conversation." He didn't say any names and from Snape's face he knew that he hadn't to. "It reminded me of my former lessons in Occlumency." This seemed to really fetch Snape's interest, his eyes widening for a very small moment.

"I hadn't to use them in the last year but this could change now. I would like to train my abilities and perhaps even … train some others afterwards. But I need help in this. As you know Occlumency is only one side of the coin with Legilimency the other one. While I'm not inexperienced in hiding my thoughts my abilities haven't been really tested for a long time and I'm unable to progress. And teaching Occlumency would be very difficult without knowledge about Legilimency, a subject I know only the basics about. To cut a long story short: I would like to train with you in both subjects."

His voice not giving any hint about his emotions Snape responded calmly: "Presumed I'm proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency … which incentive should I have to use the small amount of spare time I have to squander it on teaching you? And why don't you ask Professor Moody? Certainly the DADA teacher would be the first address for such a request."

Grimacing like Snape had offered him soured milk Piotr crookedly explained: "About the idea with Professor Moody … no, Sir, I just have no idea how to answer politely. Let's just say that I'd sooner continue my former training of the Crucio spell with him than to allow him to use Legilimency on me."

His open words caused Snape to grin broadly and showed Piotr that the suggestion hadn't been meant in earnest.

"About the incentive … that question is far more difficult to answer. Let's just say … I owe you for that. If you need someone to help with potions or be it that it would be handy to have a healer around – now or later – that isn't answering to the Headmaster … or in any other way I may repay for your help. I think I've shown in the last year that I'm neither useless nor unreliable regarding my word. I'm sure you'll find – sooner or later – a way to collect the debt. But I need your help now … before the delegation of Durmstrang arrives and before … someone continues a special conversation."

Putting the fingertips of his hands against each other Snape glared intensely at the boy. "I'll think about your plea. You'll get your answer next week after potions."


	9. Chapter 9 Celebratory Speeches Part 2

**Celebratory Speeches (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – September 23rd 1994 Evening_

"Dear, be so kind and take this with you. I'll follow in a minute." Hermione nodded and accepted the tablet with a jar of apple juice and nine tumblers from Madam Pomfroy, shortly wondering about the number, and followed Crookshanks towards the room where the small birthday party was meant to take place. Her tomcat already had detected Tasha, Piotr's spirited lynx, and stared at her as if asking for allowance to take a seat on the armchair at her side. For a moment Tasha glared back before she moved away just enough for the large tomcat to lie down. Hermione smiled at the cats. Different as they were – Crookshanks often a real lazybones and Tasha obviously enough more a cat of the wilderness than a tame pet – they had taken a liking to each other from the start.

"Hello Miss Granger," the silvery voice startled her and looking down she detected at first only a large dark chocolate cake hovering at her side. Very small feet protruded below and the edge of pale blue apron betrayed who was standing there.

"Hello Ciddy, how are you?" Hermione knew that she shouldn't be surprised to see the tiny house-elf here but it had always been cute to watch Piotr interact with his dearest member of the kitchen staff. "One moment, I'll help you." Setting the tablet aside she assisted Ciddy to find a place for the cake which seemed to be still warm and smelled heavenly.

"It is my birthday present for him. Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it, I'm sure."

Happily Ciddy scuttled out of the room to help Madam Pomfroy with the rest of the preparations. Hannah meanwhile started to distribute the tumblers with Luna besides her being busy to lay the table in her very own and weird way. Neville luckily kept his distance to the girls, trying not to destroy any tableware thru his proverbial clumsiness.

Steps neared and seconds later Piotr entered the room with – to Hermione's surprise – the beautiful Patil twins not far behind. She had known that the twins liked to speak with him – partly because of his interest in the work of their parents and their apothecary but mostly because he was polite around them without driveling and ogling. He seemed to be interested in their mind, something which especially the Ravenclaw Padma obviously appreciated. But why were they here?

"I wanted to try something new," Piotr started to explain. "Certainly you have expected to see some dishes from my home and I'll do that certainly again at another time. But this time I wanted to try some Indian dishes and Padma and Parvati had been so kind to help me with the preparations. Take a seat, please."

.

The next hour proceeded in a very happy and relaxed mood. The Patils enjoyed explaining the dishes and which herbs they had used and the other guests were frank with their approval. While Piotr spoke about his presents – the Patils and Ciddy had helped with the dishes, Hannah had spent a barrel of Butterbeer, from Hermione came a book with receipts from Scotland, Luna wrapped him a talisman against … Madam Pomfroy didn't remember against which type of imaginary creatures … and Neville told him about the small culinary herbs garden he prepared – the Nurse was watching the teenagers in mostly silence.

She hadn't been sure about her presence – being the only adult and all – but Piotr had insisted. Since she accepted to be his guardian one year ago, she had been his only relative around, the only person he seemed to really trust. Yes, he liked Professor Sprout, his House Mistress. He was one of the two students who spent his hours with Professor Binns with open eyes – the other one being the girl with bushy hair at his side. In the last months he even mostly solved his problems with Minerva, something Poppy was very happy about. And to her surprise he felt a deep respect towards Professor Snape – an emotion certainly not shared by more than a handful of other students at Hogwarts. But his trust was reserved for her. 'Auntie' … openly she growled at the use of that nickname but inwardly she really liked it. It had been a long time since someone apart from her sister had felt this kind of affection for her.

Looking at the boy she pondered about his relation to Snape. He had told her about their arrangement. Instead of waiting for a week Snape had ordered Piotr to his room yesterday and explained that he would be willing to teach him Occlumency. In return Piotr would be willing to heal him if needed without questions and without reporting to anyone. Poppy hadn't been really happy about this arrangement. To monitor Snape's medical condition was important with his duties in this war. But she trusted Piotr to call her if needed. She trusted him even enough to allow him insight into the medical file of Snape, something she hadn't allowed anyone so far. Poppy hoped that he would be able to cope with the contents. Snape's history hadn't been nice.

But obviously history hadn't been nice to Piotr too. While he was willing to learn all about healing it had been interesting and disturbing to learn about the differences in his foreknowledge. While he hadn't known much about disease – apart from things like common cold – he had a broad knowledge about cuts, bruises and broken bones. But what her troubled the most, had been his experience with the effects of curses. No boy his age should know so much about the effects of the Crucio spell to body and mind. In a very dark hour he had told her about his lessons. How he learned to cast the spell. How he had been forced to cast the spell on other students as a punishment. How he had endured the spell himself. It had been the first time he showed this deepness of grief since telling about the death of his sister. Poppy shuddered slightly as she remembered that moment. Feeling the concerned look of Hermione on her, Poppy slightly shook her head to tell the girl that all was alright.

.

"You know, Neville, Snape was quite … no, pleased isn't the right word … but he was okay with finding out about your potion notes in Pansy's hands." Piotr smiled at the slightly blushing smaller boy and added: "It is really nice that you help her now that she can't be in my tutoring lessons anymore."

"It is not her fault." Hermione frowned as she heard these words, nearly the same as Piotr had used a few days ago. "And she is still adhering to your arrangement from last winter. Pansy isn't really nice to me but at least she isn't going out of her way to ridicule me as before." After a few silent moments he continued with a small voice: "she even helped me with the Blast-Ended Skrewt." Everyone knew about the Skrewts. Hagrid had decided to make their uprising a project for this term and nobody was really happy about that. They were difficult and dangerous to handle, dangerous for their handlers and for the Skrewts. The number of them was already diminishing and there was a bet running about the number of surviving Skrewts at the end of the term.

"You should be careful, Hannah," Luna's dreamy voice broke the silence, "else Pansy will snatch you Neville away."

With giggles all around it was Hannah's and Neville's time to blush now. Their increasing and endearing friendship had been noticeable and everyone wondered when they would accept that it was more than simply platonic. Before the mood could become too agonizing for them, Poppy decided it was time for something else. From a drawer she pulled a letter and a wrapped present and announced:

"Peter, I have something for you. I got this package and letter from St. Mungo's for your birthday. I would have liked to read the letter aloud in the Great Hall as it should be, but knowing you I restrained from that. But in this small circle of friends you have to endure it."

Now she had the interest of all around and especially Piotr stared at her, fidgeting around on his seat.

"_Dear Peter,_

_I hope you have recovered from your days at St. Mungo's, which could not always have been very easy for you. Assuming that you're content with your marks for the internship I hope to see you again next year. And I assure you that many children and quite a few nurses are dearly missing you now_ …"

Some wolf whistles could be heard and with a broad grin Padma asked him about 'things you forgot to tell about your time at St. Mungo's'.

"_I know that you really liked your time with the children and I think you would be a wonderful healer for our younger patients but after our conversations I had the impression that some other area could be the one you're predestinated to handle. About it is the present is sent with the letter. Please have a look and if you're interested I could prepare a corresponding internship for the next summer break._

_Last but not least I wanted to inform you about a small change in the children's ward. Two weeks ago we got a letter from Mr. Ludo Bagman which informed as about a donation of 320 Galleons in your name. To speak about the origin of that money and the dangers of betting is the job of your Aunt …"_

Pausing shortly Poppy threw him a very stern look "we'll speak about this later, my boy," before she continued:

"_But I'm allowed to simply be very happy about it. We spent the money on a new play room in the Children's Ward and I assure you that the 'Piotr-Iljitsch-Kamenew-Chamber' or simply 'Peter's Room' is well accepted among the little ones._

_Sincerely _

_Rosmelda Prewett"_

Under backslapping of his friends and a very content smile of his Aunt Piotr unwrapped the package to find a book therein: 'The Essentials of Soul-healing in the wizarding and muggle world'. Poppy stared at the book as did Piotr and after a long time she nodded. "She's right, Peter. I think you could be really good at that. Please have a try."

.

An hour later Poppy and the Patils had left the small party as did Ciddy after a last and very long cuddling of Piotr. Now Luna, Hannah and Neville were silently reading and chatting while Hermione waited for Piotr to return. He had announced to fetch her birthday present now and she had no idea about the nature of it.

Perplexed she watched him entering the room with a bag at his side, a towel on his shoulder and a wash bowl with hot water in his hands. Under the scrutinizing looks of his friends he sat the bowl down in front of Hermione and draped the towel around her shoulders.

"I thought about last year. I thought about the stress we endured especially at the end. Some of us …" he looked intensely at the slightly blushing Hermione "obviously spent too much time with books and too little with relaxing. With this in mind I decided to start a weekly Friday evening 'girlie hour'. I know Neville and I have to work a bit about our girlie side …"

Luna and Hannah giggled while Hermione was still pondering about the reason of the bowl.

"… but we'll try. These hours are for relaxing. Books are allowed only if they have nothing to do with the school. In turn everyone has to bring in something to relax … be it a game, some music or anything else. I'll start today with my present for Hermione. This, my little lioness …" with these words he put a little flask in her hand "is for your hair. Without mighty mojo magic it certainly will never be like the one of the Patils but I think a wild mane suits you better anyhow. But I remember from my sister and mother that they always loved a little hair care to feel better. Now shut your mouth, close your eyes, trust me and relax."

More than once in the next hour Poppy stopped near the door. Giggles permeated the door; obviously they had a good time therein. She really hoped that Hermione would accept Piotr's present, not only today but more often as he had planned to redo this 'brushing and washing'. The 'brightest witch of her age' certainly needed some help to relax from time to time.


	10. Chapter 10 Learning for Life

**Learning for Life**

_Hogwarts – Snape's Quarters – October 1st 1994 (Piotr's POV)_

Using some of the breathing technics he had learned from his uncle years ago, Piotr tried to get back his equilibrium. The last two hours had been more strenuous than anything since his training in the Forbidden Forest last winter. Thinking about the forest he could only call himself stupid not to be more careful. Stomping into Snape's quarters with enough hints on his clothes and shoes about his today's visit to the forest to make a dumbass like Filch wary not to speak about someone as observant like the potions' professor had certainly not been his finest hour of thoughtfulness.

To name Firenze as his companion and guardian against any dangers had been a risk but it had turned out all right. Not only did Snape know the Centaur but obviously he disliked him enough not to extend the conversation about him and Piotr's reasons to visit him. Piotr was okay with that, even with him inwardly smiling as he thought about Snape's reaction if he knew where Firenze had taken him as a kind of birthday present … or more specifically to whom.

"You're abilities in Occlumency are better than expected. Not good but they are … workable. But I would like to hear you explain to me your strengths and weaknesses in that field."

Snape narrowed his eyes, his body slightly tensioning, as he saw Piotr turning away from the basket he had brought into his room and offering him a large cup with some hot fluid in it.

"It is only mediocre poisonous, nothing more than you would expect from a student." Piotr's voice was matter-of-factly enough to nearly hide the irony, but only nearly.

"Chocolate," Snape asked?

"Yes, with some spices in it for a more balanced body temperature. According to your medical file you have issues about it and you can certainly use the calories with your eating or better non-eating habits."

"You know that you aren't my healer yet? It was only an arrangement 'in case if'. And why did she allow you to look into my medical file?" His voice was more annoyed than angry, something Piotr took as a good sign. That Poppy allowed him to take a look into Snape's file had only been logical but he still struggled with his nightmares about some of the contents.

"Because you're wrong, but that's excusable in this case. You only made me promise not to tell anybody about my treatments of you, the silence clausula said nothing about the arrangement per se. So I told Poppy about it." Snape snarled slightly angrily but stayed silent apart from that. "She wasn't happy but allowed me to go on. From now on – as long as I'm able to handle it – I'm your assigned healer. And as believing into prevention as I am, I plan to look after your physical welfare in the future."

"Wonderful," Snape snarled. "At least you'll leave my mind in peace. It wonders me that you don't think about messing with that too."

Piotr smiled slightly: "Oh, don't wonder … I did think about it, but in the moment I like my life and don't want it to end too soon or bloody."

Snape answered with that husky laughter Piotr liked so much and in the eyes of his Professor even was a glint of amusement. "You should know by now that I'm too old to change. Certainly you know the proverb about old dogs?"

"I do … even if I wouldn't compare you to an old dog. There are other animals much more fitting. And old … yes, I understand, 34 is quite ancient … a wonder that you're still struggling and kicking." The boy sniggered feeling a wave of cockiness in his stomach.

Snape growled back: "Impertinent as you are it would be a wonder if you live to get half that old."

All at once Piotr got very serious, all signs of relaxation leaving him. "With the delegation of Durmstrang incoming it is not impossible that your precognition comes true."

For some minutes both stared at each other, neither willing to look away, neither willing to ask a question. Piotr could see Snape's mind working, guessed his wish to ask about Durmstrang. Had Dumbledore told him about their conversation two weeks ago? It was unlikely but not impossible. With a small smile Piotr changed the subject again:

"My greatest strength in Occlumency would be that I'm quite advanced in the technics not only to do a simple block but also to hide thoughts and memories. My snowy landscape is well developed and at least towards less developed Legiliments … or someone who is surprised to learn about my abilities …" Piotr shortly smiled at he thought about Dumbledore "my raven flock is an unwelcome surprise for an intruder."

Snape seemed to agree. At least he didn't comment most of what Piotr had said. "You realize that your little trick won't work again on the Headmaster?" Shortly the emotions must have been visible on Piotr's face because Snape continued: "He asked me if I ever have spoken with you about Occlumency. Truthfully I could deny it … back then."

Slowly Piotr nodded, suppressing any smile. "My weakness … I think that's part of my character: my temper is quite strong and often gets in the way with my mind. I'm used to look out for dangers every time even from unexpected sources but I'm not willing to suppress my emotions as a good Occlumens would do. I'm just not willing to change that much. Certainly I could prolong my life that way but it wouldn't be worth to live anymore."

"That's a stupid attitude but certainly not surprising," they shared a dark grin before Snape continued. "So we have to work around this … error. But tell me: you said you planned to teach others about Occlumency. Whom do you have in mind?"

"I had two things in mind. As you know Occlumency is not only about hiding thoughts. Instead it is basically a kind of stance of the mind. Meditation and composure are two basic parts of it and those are something Neville Longbottom could really use. I'm convinced that he could be a great wizard in his field of expertise if he learns to control himself. His knowledge about potions is not nearly as bad as it seems. He is only forgetting all of it if you're staring at him. I want to teach him the basics only, to teach him a better grade of self-confidence and equilibrium, not the higher technics."

"I think this to be a waste of time but he's your friend. If you're willing to even risk your life for him, perhaps he's worth your time too." It hadn't been the first reference to his quarrels with Moody. Snape hadn't shared his opinion about Neville so far, but obviously he liked the idea of grating on Moody's nerves.

Piotr slightly nodded with a small smile again: "Thank you. Apart from him …" Piotr stumbled for words. Should he tell him? Should he tell Snape that he planned to teach them his hereditary spell next year and wanted to prepare them? So far only Minerva knew about it and only because she had to. And certainly Dumbledore knew too, something he would have liked not to be true. Piotr stared intensely at Snape, not really seeing him, lost in his thoughts and surprisingly not interrupted by his teacher. At last he recovered himself again and continued after a protracted coughing:

"I want to gather a small group of students and teach them … several spells and abilities. Believing in impartiality towards this stupid idea of house sorting" lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice how Snape distorted the corner of his mouth for a second "and planned to choose one student from each house."

"Let me guess: Miss Abbott and Miss Granger would be two of them."

Piotr nodded: "They are. Miss Granger should be self-explaining but the same time she is the shakiest candidate because of her friendship with Weasel and Potter." This time he didn't miss the distortion and after some seconds of confusion he realized that he had unknowingly used Draco's nickname for Ron. Instead of blushing he simply shrugged and continued:

"Hannah … I have to admit it is because she is Hufflepuff, my friend and there aren't any special candidates aside from Cedric who is simply too old."

"That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Miss Chang would be a good choice, I have to admit. She is intelligent and a real Ravenclaw regarding her wish to learn."

Piotr shook his head. "Fundamentally you're right but until now I don't know her very well and can't judge her character exactly enough to say if it would be worth a try. I plan to spend a great amount of time on this small group in the next two years and I don't want to squander this. Instead of Miss Chang I choose Miss Lovegood."

For a minute Snape was choking so hard that his eyes started to water: "Looney Lovegood, really?"

To Snape's surprise Piotr's face was a stony expression of anger now: "Don't call her that. It is impolite, inappropriate and shows a lack of attentiveness I would expect from the Weasel but certainly not from you."

Snape draw his breathe deeply a few times, his eyes narrowed to slits, but then he curtly nodded.

"Luna is one of the most intelligent students and from my four choices the one to whom Occlumency and Legilimency will come the most naturally." Snape opened his mouth to make a cynical comment but to Piotr's surprise a single shake of his head was enough to stop him.

"This leaves us with Slytherin … and Pansy."

Snape blinked … twice … then his face relaxed again: "Because she is the girlfriend of Draco?"

"Friend, not girlfriend," Snape's eyes narrowed in surprise "yellow is the color, not red." After some moments of pondering he slowly nodded: "The rose."

"Yes," Piotr grinned. "But that isn't the reason. Certainly there are others in your house which are brighter and more in control of their emotions. But Pansy has quite a character. She is nearly as stubborn as Hermione … or you." Snape allowed a snigger to escape his throat. "And … I have hope for her. I don't want to teach someone without hope."

The weird explanation caused Snape to stay silent for a long time, his dark eyes trying to pierce the brown ones of Piotr. The boy expected him to comment the decision or the explanation in any way but got disappointed.

"You should go now. We'll continue next week."

Piotr nodded and started to pack his belongings. Before he finally left he turned a last time towards Snape who already had started to read in some book, oblivious to his departing guest. After a little cough Piotr asked with a small voice:

"Why are you helping me, Sir? Certainly my help isn't this valuable and obviously you don't really like to teach in spite of being very good at it. No, this isn't flattery, simply an evaluation of the marks in Hogwarts in comparison to other schools."

Snape stared at him with a blank face. "You have many faults, Mr. Kamenew, impertinence being the most obvious one, your temper following shortly behind, but flattery I don't count among them." Piotr waited in silence, disregarding the banter so far and hoping for an explanation. He had been serious: while he perhaps may be of use in the long run, now … today … Snape couldn't hope to get something back worthwhile his time and exertion.

After another sigh Snape continued: "with your inclination to ask many, silly and awkward questions it is no wonder why Miss know-it-all-Granger is your friend."

Piotr's small growl only caused Snape to smile almost happily. "And your loyalty to your friends is almost refreshing."

"I don't think that loyalty to friends is an unknown concept for you, Professor," Piotr bite back.

"Another piece of information from my medical file," Snape asked?

"No, simple observation," Piotr stated. "But you wanted to answer my question."

"Did I," Snape's head tilted to the side, his eyes sparkling in amusement, but he stayed silent. After a while Piotr lost his hope to get an answer and with a farewell-nod departed for the door.

"The letter from Lupin." The words brought Piotr to a shocked stop. "I never expected him to apologize. I'm not sure if I can believe his words or if I will ever be able to forgive him. But I appreciate the idea." Piotr started to answer but Snape interrupted him, his voice like a whip: "But I order you to never again meddle with my personal affairs in this way."

Without looking in Snape's eyes Piotr asked him: "the world won't stop turning around for you should the moment come I … forgot that order, won't it?"

Snape sniggered without real humor in his voice: "perhaps the world will stop turning around for you but it won't be a brain-shattering surprise for me. And now: get out."

.

_**A/N:**_

_This got longer than expected. The mentioned letter is something I wrote in "Russian Claws", it is a letter Lupin wrote at request of Piotr, apologizing for the events around Snape, Sirius and Lupin 20 years ago._

_In the next chapter there will be more about Ginny at last._


	11. Chapter 11 Enjoy the Party

**Enjoy the Party**

_Hogwarts – Snape's Quarters – October 15__th__ 1994_

Piotr had left a quarter hour ago after his third lesson in Occlumency. Next time they would start with Legilimency to teach him at least the basics of that skill, just enough to train the other students in Occlumency. Not that Snape believed Piotr to ever become a very strong Legilimens. The boy was too caring for that, too deterred by the idea of forcefully intruding into another's mind.

Quite grateful Snape's hand clutched the cup: another hour of training, another cup of spiced chocolate. He never had spoken openly with Poppy about his body warmth problem. The dungeon was cold all year and in winter even for him it had been terrible more than once. Missing the body fat to shield him he constantly had to use potions to avoid flu. Piotr not only detected these problems but he found a simple and effective solution to it. Why hadn't he thought about this himself? Chili or better the agents in that spice were able to help his body cope with his warmth problem, better and healthier than any alcohol could.

Perhaps he should thank him but two reasons spoke against this. First it would certainly provoke Piotr to walk down that line of a healer with even more determination. Not that he really needed any more motivation. And secondly, Snape admitted, he had a real problem with things like apologizing or thanking. It made him uneasy; had always done. That he more or less thanked for the letter of Lupin had been difficult enough. No, he wouldn't be Lupin's dearest friend from now on, but it had been a real surprise after all those years. Lupin, who had played an important but unknowing part in Sirius' dangerous prank, had been the first and only one to ever apologize. Sirius certainly would rather die before he apologized. James Potter was dead and Dumbledore … was Dumbledore … old bloody bastard.

But his appreciation for the letter hadn't been the only reason for his willingness to teach Piotr. Not that he would ever tell him the other one or that anyone would believe it: he liked to spend hours with him, something he once only felt with his Godson Draco around.

It really was quite simple. Everyone who started to search his proximity had ulterior motives. They wanted his help, like Dumbledore who used him as a spy. Or they wanted better marks in potions – not realizing that this behavior had quite the opposite effect. But not Piotr … the boy seemed to really enjoy the time he spent with his teacher. And even lacking the almost frightening intellect of a Hermione Granger he was a pleasant conversation partner about themes like herbs, potions or healing. That he shared Snape's opinion about Dumbledore and moody was only the icing on the cake.

Speaking about Miss Granger, Snape smirked shortly. Piotr always tried to change his behavior towards the girl, to be fairer. It only showed that he didn't really understand Snape's mind … not that he understood his doings himself all the time. While his behavior towards Potter and Weasel had been dictated by not a small amount of hate in these four years, it had been different with Miss Granger. Miss know-it-all … the title wasn't meant as flouting as she thought. He had been quite impressed by her mind from the beginning. Yes, her endless questions were unnerving from time to time. But questions always had shown more about a person than answers could.

That she had been able to put Draco in his place as well as every other pureblood student had caused him endless amusement in the past years. Not that he ever could admit it … perhaps aside from Narcissa. Draco's mother always had been a very special case, especially when he was able to speak with her alone about her son and the future. The signs about the Dark Lord's return on the Quidditch finals had frightened her. While Lucius had been proud to have a son, Narcissa simply felt a deep running mother love for him. Snape was certain that she would do virtually everything to protect her son, something that could cause her problems in the future.

What would she think … what would Piotr think or Merlin's help Granger … if they knew that he still owned her letter? She had written him at the end of her second year at Hogwarts, thanked him for his help to end the petrification of her body from the gaze of the basilisk. It had been the first time someone thanked him in this way.

Perhaps he should be a bit easier on her?

No, that would only spoil the party.

.

_Hogwarts – Gryffindor Commons – October 23__rd__ 1994_

"I've finished my Transfiguration essay. What should I do next?"

Hermione looked up from her book and needed some seconds to focus on Ginny. In the beginning, a few weeks ago, it had been quite confusing to be asked by Ron's sister what to do. But by now she was used to see her in the afternoon and on weekends, especially since …

For a little moment anger flared in her heart but she hastily suppressed the emotion and concentrated on her friend. "You should make a break and then … you still have the extra exercise for potions to do, don't you?"

Ginny nodded, her posture betraying her uneasiness. With a sigh the small girl took a seat on the couch besides Hermione, looking questioningly. Only after a small smile of the older girl she leaned down and put her head in Hermione's lap, closing her eyes and allowing her body to relax to the little moves and noises of her reading.

Ginny really liked these moments. In the moment Hermione was one of the few persons who were able to make she feel loved and protected but to relax a bit in the same time. The weeks since summer break had been difficult. As expected Ron had tried to assume Percy's role in her education, but simply put: Ron wasn't Percy.

He lacked the strong will. He lacked the self-control. And – it was only a small whisper in her head – he lacked the intelligence.

Against her hope he hadn't been able to change. Very often he surprised her – most often negatively – with his behavior. Ron was unpredictable in regard of her education. Sometimes he ignored her misbehavior, sometimes he punished without Ginny understanding why he did so. And his punishment had gotten more serious, more than once bordering on …

Without Piotr's oil she would have been forced to visit Madam Pomfroy more often. Until now she had always been able to convince her that it had been some kind of sport accident but Ginny feared the moment the nurse would realize the true reasons.

Ron had never been a very good student. He wasn't dumb but certainly not as intelligent as their older brothers. And he was a real lazy-bone. Ginny was sure that he hadn't been able to accomplish his exams so far without Hermione's help. So the idea had come quite naturally to ask her instead. In the beginning Hermione had been reluctant and confused, but meanwhile it had become almost normal for them that Ginny asked her what to do in the afternoon in which order. Hermione complied, Ginny was happy to know what to do and Ron … Ron obviously had no qualms to relay his brotherly tasks to Hermione.

With Hermione like a family member, like a kind of big sister, it seemed okay to Ginny. But sometimes she pondered about telling Percy. No, she shouldn't do that. It wasn't Ron's fault that he wasn't comparable to Percy. None of her brothers were.

Ginny snuggled deeper into Hermione's side and moaned slightly as the older girl started to gently stroke her hair. This was heaven.

.

A quick look to the watch told Hermione that she should order Ginny to start her potions' exercise, but she simply hadn't the heart in her. The small girl looked so brittle and in need of protection. She had always felt like a big sister to Ginny and that had only increased since … since her birthday party.

It had been on the Saturday after her actual birthday. Preparing some cakes with Ciddy's help and gathering some drinks inclusive Butterbeer it was more like an 'open hour to everyone' instead of a real party. Many of the Gryffindors had come and some others too from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hannah had been there and Luna, but no Piotr. Not that she had expected him to come. Hermione's hand shortly stroke about her hair that was a bit longer now, better cared and not so out-of-control. It felt nice and soft now. _Next I should convince my parents that magical correction of my front-teeth isn't devil's work and I would be really content_.

Not that it would help her with her most imminent problem, a problem with a name: Ron.

Apart from Harry he had been her best friend in the last years, the relation getting stronger and more intimate from year to year. But always he had seen her only as 'one of the boys', not a girl, certainly not as a possible girlfriend. _No, she didn't see her like that_, Hermione argued to herself. She wasn't interested in a boyfriend. It was her fourth year in Hogwarts and slowly she had to prepare for the OWLs. Certainly she hadn't time for any relationship nonsense.

But why had it hurt so much to see him flirting with Lavender on her party? Hermione had realized Lavender's interest in Ron the year before but until now she hadn't acted on that. But something had changed a month ago. Had it been the impact of the Butterbeer? Had something changed in Ron after his fourteenth birthday? At any rate he had been much more interested in girls in the past months and the small amount of alcohol had been enough to let him act more daring.

Before the party had ended Ron and Lavender had left closely embraced and since then no day went by without them snogging in some dark corner. It was disgusting, vomit causing, gross.

Deep within Hermione knew that she should be happy that Ron grew up a bit more, that this was the natural way of life. But something she didn't dare to realize didn't allow her to see, too feel it that way. It didn't help that she always had been at odds with Lavender. The girl wasn't dumb or lazy, no. But she – and her dearest friend Parvati – had always been so … girlish. Fashion, makeup and boys-talk, nothing of that had been of interest to Hermione. _But it had been the core of Lavender's persona and if Ron was drawn to that superficiality then so be it_, Hermione cursed silently.

.

Lavender, Ginny thought hard-pressed not to show her disgust. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't know if Hermione was looking at her. Ron's boyish behavior towards Lavender had been irritating to say the least. His hormones obviously had gone in overdrive since the girl had accepted his advances and neither the sight nor the noises of them snogging had been pleasant to watch.

But what had troubled her much more was the time Lavender took away, time Ron should spend with his sister. Percy – not again, Ginny sighed, but the comparison was quite there. Percy had his girlfriend too and the cavalier he was he had always tried to spend enough time with Penelope Clearwater. But this time had mostly been spent on learning together or simply sitting side by side, speaking about anything in the world, be it culture or politics. Penelope, the Ravenclaw ex-Prefect and Head Girl, had been quite a match in intellect and education to Percy, both of them getting the highest marks in their NEWT exams.

Could the explanation be this easy? Penelope had never said anything against Ginny's presence and Percy had made it clear that Ginny would always be the most important person to him. More than once she had been sitting at his feet, silently reading something in her books, scribbling an essay – which he never ever forgot to inspect and correct – or simply listening to them. Having a question had never been a problem. Percy simply knew everything, was able to explain everything. Yes, repeating a question, forgetting his answer or being inattentive had forced him to punish her from time to time. But that was as it should be and something she missed sometimes in her hours with Hermione, who was simply too gentle. _But Hermione was a girl so this could be expected_, Ginny mused.

Ron on the other hand was too lazy to help her. In many subjects Ginny had surpassed him already and the few times he had helped her he had been annoyed and tried to end it as fast as possible, often forgetting himself what he told her within minutes. She had tested that, tried to pull a reaction from him. But he simply didn't notice.

And his irritation had increased immensely since he spent so much time with Lavender. He had reacted angry more than once and more than once his composure had slipped enough to strike her, strike her harder than Percy had ever done.

Five days ago … Ginny couldn't help but flinch, trying hastily to relax again as she sensed Hermione startling above her. Ginny had been looking for Ron for a while. She had been inattentive in potions, causing Snape to give her the extra exercise she had to do now. As it was her duty with Percy before she had planned to tell him instead of waiting for her weekly hour on Friday afternoon – something Ron had missed twice since the summer break.

At last she had found him … or better found them, because he was snogging with Lavender again, her shirt open, the bra pushed aside and Ron's hand … Ginny suppressed a cough.

Ron had been furious with her, had pushed her outside into another room. Without waiting for an explanation he cast a Silencio spell on her, not only denying her the possibility to speak but also suppressing any screams. And she would have screamed, Ginny knew. The pain had been too intense even after all those hours with Percy or her father. Ron had only stopped as he realized that he had unwillingly broken her arm. Instantly the angry boy turned into his caring self again, cuddling her, tending for her wounds, hiding the black eye with a spell. But the arm … she had to go to the Hospital Wing … had to tell Madam Pomfroy something about slipping the stairs. She had believed her, Ginny assumed. She had always been good ad acting like that.

But Piotr hadn't been impressed. Piotr … more than once Ginny had heard wonderful stories about him. Not only was Luna praiseful – especially since most of the other Ravenclaw girls finished to hassle her after Piotr's intervention a few months ago – but also Neville.

And then there were the other girls, especially the younger ones from all houses. Even among the younger Slytherins there were his fan girls, praising his 'gentle hands' and his 'dark caring voice'. Ginny would like to vomit and more than one of the boys had been irritated by the praise. But nothing of that had shown as she had spent those two days in the Hospital Wing. He had nearly spoken a word with her, leaving her care mostly to Madam Pomfroy and tried to shorten his time with her in those hours he was responsible for the small number of patients.

It had been doubly weird watching him tending the foot of Eleanor Branstone. The Hufflepuff girl had contorted her foot after a miserable landing with her broom, nothing serious but certainly painful. With endless patience he had cared for her, treated her foot, listened to her silly stories or told about the Krim and the Dnepr. Luckily he had been loud enough for Ginny to listen and a tiny part in her had hoped that he had done it because of that. _But these thoughts were silly and inappropriate_, Ginny cursed silently again.

With a deep sigh she left the cozy position and with a happy smile to Hermione she turned away … time for potions.


	12. Chapter 12 United again

_**A/N:**_

_With the arrival of the Durmstrang delegation some conversations will happen in Russian. These I'll write_ ["like this"]_**.**_

.

**United again**

_Hogwarts – Gryffindor Commons – October 29th 1994 (Hermione's POV)_

Tomorrow the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive. Starting tomorrow students would walk the passages of Hogwarts wearing weird robes and speaking foreign languages. _It will be intriguing_, Hermione guessed. She had been curious for this to happen since Dumbledore's announcement two months ago, but in the same time her concern had grown what this would mean to Piotr. The students from Durmstrang would be older, would be at least one year ahead and mostly two, considering Piotr as a 5th-grader as he should be now. But this didn't imply that he wouldn't know anyone from the delegation and certainly most of them had heard about him and his change to Hogwarts.

Their Headmaster Karkaroff had never been a nice man, if she believed Moody. And even considering his unsteady, nearly psychotic state of mind and the obvious mistrust between him and Piotr did Hermione deem the basics of his stories being true: that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater and short-term inhabitant of Azkaban before he turned traitor to his former comrades and traded names for his freedom. That such a man was allowed to be Headmaster told endless stories about the conditions in Durmstrang.

The next year won't be easy for Piotr, she assumed, even with him not showing so far apart from a little fidgetiness.

Hermione rattled the box on the desk, her face showing a happy smile as she looked at the contents. The last weeks she had spent in the library. That wasn't something extraordinary for her in the least but these weeks had been special nonetheless. In a way it had been good that her friendship with the boys had got a bit strained with Ron always snogging damned Lavender and Harry trying to stay out of the fire. Both had always been a bit nerve-racking in the library, unable to stay silent for more than a few minutes. Always Ron had been swearing and Harry sighing, while they tried hard to finish only the most urgent assignments.

With Ginny and Luna it had been better but not much. Luna was silently humming some unknown melody to herself and Ginny … Hermione sighed … Ginny had been very clingy the last weeks. In the beginning Hermione had felt bad about it, especially as this meant even less time with Piotr, as he still tried to avoid all Weasleys as well as possible. He had realized her uneasiness very soon – another proof of his aptitude for the profession of soulhealer – and had tried to soothe Hermione's concerns.

"_I really like to spend time with you, Hermione, but I don't 'need' it." Piotr grumbled shortly as he saw her expression. "You know what I mean. I'll miss these hours but I'll survive. I have Neville and Hannah and some others." He grinned darkly, certainly thinking about some of these 'others' to be persons Hermione didn't like to think or speak about. "Ginny on the other hand … did you know that apart from you only Luna had been visiting her and Neville once? Luna told me that Ginny had been a very popular girl in her first year but after all these months of clinging to her older brothers nothing remained of that. I know that you aren't the type for 'girlie talk' but you're certainly way better for her than spending time with her older brother. Oh, and by the way: please stop eyeing daggers at Lavender. It is not her fault that Ron has such a poor taste and bad eyesight."_

She had trusted him and more or less she wasn't unhappy to renew her friendship with Ginny. But she missed the quiet hours with Piotr in the library. Most of the time they had been sitting together, she working on her small project and he taking notes as he read some professional articles about charms. It had been an extra assignment to him from Professor Flitwick as far as she knew. About her own project he never asked questions but he had made it clear that he knew as he silently laid one article on her desk about 'Interpretation of Goblin rights of self-determination' or a book with facts about the long process of equality of the Indian Nations in the USA. He never said a word, only smiled at her before he vanished into the shadows again.

Hermione rattled the box again, looking at the door, anxiously awaiting the boys. SPEW – Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare – her little project to help the house-elves, had been on her mind for a long time. A few weeks ago she had decided to act at last. A list of the members – until now only her own and hopefully Harry's and Ron's names added in a few minutes – and for the beginning 50 sticker. This should be the start of something special, her youthful heart strongly believed. She had been struggling with herself but in the end decided to ask Harry and Ron first even though she expected Piotr's support to be safer and more heart-felt. But Harry and Ron had been her friends from the beginning – at least since they rescued her from the troll nearly exactly three years ago – and they deserved to be asked first.

She sighed as the door opened and her friends entered.

.

_Hogwarts – Courtyard – October 30th 1994 (Hannah's POV)_

The students had gathered in the courtyard half an hour ago. Now they stood, more or less in neatly order and divided into houses, at the edges of the place, staring alternately at the lake and in the air. Nobody knew which way they would arrive … at least none of the students. The teachers would know and Hannah assumed that at least Piotr would have an idea about the method of travelling for the Durmstrang delegation. But he hadn't said a word since hours and slowly his behavior started to grind on her nerves. Kicking stones, changing from one foot to the other and clenching/unclenching his fists … all this did nothing to support his forced to be calm words "I'm alright".

For a moment Hannah got distracted as shouts erupted from the crowd and fingers darted to the air. Something neared there, something large and appearing like a house. Slowly it got nearer and even larger … a carriage drawn by a number of horses easily large enough to even carry Hagrid. Finishing a last turn it descended, causing all kind of order to end as the students hurried to get out of the way. With a number of thumbs the horses landed, the carriage following an instant later and without the command of any driver – for a moment Hannah pondered about who even would be able to hold such creatures in check – it came to a halt.

The door opened and a little girl – certainly not younger than seventeen but looking quite small against the large carriage – jumped out, hastily preparing a flight of steps for the other passengers. Seconds later a shoe appeared in the door … a shoe more resembling a medium-scale river boat. Awestruck the student watched the rest of the body follow the foot, belonging to the largest woman they ever saw, certainly almost as tall as Hagrid but much lankier.

The greeting between Madam Maxime – as was the name of the Beauxbatons Headmistress – and Dumbledore was heartily. They seemed to know and like each other for a long time even with Hannah not understanding half of what Madam Maxime said with her funny French accent. Thinking back to the first weeks of Piotr and how hurt he had been because of the jokes about his accent Hannah promised to herself to try harder this time to be kind about that.

But then her eyes were drawn to the French students. A dozen boys and girls in way to delicate robes followed their headmistress. Their headdresses looked kind of funny and the pale blue robes would be way too thin for the Scottish weather. Most of them looked around with clear annoyance and more than one of them seemed to make snappish remarks about the attending crowd. As they hurried towards the castle in hope to find some comfort there, a single boy stayed behind. Nearly as tall as Piotr but with a lean built and the motions of a dancer, the blond hair shoulder-length and his hands long and elegant as he removed the gloves … he looked around with a friendly smile, bowing or winking slightly to some of the attending girls, mostly of the sixth and seventh year.

A harrumph from Piotr awakened Hannah and she realized that she had been ogling the French boy shamelessly and she wasn't sure if she had even sighed. Her ears went quite red as did her cheeks as Piotr shook his head and frowned at her.

.

A few minutes later something broke the surface of the lake, something like a leafless tree. It was a mast and seconds later two others followed. Then sails could be seen before the rest of the ship appeared. Slowly but quite elegant the ship headed for the coast and berthed near the crowd. A plank was set in place by two boys and the Durmstrang delegation disembarked. Contrary to the Beauxbatons students they were wearing short robes with fur trimming, their clothes looking far more suitable for the Scottish weather. A large man with long dark hair and beard led them towards Dumbledore, a dozen students – mostly boys with only three females among them – following.

"Krum, that's Viktor Krum", Seamus Finnigan's shout alerted her to the boy right behind Headmaster Karkaroff. He tried to go very straight and not to show much reaction but it was quite discernible that he didn't like this amount of attention. For a moment Hannah couldn't suppress a grin. What would he think if they told him about the 'Viktor Krum Action Figurine' in the possession of Ron? Hermione had told her after Hannah promised to stay silent about it.

So Piotr's friend was there too, Hannah sighed. She assumed that she wouldn't see him very much in the next weeks and …

"Piotr?" Aghast Hannah stared at his broad back as the boy stepped forward without uttering a word. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she sensed his emotions, obvious anger … no hate … leaving his body like rippling waves. His feet crushed into the ground as if he wanted to smash something with his boots and his right fist clenched the drawn wand hard enough to become snowy white.

Scattered shouts could be heard and while Karkaroff and the bulk of the students went on a few of them, Viktor among them, had stopped and stared at Piotr who was walking straight towards a slim boy with unkempt, long and dark-brown hair and a broad smirk. In a way he reminded Hannah of Snape but his smirk bore much more open hostility and hate than the potions' professor ever had shown at least to Hufflepuffs.

Piotr started to raise his wand as Viktor stepped between him and the Durmstrang student, his arms outstretched.

["Step aside, Viktor."] Hannah didn't understand a word aside from the name but the meaning was clear and somehow she knew that her friend would cast a curse at the student as soon as Viktor cleared the line of sight. Hastily she followed Piotr in the vain hope of calming him. To her relief across the place Neville broke free of Hermione's grip and hurried towards them, too.

["Calm down, Piotr. He isn't worth it. This wouldn't correct anything, this wouldn't bring her back."] Unwilling to step aside Viktor slowly came nearer. Behind him the smirk on the other student's face broadened and he also stepped towards Piotr. Had he a death wish, Hannah pondered?

In the meanwhile Dumbledore and Karkaroff realized what happened and started to shout something, unable to get their students' attention. Piotr tried to shove Viktor aside and even with Viktor being two years older the younger boy certainly had the needed strength and anger to do just this.

["Happy to see me, Kamenew?"] The voice of the Durmstrang student was full of hate and the touch of his hand – as he started to poke Piotr's breast – was enough to drive Piotr over the edge. While Viktor tried to furthermore stay between them and push the other student back – ["Go away, Poliakoff you ugly bastard"] and Neville gripped Piotr's arm to – fruitlessly – try to disarm him, Hannah touched his shoulder. He turned around, frightening her with the sight. Never before had he been this angry. In these seconds she certainly didn't fear for herself – he would never harm her, could physically never hurt her – but she knew that he wanted to kill this Poliakoff for whatever unknown reason. And that blasted bastard was still harassing him, touching and poking.

The seconds went by in weird sluggishness. Thru the small gap between the three students Hannah saw the Durmstrang Headmaster draw his own wand and pointing it towards Piotr, his face showing a way too happy smile. With all of her might she tore Piotr aside, shielding him from Karkaroff with Viktor's body. Hannah at his side, Neville at last successful in disarming him, nearly breaking Piotr's fingers in doing that, and Viktor trying his best to get his friend's attention … he gripped Piotr's face with both hands, locking eyes with him:

["He's an ass and he deserves to die, but if you kill him now you'll never have a chance for real revenge. They'll lock you away and you'll never see his Uncle again. It is not the boy you really want to kill."]

Poliakoff had suddenly stopped to harass Piotr, obviously realizing how near he had been death. His face was very pale now and he shuddered slightly. A dozen paces away Professor Snape had reached Headmaster Karkaroff, whose face was quite unhappy and disappointed now, and forced down his wand, his cold stare enough to freeze Karkaroff in place.

"Piotr, please, come with me." Hannah not very gently pulled his arm with Neville staring wide-eyed, unsure what to do now.

Poliakoff, who noticed Piotr's wand in Neville's hand, gathered enough bravery to shout: ["Yes, little boy, go with your …"]

Before he had a chance to end his ramblings Viktor turned around and punched against his lowest rib, hard enough to send Poliakoff to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Much calmer he addressed Piotr afterwards:

["I wasn't allowed to warn you, Piotr. Please believe me, I would have … I only learned about him as I saw him on the ship. Nobody had assumed that he would be part of the delegation, bad a student as he is. Ignore him, Piotr, ignore him."]

"That's a reasonable idea," Snape's cold voice caused them to turn around. Confused they realized that somehow Snape had been able to understand the Russian conversation. The unloved Professor pointed his slim hand towards them: "For this little stunt you three earned a detention … there are some cauldrons in need of purification. I expect them to be cleaned at the end of the banquet. Out of my eyes you three …"

Perhaps Hannah shouldn't be so happy about detention, especially at this moment and it being the first she ever had in potions. But the intent of Snape's reaction had been too clear and his reasoning too brain-muddling. Hastily nodding agreement she and Neville started to drag an almost torpid Piotr away.

"And now, Mr. Krum, I think your fans are awaiting you."

.

_**A/N:**_

_What's the reason of this hate? Why does Piotr want to kill this poor Durmstrang boy? This and other questions won't be answered in the next chapter, but later … perhaps._


	13. Chapter 13 Goblet of Fire Part 1

**The Goblet of Fire (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Potion's Class Room – October 30th 1994 (Hannah's POV)_

Piotr had been unnatural quiet since they left the courtyard. Not speaking a single word, obeying every soft command of Hannah without complaint and his face without any sign of anger. This blandness shocked Hannah much more than any anger could have done. Yes, she had been frightened in the courtyard, frightened about what could have happened to him and what he could have done. But this pure primal rage had been so Piotr-ish. This blandness was not.

They had started to gather the cauldrons and kettles in the class room and cleaned them meticulously. The quiet, simple activity seemed to soothe his mind and somehow, Hannah assumed, this could be the very reason that Snape had ordered them to do this. Certainly even the blasted potions' professor didn't think that Neville and she had earned any detention for their actions. The single reason she was able to devise would be to have them both around Piotr to prevent any further … eruptions.

"Thank you … both of you." His voice was very low and showed a mix of regret and unease. "Without you I would have killed him out there. Or Karkaroff would have done the same to me, explaining it with self-defense."

Neville stayed completely silent fidgeting around the kettle he was handling and threw Hannah a single look, pleading her to answer Piotr in his stead.

"You saw Karkaroff pointing his wand towards you," she asked calmly?

Piotr nodded. "Yes, just as you tore me behind Viktor." He stared at the desk in front of him for a minute before he continued, this time with a bit more angry emotion in his voice. "I think he planned this all along. Viktor told me that he hadn't expected to see Poliakoff in the delegation and wasn't allowed to warn me before the arrival. You should realize that both delegations consist of the best students Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have to offer. They'll all be seventeen or older and belong to the upper ten percent of their classes. They are meant to be the elite and to impress us. Poliakoff certainly shouldn't be there. Yes, he is eighteen like Viktor but he had never been more than a very mediocre student and he has nothing to offer in exchange … aside from his family."

Piotr's eyes turned very dark and his body started to quiver heavily. As Hannah put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him, he tried to press a smile but it wasn't convincing in the least.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tormented he answered her caring look and slightly shook his head: "later perhaps, but not now. I … I really can't speak about that. Poppy knows about it and Viktor most of it." He stared into Hannah's eyes, his look sending shudders down her spine as she realized his concern. "I even don't know if I should ever tell you both. It is a very unpleasant story."

Neville, who had been silently watching his friends so far, suddenly exploded in a fit of anger, perplexing both of them completely as he threw the kettle in his hands at Piotr. Without the boy's fast reflexes the kettle would have dealt him a serious bump.

"Bloody bastard, stop telling us this bull, do you hear?" The consternation on Hannah's face switched to a proud smile while she listened to her friend talking himself into a rage. The otherwise so shy boy walked over to Piotr and punctuated every sentence with a poke into the breast of the larger boy.

"WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS. Got it? And don't start anew this 'I don't want to endanger you' and all this other crap you told us more than once. This is not your decision. You see us as your friends? Good, because Hannah and I do the same with you. You're hurting and belittling us if you try to shove us away, trying to protect us from the big bad world out there."

His eyes flaming was a shocking sight both for Hannah and Piotr and they stayed silent as Neville grasped for words. A tad more composed he continued: "Piotr, you saw me in St. Mungo's with my parents. Do you really believe that there is anything you could tell me that's giving me nightmares after that? I understand if you need time to prepare, if you aren't ready to tell us. But then say so and don't give us this nonsense about 'unpleasant story' and all."

Hannah sniffled, hastily looking down as if the stony ground and her feet were the most interesting things around. Only once had Neville spoken with her about his parents, telling her about his visit together with Piotr. Back then she had to struggle hard not to show pity but only compassion and she had nightmares afterwards about it. That he spoke so openly about it now, that he did forgo his usual shyness to help his friend was quite impressing.

"Piotr … I have never seen you this angry before. I never thought that you could be able to kill someone. That this student triggered you in this way simply with his appearance … please tell us about it. Not now, I realize that you couldn't do it yet. But please, don't wait too long."

.

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – October 30th 1994 (Hermione's POV)_

Perhaps she should listen more to the ramblings around. Perhaps she should pay more attention to the things Dumbledore announced. Rather casually she noticed something to be said about the Goblet of Fire being the referee about the School Champions and that everyone had 24 hours to throw his name into the goblet – everyone who was of age which Fred and George weren't. They had started to complain about the injustice of the world and immediately went to making plans to circumvent these regulations.

But Hermione had no patience and attention for all this. Her eyes were wandering to the headmaster's table again. The three Headmasters – who would be the tournament's referees together with Bagman and Crouch – sat there with the teachers and it was easy to detect that Piotr's reaction was still a hotly disputed topic. Karkaroff had been rambling about it in rage, demanding some heavy kind of penalty, while Snape and – to Hermione's surprise – Moody were defending him.

While Snape's reaction wasn't so far-fetched – irrespective of Hermione's ambivalent feelings towards him she knew that there had been some kind of respect between him and Piotr since last winter – she had no idea why Moody would support the Slytherin. Both teachers hated and mistrusted each other dearly, that certainly were no secret among the students. So why … noticing the look of Moody towards Karkaroff it dawned on her: the one thing Snape and Moody shared was their hating of Karkaroff which even surpassed their hate towards each other.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the deep voice rattled her and Hermione nearly dropped her spoon as she whirled around only to see the large shape of Viktor Krum behind her seat. Around them the Gryffindors turned towards the Durmstrang student, eagerly listening and hoping for some chance to participate in the conversation.

"Hi Viktor," Ron's voice caused Hermione to nearly vomit. Since the incident on the courtyard she had been angry with him. Yes, she had tried to hold Neville back but only to protect him. She knew that both Neville and Piotr would realize and appreciate her reaction. Not that would have been able to hold him back. Not after Piotr challenging twice someone like Professor Moody on Neville's behalf, something that had likewise frightened and thrilled her.

But Ron had immediately started to throw little insults towards Piotr and his friends and had been quite outspoken about his hope to see some bloodshed. Knowing about his fable for Viktor, the action figurine only being the most obvious sign, it wasn't a surprise that he tried to get Viktor's attention. But in this moment she felt a bit dizzy hearing his voice and nearly got angry at Viktor for causing this. But within seconds she remembered how much he had done for Piotr out there, what he had risked and which problems it would cause him in the next days to side with an outcast against another Durmstrang.

Rising from her seat she offered him her hand which he accepted very tentatively and cautiously. _He blushed_, Hermione realized. "Hello Mr. Krum, I heard so much about you." And it was true. More than once Piotr had spoken about him in the first weeks after the finals and told her how different Viktor was compared to other Quidditch players. "_Yes, he really is a fan of the game and certainly he would be able to speak about it with Ron and Harry for hours. But he is widely read and a very good student. He's not your caliber, Hermione, but I'm sure you wouldn't feel bored around him._"

"I saw you at the finals." Hermione had to struggle hard not to hide her face behind her hands as she had to listen to Ron. Even Harry obviously felt a bit nauseous. But Viktor seemed to be determined to stay polite.

"You're one of the Weasley brothers' yes?" Hermione paled as she noticed Ron's very eager nod. Looking around Viktor detected Fred and George and bowed slightly. "I heard about your bet. It was quite … fascinating." Both grinned back, their grin broadening as they saw their younger brother fidgeting around to get Viktor's attention back. "And your Brother Charlie's reflexes were very helpful in that nightly … event. Please send him my greetings. He had been quite a good Quidditch player himself, I heard."

His words caused Ron's face to pale. It wasn't the first time that he showed so openly how much he envied the success of his older brothers. Three of them already had finished the school with flying colors, being prefect, head boys and very good in their NEWTs. Fred and George, while being more the family pranksters like their deceased uncles, were intelligent enough that Hermione expected them to do at least mediocre in the end. For Ron it must be arduous sometimes.

"And you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry sighed, obviously expecting another string of questions about him and the Dark Lord but instead of that Viktor continued: "Piotr told me that you're and excellent seeker … coming from him that's quite a compliment. Too bad that there won't be Quidditch games."

He turned towards the Slytherin table were the other Durmstrang students were sitting.

["Iwanowa, stop playing with the children and get over here your cute ass."]

The petite girl – no younger than the other students as far as Hermione noticed but very small and slim – made a crude gesture but followed the invitation. As she neared it became obvious how attractive the girl was despite the not very figure-hugging clothes. Viktor's clasp on her shoulder was answered with an elbow between his ribs and an overly sweet smile.

"This is Iwanowa, but notice: Alexandra Iwanowa. In the finals you've seen her elder sister Katharina. Alex … these are Her-mio-neeny Granger" – suddenly Hermione's teeth hurt and she promised herself to convince Viktor to never again use her first name – "Harry Potter and … those Redheads all around are the Weasleys."

Alexandra's eyes wandered around, halting for a few seconds on Hermione's face. Her expression … Hermione needed some moments to realize that it was similar to the looks Ginny had when Lavender was around Ron nowadays. Did the girl view Viktor as a kind of brother? But why was she staring at her this way?

"We're going to train Quidditch sometimes, Harry. Alex, me, some of the boys … if you want to participate it certainly would be more interesting."

"Perhaps we even can convince Piotr to take part," Alex added with a weird smile. Viktor nodded enthusiastically: "this would be good … but not around the tests. I don't think it would be good to have a headache from his bludgers then."

"You seem quite sure to be the Durmstrang Champion," Hermione asked, surprised that her simple question caused Viktor to blush quite more.

"Sure, he'll be," Alexandra agreed, elbowing him again. "But only because I won't cast my name in the Goblet."

Viktor sniffed at her: "You can certainly try."

"Nay," Alex shook her head. "I'm only her to watch your back while you embarrass yourself … and to make sure that Piotr doesn't forget my sister and his date next year." She smiled mischievously.

"Wouldn't your sister be a bit too old for Piotr," Hermione asked, scolding her for sounding like an overprotective mother.

Luckily Alexandra didn't take the caustically worded question at heart but smiled sweetly, her face turning towards a suddenly bright red Harry: "Ney, we Iwanowa girls have a preference for younger boys. They are much more eager to please us."

"Behave you, little one," Viktor tried utterly unsuccessful to call the girl to order.

"I'm only imitating my paragons," she responded sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Viktor growled in defeat: "Girls!"


	14. Chapter 14 Goblet of Fire Part 2

**The Goblet of Fire (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – October night 30__th__/31__st__ 1994 (Hannah's POV)_

For once it was calm and quiet in the Great Hall. At the time of their release from the detention Piotr had soothed enough to leave towards his dormitory; Neville had left too, wishing a very quiet good night. It still amazed Hannah how he had behaved in the potions room. Standing up for and against Piotr had been one of the moments she realized how good the choice had been to send him to the Gryffindors. Yes, he wasn't the 'normal brave heart' most of his housemates seemed to be. But even in his first year he had won the important points for the house cup because of his bravery.

"_It is even braver to stand up against your friends than your enemies_." Something like that Dumbledore had explained.

Piotr had promised to think about it. Hannah wasn't sure that he would be able to tell what was troubling him. Something awful must have happened, something that forced him to deny his friends any kind of protective act. Certainly it had to do with the reason why he left Durmstrang and why he hated this Poliakoff so much. Not for the first time Hannah pondered if she should simply ask Viktor about those events. But this would be like treason, she sensed.

Absentminded she nibbled at the spiced bread. It was one of the things she got from Ciddy for her midnight meal. After leaving the class room she had tried to find sleep but too many thoughts meandered thru her mind. It had been past midnight as she entered the abandoned great hall. Only a handful of house elves had been working still and those had left a while ago. Hannah didn't know how late it was. Two times one of the students had silently entered the hall to throw his name into the goblet. She supposed that this was the reason that Filch was going his usual rounds, offering the students a way to participate unobserved and allowing her to stay her in this dark corner without someone harassing her.

With a sigh she laid down the remaining bread, blew out the candle and started to go to the exit as heavy steps permeated the hall. Turning around she saw the well-known frame of Piotr as he neared the Goblet. Hannah was mostly invisible in the dark as she watched him. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

_He wouldn't … would he?_ Hannah pondered. He simply couldn't, the girl realized. Dumbledore had explained about the age limit. You had to be of age – 17 – to be allowed to participate. And Piotr had celebrated his sixteenths birthday only five weeks ago. Not only wasn't he allowed to participate … the circle around the Goblet would hinder him to step nearer … even if he wanted and Hannah was quite sure that Piotr hadn't the magical abilities to be the Champion of Hogwarts – his inability to cast spells on objects simply too constraining – and that he knew it. Only a few days ago he had uttered his hope that Cedric would be the Champion and Hannah shared this opinion.

This was simply odd. And why was he limping? It wasn't distinct but still visible. Thinking back to their detention she knew that all had been alright back then. Perhaps he had slipped on the way. Then Piotr reached the circle. Hannah held her breath. In a second he would be stopped, unable to … he crossed the line without flinching. _Ageing Potion_, Hannah mused? She had heard some of the other students speaking about this possibility. But why Piotr?

"Piotr? Piotr?" The second time she spoke his name loud enough to get his attention. Spooky he whirled around, the piece of paper slipping his hand and falling down. "What are you doing here?"

Hannah stepped nearer, leaving the shadows behind. As Piotr realized that it wasn't a teacher who had detected him he relaxed visible. He coughed one, two times and responded angry and determined: "That's not your business. Leave me alone."

Shocked Hannah came to a stop two steps in front of her friend. Why … he never had reacted like this towards her. In the very few cases he had been unwilling to have she around he always had good reasons and he had been polite and regretful to ask her for leaving. But this …

"Piotr, what's on your mind?" She stepped nearer, startling him. He had just bowed to pick up the paper but now raised his hands to sign her to step back again.

"Go away," he stared at her, realization on his face who the girl was addressing him this way. The situation got weirder by the second and Hannah felt like dreaming. She made another step and tried to lay her hand calmingly o his arm but Piotr growled and pushed her back, hard. Completely surprised by this reaction Hannah lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, her bottom hitting hard on the stone. Aghast she stared at her friend. Not only could she never imagine him to react like this but he even looked at in fierce anger. No sign of regret was visible, no hand offered to pull her up again.

"What … Piotr … I don't understand. What is the matter with you?" Hannah was near tears now. This was so way out of his normal behavior. And then realization kicked in. But this was too visible on her face and before she had time to react, the boy above her pulled out his wand and all went dark.

.

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – October 31__st__ 1994 (Piotr's POV)_

Sunday midmorning … it was an hour of relaxation. With the new delegations around and all minds preoccupied with the Goblet of Fire and the Halloween Feast tonight Piotr had decided to skip his usual tutoring classes this morning. Now he was sitting in the Great Hall with many other students, watching the Beauxbatons delegation walking orderly arrayed towards the Goblet. One after the other put her name into the Goblet. There was this girl some of the boys thought to be a Veela, Fleur thingamabob. And that would be Mr. Philippe So-and-so, the boy with the gorgeous mane and bright smile who even coaxed Hannah to swoon over him.

By the way, Hannah … where could she be? Piotr had already regretted her absence as Fred and George tried to pull their stunt with the Ageing Potion. They had succeeded in entering the circle only to be thrown away seconds later, their short Weasley-red hair transforming into white manes which could belong to Dumbledore. They had reacted with style and humor as expected and even applauded as Angelina Johnson simply passed them and threw her name in the ring. She had turned seventeen only a week ago and while Piotr didn't think her to be the right Champion for Hogwarts he admired her gryffendish bravery.

Another time he looked around: Where could she be? Nobody seemed to know and slowly he got nervous. His eyes wandered towards the Slytherin table with the Durmstrang delegation. Viktor and a few others, but not all and Poliakoff as expected not among them, had put their names into the Goblet and now where watching too. Poliakoff stared at him, his face a mix of anger and arrogance. In the background Professor Snape entered the room and walked to the Headmaster table where he spoke shortly with Dumbledore. Puzzled Piotr noticed Minerva leaving the table thru the same door and Snape, his face only arduously suppressing his temper, striding in a very straight posture towards the Hufflepuff table.

Ignoring the attention he got from them Snape passed the students, stopping shortly to order Cedric to follow him before he reached Piotr. Had he done something wrong, Piotr mused? The detention had been to give him some time to calm down; that had been clear. Certainly Snape wouldn't be grouchy about the condition of the kettles.

"Mr. Kamenew, please deliver your wand to Mr. Diggory."

Piotr stared at him, his face showing the same complete confusion he saw on Cedric.

"Now please," Snape added in his best potion master voice and without thinking Piotr followed the command.

"Mr. Diggory, you are to take care of the wand until me or Madam Pomfroy command otherwise. Is this understood?"

The normally so eloquent Cedric Diggory was only able to nod weakly. Snape waved them to follow him and without further explanation went away. Staying silent Cedric and Piotr exchanged asking looks and shrugged simultaneously. Both boys had no idea about what had happened. A sense of foreboding crept into Piotr's guts as they turned towards the Hospital Wing, but none of his more and more urgent questions were met with any answer. Then they entered the ward, most of the beds unoccupied. But around one of them Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfroy were standing, staring at Piotr with worried faces.

Piotr quickened his pace, left a snarling Snape behind and shoved his way thru the three adults only to find a small frame lying on the bed, deep in sleep and with a very pale face … Hannah.

"Sit down, boy … sit down," Madam Pomfroy pushed him down on a char.

"What … what happened?" His trembling voice was very low and he did nothing to hide his concern as he looked straight into his Aunt's eyes.

"She had been found this morning near the Great Hall … unconscious but outwardly unharmed. I was only able to detect that someone used a memory charm on her. "

Piotr paled, but seconds later his eyes narrowed dangerously as he realized that his Aunt was holding back something. Whirling around – his hand hovering above Hannah – he quickly cast some scanning spells. Poppy knew that he was able to do this, but every time she saw him do this she was proud to be his mentor. Even Snape – himself not exactly a beginner in the realm of wandless magic – was impressed to see Piotr thoroughly examining his friend.

But this was overshadowed some minutes later as Piotr's shoulders started to tense. He didn't turn around, didn't look up but his voice told them about his fury. Snape was very glad that he had disarmed the boy in the Hall.

"Crucio … someone used a Crucio on her." Minerva, who had been told minutes ago by Poppy about this fact, still shuddered as she heard it again, this time spoken with such an amount of hate …

"Stay calm, young man," her voice tried to show a confidence and determination she didn't feel. With relief she saw Snape closing the entrance door with a sway of his wand.

Piotr's face underwent a row of emotions and colors as he tried to calm down. Only his a bit too hard breaths betraying his emotions he answered: "I am calm. I think Hannah needs some rest. I'll inform the others. Especially Neville will want to know about it."

Minerva and Cedric looked confused, not really believing his words. Madam Pomfroy sadly shook her head but it was Snape who simply denied him his wish. "Nice try, Mr. Kamenew, but you'll stay here until tomorrow morning. Miss Abbott needs your help and I don't wish to lose my tutoring teacher, else I had to undertake this chore myself."

Piotr glared at Snape who responded completely unfazed. "I can't stay here the whole time. I have to eat and … to use the loo."

With a sneer Snape answered: "Mr. Diggory will care for your meals and about the loo … I suppose you'll have to find a chamber pot. By the way I'll speak with Headmaster Karkaroff. He'll look that student away until this … incident … has been examined." Snape hadn't to name whom he meant.

For some minutes Piotr and Snape glared at each other, none willing to back off. At last the older man won, at least for the moment. "Fine. I'll do as ordered." He turned towards Minerva who just sighed in relief. "Twenty-four hours … so long I'll wait. After that I'll start my own investigations and handle the culprit my own way."

Professor McGonagall snarled back: "I don't like to be threatened, Mr. Kamenew. This incident will be examined and the culprit handled as I see fit."

Piotr's sneer nearly made Snape giggle in amusement. Obviously this boy spent too much time with him. "Then do your job. I know this isn't a Gryffindor, only a bloody Hufflepuff. But at least it isn't a Slytherin. And this time the culprit won't be from your house, so perhaps justice may be dished out." Slowly Snape had to struggle hard to suppress his smile. Professor Sprout paled while Minerva blushed in anger.

"You're impertinent, Mr. Kamenew. House affiliation has nothing to do with this."

Her first sentence did much to soothe Piotr's mind. He shortly looked at the grinning Snape: "Impertinent? Yes, Professor Snape told me so, at least once a week this year. But about House affiliation … perhaps you should behave more often as a Deputy Headmistress and less as House Master of Gryffindor to make that statement believable."

"Enough of this nonsense," Madam Pomfroy interrupted, her voice not allowing any further discussions. "Miss Abbott needs silence to recover. Piotr, you'll calm down and stay with her. All others: leave and do your jobs. Out now."


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Road

**The Dark Road**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – October 31st 1994 (Piotr's POV)_

"What's the matter, Auntie," Piotr tried his best to show a happy face to Madam Pomfroy? She had never learned or tried to hide her emotions and quite now the concern was clearly recognizable. Since Snape, Minerva and Professor Sprout had left the room it had been very silent in the Hospital Wing. Quietly Poppy had been working and Piotr had stayed at Hannah's bed, speaking to her, reading something aloud or simply holding her hand. From time to time she had moved a little or moaned in her sleep, her eyes flattering as if she had ugly dreams.

"I'm concerned about you, Peter." Poppy took a seat on the empty bed besides Hannah's, watching the sleeping girl and her ward, while she struggled for words. "Your mother … you reminded me of her very often in the last year." A small smile showed on her face and her eyes became a little dreamy. "How you interact with children … when you're telling them small stories to soothe their fears … your passion and concentration when you cast a healing spell. In those moments I know that she would be proud of you."

Leaning forward she lightly put her hand on Hannah's forehead and stroked it gently. She sighed and her eyes were full of concern again as they wandered back to Piotr's face. "But then again you're so full of … anger … and bitterness … and violence. It is as if there would be another person hiding in your heart, struggling to break free. Sometimes you frighten me."

Piotr closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressed Hannah's hand against his face, his body slowly swaying back and forth. He stayed silent long enough that Poppy nearly lost hope to get an answer, as he reclined again with a deep sigh, his eyes glistening wet. "I know. Sometimes I'm frightened myself. But … my mother … my sister … what happened back in Durmstrang. That all made me so angry. At least I had the explanation that it was Durmstrang, the dark school, the stronghold of … I think you know what I mean: Durmstrang and its reputation."

Poppy simply nodded and stayed silent to give Piotr time to go on.

"And then I came to Hogwarts … Hogwarts, cradle of light with the famous Dumbledore, pillar of hope, taking care of everything. I had heard so many tales about Hogwarts and Dumbledore, the famous alchemist, vanquisher of Grindelwald and mastermind in the war against you-know-who. All had to be good there, nothing bad could happen, at last I would be able to live, learn and be happy."

Unable to sit still any longer Piotr left his placed and wandered around, only stopping shortly to put his shoes aside as he didn't want to awake Hannah.

"And then more and more I learned that even Hogwarts isn't the paradise I hoped it to be. Yes, it is much nicer and all in all I like it. Please don't get me wrong. I really like you … and my friends … and even Snape the evil bastard" a very thin smile showed shortly, answered in kind by Poppy. "But even here evil things happen; even here prejudice and hate are all too normal and accepted. The houses not only unify their members but all the more they seclude. Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other; Ravenclaw is haughty without end and everyone looks down on Hufflepuff. And not only is this tolerated but promoted by the House Masters. Every student more or less expects to be treated unfair by teachers belonging to another House. And Minerva … how can anyone believe that a Deputy Headmistress, thought to be a mediator between the Houses, could be fair if she is a House Master herself? A really weird constellation I think. But obviously this all is so continued and hardened that nobody questions the logic."

Poppy leaned back. She had known that Piotr had been thinking a lot about the House organization and many of his thoughts and critic points had been in her own mind for many years.

"Dumbledore … he may be a real great wizard and obviously he at least thinks he has the fortune of everyone at his heart. But perhaps he simply overestimates himself. How can one man think that he alone knows what is best? You know Minerva since a long time … do you think that Dumbledore really asks her opinion … that he really considers her thoughts? I fear not."

Poppy pondered about this for a moment. No, Minerva had complained more than once about the stubbornness of Dumbledore and Poppy knew how often her friend hadn't been content with the decisions of the Headmaster but was forced to support him at least outwardly.

"Friendships between the Houses are eyed suspiciously. You need an explanation, a vindication like homework or an assignment to spare time with someone besides your housemates. A friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is somewhat like an abomination. Sure, Minerva is a stern teacher even towards Gryffindors. But in a struggle she'll always side with her cubs."

For a moment he stopped and looked towards the locker with the medical files. With a low voice he continued: "Does anyone know how often Snape has been 'ill' back then in the time of the Marauders? Does anyone know how many bruises, cuts and broken bones you had to treat?"

Poppy wasn't able to answer, wasn't able to trust her voice as her mind wandered back to the time she had to care for a young Severus Snape who more than once landed on the bad end of a prank.

"And then there was this 'incident' … this 'prank' with the Shrieking Shack …"

"Please don't," Poppy's voice was nearly breaking. It had been one of her darkest hours. Sirius baiting Snape to enter the Shack, Lupin transformed to Werewolf nearly killing him, James Potter rescuing him in the last moment, not to protect Snape but his friends from what would happen to them. Then the worst happened … the reaction of Dumbledore. He only wanted to protect Lupin because the boy had been an unwilling part of this. But he hadn't explained, had only ordered Snape to stay silent about it. The terrified boy had been threatened with the alteration of his memory if he ever said a word about it. Poppy had been angry without ends but hadn't been able to sway Dumbledore's mind. This had been the moment they had lost Snape to the dark side.

"Nobody avenged my sister … nobody avenged Snape … and this time nobody will avenge Hannah," Piotr snapped at Poppy, feeling bad that she of all people was on the receiving end of his anger but unable to stop his words.

"Do you think she would want this?" Poppy asked very gently. "Do you think your sister would like to see you avenging her, throwing away your life like this, losing your soul in cold-blood murder? This is a very dark road you're going, Peter. Vigilantism doesn't help anybody. Minerva will see that the culprit, Hannah's attacker, will be found …"

"And then," Piotr interrupted? "What will happen then? Do you really expect that he'll be punished as he deserves? No, he'll get a slap on the hand and perhaps send back. Dumbledore won't overshadow this prestigious event, his marvelous tournament, with a criminal procedure."

Again Poppy was unable to answer. She knew that Piotr was right. To keep up appearance the officials would try to downplay the events and send the culprit home.

"And do you know what the most terrible about this will be?" Piotr's voice was barely a whisper now. He pointed towards Hannah: "She'll fear me. She'll know in her mind that it wasn't me who tortured her but her instincts will react to my sight. My face will cause her to cower away in fear; my touch will send shivers of pain down her body. It will break our friendship."

"Never." The voice was so weak that Piotr and Poppy needed some seconds to realize who had been speaking, that there really someone had uttered a word and it hadn't been their mind playing tricks.

Stunned Piotr slowly turned around and went at her side. "Hello Hannah," he whispered.

"Hello Krim-boy," she smiled back very weakly.

"How … how long …"

"Long enough," she answered his unfinished question.

Exhausted he wanted to sit down on a chair but Hannah stopped him, padding the space on her bed at her side. "Come here." As he hesitated Hannah repeated: "Come here, I don't bite."

With a small smile he followed her command. Hannah grabbed his right hand with both hands and pressed it against her chest. "Piotr … you're my friend … my best aside from Neville. I'll never fear you. Perhaps you're right and my nerves will play me tricks in the beginning. But please, please promise me: don't go away, don't avoid me, and don't … 'give me time to recover'. I want you around me, Neville and you … all the time. Don't let them win, don't let them destroy this. And please: don't avenge me." With deep determination she locked eyes with Piotr: "I like your care, I like your passion, and I like your sense of justice. But I don't like this hate and anger. You're better than this."

Piotr stared down, unable to resist her pull or to avoid her eyes. He didn't see the gentle smile of Poppy as he nodded at last, but he heard her voice:

"You should tell her, Piotr, she deserves to know."

.

_**A/N  
**__This chapter was a bit shorter than usual. Next time there will be a flashback._


	16. Chapter 16 Cradle of Hate

**Cradle of Hate**

_Durmstrang Institute – January 1993_

With a haughty expression Irina Kamenew passed the little group of boys around her brother and his friend Viktor. The glare Piotr shot in direction of his sister could only be called hateful and it tore Viktor's heart asunder to see the deep grief in Irina's eyes. She was a too impressing actress for her own good these days, too convincing for her brother to see the truth. And Irina had forced him to stay silent. Viktor had no choice but to simply watch the world tearing apart around his friends.

Had it only been four months ago that they went to the Krim together to celebrate Piotr's fourteenth birthday? The boy had been so happy and relaxed and even his harassing of Irina and Viktor – stalking them endlessly and irritating especially his sister with kiss-kiss noises – had been funny in its own way.

Had it only been two months ago that he watched Irina hexing three of Piotr's classmates into oblivion because they dared to attack her sweet baby brother, trusting to be secure because of his gentle manners and caring heart? Irina had always been not only one of the most beautiful girls – earning Viktor the envy of many boys as he became her boyfriend – but also very spirited. She was a damned good duelist with fast reflexes and a good eye. More than one unwelcome suitor found himself awakening in the Hospital Wing.

Had it been only one month ago that they had been together at the Christmas party? Headmaster Karkaroff had decided to celebrate together this year and despite the non-voluntariness the mood had been quite good. Nearing midnight Piotr had been singing for his sister. Since his voice break he had developed quite a nice baritone and he had to back away from singing too often because the girls had started to take notice that he wasn't simply the somewhat clumsy boy with the polite manners. But his voice was reserved for his big sister, the one and only girl he loved and adored.

It had been the last evening. The last evening Viktor had been Irina's boyfriend. The last evening Piotr had embraced his sister and she had danced with her brother. The next day all went to hell.

Poliakoff junior had been harassing Irina for months. Used to get what he wanted – not because of his looks, charms or talent but simply because of his family and wealth – he had gotten angrier by the week as Irina rejected his advances every time. Flowers, sweets, poems – naturally written by a paid poet – and jewelry … he spared nothing to win her heart, nothing apart from simply caring for her wishes. But her wishes centered around Viktor, the boy who – as she detected after Piotr nearly forced her to spend time with him – was so much more than a simple sportsman. Shy kisses – shy from his side because Irina always had been too spirited to pretend to be a wallflower – followed and since months they had been nearly inseparable.

But this ended on Boxing Day. Completely confused Piotr watched Viktor stalking away, walking as straight as possible, only curtly nodding to his friend before he left. "We have decided it is better to part ways," had been the only explanation from Irina, spoken in a haughty voice, unwilling to go on. "That is not your business." What had happened to her? The next weeks his concerned deepened by the day as he saw her spending time with Poliakoff more and more. To see them snogging had been icky enough and it hurt him to be send away by his sister as he wanted to separate them. But then he surprised them shagging in the cupboard. Shagging, not making love, as it couldn't be called otherwise. Piotr was sure that Viktor never had spent a night with his sister, that she had been a virgin until Christmas. And now, only after two weeks with this bastard, she was … he was disgusted.

But even more troubled him that Irina started to spend time with the group of disciples that gathered around Poliakoff senior. Poliakoff's uncle had been Deputy Headmaster and Dark Arts Teacher for quite some time at Durmstrang. He had been the one to teach Irina and Piotr the Unforgivable Curses. That Piotr had been surprisingly good at casting the Imperio had led to no small amount of self-loathing. Sure, he had never forced his 'training victims' to do something dangerous or too distressing, but the simple fact that he was able to penetrate their defenses so easily was troubling him. The Crucio on the other hand had never been his spell. He simply lacked the aggression, the urge to hurt someone. Poliakoff senior more than once scolded him for his weakness when again his Crucio hadn't been more than a tiny scratch for his target.

The group of sycophant who always followed him had a bad reputation even for Durmstrang standards. That suddenly Irina would belong to them was more than Piotr could endure. He had tried to speak with her, at first confused and gentle, later angry and shouting. Nothing had helped, nothing succeeded in winning her back. Irina was stubborn as ever and in the end she dismissed him … dismissed, as if he was an unwelcome poor distant relative and not her beloved brother.

It had crashed his heart, broken any trust and love he had felt towards her before. Completely numb he was unable to see Viktor's grief as his friend silently watched him, unable to see the sorrow behind Irina's mask.

Day by day more horrid tales swashed thru Durmstrang's passages, tales about Irina, Poliakoff and what they were doing. Piotr's confusion and hurt slowly transformed into disgust, than anger and at last pure hate. He was unable now to look at his sister without clenching his fists and growling, unable to imagine how the Easter break would be back at home with her and their uncle. Would she ever turn around, would it ever be as before?

.

He didn't know what awakened him in the middle of the night, didn't know what forced him to go there. Viktor had tried to hold him back. Everyone knew about these nightly masses of Poliakoff's entourage, everyone knew better than to disturb them. But something was wrong tonight. He battled his way past Viktor, past the two young wizards guarding the door. The sight nearly forced him to vomit. Irina chained to some table, broken, bleeding, screaming. Poliakoff senior torturing and raping her, his entourage watching him, his nephew smirking in Piotr's direction, his insults unnoticed by the boy.

What followed was a bloody haze. Piotr never remembered more than that he somehow attacked them all, irrespective of the far mightier and more experienced teacher, irrespective of the large number of sycophants around them. Viktor was there, trying to protect his back. But all what Piotr saw was this bastard who was hurting his sister, who – as he realized now – he still loved, could never end to love. Hurling himself at his nemesis he battled the wizard, his mind shaking off the Imperio without trouble, his body unwilling to give in to the pain of Crucios. At last he had used his special magic, the spell he inherited from his mother. With a great amount of blood spilling around Poliakoff went down as did Piotr, still clutching the right forearm in his hands, the forearm he ripped off with the wand in the hand.

More and more spells hit him. Someone stepped at his side, shielded him … Viktor. But Piotr had only eyes for Irina, her face showing her love and a last smile as her eyes began to dim. He wanted to help her, wanted to heal her, but his body couldn't endure anymore.

Darkness fall.

.

The next weeks went by as a dream … a bad dream … a nightmare. Now, with Irina dead, Viktor was able to tell him, was able to show him Irina's diary. What he found out, what he read in her diary, was nearly more than he could endure. It all had been a lie: Irina's breakup with Viktor, her relationship with Poliakoff, her belonging to his Uncle's entourage. Poliakoff, being rejected once too often, had gone to his Uncle for help. And help he did. He had simply threatened her, threatened to kill Piotr 'accidentally' if she didn't give in, if she didn't 'come to her senses'.

It had broken her heart but Irina had always her baby brother's protector. But Poliakoff wasn't some bully she could hex into submission. He would kill Piotr and she could do nothing to prevent it. So she complied. If Piotr had hated Poliakoff before now he added self-hate to this. Not even two weeks had passed as Viktor had to prevent Piotr's first suicide attempt. He had called in his family and some friends to stay guard, to prevent further attempts and contemporaneously deny any friend of Poliakoff a chance for revenge.

It was a misunderstanding, an incident, an accident what happened to Irina. That would be the official version. At least they were willing to accept Piotr's attack to be a result of short-time confusion, some kind of psychotic violence. Completely numb and unable to follow the trial he had been sitting in the court, not listening to the verdict. He wasn't allowed to use transformation magic until coming of age. He wasn't allowed to further attend Durmstrang. And he was send away, forced into exile for at least 25 years.

The rest of the 99 days after Irina's death – the time span he was allowed to stay home before his exile began – he spent with his Uncle. The funeral had been small and quiet, with only a few relatives and friends attending. Naturally Viktor had been one of them. And naturally it had been Viktor again who knew … who watched … who found him as he tried a second time to end his live, to end his grief.

In his anger Viktor had beaten him black and blue, scolding him for belittling Irina's sacrifice with these attempts instead of accepting the reality, accepting that Irina had appreciated his life more than her own, feeling how much he could give to others following his mother into the profession of a Healer.

Something in Viktor's words had broken thru his thick wall of grief and self-loathing, convinced him to try at least. He had been far from over, had needed long months to recover at least partially. But it had been a beginning.

.

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – October 31st 1994 _

Quietly Poppy left the room. A last look back … a soft smile crossed her lips with her tears still running down her face. To hear this story a second time, this time at least omitting a few of the more grizzly parts, had ripped the scars open again. But it had been needed. Piotr needed to open to someone and Hannah needed to know to help him in the future.

Now they were lying side by side in the bed, enlarged thru Poppy's spell, the Krim-boy – his face showing the signs of the last hours – and the Hufflepuff-girl, her arm around her friend, so large but now appearing somehow so small in her arms.

Silently Poppy closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17 To Pull a Stunt

**To Pull a Stunt**

_Hogwarts – Herbalism Class Room – November 7__th__ 1994 (Piotr's POV)_

The last week hadn't been pleasant in any way. As expected the officials from Hogwarts and the Ministry hadn't put much effort into solving the events around the attack on Hannah. 'Someone' had used a Polyjuice potion to assume Piotr's appearance. 'Someone' went to the Goblet of Fire in the middle of the night to slip a paper with his name into the Goblet, probably to get him killed in the tournament and humiliated when his name was pronounced as a participant. This 'someone' was obviously at least 17 years old because the age limit circle hadn't prevented him from stepping nearer. Then the 'someone' had been detected and seen thru by Hannah. 'Someone' attacked her and tried to hide all traces thru a memory charm.

This 'someone' wasn't clever enough to do this thoroughly enough and so Snape had been able to remove the charm. Piotr was quite thankful about that and as far as Poppy and he were able to detect nothing had remained in Hannah's mind, no dire consequences. But it hadn't been possible to recognize the culprit because he still had the appearance of Piotr. It would have been possible to scan Poliakoff's wand for the use of spells, but Karkaroff had been able to avoid this with pompous remarks about them being guests and no prove existing that a Durmstrang student had been involved. At least he had been forced to send Poliakoff back. Officially there had been a case of illness in the family and he went home to care about it. Piotr had hoped for more but expected even less and so he hadn't been too angry about this development.

The next day the passages and rooms of Hogwarts had been filled with whispering about the choice of Champions for the tournament. Viktor being chosen to represent Durmstrang hadn't been a surprise and that Cedric would be Hogwarts' Champion only seemed right for Piotr. Fleur Delacour, the Champion for Beauxbatons he didn't know until now – aside from the rumors of her being a Veela and seeing some haughty reactions of her about Hogwarts, the weather, the cuisine … Piotr smiled shortly but fast it ebbed away as his mind wandered to Harry Potter … Harry, the fourth Champion.

Harry was only fourteen and belonged to the fourth year as Piotr. He normally was neither allowed nor suitable to be a participant of the tournament; but still he was … somehow. The rumors said that Harry had cheated, tricked his name into the Goblet and somehow achieved that he had been chosen additionally. But in spite of Piotr being angry about this development he hadn't believed these rumors for a second. Yes, Harry was a bit too self-centered, always thinking that he had to save the world, never stopping to allow others to take over. He had done the stupid more than once in the past years and tried to solve a problem himself instead of leaving it to another, older student or a teacher. Without Ron and Hermione more than once he would have failed.

But Piotr didn't assume that Harry was as self-regarding as many other students believed. He wouldn't willingly try to participate in this, especially as it was 'only' a tournament. Yes, it would be difficult and dangerous and the winner would get some fame but it had nothing to do with you-know-who; it would be nothing about saving the world or at least Hogwarts. And even if he wished to be a Champion, he wouldn't be able to pull that stunt. Fred and George hadn't even been able to put their names into the Goblet despite their intellect and the use of an ageing potion. Poliakoff had nearly succeeded in something similar, but he was of age and so had been able to cross the protection circle. But even that bastard could only hope that Piotr's name would be chosen by the Goblet. With more than a dozen students of Hogwarts throwing their names into the Goblet the chance hadn't been very great from the beginning. Perhaps he hoped that the Goblet would assume Piotr to still belong to Durmstrang and with only Viktor and three other names put forth the chances would have been greater as with Hogwarts.

But still that had been only chances. The unknown 'helper' of Harry on the other hand had somehow been able to convince the Goblet that Harry belonged to a fourth school and that he was the only student from that school. It had been the only possible explanation because otherwise Cedric wouldn't be a Champion too.

Shortly Piotr looked around, his eyes lingering for a moment on the faces of Hannah, Neville and Hermione. Last Friday he had, instead of relaxing, used their common evening to tell them about Irina. It had made a terrible week only the bleaker but Hannah had convinced him to do this. They had been shocked, that had been clear to him. And he hadn't been able to tell him all. Even now he wasn't sure what had happened that winter evening, what had gone wrong and why Irina suddenly had switched from Poliakoff's 'play thing' to a victim of his uncle's curses. Perhaps Piotr would never know. Now, with Poliakoff gone, another chance had gone to learn something about that evening. His impulsiveness shall be damned.

With hooded eyes he watched Harry and how he interacted with the other students … or better how he ignored them. From the attendant Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students only Hermione and Neville still seemed to like and trust him. The rage and jealousy in Ron's eyes would have exhilarated Piotr if not for the sad feeling Hermione had about the matter. That her two dearest friends hadn't spoken with one another since days about from the scattered bawling had hurt her deeply.

Piotr himself had been troubled quite more with the reactions of the Hufflepuffs. Cedric – one of the few students he had viewed as an inspiring example – seemed to believe the stupid rumors about Harry. At least he believed them enough not to stand up for Harry and the other Hufflepuffs followed his lead.

Perhaps it was time to act even if that meant to go against Cedric.

.

The lesson had ended a few moments ago, the students gathered their books and quills, eager to leave the room and fetch their lunch. Piotr's voice was low enough not to scare the students around him but likewise loud and clear enough to get their attention, especially as his words were directed at the boy-who-lived.

"Harry, I have a question …"

While Ron turned around with a loud snarl and Harry's expression was quite irritated, Piotr succeeded in showing no more of his feelings than a stony gargoyle.

"I would really like to know how you were able to pull that stunt."

Hermione confused look slowly turned to an annoyed one and she stared at Piotr like saying 'you too, Piotr'. Ron leaned against a table, a broad smile on his face, hoping Harry to get what was coming to him. Harry's voice was no more than a nearly incomprehensible grunt as he asked back: "You don't really ask me how I got my name to be pulled from the Goblet. I really had …"

Rudely Piotr interjected him, concurrently raising his hand to do a deterrent motion. "Don't insult me; I'm not a half-deaf first-grader to believe that." Now he really had the attention of all students and even Professor Sprout stopped and looked intensely at him. "No, I wanted to know how you succeeded in making three quarter of the student body believe this stupid rumor in the first." Grinning like a Cheshire cat he mustered the confused boy and Piotr's assuring blink was fast enough that it could have been just an imaging.

"Look Harry, I don't want to insult you but …" He underlined every sentence with reaching out another finger. "You have not half the brains of Hermione; you're not a third as stubborn as Ron; and you don't have a quarter of those ideas the twins cook up. Let's assume that someone knows you bad enough to think that you would even like to be a Champion in this dangerous tournament – I mean: they haven't organized a tournament for decades because of the many fatalities so anyone putting his name in that Goblet certainly has some intense mental problems. Even then not even a half-brainer would believe that you're able to pull that stunt: crossing the age line, throwing in your name, to 'convince' the Goblet that it had to choose four Champions instead of three and getting your name to be this fourth."

Piotr leaned back: "Sorry, dude, but that's big bad mojo, nothing one of us poor mere mortals could hope to succeed with and certainly not you. Merlin, I suppose most of our teachers don't know how to even start such a thing. So … back to my question: how did you succeed in convincing so many students and even a few teachers to believe this bull? I bet with Hannah that it had been something you did into the plum juice but she didn't believe me."

Piotr's playful mood got quite somber at the end and he stared silently at Harry, the other students waiting for a response. When it came it was uttered with a very low voice, Harry's face showing how surprised he was to hear some kind of support instead of the usual accuses.

"You really don't think that I cheated about the Goblet."

With a grave tone Piotr responded, his eyes wandering around, his words meant more for the waiting Hufflepuffs: "Not for a single second I believed that and I dearly hope that no Hufflepuff supports that nonsense." As Hannah put her hand in an assuring gesture on his shoulders and quite a few mumbled approvals could be heard, Piotr allowed a small smile to cross his lips which was responded in kind by Hermione and Harry but not by Ron.HannH

.

_**A/N**_

_I always had trouble to understand that anyone would not only believe Harry to willingly participate in the Tournament but also that he would be able to pull this stunt with the Goblet an old magical artifact and all. _


	18. Chapter 18 One of the Boys

**One of the Boys**

_Hogwarts – near the DADA Class Room – November 10__th__ 1994 _

Outdoors another autumn storm raged the landscape and Hermione was relieved to be indoors today. No Herbalism, no Care of magical Creatures … she simply could revel in the warm and dry environment of the castle.

With Piotr openly supporting Harry the last days had been a bit easier for the boy-who-lived. The Hufflepuffs had come around and even Cedric had started to speak with Harry again. The Ravenclaws – a bit surprised with the changing mood – at least stayed silent most of the time. Not that Harry would have much contact with them apart from Luna … and Cho. The Ravenclaw girl had continued to send small smiles in Harry's direction, causing her friend to behave like a smitten baboon.

And the Gryffindors – perhaps a few of them now were more willing now to believe Harry but they had been supporting him before nonetheless. Fred and George even seemed to be a bit disappointed that it hadn't been a successful prank on Harry's part, but they still liked him … contrary to Ron. His disgust, born mostly of jealousy, had only increased after Piotr's little speech and everyone willing to hear him out – the number of students willing to do that decreasing every day – had to endure the same story of Harry cheating over and over.

More than once Hermione had felt the urgent need to hit him; her hands had clenched to suppress the compulsion to slap him hard, to beat some sense into his thick, dumb skull with a heavy book. It wouldn't really help, she knew that, but at least she perhaps would feel a bit better. And she could use this well. Seeing him all the time snogging with Lavender was hard to endure. Hearing the girl call him Won-Won the whole day was grating on her nerves and turning around her stomach.

Hermione knew that it had simply been her fault. Naturally Harry and Ron only saw her as 'one of the boys' as she always tried to behave like a friend, a comrade, a buddy. She had never been a girl in their opinion, at least not like Lavender or Parvati. Merlin, obviously Ron saw her as even less a girl than his own sister. He never had behaved jealous around her, never protected her from other boys, never said something like he always did to Ginny about 'behave' or 'take care'.

Weakly she suppressed the sob that wanted to leave her throat and tried hard to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes. Hermione cast a glance at Piotr. If someone behaved like a protective boy than it had been him. He made it quite clear that he didn't like Hannah or her 'in this way', didn't want to leave a purely platonic friendship behind. But in the same moment he always treated them like girls, like young women. Piotr enjoyed behaving gentleman-like, opening doors, carrying books, offering seats. But never did he try to patronize them, never laughed about their preferences as did Ron and his eyes showed real interest when they discussed something.

Two days ago Hermione caught him – who had always tried very hard to look into her face and not let his eyes wander around – assessing her ass as she had to fetch some books from the ground. His blushing cheeks and his whispered 'sorry' had been so cute and somehow flattering. Why couldn't Ron … her thoughts moved in a circle again.

.

Piotr watched the girl at his side from the corner of his eyes. He knew how hurt she had been since her birthday. Hermione had never spoken or even hinted about her feelings towards Ron, but she hadn't to. He had always been very good at judging characters and sensing emotions. More than once he had hoped that it would be otherwise, especially at Durmstrang. And with her …

He liked her dearly and he wished her luck. But had it to be Ron, especially Ron the prat, rash, stubborn and with a tendency to violence? Why couldn't she choose someone like Hannah did? Hannah and Neville had been such a cute pair and while he sometimes liked to give them a little push he had been content to simply watch and adore them for most of the time. Ron and Hermione on the other hand … he needed all his self-control to hold back, not to torpedo this (non-)relationship.

"Viktor," Hermione's voice broke the silence. "I heard you arguing with him. I didn't understand a word but … you spoke with him about Harry, didn't you?"

Piotr sighed. He wanted to forget that conversation, spoken in Russian as they often did. It had been quite heated, one of the few times he had been at odds with his old friend, perhaps even the first since they met at the Quidditch Finals. "Yes, I wanted to convince him that the rumors about Harry are false, that he can trust him and that Harry is honorable."

Hermione slightly nodded understanding. "And did he believe you?" She stared for some moments at the silent boy. "And why … I think I heard you uttering my name. Had I misheard?"

Piotr shook his head, a small smile appearing. "In the beginning he didn't believe me. I think that Karkaroff tried to convince him about this stupid idea of the Headmaster, the one with all Britain trying to cheat on Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. But then … I told him that you believe Harry and that I trust you wholeheartedly. That convinced him."

To her own surprise Hermione sensed her cheeks blushing as she pondered about this reaction of Viktor Krum. Knowing that Piotr watched her silently and smilingly her blushing only deepened and she looked down to avoid his stare.

.

With both being deep in thought it was no surprise that the mood was broken by a loud thump. Walking around a corner Hermione bumped right into something large and heavy, a dark green unflattering robe enveloping the big body … Millicent Bulstrode. Like hitting a wall the much smaller Hermione went to the ground, Millicent towering over her. Piotr sighed silently. He knew about Millicent. She was friends with Pansy – the small and intelligent Slytherin girl following on the heels of her burly friend. She had been at odds with Hermione at least since her second years, even going so far that they had a brawl in a DADA lesson, where Hermione tried to fetch some hairs from Millicent for a Polyjuice potion.

For the tiniest moment a smile crossed Piotr's lips. Back then Hermione had erred, had fetched hairs that belonged not to Millicent but to her cat. With Polyjuice potions not suitable for transformation into animals she ended in a famous cat-girl mix. Snape had to help Madam Pomfroy in the rescue, something not even Hermione knew and Piotr only read in her medical file a few weeks ago.

Millicent was infamous for being a bully and used as such by her 'friends', so it wasn't a surprise how she reacted. "Look out, stupid fuzzy-head. Is your hair getting in the way with your sight or are your bland eyes simply to near-sighted now from all that reading?"

Even without looking down Piotr would have known that Millicent's word would hurt Hermione. She simply was too unsecure in the moment with that stupid prat Ron behaving like an ass all the time. And his friend had always been a bit self-conscious about her hair. It had gotten better in the last weeks but she would need at least another month of intensive care before it would be nearly the way Hermione would like to have them.

Offering Hermione his hand to stand up Piotr cursed back: "At least she has hairs on her head." Millicent flinched a bit. Certainly her short-cut hair was practical but it intensified the tomboy look she got from her powerful frame. Piotr showed Hermione his brightest smile. "And her eyes are not bland but the most sparkling brown you're able to find in Hogwarts."

Hermione accepted Piotr's help and stood up, responding the smile in a shy way. Millicent wasn't impressed and turned to Pansy: "Do you have this feeling too, Pansy, the urge to vomit?" Not waiting for an answer she snarled into Piotr's face: "You're Miss know-it-all's boyfriend that you're defending her with those stupid remarks?"

"You know, Miss all-brawn-no-brain, she's my friend, not my girlfriend, simply because she deserves a better one. Not that you would understand such a thing as you certainly would have to bottle up whoever would be dumb enough to get involved with you."

That hit … deeply. Piotr felt uneasy the moment the words had left his mouth but he was still angry enough not to take them back. Shouldering his way between the two silent Slytherin girls he made way for Hermione and entered the class room. But the vision of Millicent's hurt face didn't leave his mind so easily.

.

_**A/N  
**__Sorry, today I haven't much time, so this chapter is quite short. Millicent won't play a large role in my story but I like the character enough to give her at least a minor part. _


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Bones

**Broken Bones**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – November 14__th__ 1994(Monday midmorning) _

Silence dominated the Hospital Wing, a silence Piotr liked and welcomed in these hours. It had been the first time that he was in charge of the Hospital Wing and he hoped that it would be some time before an occurrence like this happened again.

Madam Pomfroy had asked him a few days ago if he could manage the Wing for the weekend. Her sister went ill again and even with the disease not really dire she craved for visiting her, simply to be sure. With no one in-patient in the Wing it should have been a quiet time, nothing more difficult than perhaps a case of flu or hangover to be cared off. He complied and sent Poppy on her way with his best wishes for her sister and prepared for a long and a bit boring weekend. At least he would have time to write the essay for Professor Flitwick he had promised to finish before the 20th.

Hermione had been willing to take over the potions' tutoring and with his friends visiting him in the Wing on Friday evening even their common time hadn't to be omitted. All went well … until Saturday midmorning.

Viktor, Harry and Iwanowa had gathered a few other students and started their own little Quidditch training session. Piotr initially had planned to be part of it but with Poppy gone he was forced to stay away. As it seemed the session had been quite vivid, the boys trying to show off their talent in front of the girls. Afterwards nobody could really tell how it happened; no two stories were the same. At least they didn't blame each other and took it with humor. But the result was the same: a kind of mass smash-up sent half of the teams to the ground. Harry and a few others earned a few bruises from the collision while Seamus Finnigan and Alexandra Iwanowa broke a few bones.

Madam Hooch had been furious about the matter and demanded that they stopped to train. Only after Piotr promised to watch the next session was Viktor able to soothe her temper. The next two hours flew by in a heartbeat, only interrupted by a short blaze of anger of Piotr as he had enough from all the onlookers and without exception kicked them out. A few times he thought about calling Poppy back but the injuries seemed simple enough to be treated by him and apart from some teasing on Alexandra's part it all went well.

With all wounds cared for he pulled Seamus bed aside to Alexandra's to allow them some conversation.

"You'll have to stay for the night but tomorrow you may leave again."

Alexandra smirked: "What a nice invitation to stay with you." Ignoring his scowl she continued: "But I don't know if my sister will be happy that you saw me naked before her."

Piotr huffed, a wicked smile on his face: "You could always tell her that you only wanted to show me what I'll miss if I'll forget our date next autumn."

Her head nodding agreement Alexandra mused: "That's a reasonable idea. And do you like what you see?"

Piotr punched her shoulder very lightly, ignoring the open-mouthed stare of Seamus at this innuendo. "I don't answer this question. If I say no I'll have to hide for the next weeks. If I say yes I have to do the same next year because of your sister. It is a lose-lose situation. By the way: I thought you're more interested in a special other boy … you know: with black hair and sooooo green eyes to lose yourself in." He switched to a very dreamy voice and fluttered his eyelashes, earning him a hefty punch.

"You're a git."

"Thank you," Piotr bowed slightly.

Alexandra sighed: "I tried and I think my looks pleased him …"

"Naturally they did; he's a boy with eyes."

"Thank you," she answered, not completely convinced. Warily she watched the expression on Piotr's face but her reaction was to slow as he snapped away her blanket, leaving her in her nightgown in plain sight.

"What do you think, Seamus, is Alex an attractive girl?"

Eyes and mouth wide open the boy was only able to nod, no understandable words left his mouth. Angrily Alexandra snapped the blanket out of Piotr's hands and veiled her body before she turned towards Seamus, saying with as much dignity as possible in the moment: "Thank you for the compliment."

Piotr took a seat beside her and padded her arm gently: "I'm sorry. I should have warned you, that he has only eyes for Cho in the moment."

Alexandra harrumphed, pressing the blanket against her body. "I saw her, that Ravenclaw bird. I look better than her. And I'm more athletic. And …"

The rest was a mumble as Piotr put his hand on her mouth. "You're right, but sometimes that isn't enough." He stood up. "I've to leave you for a while. Seamus, I trust you to do your best that Alex doesn't feel bored for the rest of the evening. And should you both speak about the finals I don't want to treat any more bruises this evening. Understood, children?"

"Yes, mother."

.

The Sunday hadn't been easier. Mere hours after Alexandra and Seamus left the Hospital Wing with linked arms and happily chattering, the hangover cases started to enter. With Poppy and her sharp tongue away some of the students obviously hoped that Piotr would be easier to handle and hoped for some hangover-potions. Merlin, were they wrong.

Piotr sighed. Now only Astoria Greengrass was left in his care. She had come to the Hospital Wing with some fever and not totally sure about the reason of it Piotr convinced her to stay for the night. In the evening her elder sister Daphne, escorted by a glaring Pansy, visited her, trying to tell what her sister needed for the night like hot cacao, a less scratching blanket, a second cushion and who knows what else. As polite as possible he ushered them out and prepared for the night with a patient that was unwilling to dignify him with more than a scarce sentence.

Now it was Monday midmorning. Professor Sprout had allowed him to stay in the Wing until midday when Poppy was expected to return. He couldn't wait to see her again.

.

Uncontrollable sobbing called his attention to the door where Hermione was entering, hiding her face with her hands. Hastily she closed the entrance door, shutting out some boyish laughter and some singsong about beavers. Hurrying to her side he led her to a bed. She was still unwilling to allow her hands to sink and Piotr had to apply gentle force to move them away. For a moment he was unable to hide the pity as he saw the tear-streaked face and the magically grown teeth. Someone had cast a Densaugeo curse at her, this being the reason for the beaver remarks.

"Dratho anth Harthy had a quarthel. Dratho's curth went awry anth hith me."

Stopping her teeth from growing anymore and applying a potion to start the reduction, Piotr shortly padded her shoulders before he went to Astoria. The Slytherin girl had been giggling since she saw Hermione, adding to her insult. Now Astoria saw the anger in Piotr's eyes and instantly went silent, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Draco isn't the only one who knows the Densaugeo. Shall I demonstrate to you the effects? Perhaps you would like some larger teeth yourself? Or what about growing your toenails a bit? It is said to be very healthy to walk around bare-footed."

Hastily she shook her head and tried to hide her feet behind her body.

"I thought so." His angry voice become much softer as he continued: "I know that this looks funny, but do you think Hermione feels the same." Astoria stared past his shoulder at Hermione and after some moments shook her head. Hesitating for a few seconds she surprised Piotr by leaving her bed and going to Hermione, where she took a seat and … after another hesitation … put her small arm around the older girl.

"He certainly didn't curse you on purpose. Draco isn't a bad boy."

Hermione sniveled. "He did. I'm a Mudblood and he hates me."

She gasped as Astoria gave her a smack on the head: "Silly one, Pansy forbid us to use that word, have you forgotten … oh." Confused the girl looked at Hermione, only now realizing that she wasn't speaking to another Slytherin.

"She did," Hermione asked with a little hiccup?

Astoria nodded weakly. "But don't tell her that I said this, okay?"

"It is our little secret," Piotr agreed, exchanging glances with Hermione.

.

"I think it is enough now," Hermione said and let the mirror sink.

Without haste Piotr went to her side, shortly glancing at Astoria who was sleeping again. After her kind words he had fetched a second cushion for her and the softest blanket the Wing had to offer. Bestowing a soft smile on Hermione he looked – far too long and thoroughly – at her teeth. He shook his head. "I think they were shorter than this. We'll give them a few minutes."

Hermione watched him starting to leave, confusion clearly on her face. "Piotr, wait … this is enough … really."

Piotr sighed: "No."

Taken aback Hermione got a bit angry: "I said this is as they were before. I certainly know my teeth better than you and …"

Piotr stopped her rumbling with a short growl. "Hermione … we both know that they're now as they were before. But we both know too that you didn't like them as they were. So we'll wait another half an hour until they are as beautiful as the rest of you."

Hermione blushed shortly but shook her head: "My parents wouldn't allow this. You know that they're dentists and I've spoken with them about magical reduction."

Piotr simply shrugged: "I don't care a copper. I'm your healer today and I say we'll wait. If I must I'll send a letter to your mother, explaining that I got confused about this. She may blame me, I've a broad back." As Hermione wanted to continue arguing with him, he stopped her with a wave of his hand: "Be quiet please, other patients want to sleep and I've work to do." With a last smile he left her.


	20. Chapter 20 Apologies

**Apologies**

_Hogwarts – near Potions Class Room – November 14th 1994(Monday afternoon)_

Now that he was looking out for them Piotr saw these stickers all around, worn mostly by Slytherins but also some Ravenclaws and even a few students from Beauxbatons.

"Support Cedric Diggery" could be seen on them or "Harry Potter stinks" if touched to switch. Yes, it was kind of … impolite … and even a bit childish. But Piotr had to admit that it was also kind of funny and inventive. Something as could be expected from Draco Malfoy.

These stickers had been the reason for the hassle between Draco and Harry, the reason for the hexes they exchanged, one of them accidentally hitting Hermione. His friend was now back in her classes and with the new slightly reduced teeth the girl was even more beautiful in his eyes. That Ron obviously wasn't able to see this was only another proof of his stupidity. Perhaps he should even thank Draco. Long-term considered his hex had very nice results and thanks he would certainly not expect.

Poppy had come back an hour ago and despite her scolding him for not calling her back on Saturday, he had sensed that she had been happy about her weekend with her sister and very proud how he handled the cases. Astoria had needed some other potions to support her recovery but Poppy had been sure that the Slytherin girl would be able to leave the Hospital Wing the next day.

For a moment Piotr scowled as he thought about the reason to visit Professor Snape. "I don't see a difference", had been his cruel reaction to the sight of Hermione's beaver teeth. Yes, Piotr knew that Snape had been on the edge the last weeks. And he had always been not very pleasant to his friend. But this unfounded cruelty … Piotr wasn't willing to ignore that. A sharp knock, a bugged "enter" and Piotr stood in front of the desk were Snape was correcting some assignments from the fifth years.

"That was uncalled for," Piotr opened without waiting for a greeting.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Mr. Kamenew," Snape responded with a smirk on his lips, the smirk that frightened most students but only irritated Piotr in the moment. "I assume you speak about my comment on Miss Granger."

Piotr wasn't surprised that Snape instantly knew what he was speaking about. He didn't respect Snape's intellect without reason. "Naturally I mean that. I'm already used to your unfair behavior towards her and your very special way to score her assignments. But to willingly hurt her was …"

"I know," Snape's answer shocked Piotr completely. Never had he expected that the potions' master would simply admit his misconduct. He stared at Snape for long moments and the professor's expression told the boy that he was amused about his confusion.

"You know," Piotr started a lot more civil than before, "your own teeth …" Snape narrowed his eyes and closed his mouth for a moment to hide his crooked and yellow teeth, teeth that the Granger parents would certainly be happy to care for. "And your nose," Piotr continued, hastily adding before Snape had time to ground him. "Perhaps today," he emphasized the words "your skin is thick enough to ignore comments about them but I'm sure that you remember how it had been to hear others making jokes about your appearance. It is hurting and very unfair."

Snape sat very still for a while, his face unreadable until he suddenly responded in a low voice: "The weekend had been very tiresome and unnerving to me. The reasons aren't your business but … I simply had to lash out at someone to feel better for a few moments. Miss Granger was only the unlucky target." Piotr slowly nodded, he had already assumed something like that.

"But you're wrong about my treating of her and the scoring," Snape's words snapped Piotr out of his thoughts and he stared at the professor in confusion. "Please explain," he was only able to utter.

"You know how intelligent Miss Granger is, how ordered in her working and how passionate in respect to learning," Piotr nodded. "To put it simply: Miss Granger is certainly the most talented witch I ever met and even with Charms her strongest point she is one of the few students I could imagine to replace me at some point in the future."

Would he be able to see his own face at that moment, Piotr would be embarrassed without bounds. Snape hadn't said anything that wasn't on Piotr's mind, too, but to hear these words from the caustic professor.

"Please close your mouth before flies start to fly in," Snape ordered matter-of-factly. That he wasn't smirking showed how seriously he was taking this conversation. "Do you have an idea how it feels to see this kind of talent … squandered?"

Piotr blinked. He wasn't sure what Snape was talking about in the moment.

"You're spending quite some time with her. You know how her working style is. It is not unlike yours: reading, learning, deducting from what you read. This kind of learning is just right for someone like you. We both know that you'll always be struggling with achieving an O in potions. Yes, I expect you to do quite well and you'll certainly invent some variants of known potions, perhaps even find some new. But potions will never be more for you than a tool to heal people. Your heart's blood isn't in potions and you'll never be one of the great."

Piotr had no qualms to admit that. Even with 'Tasha's grace' now usable – with Hermione's help he had finished the work a few weeks ago – he had only a limited interest in the matter. And while he was able to tutor the lower classes – where book knowledge and his 'teacher personality' were enough – he would never be able to teach on a NEWT level.

"But Miss Granger … she could reach a whole other level if she would only be willing to change her working style. No more simply memorizing, no more copying. I won't change my scoring until she is willing to work more self-dependent and inventive. She has to learn to trust her own mind, her own ideas."

"Why haven't you … you know that she doesn't realize this? She only noticed your behavior and tries to overcome your critic thru the means that are working with all other teachers: work harder."

Snape groaned. "Yes, it is hardly possible not to see that. She's only annoying me with that behavior. For a while I had hoped that you would be able to help her."

"Me? Why me? How should I …?"

"While your talent doesn't lie with potions I heard some good remarks about your charms. Obviously you're able not even to learn but also to invent in that field. Professor Flitwick was really impressed how you worked on that grace spell." Snape stopped Piotr with a raise of his hand. "I know that Hermione helped you, but you invented the spell. You thought about something completely knew. And your use of that smelling spell had been quite ingenious too. I hoped you would impart a bit of this to Miss Granger."

Piotr's knees buckled and he sank down on a chair. How could he overlook that? How could he have been so blind … not to see that Snape wasn't cruel towards Hermione but disappointed that she squandered her talent? He had to help her, his mind raced, pondering possibilities to lead her on the correct path.

"I see we clarified this point. Now, if this had been all, I have work to do."

Piotr nodded absent-minded, rising from his seat and starting to leave. Suddenly he stopped: "But what about the apology?"

Snape stared at him in annoyance. "You really want me to apologize to Miss Granger because of the tooth comment?" Piotr nodded. "Isn't that a bit hypocrite coming from you?"

Aghast Piotr stared at Snape. Was he speaking about …?

With a whisper he asked: "You're speaking about Millicent Bulstrode, aren't you?"

Snape simply nodded. "So you at least realized for yourself that your remark wasn't very kind. You could certainly imagine that a girl with the appearance of Miss Bulstrode hasn't an easy time. Her temper certainly isn't helping but …"

"It is her way to cope with the remarks," Piotr complemented. He sighed: "the moment I spoke those words I wished I could take them back."

"That's not unexpected. You've always been too soft of heart," Snape mocked.

Instead of being annoyed Piotr shortly smiled, then he stared for a while at Snape in deep thoughts.

"A sickle for your thoughts."

Piotr's smile broadened. "You're sure my brain is worth that much?" Snape snarled and Piotr uttered a short laugh. "I have an idea."

"Here it comes," Snape uttered in mocking expectation.

"I'll apologize to Millicent Bulstrode if you'll do the same with Hermione. We both did wrong and we both can correct this."

Snape snarled again, his eyes narrowed. "Why should I do this? Yes, Miss Bulstrode belongs to my House but if she isn't able to cope with some remarks … I only mentioned it to show you that you aren't always the shiny knight yourself."

"If you aren't willing to make this deal …"

"Yes, what then," Snape asked in amused suspense.

Piotr sighed deeply, a broad smile diminishing the effect: "Then I'll have to start spreading the rumor that you behave like this towards Miss Granger only to hide your true feelings for her."

"WHAT?" Piotr had to struggle hard not to burst into laughter as he saw Snape's expression.

"It wouldn't be a lie. I can't help it if others misinterpret my explanation and assume some … romantic reasoning."

"OUT! NOW!" Snape raged.

Piotr bowed slightly and went to the door. There he stopped shortly. "Do we have a deal?"

Hastily he fled the room as a book came flying his way.

.

_Hogwarts –Potions Class Room – November 15th 1994 (Midmorning)_

As Snape entered the class room his eyes went instantly to Hermione. She was sitting at Neville's side and glared at him. He knew how deep his remark must have hurt her. Piotr had been right. More than once he had wished his teeth to be better and he still heard the limericks about his nose. Adolescents, unsure and self-conscious, were simply to good targets for hurtful comments like that.

The first minutes of the lesson were a bit weird with him watching her intensely. In the beginning he wasn't sure but yes: her teeth not only were back to their old condition but obviously she used the opportunity to correct them further. His stare was more than enough to startle Hermione and negate any pretended self-confidence she had promised herself to show him.

"As I notice, Miss Granger," she looked up, her face a bit pale, expecting him to belittle her another time, "your teeth …" Hermione paled further, Harry and even Neville starting to interject any joke "had been corrected." Harry and Neville stopped dead in their tracks and Hermione stared at the professor with wide eyes. "Am I wrong or did you use the opportunity reduce them a little bit?" Fully unable to utter understandable words Hermione nodded.

Snape's face exploded into a broad grin. "As it seems I'm still able to get you speechless." He started to turn around, not willing to show his face or look into hers as he added like an afterthought: "It suits you." He left it unspoken if he meant her speechlessness or her corrected teeth but in any case Hermione stayed in utter shock for the rest of the hour about this very odd and weird behavior.

.

_Hogwarts –Great Hall – November 16th 1994 (Evening)_

Piotr stared alternately at the teacher's table and towards Hermione. _So he has fulfilled his part of the deal_, Piotr pondered. Neville had told him yesterday about it, his face still clearly showing the shock he felt about Snape. Hannah had been more than a bit surprised about the event, but stared at a suspiciously silent Piotr. He didn't want to explain, but he didn't want to lie to his friends. "Please don't ask," he simply said and she understood. Hannah always understood him.

With a groan he left his seat and slowly walked towards the Slytherin table. _This won't be nice_, he thought. The table was half-empty now, with Pansy, Millicent and a few other girls still sitting there. At least Draco and his boys were gone; Piotr really didn't need them to see him like this. Pansy was still angry with him but she had complied with his plea to care for Millicent staying a bit longer this evening. For a moment his hand touched the flower in the bag at his side. Would he be able to cast those spells he could have diminished it until he reached his target. Hannah had been quite surprised to watch Piotr accepting the delivery via owl a few minutes ago.

Millicent's face showed a deep frown as Piotr reached the table and took a seat without asking. Pansy on the right, Daphne sat on the left. At least Daphne wasn't glaring like the others. Hopefully Astoria had said something nice about him after she left the Hospital Wing. Millicent and Pansy didn't say a word and that made it only the harder to start. It would have been at least an intro for a conversation if they'd snarl at him about 'being at the wrong table'.

"Millie, I wanted to apologize to you." Her face softened, surprise about the nickname and his remark clearly showing.

"It was totally unfair to say what I did last week. And I didn't really mean it. I only was a bit … overprotective about Hermione. I'm like this about my friends." He stared at her and Millicent stared back, on her face the thoughts battling if she should scold him or accept the apology.

"You'll never be as graceful as Daphne." For a moment her face clouded and Piotr hastily continued: "And I'll never be as elegant as Draco." This remark drew a grin even from Pansy. "But you're a … a power woman or at least I expect you to turn into such in the years to come. Anyone saying otherwise is only not tough enough for you."

Millicent still stayed silent, pondering about the question if she should feel flattered or insulted. Piotr groaned. "I'm really bad at this, sorry. What I simply wanted to say …" He took the flower from his bag and put it on the table in front of her: "Sorry."

Two younger Slytherins started to mock the gesture of Piotr but a single glare from Millicent was enough to silence them. Pondering she stared at the flower and her voice was thoughtful: "A star hyacinth … it means I want to reconcile with you."

Piotr blinked. That was unsuspected. He gulped: "Yes, that's … that's the meaning of the flower. I never expected you to …" He hastily stopped. "Argh, sorry, I'm doing that again … speaking without thinking and most notably without knowing you."

For the first time Millicent's face broke into a smile and shortly thereafter a deep rumbling laughter broke the silence at the table, causing more than one younger Slytherin to hide and stare wide-eyed at Millicent.

Piotr relaxed a bit and pondered about what he had just said. "Millie … this Saturday is Hogsmeade." Instantly the girl fell silent. Pansy blinked heavily with a pale face and Daphne's eyes wandered back and forth between Piotr and Millicent with a thin smile.

"Would you like to visit Hogsmeade with me … not as a date," he hastily added, "simply to …" he made some vague motions with his hand "… to get to know each other."

Millicent glared intensely at Piotr and despite his broad frame he felt a bit like a rabbit. _Stupid idea, Piotr_, he thought. _Even for you that was a really stupid one, one of your best_, he silently groaned, his mind racing about a way to escape.

"You'll invite me to Butterbeer, fish and chips," Millicent suddenly growled, her unexpected answer nearly causing Pansy to faint. "And if you try anything, any prank or …"

"You're allowed to break some bones," Piotr continued, his relief clearly visible.

Millicent growled again: "Good. And now: bugger off!" But she grabbed the flower and pulled it nearer as if she wanted to deny Piotr the opportunity to get it back.


	21. Chapter 21 Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

_Hogsmeade – November 19th 1994_

The day had been surprisingly nice so far … very weird, but nice.

When he had decided on the fly to invite Millicent to accompany him to Hogsmeade, he had never expected to get along with the girl this well. Shortly he glanced at the girl that was crossing the streets at his side, the massive head oriented towards the shop of 'Dervish & Banges'. Before they left Hogwarts Pansy had taken him aside:

_The small girl, the medium-length hair framing a face that had gotten much more attractive since last autumn and lost much of its pug appearance, had stared at Piotr with a quizzical look. „Why did you invite her, Piotr? I hope this is not a kind of bad joke. Millie is my friend and …"_

"_You just answered your own question," Piotr responded with a neutral voice and a very weak smile on his lips. His eyes expressed some uncertainty but Pansy noticed that he tried to show his sincerity. Nonetheless she didn't understand what he was speaking about. As her face furthermore revealed this, Piotr padded her shoulder very lightly and added; his voice now a bit more emotional than before: "Millie is your friend. There has to be something special and noteworthy about her. Or simply said: she can't be that bad."_

_Pansy had blinked a few times but obviously nothing came to her mind, no idea how to respond to this unexpected … well … compliment._

And he had been right. In her baggy dark-blue jeans and the washed out once-black sweater, her feet sticking in heavy very un-girly boots, she certainly wasn't the typical beauty. But this wasn't a date, they were not even friends. All the same he liked her, appreciated her gruff behavior, her almost brutal honesty and directness. Having seen so much false politeness especially from the other Slytherins this was a welcome change.

It had been a relief too to hear that she didn't share her housemates' hate of muggle-born.

"Why should I hate them? Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggleborn … that's not what differentiates us."

"I feared," Piotr explained "that you would …" he started to stutter, unsure how to proceed as this had obviously been another point on his long list of prejudices about her.

"Spit it out, I don't bite."

"You're sure about that," Piotr grinned? He received a punch to his shoulder – not the first on this day – and more serious he continued "I feared you would be like Tracey Davis: trying to hide your family status behind open hate. I'm sorry that I failed … again. Slowly it gets a bad habit."

Millicent stopped, staring at Piotr for a while with a slightly angry face. After a minute of staring he wondered about her reaction and what exactly was angering her. "You know that I'm a half-blood? Wherefrom?"

"I read your medical file. There's not much in about your family but at least your parents are mentioned with address and if they're wizards or not."

Millicent nodded, her temper soothing a little bit: "I see, so I have to be careful around you, yes?" She took the sting out of her statement with an open smile.

"Naturally you should. We're not friends. I only hate you a little less now," Piotr grinned back.

"Good to know." Taking the last steps towards the large shop window she asked:" So you still hate me … a bit?"

Piotr nodded in mocked earnest: "Sure … don't forget … I'm a Hufflepuff and you're a big bad Slytherin."

Millicent sniggered. It was a very unladylike and un-girly noise but he liked it nonetheless. It fitted her. "Emphasis put on big or bad?"

Piotr shrugged: "I fear if I answer 'on big' then you'll react especially 'bad'".

"Possible, yes." Instead of looking into the window Millicent stared a while at Piotr. "But I don't believe you … this bad-Slytherin-thing I mean. You're not like this … not believing in House hate." She sniggered anew: "Hell, I think you even like Filch and if that's not a true sign of an open heart."

"He's not this bad," he scolded her. "It is not easy to live at Hogwarts as the only Squib. And he really likes his cat. Nobody who loves a cat can be really bad."

.

_It had been exactly two weeks ago … November the 5__th__ …. Fawkes Day. From Hermione he later learned that Fawkes … name giver of Dumbledore's phoenix … had been a catholic officer who around 1600 tried to assassinate the English king. He failed and the populace still celebrated the day every year with firework. And so did the students of Hogwarts … not that they really needed a reason to celebrate. _

_The cascading noises of rapidly firing party poppers had alerted Piotr on his way to the dorm. It was late afternoon and most of the students were preparing for the grand firework in the evening. The origin of the uproar was nearing very fast and suddenly something scurried around the corner, skinny and dust-colored … Mrs. Norris. Someone had fastened a cord with party poppers at her tail … someone who was looking around the same corner now: Ravenclaw first-year Jeremiah Jones, the younger brother of Piotr's housemate Megan. Hastily he retracted but it was too late._

_It hadn't been easy to catch her. Like crazy she tried to wrangle free and two dozen little cuts had been proof of her sharp claws despite the two layers of cloth protecting his arms. Mr. Filch – who arrived a short time later – hadn't been very helpful too._

"_Now please shut up. Do you want me to help her or not?"_

_That had helped to silence the caretaker at least for some minutes. Piotr understood well how Filch felt in the moment and he was angry without bounds as he thought about someone doing the same to Tasha. The cord had been too short and apart from the shock Mrs. Norris tail and back had been burned a bit. That Filch obeyed Piotr's orders in the Hospital Wing had been a sure sign of his feeling towards this ugly cat with the gibbous eyes. Applying some painkiller potion and healing salve Piotr worked with the same providence as with a kid._

"_Seems you know what you're doing there, Peter," Poppy commented after he finished his work._

_Piotr nodded, pointing towards Tasha who was sitting now on a small desk and watched intensely. "Tasha had been hurt more than once in Durmstrang. Irina … she taught me how to care for her." He didn't tell her that Tasha had been victim of a number of pranks simply because she belonged to Irina, simply because the culprits were too cowardly to attack his sister openly._

"_Will she fully recover," Filch asked with no small part of concern in his voice._

"_She will, don't worry. I'll prepare a potion for her. You have to administer five drops of it every morning and evening for a week. After that come back and I'll examine her anew."_

_To see this amount of gratitude in Filch's crinkled face was a bit stomach-turning._

"_It was very nice of you to help him. I know that he isn't well-liked by the students."_

"_No, he isn't and I think he'll never be. But this was undeserved." Quietly he restored order at the table before he left. "There is someone I have to speak to."_

.

"I have a cat too."

"There's always an exception to the rule." Millicent opened her eyes wide and glared at him until he punched her arm. "'twas a joke, silly. I knew you have. Hermione told me."

"Hermione?" Her quizzical look amused Piotr nearly as much as the memory of the story … the story about Hermione and the Polyjuice Potion with the hair of Millicent's cat in it. "That's a story for another time."

He pointed towards the shop window. "But tell me: are you more the book type or the Quidditch type?" Piotr already suspected the answer as Millicent had more than once let her eyes linger on the flying broom presented there.

"Both," she answered to his surprise.

Jokingly he asked: "I hope this doesn't mean that you're always reading books about the adventures of the Holyhead Harpies."

"Ney," Millicent shook her heavy head. "I'm not Pansy. But I like Quidditch too."

"Oh," that was unexpected information. Pansy a Quidditch fan, perhaps even player. "Have you ever tried playing yourself?"

Millicent grimaced, and then sighed deeply before she responded: "Pansy and I had been training. We wanted to join the Slytherin team. Pansy is playing Seeker and I Chaser … admit it, you expected me to play beater." She grinned broadly.

Piotr shook his head. "No, I imagine you'd be a good chaser, especially with your temper."

"You bet your ass. And the other teams are in luck that Draco is our Seeker and not Pansy. She's way better."

"Then … why don't you play?"

"Flint," Millicent said as if that would answer the question. "He doesn't allow girls in the team. He changed the rules two years ago."

"Why would he do this? Wouldn't it be in his interest to have the best players in his team?"

Millicent shrugged. "Someone bade him too. I suppose it was Lucius Malfoy. Pansy and Draco would have competed for the Seeker place and Draco bought his place with Nimbus 2001 brooms for the whole team."

"What an ass," Piotr uttered, leaving it unspoken whom he meant exactly … perhaps all.

.

"You should join us next weekend," Piotr stated calmly. They were sitting in the 'Three Broomsticks', drinking Butterbeer and eating their second helping of 'Fish and Chips'. "We're training Quidditch sometimes … Viktor, a few students from Durmstrang and Hogwarts. But as a sour point: I'll be there too." He grinned at her.

"Pah, I think I can handle that."

Piotr mockingly leered at her: "So, you're sure you can handle me?"

Before Millicent could answer in kind a broad shadow darkened the table: "I think you've been a nuisance long enough now, Kamenew."

Millicent shot Vince Crabbe a very dark look but it was Piotr who answered: "I didn't know it is your business with which Millie is spending her afternoon."

"Millie belongs to me," he hesitated a moment before he corrected. "I mean she is a Slytherin and all. Not a damned …"

"Shut up!" Surprisingly fast Millicent left her place and slapped Vince to the ground. Blinking once Piotr smiled at the boy: "Now that this had been cleared … listen carefully: Millicent belongs to one person and only one: to herself. Understood? And if you want her to not spend time with others … there is nothing to prevent you from asking her out … nothing except your cowardice."

Watching Vince as he left the room like a beaten dog Piotr grinned at Millicent: "Nice right you have. Remind me to never annoy you … annoy you more than usual I mean."


	22. Chapter 22 About Fairness

**About Fairness**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – November 20__th__ (Sunday morning)_

"And," Viktor asked with a wicked smile playing around his lips, "how has it been … your date with Bully Bulstrode? Or should I say Millie the Minx?" His Bulgarian friend took the breakfast as an opportunity to meet with him. A short look at Hannah had convinced the girl to leave 'the boys' alone for a while.

"Shut up, Bulgarian Bastard, or I call you Victorian Vicky from now on," Piotr growled back. Viktor hadn't been the first to ask him about his day with Millie and slowly his patience neared its end.

With feigned hurt in his eyes Viktor uttered: "You wouldn't dare."

"Sure I would," Piotr glared at him. "By the way: the day had been nice. But it wasn't a date, you buffoon. You know that I'm not interested in girls in the moment."

"Oh," Viktor's grin broadened as he saw how realization dawned on Piotr's face about what he just implied with his statement. "Have I to watch out for my ass from now on? Is there anything I should tell Iwanowa about your planned date?"

"You're a real prick sometimes, Vicky," but a weak smile showed on his lips.

Viktor snickered, unoffended by the nickname. Piotr was allowed to use it. "Is there perhaps anybody else in your mind?" Piotr looked up and saw the uneasy interest in Viktor's eyes. He knew about whom his friend was speaking now. His older friend had shown interest in Hermione since their first meeting but so far hadn't gathered the courage to ask her out.

"She is beautiful, honorable, passionate, spirited, unbelievable caring and the most intelligent witch I met since …" his voice faltered for a moment: "since Irina. And in a way I love her … but not in this way." The shadow that shortly crossed Viktor's face vanished again. "Should you hurt her, Viktor, you're dog meat." He stared intensely into Viktor's eyes: "You understand? I really mean it: you hurt her and I'll forget our friendship and rip you apart. I found a new sister in her and I'll not lose her."

Viktor nodded, not a trace of humor in his face. "I won't forget that. And I won't hurt her." He knew Piotr, knew how he was able to react if someone threatened his friends, his 'cubs'.

Piotr leaned back and tried to switch to another theme. "And now tell me … what's the reason that you honor me with your presence? Why have you ushered away my friends? Something happened last night?" The evening before Viktor had been quite normal as they shortly met for dinner. That he was this uneasy and likewise eager to speak with him in private told Piotr that something had happened since then.

His hands were fidgeting on the table, pushing his fork back and forth. Shortly Viktor looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. "You know that Professor Hagrid and Headmistress Maxime are … meeting, dating, speaking … whatever." Piotr only nodded and stayed silent. He had heard the rumors but he wasn't as near to Hagrid as Hermione and so this relationship wasn't of real interest for him.

"Yesterday evening they went for a walk. Karkaroff followed them." This caught Piotr's interest and with a concentrated look he furthermore listened to his friend. "They went into the forbidden forest. There is a new camp … tamers …" Viktor looked around anew. "One of them is the Weasel's brother."

"You mean … Charlie Weasley … the Dragon tamer?" Viktor nodded. "Is this about your first test? Dragons?" Piotr whispered, earning another nod.

"Hagrid showed her … four different dragons … prepared for the test. Something about getting past them and snatching something they guard."

Piotr whistled nearly tuneless and nodded: "That makes sense. You can't beat a dragon single-handedly, but getting past one … that would proof bravery, knowledge and ingenuity." He stared at Viktor for a while. "Have you thought about how to get past him?"

Viktor shrugged, trying to show bravery. "Karkaroff and I are thinking about it. You can't stun him alone and his attacks would be too strong to protect myself. We're thinking about tactics to distract him or blind him."

"Sounds good to me," Piotr narrowed his eyes. "But why are you telling me this?"

Viktor wriggled his fingers and looked down at the table as if the wood pattern would be most interesting. With a sigh he continued: "It is expected that we solve these tests alone. And that their nature is a secret. But the competition makes a mockery out of that. I'm feeling like in a very cheap James Bond film." Shortly both boys grinned as their mind went back to the time they secretively slipped away from Durmstrang to visit the small cinema in the next village. Popcorn for Piotr, Vodka for Viktor … what a time it had been.

"Whatever … I know about the dragons and Fleur too thanks to Madam Maxime. With Hagrid being part of that and Weasel's brother one of the tamers I expect Potter to be forewarned too."

"That leaves my Housemate Cedric."

"Correct," Viktor simply stated, leaving it unsaid that he expected Piotr to inform the Hufflepuff Champion.

.

_Hogwarts – Library – November 20__th__ (Sunday midday)_

Poppy had been forewarned by him that they should be prepared to treat burns at the tests. She didn't ask about the source of his knowledge but promised to stay quiet and simply fetch some additional Dittany, the best cure for wounds like that.

Now it was time for a talk with Cedric. Piotr followed him after lunch to the library, thinking about how to start and how open he should be with the information. But surprisingly he saw Cedric gather some books about Dragons and walk to a table in the quiet back of the library.

"You already know, do you," Piotr's voice startled the Hufflepuff and he hastily put some papers on the books in front of him. Without invitation Piotr pulled a chair to the table and slumped down.

"What do you mean," Cedric asked, his face belittling his efforts to play the innocent guy.

"Test … Dragons … going past them … fetch something … avoid being eaten or burned," Piotr enumerated with the aid of his fingers. "Potter told you?"

Cedric stayed silent for a minute before he nodded. "Yes, he did. Surprised me with it, I have to admit."

Piotr agreed: "he's not so bad. Only has a bad taste about choosing friends."

With the hate between the Weasleys and Piotr an open secret it didn't need a genius to guess whom he meant. "Granger is his friend too."

"She offered her friendship to him and only an unbelievable dork wouldn't accept it." Letting his eyes wander about the gathered books and papers he asked casually: "Prepared for the task?"

"Maybe," Cedric shrugged: "any idea how Viktor wants to solve the problem?"

"Yes," Piotr responded very monosyllabically.

Inclining his head Cedric smiled: "And you don't want to give me a hint?"

"You don't really expect me to do that, don't you? You're my housemate, he's my oldest friend. You both deserve loyalty."

"But you already wanted to tell me about the Dragons in the first."

"Only because Viktor bade me to," Cedric's eyes narrowed in surprise as he heard Piotr's explanation. "He believes in fairness. It is some Bulgarian weakness in his personality," he grinned ironically. "And by the way: his solution wouldn't work for you. His strengths are others than yours."

Cedric shortly nodded but went silent for a long time. His try to unnerve Piotr by staring at him didn't go unnoticed but the transfer student ignored it. "Do you think he's stronger?"

"That depends," Piotr answered. "In a duel he would mop the floor with your skin. That's what he was trained in. But I don't expect open fights between the Champions in the tests." Cedric agreed. The tests were built around ingenuity and knowledge; the fast and skillful use of spells was evaluated, not pure battle prowess. And there wasn't any element of 'knock-out system'. "And you're way more … versatile … in your knowledge. If you're able to display your knack of transfiguration spells …"

"Mmm … but Dragons are immune to that."

"You're playing dumb, are you?" Cedric blushed a little bit. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant, transfigure the Dragon; extract his inner princess … dumbass." Piotr padded his pockets in search of something. After a while he found a small button and put it on the desk, pointing towards it without explanation. But it wasn't needed. Cedric remembered the lesson quite good, back in the second class. With a flick of his wand he transformed the button into a beetle and watched the tiny animal fly away.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Piotr plainly stated as he stood up.

"Piotr? Thank you." Piotr curtly nodded. "And … after the test … would you train with me? Dueling I mean. Just in case …"

"If you wish. Good luck, Cedric. I'll bet on you. Don't let me down."

.

_**A/N**_

_Next chapter will be about the first test. It is time for a little dragon fighting. _


	23. Chapter 23 The First Task

**The First Task**

_Hogwarts – November 24th 1994 Afternoon_

Carnival … the crowd, the noises and the overall atmosphere reminded him of a carnival. And there were even these smells … 'things' of all kind baked in cheap oil, sweets in all variants and 'juice mugs' diffusing the typical odor of Butterbeer and even some Firewhiskey.

Like a battleship at full speed Piotr paced towards the seats he had chosen, the other students parting to give him space, his friends following him like hatchlings their mother duck. Neville and Hannah seemed to be in pleasant anticipation while Luna's dreaming eyes showed no sign that she realized what was happening around her. Hermione lurked behind, deep in thoughts about the past days.

The beginning had been that weird article Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry, how he became Champion and his 'liaison' with Hermione. It would be a matter to laugh about if she wasn't so angry now, angry especially about Ron. The redhead was over there, Lavender clinging to his arm and whispering sweet 'Won-Wons' in his ear. As always Ginny was following them in complete silence. Hermione would have liked to have her friend at her side but it couldn't be.

Yesterday Harry had told her about his conversation via Floo with Sirius. Harry's Godfather wanted to wish him luck and warned him about Karkaroff. Not that Harry needed it after the very loud and somewhat violent discussion between Moody and Piotr a few weeks ago. Hermione still wondered how Karkaroff could have been not only forgiven his former deeds but even allowed to become Headmaster of Durmstrang. But perhaps that wasn't such a surprise after what Piotr told her about his time there. She couldn't really imagine how it would be to learn dark curses in the class room and even use them … on other students. Yes, Piotr had used the Imperio on Neville – something that earned him no small amount of respect from the Slytherins – but it had been to protect him. But to use the Crucio … Hermione shuddered.

"Are you alright," Piotr's concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Hermione weakly nodded: "I'm okay."

They reached their places, Piotr, Hermione and Luna taking the front row with Hannah and Neville behind. Piotr had chosen a place beside the exit stair to leave quickly if needed. "Auntie said she'll sign me if she needs me down there. We hoped that … we're prepared, Hermione. He'll be alright." He quickly continued as he noticed her pale face. Hermione nodded agreement and tried to press a small smile.

Piotr pressed her hand slightly. "He'll be alright. You've trained him and I think it will be a good tactic. He's really good on the broom." Hermione had told him about the long hours they had been training to Accio his broom. If successful it would allow Harry to avoid the Dragon … or so they had hoped.

"Look, Hermione, down there … Charlie." Luna's voice caused them to look down into the 'arena' and really there were Charlie and a few other trainers preparing the bindings for the Dragons. "I hope the bindings will hold. Sometimes Smothering Bindybucks try to pry open locks. They conceive them to be constraining their freedom."

"You're talking nonsense, Luna." A small sigh escaped Piotr's throat as he heard Hermione's comment and Hannah looked a bit disappointed. Certainly none of them believed the stories about all these magical creatures – a least none aside Piotr who always had been a bit too imaginative – but Luna liked her stories. Before Luna uttered anything about 'small minds' Hermione continued with her best teacher's voice: "You know exactly that Smothering Bindybucks don't leave their burrows if there isn't snow around. Look …" she gestured towards the landscape "none snow … any Smothering Bindybucks."

Luna blinked a few times, stared at Hermione and Piotr, whose very proud face was visible over Hermione's shoulder. "You … you read my article?" The blonde girl had been confident about Hermione never looking into the Quibbler. Hermione's face melted into a soft smile and she padded Luna's hand. "Yes, I did. Piotr convinced me to … broaden my mind." Luna beamed: "who else." Hermione reciprocated the smile: "yes … who else."

.

Slowly the seats around the arena filled with students of all houses. Another group of Slytherins passed them with a few girls curtly nodding towards Piotr and some of the boys glaring at him. Shortly Piotr wondered why Theodore Nott showed this hate towards him – in contrary to Vince he certainly wasn't jealous about his Hogsmeade day with Millie – but then he showed his friendliest smile to Pansy, Millie, Daphne and Astoria and allowed his mind to imagine how Millie would look with longer hair. He had tried to convince her to leave this tomboy hairstyle behind and she promised to give it a try. Doubtless she would never be a beauty like Daphne, but with her black hair at shoulder length and wearing a capacious dress …

"I'll visit Harry … wish him luck. I'll be back in a few minutes." Piotr nodded and watched Hermione wander towards the large Champions' tent. Shortly he stared at Ron, who obviously had no inclination to follow Hermione, but with a sigh he forced himself to look away again. _No sense in darkening my mood_, he pondered.

Startled Piotr stared at the small package that suddenly plumped into his hands. _Toffee_, he wondered and looked up to notice Megan Jones standing on the stair beside him and smiling weakly.

"I hope these aren't Weasley Toffees," he asked with a grin, remembering the stories about the very special sweeties crafted by the twins. To his relief Megan shook her head. "Good … then … thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Megan stared at him in silence for a while, obviously thinking about something she wanted to say. "Thank you for … how you managed the incident with my brother and Filch's cat."

"Mrs. Norris," Piotr corrected and Megan nodded. "How's your brother about it?"

Megan's smile deepened. "He's still angry. But I think he'll learn a thing or two, at least something about tolerance. Mrs. Norris is not the sweetest cat around and Filch is … Filch."

Piotr grinned back. He had convinced Filch and Professor Flitwick – Jeremiah Jones' House Master – that the most educational punishment would be to force Jeremiah to spend time with the cat. For four weeks he would care for Mrs. Norris … feeding, combing, playing, take care of the cat toilet. Piotr assumed that even after these weeks Jeremiah wouldn't really like the cat – Megan was right: it wasn't the most pleasant cat around – but at least he would know that she was a living and feeling creature, not a toy.

"Enjoy your meal," Megan winked and left for her waiting friends, while Ludo Bagman walked forwards to announce the first Champion and Hermione hastily returned to her seat.

.

With no small amount of whistling and deafening cheers the crowd attended Cedric as he left the arena. He had been the first Champion and his opponent, a Swedish Short-Snout, more than once came near the Hufflepuff with his sharp claws and swift tail. As expected the Dragon resisted direct spells or showed only small effect but in the end the strength of Cedric in the compartment of Transfiguration spells won him the day.

"Brilliant idea to change the rock into a hound to distract the Dragon," Hannah rejoiced.

Neville nodded: "Yes, but he was burned nonetheless."

"Poppy will care for that, we gathered enough Dittany to treat all four," Piotr explained. "Not that Viktor would need it. And Cedric was too slow. I fear some of the other Champions will be faster."

"You've a bit too much confidence in Viktor, don't you think so, Mr. Kamenew," Hermione growled. Piotr wasn't miffed about the reaction. He knew it was more to hide her fear about Harry's upcoming task.

He shrugged: "I know him and his abilities. He'll be really fast and won't get hit."

"You'll bet," Hermione asked?

Piotr's earnest face changed into a smile and he offered his hand: "I bet. Stake will be a task to fulfill."

For a moment Hermione hesitated. What task could her friend have in mind? But in the end she trusted him, so she accepted and they clasped hands.

As the next Champion left the tent – Fleur in her silly robes – Piotr shortly groaned. "How fashionable … and how impractical," Hermione grinned.

Piotr nodded: "I'm on my way. I fear Auntie will have her second patient in a few minutes. I'll greet Cedric from all of you." With a sad face he left his seat and went towards the tent.

.

Her face not showing any signs of joy about her victory but only deep anger Fleur left the arena. She had been able to put the Dragon into a magical slumber long enough to snatch the egg but nonetheless she had been too self-confident and forgotten to leave enough space between her and the sleeping creature. A single breath with a small flame had been enough to set her robe on fire and Fleur was scolding herself because of her stupidity to choose garment to show-off instead of something practical.

"Let me care for your wounds, dear," Madam Pomfroy tried to usher the girl in the tent to be treated, but Fleur Delacour only answered with a hiss and a string of French curses.

Poppy wasn't hurt – she knew what was on the girl's mind now – but a bit troubled. Burns had to be treated as fast as possible to prevent scars. A short look, a curt nod and Piotr went after the Beauxbatons-student. With some long strides he outrun her and without a word grabbed her by the shoulders and knees and lifted her from the ground.

"What are you doing, you imbecile," she hissed, reaching for her wand.

"You're hurt, your wounds must be cared for," he answered matter-of-factly, ignoring the wand pointed at his head.

"Let me down," she demanded with a scowl. "I'll care for them myself."

"No," he responded and instead of a further explanation he shortly pressed her thigh where the robe was burned, causing her to hiss in pain. "I treat the wound and afterwards you may play the badass again. Now: shut up!" For some seconds the girl was struggling whether she should put this stupid boy down but luckily she decided against it.

He entered the tent and put her down on a cot before he hastily erected some cloth barriers around to allow some privacy. Turning around he saw Fleur still in her robes glaring at him. Piotr sighed: "You have to remove the robes unless you really want to have burn scars on your skin. I know some girls adore scars but I never thought you to be that type."

"Scars are a sign of bravery," she hissed back but started to remove her clothes.

"Yes, you're right. But sometimes they're only a sign of stupidity or stubbornness."

She glared at him. "You could turn around."

He groaned but did as told. "You know that you could have had Madam Pomfroy treating you and that's your own fault that I have to do this now? By the way: there is certainly nothing I've not seen before. And you're not my type by the way," he added with a small grin, imaging how her face would be in the moment. "Bodily I mean," he added after a few seconds. "Your mind I don't know well enough to judge."

He had heard the story about Olivander and his test of the wand. How Fleur had told of her Veela Grandma and being part Veela herself. It hadn't been a surprise after watching the reactions of most boys in the school. Especially Ron Weasley had been a pain in the ass with his ogling.

"How do you mean that?" Fleur asked with some irritation but less anger in her voice.

"Mean what," Piotr asked, still with his back towards her. "Your movement is very … graceful, but you're way too thin for my liking." Without seeing her he knew that she would narrow her eyes in this moment.

"So hippos like Bulstrode are more to your liking, yes," she said caustically. _Has everyone heard about me going to Hogsmeade with her?_

Piotr turned around and glared at her. To Fleur's surprise he really didn't look at her mostly nude body but angrily locked eyes. "That was undeserved. She can't help her physique. And perhaps sometimes you'll realize that personality is much more permanent and attractive than body. She has some faults – in my opinion – but she also owns a powerful spirit and a big heart, two of the most important aspects of an attractive woman."

Ordering to lay down he started to gather Dittany and bandages to treat her wounds, which were luckily not very deep but still painful. Fleur watched him silently for a while before she whispered "sorry, you're right. I'm … I'm only too used to …"

A very small smile appeared on Piotr's face: "I understand. I've seen them … your admirers. And it is not only because of your Veela charm. At least you're not exploiting them like Philippe," he snarled, thinking about the Beauxbatons boy who had been flirting with every Durmstrang and Hogwarts girl from fifteen upwards.

"It is not his fault. If these girls are dumb enough to fall for his charms and false flattery, they deserve what they get."

"Hold this," he pressed her hand on the bandage to fix it before he put two fingers around her nose and slightly turned it.

"Ouch." Again Fleur glared at him but wasn't able to stay angry as she saw his amusement.

"You don't believe this Jibber-Jabber yourself," he stated. "Otherwise you'll act otherwise around your admirers. Beauty is power as is your thrall. I'm sure your grandma taught you to use them wisely."

Fleur Delacour stared at him. _He is right_, she thought. _How could he know_?

"I miss her." Fleur shortly looked down and sighed: "My Grandma, my parents and especially my sister … Gaby." Raising her eyes to meet his she weakly smiled. "She'll start with school next year, you know. I'm really sorry that I won't be there with this school year being my last."

"Sisters are Circe's present for us," Piotr said with a low voice and a pressed smile. "I'm certain Madam Maxime will care for her."

Fleur shook her head. "Father decided to send her to Hogwarts … broaden her mind and education."

Piotr smiled assuredly at her: "then she already has a friend here."

Out of the tent jeering could be heard. Surprisingly fast after Viktor left the tent Harry had been called too. Piotr sighed: "Seems that Potter succeeded. Hermione will be relieved, she was worried about him."

"Hermione is your girlfriend, yes," Fleur asked?

He shook his head amusedly: "no, even with many thinking this way. If she was my girlfriend, would I try to set her up with Viktor?"

"I suppose not," she answered after a while, pondering about this bit of information. "I don't really know her."

"There you really missed something. If I should name five students you had to get to know in your year at Hogwarts … Hermione would be my first." Shortly a grin crossed his face. "Not that it would be easy for you."

Fleur send him a quizzical look and he explained: "you made a great job to get her a bad first impression of you. She ADORES Hogwarts and your critic about everything … Ron ogling you with drool dripping from his lips didn't help either."

Fleur sighed. "I can't help the ogling. And Hogwarts isn't that bad, I only needed some time to settle down. And I really hated to be away from home." Quietly she started to don her clothes again with Piotr turning around. "What would you advise me to get in her graces again?"

With a smile Piotr responded: "It depends … what you think about house-elves?"


	24. Chapter 24 Friendship Training Part 1

**Friendship Training (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – November 25th (Friday evening)_

As expected the looks and glares of his friends were amusing, to say the least. As planned Piotr had been the last one to arrive at the room. Hermione, Luna, Hannah and Neville were already waiting and hoped for an entertaining and relaxing evening – as every Friday since three months. It wasn't Piotr who caused them to open their eyes wide, although the smell from the veiled cake he carried certainly got their attention. But his escort was the real surprise.

"Hello Folks, allow me to introduce Miss Fleur Delacour."

The blonde, tall girl looked around, the smile not able to cover her insecurity. Her left hand held a basket covered with a towel under which something clinked with each step. With her right hand she put a strand of hair behind her ear before she gave a start and walked over – first to Hannah, then the other girls and last Neville – for a shake hands. Luckily Hannah quickly conquered her surprise and with a broad smile welcomed the Beauxbatons student.

"I hope it is okay that I invited her, but I wasn't able to say 'no' to her presents." With a small show he put down the cake and with a big gesture unveiled an obviously still warm cake in a porcelain baking pan.

"This is a specialty from France, a Quiche Lorraine," Fleur explained, her soft voice slowly steadying. "This variant I created with leeks. I hope you'll like it." While the others gathered around the table and took a smell at the cake she put her basket down and spread some large cups and three bottles on the table. "Cider … Chistr … you drink it not from a tumbler but a cup called bolenn."

While his friends still wondered about the reason to invite her – apart from his birthday something like this never happened before – they slowly relaxed and prepared the small meal. Soon a conversation started about the differences of Quiche and Cider types and variants and with Fleur offering as well a small bottle of Crème de Cassis the mood got a bit boisterous. "You may mix the Crème with the Cider."

"Hannah, I expect you to look after Neville. We don't want him to drink too much of this."

Neville put him off with a small grin on his lips: "You only hope to get more of the Cider for yourself."

"I'm larger and older and …"

"You forgot more hoggish," Hannah added, her sweet smile denying Piotr the will to be angry with her. But at least he could pout at her and hide behind his large cup.

"Hermione," Fleur addressed the younger girl. Hermione was still a bit uneasy about Fleur's presence and the only one in the round not to really welcome her. "I wanted to ask you something. I saw the sticker Piotr is wearing …"

Swiftly Hermione took a look and really … Piotr was still wearing the S.P.E.W. sticker. Thinking back she realized that he had been one of the few students to wear it openly. Even Ron and Harry had bought it only to put it aside. A few of his potions tutoring students wore them and – to her stunning surprise – a few days ago Millicent Bulstrode not only bought two stickers but also displayed one of them on her robe.

"He told me about S.P.E.W. and that it had been your idea."

Hermione slowly nodded. _Certainly Fleur wouldn't come to this meeting and start a conversation about this topic only to mock her_, she pondered. _But a girl like her wouldn't actually share her opinion about house elves either. Her family owned some house elves for sure and wouldn't like them to have more rights_. She needed some moments to realize that Fleur had continued speaking and that she had missed some sentences, but luckily Piotr rescued her and interjected.

"It is a real sensible idea. I'm sure that your family isn't exploiting their house elves and in Hogwarts I know that their life is more or less relaxed. But there are other families, other wizards, who treat their house elves very bad. And what about this compulsion to punish themselves if an elf said something bad about his master? Sometimes an elf wishes to buy something for him or as a gift for others. They need at least a little money from time to time. Or what about vacation … perhaps they'll want to visit their families." Piotr gulped down another cup of Cider, his nose slowly reddening.

"Naturally we have to advance slowly and carefully. We can't revolutionize within years what became established in centuries. And many things the living elves wouldn't accept. I once spoke with Ciddy about Hermione's idea with the salary … she was shocked. And even she is only very slowly accepting the idea of having a right to be happy."

"This is a good point," Fleur agreed. "We have to speak with the house elves, examine what they wish, how their life really is and what could be changed … near-term and in the long run. And we have to find supporters of these ideas in the upper ranks. Perhaps we could use Hogwarts as a training ground, speak with the Headmaster and change how the house elves live her. And distribute this knowledge about the students."

In the beginning Hermione hadn't been happy about the direction of the conversation. This 'real life' approach wasn't what she had hoped for. But slowly Fleur – who was speaking as if already belonging to the project wholeheartedly – and Piotr were able to convince her that she had to do small steps and at first learn about the elves … how they lived, what they wanted. This side of Fleur was totally unsuspected for Hermione. _She isn't that bad_, she mused. _Perhaps we could invite her from time to time_.

.

One by one his friends had left the room until only Fleur was still there. Piotr had decided to wait until he was alone before he stood up. The Cider had got to his head and he didn't trust his self-control now to not make him look like a fool.

"I wanted to thank you, Piotr," Fleur stated softly. "Without your stubbornness I would have left my burns untended after the test and would regret those scars later. And this evening had been really nice."

Piotr slowly bowed on his chair. "You're welcome. And I think you made some brownie points with Hermione today."

"I meant what I said," Fleur responded calmly. "I mean those words about house elves. Hermione is a bit too overeager and naïve about what could be changed but she really has a good heart and perhaps we can take a few small steps in the right direction."

"I'm sure about that and I agree with your opinion. But we need this over eagerness. Without people like Hermione nothing would change. I'm really proud to be her friend."

"You should be, Piotr," Fleur smiled," you should be."

.

_Hogwarts – Potions Class Room – November 27__th__ (Sunday afternoon)_

"You feel certain that I don't need anything for this," Hermione asked for the umpteenth time and as every time before Piotr only answered with a soft smile. After their meeting in the common room he had lead her thru the deserted passages of Hogwarts towards the dungeons. Now they neared the door of the potion class room and to her surprise Hermione saw Piotr enter the room without hesitation.

"What are we doing here," she asked, not really expecting a fulfilling answer. _Why had I agreed to this_, Hermione asked herself? But she knew the answer. Piotr had won their little bet about Viktor and now it was time to pay.

Piotr ordered her to take a seat and put a single book – _Practical uses of Plants in the Healing Arts_ – in front of her together with some parchment and an inkless quill. "You agreed to do a task for me. We'll start today but I hope you'll continue later. Today I expect a little brain-storming from you. You know what this is?"

Hermione examined the jar he offered her. It contained a number of leaves in a clear fluid. "Is this Dittany?"

"Yes, it is," Piotr nodded agreement. He put his fingers on the book. "In this book you'll find descriptions of the classical uses for Dittany and how to prepare it. Your task is twofold: find at least ten errors – however small – in the description and think about three new uses of the plant, at least one of them medical."

Hermione shot him a quizzical look. "I'll need other books for comparison and …"

"No," he interjected her ramblings. _At least she isn't arguing about the reason behind the task_, he smiled inwardly. "Only this book you may use. I chose Dittany because it doesn't belong to our learning content this year, so you won't stumble 'accidently' over corresponding texts. Use your mind … to develop ideas … to invent." Piotr gingerly tapped on the parchment with the quill. "Today: scribe one foot about how to start the examination of the text, how to prove its content … and another foot to gather ideas for new uses."

.

From time to time Piotr looked up from the essay he was writing and watched his friend. Still unable to comprehend why he had put her under these weird regulations Hermione had complied with his wishes and started to think about the assigned task. It had been obvious that the beginning had been arduous for her. Hermione was too narrowed on using books for every problems, too trusting to the written word and too little confident in her own skills and mind. The target of this task would be to solve this problem and bring her on the way to find her own solutions.

_Should he tell her that he would deliver her material to Professor Snape later, that it would be marked by him to give her extra points?_ No, he decided against. He would tell her later … much later. Now she should be able to concentrate on the task and not ponder about how to impress the professor. It would only confuse and dazzle her and be completely counterproductive.

.

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – November 27__th__ (Sunday late afternoon)_

In strained edginess Piotr entered the Hospital Wing. His happy mood had been instantly destroyed as a blue-white goose – the Patronus of Aunt Poppy – entered the class room and demanded his instant appearance in the Hospital Wing. _What could have happened?_ Her Patronus didn't sound as if he had done something wrong. Rather he expected that something happened that caused more than one or two patients to turn up in the Hospital Wing. _Or did something occur to Hannah or Neville?_

Two steps behind the door he stopped shocked. Seven of the beds were occupied with Poppy running around wildly while Snape and McGonagall were loudly arguing, Ron lying in bandages between them. Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle he detected. And over there Poppy was examining Seamus, Dean and … _Ginny?_

Poppy took notice of him as the door crashed in Piotr's back. With a soft "sorry" Hermione slipped into the room too and looked around with wide eyes.

"Piotr, don't gawk. Examine the Slytherins, hurry." Piotr nodded and whispered to Hermione: "Please take a look at Ginny."

Not waiting for her agreement he strode over to the beds of Crabbe and Goyle and quickly searched for more serious injuries before he went to Millicent. As her housemates she showed a broad spectrum of bruises, the result of a brawl as it seemed. Veiling the bed with some partition screens he started to examine her and simultaneously blind out the loud conversation of the professors.

"Now tell me, Millie: what happened?"


	25. Chapter 25 Friendship Training Part 2

**Friendship Training (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – November 27th (Sunday late afternoon)_

The curtain surrounding Millicent Bulstrode's bed was partly pushed aside and a very angry Professor McGonagall showed up with an annoyed looking Professor Snape close behind.

"Your behavior will have consequences, Miss Bulstrode," McGonagall fumed. The girl stared back defiantly but stayed silent – in contrary to Piotr.

"Professor McGonagall, please leave. I'm still treating Miss Bulstrode's injuries."

"I'm sure she won't die of these little bruises," McGonagall responded, showing no sign of leaving in the near future. "We have to clarify the events around this brawl to …"

"Professor McGonagall," Piotr stood up, stepped towards her until he stood no more than two feet apart from the elder woman, making good use of his stature as he violated her comfort zone. Instinctively she made one step back and Piotr saw Snape's grin over her shoulder. "You're a teacher – and a very good as far as I know – and Madam Pomfrey is Hogwarts' healer – equally qualified. She appointed me to care for Miss Bulstrode and I take such a job very seriously irrespective of the nature of the patient. Please restrain yourself from disturbing my examination." He gave her a few moments to let his words impact before he continued: "And now go, please, both of you. Your presence isn't helpful and later – if we all cooled down a bit – there is enough time to punish the bad ugly Slytherin ruffians. Have a nice day."

Snape groaned a bit but his eyes showed amusement as he turned around and left, giving McGonagall no other chance than to follow him out of the Hospital Wing.

"So I'm a bad ugly ruffian, yes," Millicent asked from her bed with narrowed eyes. Piotr was unimpressed and shrugged. "Ugly, yes. But we're working on that." He shortly smiled. "And about the bad ruffian part … we both know how McGonagall will judge the events irrespective of what happened." He took a seat at her side again and with much more seriousness he stated: "But I'm not like her. I want to know what really happened."

For a minute Millicent locked eyes with him, the struggle for words plainly on her face. But then she averted his eyes and sighed. "You certainly heard what happened. I had a fight with Ron and Ginny. Step-by-step the others showed up and take part in the brawl. Nothing serious happened – only bruises and hurt egos."

"And how did this little happening start?"

"No special reason, he said this, I said that and somehow it erupted." That she tried to avoid a real answer was clear to him but he knew better than to press the matter in this moment. After he cared for her wounds Piotr left and went towards the four Gryffindors.

From all appearances Ron had taken the brunt of attacks. A bandage around the head protected the left side of his face and the once broken nose. Both hands were wrapped now and certainly he had other bruises on his body. But at least he was sleeping peacefully now from the potion Poppy gave him. Dean had been able to leave and Seamus would be allowed to follow this evening.

Shortly Piotr stopped at Ginny's bed. He avoided to look at her and only silently fetched her medical file to have a look. If the girl had qualms about this she didn't say anything. A black eye, several bruises and a slightly broken rib she had carried away from the fight. That was quite more than Dean and Seamus had to show for and more than he had expected. His instincts nearly led him to look up before he was able to turn away, sighing once and walking towards the bed of Seamus. Piotr carried a chair to his side and took place. With a grin he asked:

"You really like it in here, do you? Hardly recovered from your Quidditch accident you're again in my care." With far less humor he continued: "Seamus … it is impossible to get a clear picture from Millicent about this. Please tell me how this brawl started? And who hurt Ginny like this?"

Seamus looked around, his eyes lingering on the young girl for a moment before he addressed Piotr: "I can't say, Piotr. I really would tell you … you're okay for a Hufflepuff." A fleeting grin could be seen on his face but it vanished again. "As I arrived at the scene they were already in full battle. Ron was on the ground with Bulstrode punching him. Ginny clung to her back like an angry baboon. I don't know how her wounds happened. Perhaps Bulstrode tried to get rid of her. Dean and I were fighting mostly Crabbe and Goyle and had no time to look until the teachers arrived. Sorry, Piotr, I can't say more about it."

"It is okay," Piotr gently padded his shoulder.

.

_Hogwarts – Unused Classroom – November 28th (Monday Afternoon)_

The room was cold and dusty but at least they had a place and not to fear to damage something in their training. Piotr had tried to get access to the DADA room and in the beginning Moody had been forthcoming – at least until Piotr mentioned that he needed the room to train Cedric in dueling. Within seconds all good will vanished and Piotr had to find another place. This room had been a class room once but apparently hadn't been in use in years. Even a window was broken and the heating charm wasn't working. But it had to be enough for them.

"This room could use a little cleaning," Hermione stated, her fingers sweeping over a battered desk, flicking away some large fluffs.

"Feel free to let your female instincts be rampant," Piotr grinned at her, dodging the blackboard eraser in the last moment.

"The mood is high, the skill is low," Cedric's voice caused them to turn around, scowls on the faces of Hermione and Piotr plain visible.

"Let's have a look at your skill, oh Grand Master Cedric," Piotr invited him to the middle of the room. Trying to hide his slight fear Cedric followed the command under the smirk of Hermione.

.

"No, Cedric, this …" he repeated the gesture "is a Jelly-Leg-Jinx … watches out for this flick of the wrist. You may defend against this kind of jinx with a Shield Charm. The Bat Boogey Hex on the other side" he demonstrated the Jinx three times very clearly "misses this flick of the wrist and a shield charm isn't helpful against it. You have to use a Banishing Charm. The point of this lesson is to not only react quickly but correctly and to use the right defense."

He watched Hermione battling Cedric most of the time. It was a bit weird:HH

Hermione greatest assesses were her quick mind and strong grasp of magic, but she was too hesitant in the use of harmful spells. Cedric on the other side had a broader knowledge of spells but restrained from taking advantage of her openings, being too much of a cavalier for that.

"Very nice, children," Piotr interrupted them after a while, his smirk displaying his annoyance. "Perhaps we should walk to the playing ground outdoors and I'll give you some sand baking forms. Cedric narrowed his eyes and Hermione's ear tips started to glow reddish. "Would you please stop playing around and start to battle? We wanted to train dueling and not this first year stuff."

Without announcement he threw a stunner towards Hermione, following quickly with a Jelly-Leg-Jinx at Cedric. Instinctively Hermione dodged the spell while Cedric cast a Shield Charm. Within seconds the barrage pressed them on their toe tips as further jinxes and curses followed mixed with more than one Stunner Spell.

"Are you training dummies or duelists," Piotr asked, not a single pearl of sweat on his face, as he saw them still only defending themselves. With a nod towards Hermione Cedric started to counter attack Piotr and within moments a full three way battle erupted with everyone throwing spells around or defending against them. Suddenly Piotr started to run towards them in a curve, bringing Cedric in a position so that he shielded him from Hermione's eyes. As he reached the boy – Cedric confused by the action and still struggling with ideas what to do – he simply run into him and knocked him down. Cedric's wand flew away and a knee to his breast denied him the option to stand up again. Feather light Piotr's wand tipped against Cedric's nose: "Doomed."

Looking up he saw the confused face of Hermione. As she realized his precarious kneeling situation, she reacted: "Expelliarmus." Doing a somersault forward he hastily evaded a stunner by a handbreadth before he – with Hermione reacting too slow after his disarming – slammed into her and threw her away a few yards.

Reaching for his wand Piotr walked to a chair and waited for his friends to stand up again. "Never forget: a duel is a duel and not a simple lesson. Never expect your opponent to play by the rules. He may use tools, weapons like swords or knives or simply attack you with his fists. Know your enemy and his fighting style. Estimate his abilities. Hermione … you had the opportunity to win against me but you thought a disarming spell would enough even after I tackled Cedric. And both of you underestimated my strength and agility. You can't allow an opponent like me – or Viktor – to get this near. And think about the Quidditch Finals. I beat three adult wizards there, simply because they expected their enemies to use only spells. An attack by a bludger was way out of their mind."

He watched their reactions and was quite proud that they didn't start to pout or use any silly excuses. "Cedric would be a good duelist if he is able to leave behind his gentleman attitudes. And Hermione … with this strength behind your spells I'm happy that you're on my side." She blushed a bit but stayed silent. Piotr sighed. "I have to go now, sorry. The next time I'll show you some of the curse taught in Durmstrang, especially Viktor's task winning spell, the Conjunctivitis Curse. And I have a request. Please think about something we need to clarify, but please think carefully about it: do you want me to teach you to defend against painful curses?"

Both stared in shock and Piotr hastily explained: "Naturally I don't mean the Crucio, but there are other Curses with similar effects. The training would certainly be helpful for you but also very painful. This won't be a kind of child's play. Think about it and give me an answer next week, okay?"

Both agreed and as they left the room Hermione asked: "And what will you do now?"

Piotr smiled back: "I have an appointment with Filch … a detention you know." After a moment of confusion he continued: "and you too."


	26. Chapter 26 Detention, Exercise and Fun

**Detention, Exercise and Fun**

_Hogwarts – Courtyard – November 28th (Monday Evening)_

The night would be cold but clear, right as she liked it. There would be stars at the sky; at least in the few moments she would be able to see something of the celestial vault thru the treetops. Luna closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her.

The turning of pages was an obvious sign that Hermione tried to use the moments she had left before their departure. The small book with the picture of some riding bowman on it had been a present from Parvati Patil. Since the girls met outside their lesson-dormitory routine on Piotr's birthday and with Lavender most of the time snogging Won-Won something like a loose friendship had built between Hermione and Parvati. It had done good to both of them, Luna mused. Parvati spent more time with the books than before and Hermione allowed herself to relax from time to time. She still opposed the idea of reading the fashion part of _Witch Weekly_ but Parvati was trying.

Luna hummed softly, her left hand playing with the radish earring. This one had been given to her by Ciddy. The kind house elf had taken a liking to the whole group and loved to give them presents if at all possible. Listening to her own humming for a while Luna wondered about the melody. Yes, it was something she had heard from Piotr some weeks ago. She had totally forgotten the text and what it was about but somehow the tunes felt right.

Thinking about Piotr she opened her eyes and looked towards the elder boy. He had a broad smile on his face as every time he had the opportunity to do physical work. Most wizards would judge the inability to cast spells on objects, the inability to do menial works with a flick of their hand to be utterly disdainful. But not he; he liked to work like this. Luna wasn't sure exactly what he was doing right now apart from that he prepared the cart. Tools were scattered on the platform and some ropes. Now he seemed to fasten some harness to the front.

The clapping door prompted the blond girl to turn around and throw a dreamy look towards the stout Slytherin girl that just had appeared on the outside of Hogwarts. Slowly, her eyes narrowed, her face an example of disbelieve Millicent Bulstrode neared the trio around the cart. As ordered she was wearing some coarse clothes and boots. Luna hold out a broad woolen ribbon and pointed towards her own head where she was wearing some similar, but hers in canary yellow while the one for Millicent had been knitted in dark green with a slivery zigzag pattern on it. For a moment Millicent stared at her with a mix of confusion and suspicion before she grabbed the ribbon, nodded curtly and put it around her own head to protect her ears form the chilly wind.

"Ah, there you are, Millie. We already feared you couldn't make it in time," Piotr greeted her cheerfully. Hermione looked not very pleased to see Millicent but didn't utter a word as she placed the book in her bag on the cart.

"What are you doing here," Millicent asked with a hint of anger. "Where is Filch?"

Piotr crooked his head and smiled at her. She was surprised as he had hoped. Snape had been able to convince Professor McGonagall that her part in the brawl and especially her part of the blame wasn't totally clarified. Consequently Millicent wasn't punished in the way McGonagall had planned but instead told that she would have an evening of detention with Filch. Piotr thought an evening of cleaning cups and tokens to be a waste and it hadn't been difficult to convince the caretaker that some hours of heavy physical labor would be much more educational. "You're going in detention with me."

"Err … with you? You never have detention, you're wonder-boy, forgotten," Millicent asked with a smirk? "And Granger only gets detention from Snape." This caused Hermione to hiss quietly. Millicent sniggered.

"Okay, you got me. It is only detention for you, but exercise for Hermione and for me … it is fun."

.

"I can't believe that I'm really doing this," Millicent groaned and for the first time this evening Hermione shared her opinion. The girls had looped the harness around their chests and were pulling the cart. A softly humming Luna played the driver – not that she really had a task – and Piotr walked in front clearing the path.

"Stop complaining, Millie," Piotr laughed. "The cart is empty and light. Wait until we have filled it with wood." The thought raised a groan from the girls.

"We could ask him, perhaps he would be willing to draw," Luna chirped and gazed at the lone figure that had been following them since they entered the forest. With a groan Millicent stopped and straightened her body to have a look. She needed some moments to detect the outline of the completely still standing person. "Centaur," she shouted and instinctively grabbed for her wand only to find her pocket empty as Piotr had demanded to put her wand aside.

"Calm down, ladies," Piotr demanded. "That's Firenze, a trustworthy friend. He's only watching us; normally he leaves me alone after a while but with you three around it could be that he'll stay with us. Come on, we have work to do."

.

Suspiciously Millicent smelled at the mug Piotr had offered her but the sight of Hermione happily sipping the hot herbal tea soothed her and she nodded thankfully.

"We don't want you to become ill," Piotr explained and sat down on a log, one of three dozen they had gathered around the cart. They hadn't cut down a single living tree but only used those that had been victims of the autumn storms. The work had been hard and the first time since years Millicent sensed every muscle in her body, even some she formerly didn't know to have. How Hermione had been able to stand up to this vigor was out of her mind. The bookworm seemed so weak and unused to any manual labor apart from some cleaning cores.

The sight of Luna between the trees, dancing in the moonlight with a crown of leaves and small twigs in her hair brought a smile on Millicent's face, one she hastily tried to hide again. Bullocks … Piotr's broad grin showed that he had noticed. Mumbling silently something unladylike Millicent thought about the Ravenclaw girl. She had been odd from the start and even her own housemates didn't behave very cordial towards her … at least until last year and that event in the Great Hall. She had been witness to Piotr's little speech to the other Ravenclaw girls and something had touched not only them – apparently, as they changed their behavior at least a little bit since then – but also her. Especially what he said about Thestrals had made her wonder what else she didn't know about the world around her. The encounter with the Centaur had been another sign. While she reacted in fear of the unknown he had stayed calm. He had made friends with a Centaur, Millicent nearly couldn't believe it.

"You haven't attacked her," Luna's dreamy voice tore her from her inner turmoil. Millicent looked up at the girl. Even sitting Millicent's face was on the same height as the Ravenclaw's. Luna's amethyst eyes stared at the older girl and a little finger tipped against her nose. "You wanted to defend her."

Luckily the darkness hid her blush. Millicent quickly looked around. Hermione stared in confusion but Piotr's face showed that he realized what Luna was speaking about. Millicent tried to save the situation. She growled: "I've no idea what you're speaking about, Looney." Instantly she wanted to take back the disgusting nickname but she couldn't muster the courage.

After some silent seconds Luna demanded very friendly "You should apologize … not for the name, silly." Millicent threw her a quizzical look. "For the lie I mean."

Hermione fidgeted on her log. "Could anyone tell me what they're talking about?" But the girls stayed silent with locked eyes.

"She's right and you know that, Millie," Piotr stated softly. Millicent leaned back and crossed her arms in defiance. "That's the reason I wanted you here with me and not polishing some stupid trophies. Ron said that you started the brawl, that you hit Ginny. But that's nonsense, isn't it?" He waited some moments for an answer before he continued: "You wouldn't hesitate to punch someone like me or even Hermione – someone with a chance to fight back. But you're not a bully; you wouldn't hurt willingly someone like Luna … or Ginny."

"But …" Hermione stammered. She had a bit relaxed after some words between Millie and her about the incident with the hairs two years ago, but she still had no doubts that Ron's description of the events had been correct, git as he was.

"I punched her," Millicent exclaimed, continuing a bit calmer: "she clang to my back. I didn't know who it was and rammed my elbow in her face. Her black eye is from me."

"But you didn't want to hurt her," Luna determined. Her insight had always been a reason of joy and rapture for Piotr and very slowly Hermione started to trust her too – at least in this area. But this … this couldn't be right.

Millicent braced her head with her hands, her elbows resting on her legs and her face turned down to avoid their glares. She was silent for some minutes, the hot tea long forgotten and nobody realizing that Firenze was gone by now. "He had been angry after the task." Her sudden voice surprised them. "Perhaps he hoped that Potter wouldn't do it. He had to play happy but you could see it in his eyes. And he reacted abruptly with this girlfriend he has."

Shortly Hermione wondered if Millicent could be wrong. But she had seen it, seen how Ron treated Lavender in the last week. Without her so smitten Lavender certainly would have left him after he treated her so badly.

"And more than once he struck his sister, mostly her body to not leave visible signs." Hermione shook her head. Ron would never do such a thing. "The Weasley girl was happy about Potter's victory and Ron yelled at her that Potter is a cheater and that she shouldn't forget to stay away from him. He dragged her away, certainly leaving marks at her arm. And he hit her again until she cried. She tried to stay silent but …"

"That's lunacy," Hermione interjected. "Ron would never do that." She looked around at her friends, searched for support in their eyes but finding none. "I …" she hesitated "I know he sometimes punishes her for wrongdoings. His father ordered him too, but only if Ginny behaves badly and not in this way. He loves his sister." She pointed her finger towards Millicent: "You … you can't believe a …"

"A Slytherin," Piotr asked in a very neutral tune. He shook his head disappointed: "Sometimes you remind me too much of Professor McGonagall. You can't simply dismiss something only because the speaker belongs to the wrong house."

"I believe you," Luna stated and stepped forward to put her little crown on Millicent's head, far too small to be fitting and looking very silly.


	27. Chapter 27 Passing the Quaffle

**Passing the Quaffle**

_Hogwarts – Quidditch Field – December 10__th__ 1994 (Saturday Afternoon)_

_The last two weeks had been terrible_, Hermione mused as she followed the other Gryffindors to the Quidditch field. _And it was all Bulstrode's fault_. If glares could get her aflame, Millicent would be a living torch by now. The stout girl and the petite looking Pansy at her side had a broad grin on their faces and brooms in their hand. She should be able to enjoy the afternoon, to relax and be happy to see all those students of all three schools spending the afternoon together. But she couldn't stop pouting.

After their verbal clash twelve days ago her relation to Piotr and Luna had been strained. Hannah had sided with Piotr while Neville tried to stay neutral and avoid difficult conversations. Hermione still didn't believe that Ron could behave like Millicent suggested. And Piotr's comment about her similarity to Minerva had hurt too. She adored her House Mistress but knew that it wasn't meant to be a compliment as Piotr suspected Minerva to be too biased versus Slytherin students.

Two Fridays had gone without Hermione participating in the little group's afternoons and the mood in the second dueling lesson with Piotr and Cedric had been awkward. And what had she got in compensation for her loss? Ron was still snogging and groping Lavender all the time and still avoiding Harry and Hermione. At least he seemed to be more relaxed again, his temper not as irritated as before and he handled Lavender better. Hermione still felt this painful jealousy in her breast when she saw them cuddling, but on the other hand she didn't like to see the girl to be emotionally hurt by her boyfriend.

It had been more based upon the wish to stay apart from Lavender – dreading her adoring Won-Won cheering during the play – that she agreed to Luna's invitation to the speaker's box. The blond girl had tried in the last days to calm the waves between them and slowly Hermione accepted the attempt. Looking down to the field Hermione saw the teams gather. One would consist of Gryffindors with Harry as Seeker and Captain, Ron playing Keeper – a not very good one as she had heard the chasers Angelina and Kate snigger after the first training sessions – and Fred and George as Beaters. The last Chaser position normally belonged to Alicia Spinnet but the older girl had ceded that role to a very happy Ginny Weasley. That Ron allowed her to play had been a sign of his lately good mood. Four Weasleys in one Quidditch team promised for an interesting match.

While the other team gathered, her mind shortly went to the silly conversations she heard these past days. Since the announcement of the Yule Ball that would be taking place on December the 25th the boys of all houses had been roaming around and hunting for dates. Ron would be going with Lavender, Hermione sighed. For a moment anger shot thru her mind as she remembered seeing him as he tried to invite Fleur Delacour. _There aren't girls like her at Hogwarts_, he had told her well out of Lavender's hearing range. A few weeks ago she would have been angry about Fleur and the impression she made on boys like Ron, but that had changed since their meeting. The Beauxbatons student was fairly nice, very intelligent and interested in knowledge, Hermione had learned since then. And Fleur wasn't happy about her thrall and the complications it caused. It wasn't her fault that Ron wanted to choose his date on appearance alone. It wasn't her fault that Hermione wasn't beautiful enough to even be considered by him as a possible date.

At Lavender's side she noticed Parvati and her sister Padme. Harry, after some not very gentle prodding on Hermione's side had asked Parvati and to his endless surprised the beautiful girl confirmed. Hermione knew that Harry would have liked to go with Cho but the Ravenclaw Seeker already went with Cedric, the Hufflepuff Seeker and Champion. At their side Neville was sitting, sometimes looking up to the speaker's box. She felt a little pang of guilt that she convinced him to ask Ginny to be his date. But it had been clear that Ginny wanted to be on the ball – something she wasn't allowed without an older student dating her – and that Ron wouldn't agree with any other boy. But Neville was harmless in Ron's eyes, harmless enough to spend the evening with his well-guarded baby-sister. Yes, it was a bit annoying, this protective behavior. But also it was a bit cute.

The second team was a weird mix of players and Seamus and Dean had tried to explain to Hermione their difficulty. With four seekers and three chasers among the team most of them had to play on unaccustomed positions. Viktor, who should be the best seeker on the field, would be Keeper today. With Cedric and Beauxbatons student Philippe as beaters and the girl trio infernal Cho Chang, Millicent Bulstrode and Alexandra Iwanowa as Chasers it left of all people Pansy Parkinson as Seeker. How should this team work? But their spirit seemed to be high and their mood too. While the Gryffindors were out to succeed the mixed up team had taken up the cause of having fun.

And in the beginning Dean and Seamus proved to be right. Under the funny comments of Luna – more often describing the fashion of the players and telling about the ramifications of the weather than giving attention to the playing moves – the Gryffindors ruled the game. The Weasley twins were the far better beaters and Angelina and Katie far more experienced than Cho and Millicent. But more than once Viktor was able to defend with lightning fast reflexes and slowly the three chaser girls got accustomed to one another. Millicent was a surprise on the broom she had loaned from Vincent Crabbe, especially as she played really fair as far as Hermione was able to judge. And after a while with Iwanowa the only successful goaler in their team Millicent was able to bypass Ron a few times – who was really playing awful. From his reactions Hermione realized that his anger was slowly rising. Certainly he hated the Slytherin girl whom he had been belittling before the game because of her stature to be more successful than him.

High in the air Harry and Pansy dueled and it wasn't the one-sided battle everyone expected. Harry was far more experienced but Pansy didn't fall to his feints very often. Certainly it helped that Harry's eyes all too often lingered on Cho's assets. Pansy, riding on Draco's broom, was really fast and agile. "I hope Draco is jealous enough not to allow her the seeker position next year, else we'll be in trouble," Lee Jordan stated calmly. He had been sitting behind Luna and Hermione and stayed quiet most of the time. "She is really good. And Flint is a dickhead not to allow her in his team."

180:140 was the score now, the mixed team slowly closing the gap. Still the Seekers weren't able to fetch the Golden Snitch. Hermione looked down, her eyes wandering over Lavender and the other girls, Neville and Draco who watched the game with an unreadable face. Piotr was sitting at the edge of the field as promised. As he sensed Hermione's stare he looked up and smiled softly at her, his kind expression going straight thru her determination to be angry with him.

A cry from above startled them and with horror they watched someone falling down. As they later were told Ginny – who had tried to impress her brothers and more than once played very daring – had tried to snatch the Quaffle from Iwanowa's grip. She had underestimated the Durmstrang girl's experience and strength but had been determined to go thru with her move. Holding onto the Quaffle one second to long as Iwanowa changed her flying direction Ginny lost the grip of her broom. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of the wounds she got from Ron … no, from Millicent, it had been Millicent … but after some precarious moments to get back a firm grip the broom slipped her hand and the girl felt towards the ground.

More than one player tried to fly in her direction – Millicent one of them despite the far too long distance – and Hermione gave her best to stop or at least slow down her fall. Down on the field Piotr was dashing towards the impact site, supporting Hermione's spells as well as he was able while running. Only in the last second he let go of the wand and prepared to catch her. With an audible impact the small girl crushed into him and sent both to the ground. Nobody was able to stay on their seats and within a minute all gathered, with Viktor and Cedric doing her best to make room.

With slight panic Hermione shoved thru the masses until she reached Piotr. The boy was sitting at Ginny's side and cast some examination spells. With relief Hermione noticed that Ginny was conscious and had no open bone fractures. Then she registered how Piotr was sparing his left shoulder. Staring more intensely at him she judged the shoulder to be a bit lower than his right. "Piotr, what's with …?"

"Not yet, 'Mione," he stopped her, concentrating on Ginny. A few steps apart Ron was struggling in the grips of the Weasley twins to go at his sister's side. Didn't he realize that it was important to give Piotr some space? "There is nothing broken, Ginevra." Hermione sighed. Piotr going back to use long first names was a good sign. "You have a contusion to your hip. This will hurt fiendishly the next days. You have to be careful moving around and should use sleeping and pain potions for the night. I think nothing else happened but I would like your brothers to bring you into the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey may have a look. To be sure that the organs weren't hurt." He looked up to the Weasley boys and it was Fred who nodded agreement.

Leaving Ginny side to allow her brothers near her, Piotr felt Hermione drag him aside. Silently she stared at his shoulder. "It is nothing," he claimed.

Hermione punched the shoulder slightly, causing him to flinch in pain: "Oh, really?"

Piotr grimaced: "Okay, maybe a bit hurt."

In silence Hermione escorted he to the Hospital Wing where – after she had cared for Ginny Weasley – Madam Pomfrey examined him. "The collarbone is broken and the muscles and sinews around the shoulder are bruised. You'll have to use a sling for at least two days." Piotr pouted and tried to argue but a firm grip of Hermione to his earlobe stopped him.

"I'll see to it that he'll wear the sling," Hermione said to Poppy with a firm voice, bringing a smile onto the stern face.

"We'll help you with that," the not so dreamy voice of Luna and the determined look of Hannah were all that was needed to convince Piotr of their resolution.

"A conspiracy," he groaned.

Hhhhh


	28. Chapter 28 Last Preparations

**Last Preparations**

_Hogsmeade – December 17th 1994 (Saturday Morning)_

It was the last Saturday before Christmas, the last Hogsmeade day to buy some gifts and look for something nice to wear. And exactly that the three girls had planned. As a matter of fact Hermione was the reason that Hannah and Luna shooed 'the boys' away to get some time for finding a nice dress ... no, not a fine dress but a stunning, beautiful, breathtaking one.

"So, you and Viktor, yes," Hannah asked the older girl with a smirk. Hermione had the decency to blush and nodded weakly.

.

_Slowly it became noticeable how often Viktor visited the library. Yes, he had been there before, but in these last two weeks there was no afternoon without her perceiving his shock of hair and broad shoulders somewhere near her when she was working one some housework. It felt a bit weird but each time she had only shook her head and stopped to think about it._

_But that afternoon something had changed. Piotr had asked her help on something in his study and she had complied after some minutes. Their relationship had turned better after the incident on the Quidditch field. How could she be angry with him after what he had done?_

"_You know that it was somewhat stupid to do that?" Hermione had suddenly switched the conversation from the potion he needed help with and for a moment he looked confused. No, Hermione's mind easily pierced this illusion. He had been expecting her to broach the subject and obviously hoped to circumvent it. "She could have hit you two hand breadth more to the right and it would have been your neck and not your collarbone that …."_

"_But she hadn't," he tried to end the statement but Hermione wasn't ready to drop the subject. Gently she put her hand on his upper arm and turned him around a bit to look him into the eyes. "You saved her. You risked your life to save hers."_

_Impatiently he stepped back and growled slightly, more to disguise his uneasiness than to express real anger. "You're exaggerating. Perhaps I spared her a few broken bones, but …" He yelped and stopped to speak as she hit his shinbone with her small shoe. But Hermione instantly regretted the reaction as her soft shoe wasn't really designed for kicking. For a moment he laughingly watched Hermione dancing on one foot around, holding her paining one with her hands before he grabbed her by her waist and like a small doll heaved her onto the table to set her on the edge. "Next time you should wear some boots before you kick me." Hermione grinned: "I'll remember that."_

_Still a bit in pain she watched him take off her shoe and sock before he started to rub some healing salve on the toes and gently massage them. Hermione sighed relaxed and closed her eyes. For some moments she was allowed to enjoy the feeling. It was similar to those all too few but precious moments he had given her a shoulder massage after an all too long afternoon in the library. Massage and herb chocolate, what bliss …_

_Heavy steps caused her to open her eyes and as the door opened someone entered she hadn't expected to see, at least not here – Viktor Krum. The smile on his face vanished instantly as he realized the situation, his false interpretation clearly visible on his face. Without a word he turned around and left, ignoring that Piotr called his name. _

"_Sorry, I'll be back in a minute," he hurried after his friend and shortly afterwards Hermione heard them arguing very loudly and angrily, using her name more than once. As they spoke Russian again the rest wasn't understandable and again she wished to speak that language at least a bit. But her schedule didn't allow her to add linguistics. The shouting ended and the boys returned, Piotr more or less dragging Viktor inside and shoving him in front of Hermione._

"_Viktor wanted to ask you something."_

"_Ney, it is nothing. See you later, Herm…"_

_As he tried to walk away, Piotr grabbed his arm again firmly and seemed unimpressed by the furious glare. "Don't be such a wussy and ask her. Hermione won't bite your head off. She's gentle, unlike me." He growled deeply._

_In silence and with wide, puzzled eyes Hermione watched them. The situation was a bit silly with her sitting on the desk, Piotr's work around her, she wearing only one shoe and sock and this huge hero-guy standing in front of her slightly trembling. And then it hit her. She had seen this expression on many faces in the last weeks but never in front of her. She had never expected to see it. Ron had made it awfully clear how her appearance was and no other boy had ever shown interest in her. She had more or less decided to omit the Yule Ball instead of going there solo and stare at Ron snogging beautiful maiden-like silly Lavender-bitch. For a moment her eyes watered as she remembered how Ron made jokes to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about Hermione certainly not finding a date. He hadn't realized that she was behind his back and only the pitying look of Seamus had prevented her crying out loudly. _

"_I'll go to the Ball with you," she stated in a rush, not believing her own bravery. For some long minutes Viktor stared at her and slowly Hermione asked herself if she'd misinterpreted his behavior. _

'_Dumb, Hermione, this was so dumb. How could you believe that he wanted to …?'_

_Suddenly Viktor's face split into the broadest and happiest grins and Piotr clasped on his shoulder. "Look, wasn't this hard, wasn't it, Viktor?"_

.

"Yes," Hermione smile was a bit too small and uneasy and the girls knew that she'd wished for some other date even if Hannah had big issues to imagine why anyone should choose Ron Weasley over Viktor Krum, especially after how he treated Hermione since months. Inwardly she shrugged her shoulders. This was for Hermione to decide.

"He'll go with Lavender," Luna quietly remarked. Hannah shot angry looks at the Ravenclaw girl but it was too late, the damage done. Hermione's eyes were watering again.

"It is his own fault that he chose the wrong girl for that evening. Now it is our duty to show him how wrong he was," Hannah tried to lighten the mood.

They entered Gladrag's Wizardwear and started to look for a dress. Certainly Hermione would have chosen the first one but Hannah had more patience and was stubborn but caring enough to stop her from leaving while they tried one outfit after the other.

As Hermione held a pale blue dress in her hands, one that reminded her of the Beauxbatons robes, she proclaimed with a low and disappointed voice: "He asked Fleur."

"I know," Hannah sniggered: "and how she sent him off. She looked at him like he was a kind of insect. She didn't like the idea of going with someone in a relationship." Hermione's head snapped up and Hannah smiled at her surprise. "It was hardly possible to ignore Ron and Lavender snogging all around. And in between you should have learned that Fleur has some honor in her bones."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she is … she is a good one." Not a very fanciful compliment but her friend understood what she wanted to say. After some quiet moments Hermione suddenly looked at Hannah: "I'm sorry." Hannah stared quizzically at her. "I wanted to apologize because of Neville and Ginny. I only wanted …" She struggled for words but luckily Hannah stopped her. "It is okay, really. I have Neville all the time," she blushed a bit "and while I would have liked to … no it is okay, really. I understand why you bade him to ask her."

Hermione relaxed a bit. She knew that Hannah still was disappointed. Gently she hugged the other girl. "And by the way I have another date for the ball and not the worst one." She stayed silent for a few moments and watched her friends with a broad but not totally honest smile. "I'm going with Piotr."

"Oh, you're the one," Hermione nodded understanding. "Parvati told me that … obviously Padma had hoped to go with him."

"Oh," Hannah's smile vanished in seconds. "I … I didn't know that."

Hermione shrugged. "It is not as if she would have problems to find a substitute," she grinned.

"Not a substitute," Hannah tried a small joke, "a consolation prize at the best."

"By the way: do you know what the boys are doing today? Piotr hold his mouth shut as I asked him."

"Sorry, no idea," Hannah answered. "They wanted to do something without us, irrespective of the dress shopping. Certainly they planned something stupid."

"… Daunting ..."

"… Imprudent …"

"… Boyish …"

Hannah's and Hermione's wordplay was interrupted by Luna's sweet voice. "They planned something really nice."

They turned towards the fair head with open mouths. "You know what they're doing."

"Yes," was the curt answer? Luna ignored the questioning looks and even dared to start humming lowly.

"And …"

"Do you want to tell us?"

"No," Luna's face broke into a soft smile. "You'll have to come to the Ball and see."

"You're nasty, Luna."

"… Unfair ..."

"… Mean …"

"You're … you're … a real Luna sometimes."

Luna smile broadened as if it had been the nicest of compliments.


	29. Chapter 29 The Yule Ball Part 1

**The Yule Ball (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – December 25th (Sunday Late Afternoon)_

"Stay still," Piotr growled not for the first time this afternoon. Shortly Hannah looked up from her book and smiled softly. It was good to see Piotr, endless-patience-Piotr, being a bit on edge from time to time. Gently she caressed the edges of her book. It was a present of Piotr, a collection of usage spells mostly about needlework and changing outfits. He must have spent hours and hours going thru magazines and books of all kind to gather this amount of useful spells. As she asked him about any ulterior motives he might have – _will I see you running towards me every time you'll be in need of someone casting such a spell? _– Piotr's denial had been a tad too strong. But the gesture had been nice.

Hannah put the book aside a wiped a few invisible fluffs away. She liked her dress, the dark violet velvet glistening nearly black with a few golden accents. It left her shoulders mostly free and showed a bit of cleavage. For a girl like Lavender it would still be considered conservative but for her it was perfect. The adoring glance of Piotr as he saw her the first time this afternoon had been fluttering, even if she wished some other boy at her side. He seemed determined to behave like a real date this evening and not as friend playing stopgap. Now he was tending Hermione's hair and again Hannah was impressed by his wide-spread and very unusual talents. To see a boy of his stature and with hands sized like his to twirl a brush was amusing and a bit weird. The sole reward he had asked for doing this had been Hermione's promise not to tell anyone that it had been he who prepared her hair.

"_This is only for very special friends. I don't want to spend every Hogsmeade morning preparing some girl's hair for her date."_

"I'll have a look where Viktor is," Hannah left her chair and the room while Hermione curtly nodded and tried to keep cool.

"Anything will do," Piotr tried to calm her. Standing behind her he looked over her shoulder into the mirror. Her cheeks were blushing, her breath a bit unsteady. "Relax, Hermione, you're truly wonderful to look at. You'll be the queen of the evening."

The girl padded his hand thankfully and truly relaxed at least a bit. Looking around to be sure about Hannah's absence she told Piotr: "I've hidden it."

"Thank you," he nodded curtly, thinking about the tiny box he had given this morning and asked her to hide it for a while. He had received it with the post and was still struggling about it. A Christmas present for him … sent by himself and with him not knowing about it before.

"You're still not saying what it is about," she asked, already expecting his answer. And really he shook his head. "It is better this way. I'll tell you after I decided …"

Hermione nodded a bit disappointed. She suspected – from the size and form of the box – that it contained a pensieve ball. But who should send him such an item? And why was he still pondering about using it? She had to trust him – again.

"May I," he asked and as she agreed he put the tiny chain around her neck with the beautiful pendant. It was an Amethyst bound in silver. He had told her – as he gave her the pendant as a Christmas present this afternoon – that the meaning was 'clear mind, nice judgment and sense of justice'. Hermione had quipped if he thought she was in need of these three but he sincerely responded that these would be the three traits he foremost connected with her. She had been unable to respond something to that and simply hugged him. Even now she was wondering if he exaggerated about this but this evening she was willing to simply believe.

"Somehow," a dark voice interrupted them," every time I see both of you, you have your hands somewhere on Hermione, Piotr."

He turned around to see Viktor standing in the doorframe with Hannah fast behind. For a moment he was worried about another outburst of jealousy but his friend seemed to be in a funny mood only. He was wearing a traditional Durmstrang uniform, blood red with golden buttons and braids – very Gryffindor looking – and light black boots. The hair was cut very short again and his eyes sparkled joyfully. Only his stance revealed his nervousness.

"I can't help myself, Viktor. She is simply too irresistible." With that he stepped aside and exposed Hermione with her pinned-up hair, two long ringlets framing her face, the wine-red dress showing much of her shoulders and arms and accentuating her long neck. The silvery shoes – with three inch heels to give her some height without being too strenuous to wear for a whole evening – showed her tips under the dress' edge. Viktor stood very still for a long time, his stare causing Hermione's blush to intensify every second, before he answered with a gulp: "Yes, she is."

He offered her his arm and as they walked away Piotr did the same to Hannah. The Hufflepuff girl watched the other pair and let out a sigh of happiness. "You're very sweet about them, Piotr. We should really find a girlfriend for you."

In mock hurt Piotr grabbed at his heart: "And I thought you would love me. Oh, the pain …"

Hannah fluttered her eyelashes at him: "Naturally I do that … honey." She dragged him forward a bit faster. "Come on now, I want to dance."

.

_Hogwarts – Near the Great Hall – December 25th (Sunday Early Evening)_

They had decided for Piotr and Hannah to go first while Viktor and Hermione waited a bit for their grand entrance. Ostensible Hermione liked the idea to see Ron's face when she appeared with Viktor, tournament champion and Quidditch star, at her side. It was this thought that helped Piotr to stay calm for the next quarter hour as he was waiting near the Hall's entrance together with many other pairs, Ron and Lavender around them.

The Weasleys had gathered together with their dates: Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ginny and Neville. The shy boy threw looks at Hannah from time to time, his longing even so clearly on his face as the adulation in Ginny's face in the moments she dared to stare at Harry. Harry on the other side was making puppy looks towards Cho who had made an entrance on Cedric's arm. Inwardly Piotr groaned: was there any pairing tonight willingly together? Slowly he walked towards Cedric and Cho and bowed slightly. "You're a great sight together. I fear, Cho, you'll break many hearts tonight." He hadn't to turn towards Harry to explain whom one of those hearts belonged to. And he hadn't to examine Parvati's face to see that she knew too. Hopefully Harry was able to act like a gentleman tonight. Parvati certainly deserved it to be handled with respect. Piotr at least was determined to make this evening worthwhile for Hannah.

Cho made a small curtsey: "Thank you. You two also look great." She followed Piotr's sudden stare as his expression went a bit angry. Near other Beauxbatons student Philippe was standing over there together with Padma Patil. "Why had she to choose 'it' of all possible dates?"

"Acting a bit jealous," Cedric posed the question all had in their mind?

Piotr made an effort to relax: "I think I'm allowed to act a bit jealous around those I care about. And he really isn't the healthiest choice for a date. He is only after looks while Padma has plenty more to offer."

Hannah elbowed him slightly: "Hey, it is not nice to act like that with me hanging on your arm."

Piotr's face softened and he smiled at her: "I know, but I can't help to care. You know you'll ever have a very special place in my heart, Hannah." As her face softened too, Piotr shortly looked towards Neville. "But never as special as …" He shut up as she elbowed him anew, this time much harder.

The banter was interrupted by the appearance of a few other pairs. Hannah called his attention to Luna walking near on Michael Corner's arm. She had been excited as she unwrapped his present a few hours ago. It had been a stitch picture of her complete with her reddish earrings, the Butterbeer crown cork necklace and the lion hat. Certainly she had seen better crafted pictures – his hands simply were too large for this kind of work – but he had crafted it for her with his own hands, without magic. Not that he really had a choice.

Then two of the elder Weasleys entered. Piotr had already heard that Percy would be her – together with Penelope Clearwater – by proxy of Crouch. But the surprise certainly was Charlie Weasley with Fleur Delacour on his arm. So he was the pen-friend she mentioned to be her date. They made a beautiful, elegant and most of all dashing pair even if Piotr had the impression that they were more like friends than anything else. For a moment he wanted to vomit as he noticed the expression of Ron, a mix of anger, jealousy and hurt. Hastily he turned away only to look into the examining eyes of Alexandra Iwanowa.

"Hello, dear," she leaned towards him to kiss him on the cheek, something her date Seamus obviously didn't like to see very much. "I see you choose a harmless date. So I don't have to inform my sister."

Hannah's eyes narrowed shortly and the expression on Piotr's face showed Alexandra that she'd gone too far this time. Hastily she apologized: "Sorry, I wanted to be funny. I wasn't … sorry, Hannah, I didn't mean it this way." She shortly padded Hannah's arm and after some seconds the girl accepted the apology with a small nod. Slowly it started to annoy Piotr to hear at every opportunity about her older sister. He hoped that Alexandra would stop doing that because all around he found her to be funny and interesting to have around.

"Sometimes you're really great with putting your foot into your mouth," Piotr sniggered.

Alexandra shrugged and smiled: "I know, one of the many sides that you love about me."

After that they waited in silence for a few minutes, watching the Slytherins pass them with Draco and Pansy among them. Millicent followed them and shortly nodded towards Piotr who responded in kind. She wore a dark green wide flowing dress, flat-soled shoes and her hair, now nearly shoulder-length, open. Obviously she had done something about her skin, because it looked much smoother than before. Still she wasn't a beauty but much more feminine than before.

"Has she thanked you for the present," Hannah asked, causing the others around to stare at him which Piotr ignored. "She did. I think she appreciated it. I wasn't sure about that." He had ordered a little book about Aretha Franklin for her complete with a charm to play the song "Respect". It had been meant as something to show her what a strong woman could achieve and seemingly she had understood.

"She's so beautiful," suddenly Cho stated with her eyes locked to the stairs behind Piotr. He hadn't to turn around to know whom she meant and a smile crossed his face which only deepened as he saw the reaction of Ron.

They had done well.


	30. Chapter 30 The Yule Ball Part 2

**The Yule Ball (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Near the Great Hall – December 25th (Sunday Early Evening)_

The sight of the four dancing couples was stunning. Low whispers and stunned faces had escorted them into the Great Hall and for quite some time Piotr and Hannah couldn't help but smile so broadly that it hurt. Cho Chang certainly was more attractive, Fleur Delacour was the classical stunning beauty and Parvati Patil deserved to be called one of the most beautiful girls of Hogwarts. But this evening Hermione was the girl – no, the woman – who draw all eyes on her.

And now they danced the opening dance. Harry was nearly as clumsy as expected despite a bit of training in the last week. Cho and Cedric did quite well but were no comparison to the dancing dream of Fleur and Charlie Weasley. But Piotr had only eyes for his friends and to his relief Hermione slowly relaxed. They had practiced to dance since Viktor 'proposed' to her and with Viktor being the wonderful and determined dancer he was, Hermione seemed to slowly enjoy this all.

A small touch to his arm caused Piotr to look at the 'Weasley bunch'. While Fred and George seemed to be really happy – as they should be with their brother and two of their friends belonging to the four couples – and Percy only looked a bit bored it were Ginny and Ron that draw his attention to them. Ginny's eyes didn't leave Harry for a second and she appeared to be close to tears with a helpless looking Neville at her side. Piotr wasn't Harry's greatest fan after the way he handled his friendship with Hermione, but he was decent enough in his opinion. Why wasn't Ginny acting on her feelings? Yes, her brothers had forbidden any 'harassing' but a clever girl should be able to find a way around that. Sometimes Piotr had the impression that she wanted to be apart from him, that Ginny thought not to be worth his interest and believed the bull her brothers told her.

He sensed Hannah watching him quietly and he knew that she would be able to 'feel' his thoughts. The girl had a knack for reading emotions and she knew him all too well to hide much from her. Piotr pressed the tiniest smile in her direction before allowed his eyes to wander towards the last Weasley: Ron.

The anger of the boy seemed to rise by the minute. His eyes were glued to Hermione and Fleur in such a way that Piotr feared a bit that he could lose his temper. Was it simply jealousy, a sense of betrayal or some other emotion that ruled him in this moment? Fleur had rejected his invitation and seeing Hermione like this would be a large surprise to him. But why couldn't this dork feel happy about seeing his friend happy? And it would have been easy for him to prevent this. Instead of choosing Lavender he could have asked Hermione. Irrespective of Piotr's urge to vomit thinking about the idea of 'his' Hermione dating Ron he knew that it would have made her happy without ends. _It is your own fault, accept it, dumbass_.

The opening dance ended and while Harry led an annoyed Parvati away and Lavender's anger started to rise with her boyfriend unwilling to dance with her, the other couples went to the dance floor. Even Neville and Ginny started to dance with Neville trying his best and Ginny equally hard trying to ignore his feet on hers. Piotr bowed slightly towards Hannah and seconds later they floated around the dance floor. He knew that it was a bit unfair but Piotr didn't really see Hannah at his side. More than once he had to shake his head to push away those memories of another Christmas dance, of another girl.

"It is alright, Piotr," Hannah whispered. "I'm not angry about it."

She knew, again. Piotr sensed the tears lingering behind his eyes and he bowed down to kiss her on the cheek. Hannah blushed, Neville glared and Piotr fidgeted. What an evening.

.

Piotr led Hannah off the dancing floor. He really liked to dance, especially with her. And he liked to see how Alexandra Iwanowa had a good time with Seamus Finnigan. They obviously had a wonderful time together. But every time his eyes wandered towards Padma and her date he felt the urge to shake some sense into her beautiful head. Philippe was shamelessly flirting with her and making shallow compliments, his eyes glued to her cleavage instead of her eyes. Argh … he really needed a break.

At least Philippe was concentrating on her unlike a certain boy with black hair and green eyes who more or less ignored the beauty at his side. Parvati looked bored and angry and a bit Piotr hoped that she would lose her temper at least for a moment and throw a tantrum. Not that he really expected her to behave like that. She was way too much a lady.

And while he could at least understand if not condone Harry's behavior, it was way out of his comprehension how Ron could be this … ronnish. Lavender was beautiful, tender and caring if a bit shallow. She didn't 'annoy' him with homework like Hermione did and seemed to adore him – even if Piotr couldn't understand why. Why did he treat her like this? Ignore her, ogle other girls, showed his anger openly that it was his elder brother and not him who Fleur had chosen?

Hannah accepted the punch cup from Piotr and they watched Hermione nearing them. Her cheeks blushing from dancing she collapsed onto an empty chair between Ron and Piotr and smiled broadly around. "Exhausting … but awesome," she stated, ignoring or simply not noticing the bored expressions of Lavender and Parvati or the furious glare of Ron. "Viktor is fetching something to drink for me," she said towards Hannah with her desire for something drinkable plain visible.

"Viktor? Hasn't he allowed you to call him Vicky yet," Ron asked suddenly with a stunning amount of spite in his voice.

"Don't call him Vicky," Hermione scolded him, her mood changing within seconds thanks to the stupid redhead. "What's the point anyway? I thought you liked him … no: adored him."

"What's the point? You ask what the point is." Piotr didn't like where this was going and even Lavender seemed to be uneasy. But Ron talked himself into a rage, his voice rising with every sentence. "You're fraternizing with the enemy. Don't you see that he's only dating you to get information about Harry?"

This statement was false on so many levels Piotr was unable to count. And he was a bit surprised as Ron even now seemed to be unforgivable towards Harry's 'cheating' about his tournament participation. Obviously Ron didn't want to be logical or consistent in his behavior. He simply wanted to fight.

"You're … you're …. argh," Hermione struggled for words, her small fists clenching in fury. "Don't you understand that this whole tournament is about friendship, to learn to know students from other countries, to connect to them and broaden your understanding? And Viktor never tried to fetch for information. Harry, what do you say?"

Harry had stayed quiet so far much to Piotr's anger. Now he tried to soothe the waves with a weak: "I have no qualms about Hermione meeting Viktor." Ron would have ignored him all the same but wouldn't it be nice to see Harry actually defend his friend against these silly accusations?

"That's bull," Ron ranted. "This tournament is about competition. It is 'us' against 'them'. They're the enemy and we have to beat them. You betray Hogwarts with meeting him."

Hermione paled and lost her words for some minutes. Her eyes gleamed wet as she answered weakly: "You could have prevented this. You could have asked me. But you never saw the girl in me. How often had you mocked me to never find a date for today?" Ron's face showed that he wasn't really listening and certainly not understanding. Harry shifted uneasily on his seat and Lavender … Piotr wasn't really sure what she felt in this moment.

"Viktor has never been like this. He was charming, caring and tried hard to make this a wonderful evening for me. Why had you to destroy this?"

"Hold her back," Piotr whispered to Hannah as Hermione stormed away in tears. He turned around as to his surprise Lavender started to scold Ron. "You're an ass, Ron. She's totally right. This is about friendship. They're guests and not invading enemies. Hermione is doing exactly what is expected from us. And it is not her fault that she had to look for some other companion with us two dating." Looking down to a bored Ron, pouting and staring towards the dancing floor were Charlie was whirling around the beautiful Veela Fleur, her temper flared another step. "You know what, Ron? I'm tired of you and your behavior. Ogling Fleur and spiting Hermione … I really don't know what I saw in you." A moment she paused, staring at the more bored than confused looking Ron, before she went in for the kill: "And you're a terrible Quidditch player."

Following her walk away with his eyes for a while – with a smile on Piotr's lips and pride about her reaction in his eyes – he ascertained that Hannah had been able to stop Hermione from leaving the feast before he signaled Neville to come at his side and directed his steps towards the stage. It was time for a gift.

.

Hermione had been able to calm a bit with Hannah speaking softly with her and Viktor's quiet presence assuring her. From time to time Hannah's eyes went to Piotr and Neville. What could it be that the boys were planning to do?

The Weird Sisters had been playing for more than an hour now and it was time for a little break as Piotr and Neville approached Myron Waigtail, leadsinger of the band, with a small request. Hannah, with a quizzical look on her face, followed them and wondered only the more as they escorted the band behind the stage. Hugging Hermione again and trying to distract her from her thoughts about a special redhead, Hannah was equally surprised as all others as suddenly …

"Sonorus," Piotr's voice became audible in the whole Hall and the students and teachers turned towards him, everyone puzzling what he wanted to say.

"Dear friends, housemates, fellow students and all of you who can't stand my presence." Small laughter followed but died down fast. "I hope you have a wonderful evening and enjoy the music of this fantastic band."

Cheering from all side agreed with him. "I have to disturb you with some really bad news: before I allow the Weird Sisters on stage again you'll have to endure some bad and unmelodic … me. And don't try to run," he continued into the laughter and pointed towards the doors. "The doors are barred; there is nowhere to run from me and my voice," he pronounced with a mockingly deep and threatening voice.

The laughter turned to gasps as the audience saw Neville with the help of Orsino Thruston, drummer of the band, shove a piano on the stage and sitting down. "This evening is an evening of friendship, an evening of being together with students from other schools, an evening to enjoy and remember on long cold evenings. As I came to Hogwarts a year ago I found new fellow students, new housemates and new friends. This year we have two dozen guests around us, distant from home, in a land with a foreign language and cuisine they don't like." Fleur had the decency to blush a bit and more than one head turned towards her.

"And like me they found new friends, students that understood the importance of this tournament. Yes, everyone is hoping that 'his' champion will succeed, but it is a fair and honest competition and no barrier, no reason to separate but to integrate." He gestured towards Viktor and Hermione to step forward and the boy had nearly to drag her onto the floor.

"Viktor Krum is a good friend from my past. Hermione Granger is a good friend from my presence. That they're together this evening means much to me. Hermione, Viktor … I want to sing something with the support of Neville at the piano. We want to devote this song to both of you and everyone at Hogwarts who found new friends in foreigners."

On his sign Neville started to play, a bit insecure at the beginning but lost in the music after a while, the jazz music permeating the hall. Some Muggle-born wizards and witches recognized the song from Carole King but most of them didn't know this Jazz interpretation. The surprise was complete as Piotr started to sing with a deep baritone voice. Those with some understanding of music realized that he slipped sometimes and obviously wasn't used to sing very often, but the warmth and humanity of his voice was audible for everyone.

_When you're down and troubled  
and you need some love and care  
And nothin´, nothin´ is goin´ right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin´ to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend_

Hermione calmed down visibly as the song went on and clung to Viktor's arm, while Ron seemed to be near having a coronary.

_If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that ol´ north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together  
and call my name out loud  
Soon you´ll hear me knockin´ at your door_

_You just call out my name  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin´ to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
Yes I will _

Hannah smiled. The song was beautiful, the voice was beautiful and especially the thought behind it was beautiful. Hermione seemed to have forgotten about Ron at least for a while.

_Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you yes, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin´ to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
and I'll be there  
Yes I will  
_

Looking around Hannah noticed more than one of the girls watching Piotr and Neville with adoring eyes. She would have to be on guard around Neville for a while and she saw a heavy wave of flirting incoming on Piotr, the second one after his 'caring and healing hands' became known. _And they don't even know about his handwork and cooking skills_, she mused with a smile.

_You've got a friend  
You've got a friend  
Ain't it good to know, you've got a friend  
Ain't it good to know, ain't it good to know, ain't it good to know,  
You've got a friend, oh yeah  
You've got a friend, yeah baby  
You've got a friend, oh yeah  
You've got a friend_..

Piotr's song ended and he waited for Neville to finish the last beats, before he turned a last time to the audience, everyone in the hall very silent now. "You've survived," he grinned broadly and a storm of cheering erupted from all sides.

.

_**A/N**_

_It is the song "You've got a friend" from Carole King but in the Jazz interpretation of Xavier Davis._


	31. Chapter 31 The Yule Ball Part 3

**The Yule Ball (Part 3)**

_Hogwarts –Great Hall – December 25th (Sunday Evening)_

With Piotr and Neville on stage Ginny Weasley reluctantly went to the tables where her brother Ron was sitting with Fred, George and their dates. From Lavender Brown nothing was to be seen in the moment and from the expression of her face as she left a while ago Ginny was secure that she wouldn't return this evening at her brother's side.

Pretending not to look Ginny from time to time threw glances at Harry, every time scolding herself for doing so, every time regretting it when she saw him staring at Cho. The small and petite Asian girl certainly was a feast for the eyes. How she moved with grace, how she laughed sweetly … Ginny wished she would be more like her. Perhaps then Harry would notice her too, perhaps then Harry would be ogling her and not Cho.

A soft hand to her arm brought Ginny back to presence and she blushed as she saw Parvati Patil smiling at her with a hint of sorrow and an even greater hint of pity in her eyes. She was an ass really. How could she think this way about Cho, about drawing Harry's eyes on her with Parvati being Harry's date this evening? And not a very happy date Ginny realized. As far as she knew Parvati had only complied to accompany Harry because her best friend Lavender was Ron's girlfriend. _Had been Ron's girlfriend_, Ginny pondered for a moment. At any rate Parvati didn't seem to have deeper feelings for Harry, something that had been the reason that Ginny didn't see her as a threat. And certainly Parvati had reveled in the attention of the whole school as she entered the great Hall. But since then hours had passed, hours Harry had spent pouting and ogling Cho, hours he was unwilling to treat Parvati like she deserved.

Parvati pointed with her head towards the large table where some beverages had been prepared and with a weak nod Ginny followed her. In silence the girls reached the table and filled tumblers with strawberry punch. With a small smile Parvati put a chip fork in one of the strawberries in Ginny's tumbler and turned half away to look at the stage again, sipping at her own tumbler. Ginny was content to stay this way, apart from her brother and Harry, standing near the older girl in relaxed silence. They hadn't to speak about it to know that they were sharing this moment with something in common.

"Hello Ginny," a bit startled the girl cast a glance at the boy at her side. The Ravenclaw Michael Corner with the dark hair and friendly smile had only spoken a few times with her until now. He belonged to the year of Harry and Ron and without Harry she perhaps would have taken an interest in him. He had a kind voice, was well-mannered and quite intelligent as far as she knew. Michael wasn't as tall and not nearly as broad-shouldered as Ron but athletic nonetheless and he moved with a soft grace many other boys his age lacked.

Ginny sensed Parvati's smile and short nod more than she saw it. And the Patil girl was right: with Harry only having eyes for Cho and obviously seeing nothing more in her than a sister – a younger sister to add – what had she to lose? Ginny had noticed the glances Michael had thrown in her direction the last weeks, but so far she had ignored him. Perhaps it was time for a change.

"Hello Michael, wanna something to drink?" A bit surprised by her own audacity she offered Michael her own glass and after he accepted it with another sweet smile fetched herself a new one. Perhaps the evening wasn't as squandered as feared.

.

After their song, as Neville and Piotr tried to escape the enthusiasm their fellow schoolmates expressed with jeering and clapping, they sensed the hands of Myron Waigtail on their shoulders. The Weird Sisters' leadsinger shook his head disapprovingly, shoved Neville back on his seat at the piano and ushered Piotr to take a place at his side on the stage. Under the thundering applause of their schoolmates the boys aided the band with their next two songs before they were at last allowed to leave.

Neville was beaming with pride and his eyes certainly weren't searching for Ginny in this moment. There she stood: Hannah, a broad smile on her face, standing alone, waiting. "Go to her," Piotr whispered.

Startled Neville blinked at him. "But … but she's your date tonight and I'm with …"

"You're not," Piotr pointed towards Ginny who was speaking and – according to her stance and expression – flirting with Michael Corner. "She's provided with company. And I'm sure that Hannah will forgive me for leaving her to you this evening." He slapped on Neville's shoulder: "Be brave! Be a Gryffindor."

With a soft smile he watched Neville walk towards Hannah. The girl shortly looked at Piotr and reciprocated his small nod before she linked arms with Neville and allowed him to draw her on the dancing floor. _They're such a cute pair_, Piotr mused, before he decided that he needed a drink.

As he neared the table Piotr pondered about if he should speak with Ginny but decided against it. She wouldn't miss Neville and if she did, Piotr was secure that she wouldn't resent Neville for dancing with Hannah. Irrespective of her faults Ginny was a kind and warm-hearted girl and certainly her foremost emotion would be joy if she realized Neville's dash of bravery.

Michael Corner … out the corner of his eye he watched the boy as Piotr filled a mug with Butterbeer. Should he speak with him, warn him to be a gentleman? No, it wasn't his place. He wasn't Ginny's brother. It was neither his duty nor right to protect and shield her from the bad boys out there. And certainly Michael wasn't a bad boy. Ginny could have chosen worse, much worse.

So he stayed silent, not guessing how much this decision would haunt his mind and conscience later.

.

"That had been very sweet … I mean to sing this song for Hermione and Viktor."

"Thank you, Parvati," Piotr nodded towards the girl and stared at her faces for a few moments, scanning the dark eyes, the long black hairs framing the elegant face with the high cheekbones atop a slender kissable neck. _Kissable_, Piotr mused. Where came that thought from? Cocking his head he thought about the similarities between the sisters and the small differences, mostly in stance and expression. There were a few bodily differences too. Padma wore her hair a handbreadth shorter and it was bit smoother thanks to a – very short and unsuccessful – try of Parvati with a curling spell. And then there was a miniature scar on Padma's nose, certainly not slurring her beauty but adding another exotic note.

"I'm not her," Parvati whispered softly.

Piotr shook his head: "I know. You both are very special, similar but different." He looked around, searching for something to change the subject. "Lavender is gone, isn't she?"

Parvati nodded: "I don't expect her to return. She was really angry with Ron about his behavior."

"I was too … with Ron and with Harry."

"Why Harry?"

"He should have defended her. Obviously he didn't believe that nonsense of Ron so why didn't he say something? All the time he tries to avoid conflicts with Ron. And this even now with Ron being a real prat about the tournament." Piotr waited for a moment to give Parvati a chance to respond but she didn't utter a word. "I hadn't expected Lavender to act like that. I mean … Lavender and you aren't especially friends with Hermione."

Parvati smiled softly: "No, we aren't. We're too girly for her taste. And she'll never understand how much we like Divination."

Piotr grinned back: "That's an opinion Hermione and I share. And I think Padma isn't convinced about the whole thing either. She is only a better actress towards Professor Trelawny than Hermione."

Parvati grimaced: "Padma is like Hermione and you: scientific. Something she can't calculate and prove isn't believable."

Piotr nodded towards Harry: "And what about your date? I heard Harry fabricated some horoscope which earned him quite high marks in Divination."

Parvati sniggered at the memory: "Yes, it was hilarious. He added some calculations to a number of dangers he had 'seen in the future' and voila … high marks." The girl sighed. "In moments like that I understand why some people have problems to take Professor Trelawny seriously. But then she has one of her … strikes … and all you can do is to gawk." Narrowing her eyes she continued: "But I'm not sure that he's still my date."

Piotr watched the Indian girl pensively. Then he obviously came to a resolution because he offered Parvati his arm: "Would the third most beautiful girl of the evening accept my humble proposal for one or more non-prophesied, non-dated dances?"

With mock hurt Parvati asked: "Third? I'm only on place three?"

With a sweet smile Piotr responded: "After all that effort Hermione deserves the golden place. And about the second one … I'll stay quiet. But I'm only a near-sighted Krim-boy, so please don't take this ranking too seriously."

Parvati punched him slightly and very unladylike before she smiled back and accepted his arm. "Three is not bad tonight."

.

The first dance followed a second and a third. Parvati really seemed to enjoy his attention and Piotr asked him for the umpteenth time how Harry could be this blind and deaf.

"You're a good dancer," Parvati acknowledged after a time.

"Bah, you're too kind," Piotr tried to appease the statement. "My sister …" Suddenly his face became much darker and more thoughtfully. Parvati didn't utter a word and simply waited for Piotr to get back his balance, realizing that the memory of his sister was somehow harrying him. After a minute of tensed silence Piotr gulped and continued: "She always compared me to a dancing bear: sense of rhythm, yes … but nothing in the grace department."

"She was wrong. You're better than many others this evening and certainly way better than Harry." Shortly she looked down at her shoes that still wore some marks from Harry's shoes. "My toes are still intact," she grinned.

Suddenly she stopped to dance and looked around as if in search of someone. "Where is … do you see Padma anywhere?"

Piotr frowned and stared quizzically at her, before he nodded shortly and pointed towards the exit to the rose garden. "She left a few minutes ago with this rogue from Beauxbatons."

Surprised by her reaction he allowed Parvati to drag him towards the exit. Could something have happened to Padma? Could Parvati have sensed something wrong about her sister? Ignoring a few weird looks from other students and teachers they left the Hall and entered the rose garden only to be greeted by some angry mumblings somewhat apart. Following the voices they reached a small place with stone benches and a fountain. On one of them Padma was sitting with Philippe, trying to convince him to let her leave. Her hair was ruffled, her dress disorderly, her voice more than a bit angry. But still the boy wasn't willing to let her go and tried to kiss her, his right arm around her waist, his left hand groping about her breast, ignoring her weak and futile attempts to shove him away.

While Parvati came to a shocked stand Piotr rushed at Padma's side and grabbed the boy's shirt only to tear him aside. Without saying a single word aside from an angry grunt he punched Philippe's chin with full force. The Beauxbatons student staggered back a few steps, leaving behind a cloud of Firewhiskey odor. Before he had a chance to reclaim his balance another punch to his stomach and a third again to his face propelled him against the fountain. The last hit had broken his nose and blood flowed down his face. With a face full of fury Piotr took hold of his shoulders and smashed his knee into Philippe's groin. Pitifully groveling the boy slipped to the ground, holding that part of his body that obviously had been the seat of his brain for the last minutes. The sight did much to cool Piotr down and with hurried steps he went at Padma's side which was now clutching to her sister and started to weep.

"What's happening here?" Professor Snape's voice cut thru the night.

Piotr alternately stared at Padma and Snape, not able to decide what he could, what he should say about the events. But obviously Snape was able to draw his own conclusions. Unsympathetic he stared down at the Beauxbatons student who was only able to sit now, leaning against the fountain and still holding his groin. _Was that a lopsided smirk_, Piotr mused? Certainly Snape has a cruel streak and he wasn't excited about this whole tournament affair.

"Again defending the widows and orphans of Hogwarts, Mister Kamenew," Snape asked with a dark voice?

"You know me too well, Professor. I can't deny the urge to," Piotr answered without real humor in his voice.

Snape's eyes lingered on Padma's small frame, taking in the tears on her face and the appearance of her dress. "Then perhaps you should accompany Miss Patil to the Hospital Wing. A dreamless sleep potion seems to be in order. I'll care for our 'precious' guest." He stressed the words like he would speak about some kind of ugly insect.

Without a word Piotr nodded in Snape's direction and lifted the girl up, ignoring her complaints and carried her like a bride towards the Hospital Wing. He avoided the Great Hall and didn't look back. Parvati escorted them, concern about her sister in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Padma," Piotr whispered.

The girl lifted her head that had rested against his shoulder. "For hitting that bastard," she asked?

Piotr shook his head: "No." After a while he continued: "This story will spread around after my reaction, I fear."

"That's okay," Padma stated lowly, leaning against his shoulder again. The gesture did much to relax her sister again.

"And I should have stayed nearer to you. I never trusted that bastard," Piotr growled menacingly.

As they reached the Hospital Wing – empty and in complete silence – Piotr let Padma slip down onto a bed and searched for a dreamless sleep potion he put on her bedside table. Sitting down on the edge of her bed he gently whisked away a strand of hair. "Perhaps Parvati could fetch you a nightgown. Ours aren't very … comfortable … or soft … or simply … you wouldn't want to wear one."

Parvati promised to fetch what her sister needed and Padma smiled softly at Piotr. "You're much too nice to me."

Piotr shook his head. "It is my fault. I should have … I should have asked you to escort me to the ball."

"Oh," Padma grinned. "And what makes you think that I would have said yes to such a proposal?"

"My irresistible charm," Piotr answered without much conviction, adding after a few seconds: "and my talents at dancing. Even Parvati said I'm a good dancer."

"Oh," Padma frowned. "You've danced with my sister, faithless one?" Seeing his expression Padma hurried to calm him and gently stroke his arm. "It is okay. It was very nice what you did for Neville and Hannah. And at least you didn't dance with Fleur or Cho."

Piotr groaned, his hand holding Padma's, his thumb slowly caressing the back of her hand. "Don't put me in line with those other lovey-doveys. I'm still unable to …"

His words were stopped by soft lips touching his, a contact over way too fast but leaving a feeling that lingered for hours. "Let's simply say: you owe me a dance."


	32. Chapter 32 Physical Reactions

**Physical Reactions**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – December 26th (Monday Morning)_

He loved Auntie Poppy, he really did. Sitting beside Padma's bed and watching her eat Piotr's mind replayed the conversation they had an hour ago. The night before had been restless. Every hour he woke up his ears trying to fetch some noises from the next room where Padma was sleeping. The dreamless sleeping potion seemed to work properly because every time he – as silently as possible – went to her room, the Ravenclaw girl was fast asleep.

With bleary eyes he had been preparing some breakfast for her as Poppy entered, storm showing on her face. He had deserved it, he knew. Deserved her scolding about losing his temper – again. At least Philippe hadn't been genuinely hurt but that wasn't an excuse for his behavior. She informed him that both of them would get some kind of detention – the details left to Madam Sprout and Madam Maxime – but that there wouldn't be any further repercussions. Piotr hadn't really felt well about this. Certainly he deserved a harsher punishment for punching that boy and kneeing him … yes, it had felt good but it was false, wasn't it? And he had hoped that Philippe would face harsher consequences too for this behavior. On the other hand he really understood that Padma had no interest in charging the Beauxbatons student and simply wanted to forget about all of it.

Piotr glanced towards Poppy. His Aunt was preparing some bandages and potions and tried hard not to look at Padma and Piotr.

.

"_Do you love her, Peter," Poppy had asked him when she had finished showing her disappointment about him losing his temper. _

_Piotr had stared at the wall imagining the girl's face, the feeling of her kiss. "No," he answered with a low voice. "And she doesn't love me. But we like each other very much, I think. Perhaps enough too … I don't know, Auntie. My feelings towards her aren't the same like … like I see Hannah or Hermione. Certainly I don't see her like a sister. But I don't know if it is enough."_

_Poppy padded his arm. "She is a nice girl, Peter. Spend some time with her and simply see where this will lead. Don't force it but don't be timid."_

_It had been a strange feeling to speak with her about something like that. A bit calmer now he nodded, smiled at her and started to walk away, as Poppy stopped him._

"_You know, Peter, your mother … she would have been proud of you … even this morning … especially this morning. To defend her was the right thing." Shocked and with a pale face Piotr stared at her. With a deep frown she added: "If you tell anyone that it said that, I'll have some conversation with Pomona about your punishment."_

_Ignoring her glare Piotr embraced his Aunt and hugged her firmly._

.

It was later in the morning. The other students would be in the common rooms and the Great Hall, enjoying the last day of Christmas.

Surprised Piotr looked up and stared wide-eyed at the entrance as the doors were opened and a bunch of students entered the room. Most of them were girls and they were – laughing? The appearance disheveled, the hair ruffled, all of them showing some kind of bruise. But their mood was quite a contrast to their shape. Running ahead was Parvati Patil, clutching her right hand with her left and sporting a small cut on her left cheek. Beside her, at this instant bursting to laughter, her hand a second later going to her bleeding nose as the movement caused her a flash of pain, was Hannah … kind, sweet, nice Hannah of all girls. Following them was Pansy Parkinson, a wicked grin on her face, the arm of Alexandra Iwanowa on her shoulder, the Durmstrang girl using the Slytherin as a kind of crutch. Hermione, Luna – the only girl without any signs of a brawl – and a few Ravenclaw girls trailed them while Neville and a very broadly smiling Viktor brought up the rear.

Getting more confused by the second Piotr allowed the girls to usher him towards 'the champ', meaning Parvati who had walked in between towards her sister and taken a seat on the bed. After Alexandra promised to help Poppy – with her time as a Quidditch player she had her share of experience with bruises of all kind and how to treat them – he went to the Patil sister and examined Parvati's hand. She winced a bit as he touched the hand and it came to no surprise that her hand was broken.

Ignoring the giggles of the other girls, who were unimpressed by Poppy's scolding and all in all behaved like being at a picnic and not in the Hospital Wing, Piotr cared for her hand, doing his best to very carefully mend the bones, sinews and muscles before he crafted a tight bandage around her hand. In the whole time he didn't ask a single question about what happened and avoided to look into Parvati's face, that's why he missed the looks both sisters exchanged.

He was just bagging some potions for her as Hermione and Alexandra stepped nearer. Hannah was quietly speaking with Neville and Viktor trying to shoo the Ravenclaw girls away before he sat down on a seat near the exit, his eyes resting on Hermione.

"You should ask me about the reason of … you know? Every good healer …" Parvati stopped her ramblings as Piotr looked up. He knew that Poppy would have done exactly that. His small frown changing into a smile he shortly faced Hermione before he responded.

"If I have to know or you want to tell, then I'll listen. But you're not exactly known for participating or starting a brawl and with Hermione and Hannah being part of this I simply assumed you had a very good reason." His eyes shortly wandered towards Padma's frame under the blanket, his mind already assuming what 'reason' it could have been. Alexandra's exuberant voice confirmed his assumptions.

"You should have seen her, Piotr. She was fantastic." Parvati winced a bit, Padma frowned at her sister but Alexandra still went on. "This stupid ass from Beauxbatons, this blonde silly-Philly I'm-Merlin's-present-for-all-girls-around … he had the nerve to badmouth Padma. Can you believe? He wanted to besmirch her reputation, saying something about … ouch."

Alexandra at last got the hint to shut up as Hermione put her heel on Alexandra's toes. A bit embarrassed about her behavior she stayed silent for a minute before she continued with less enthusiasm and quieter.

"Padma, if you ever want to get rid of your sister … I would take her instantly. You should have seen her. She full forced punched him on the chin, sent him to the ground. It was quite a sight, believe me."

Padma tore her sister into a hugging embrace and leaned her head against her shoulder while Alexandra and Hermione alternately told about the ensuing fight. As it seemed a few other girls had entered the fray while some of Philippe's schoolmates came to his aid. The present teachers were unable to stop the fight until Fleur Delacour arrived.

"It was … stunning," Hermione whispered. "She was like anger incarnate, shoved girls and boys aside like puppets. At first I thought she wanted to save him too, but then she dragged him up only to give him a black eye. _All Beauxbatons students to the carriage, instantly_, she yelled, _but not you, you imbecile_ and shoved him down again. I don't know where he is now … hopefully hiding in the Forbidden Forest."

.

The last girl had left the room and even Padma was packing her belongings, her sister waiting to escort her to the Ravenclaw tower. Piotr was pondering about asking her if she wanted him accompany them, as he noticed Michael Corner. The boy had been treated by Poppy and now went for the exit, a potion in his hand. Michael flinched as Piotr stopped him and this reaction added to him staring down piqued Piotr's interest.

"Another victim of the morning brawl," Piotr opened trying to sound cheery.

"Ye … yes," Michael answered with a small stutter, his cheeks blushing and his fist clasping the potion with white knuckles. For long moments the boys stared at each other, Michael getting more nervous by the second and turning away at last. "I have to go."

"Stop," Piotr grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. Something was odd about the boy. Slowly pieces of information fell together like a puzzle. The color of the bruise on Michael's cheek was wrong. "That's not a new wound, that's from yesterday," he pointed at the blue mark. Michael gulped, his eyes flickered and his mind raced for an explanation.

Pictures rushed thru Piotr's mind: Michael speaking with Ginny the day before … Michael dancing with Ginny … Ron's face full of furry as Lavender left the room … Ron's hate as he had to watch Hermione dancing with Viktor. And then there was something Hermione told him casually as she spoke about the brawl … something about Ginny missing all the fun.

"Ron," simply stating the name caused Michael to wince. "Ron had done this to you, didn't he?" As Michael stayed quiet Piotr strengthened his grip on his shoulder. "Answer me!"

Michael nodded, staring to the ground again. He seemed near tears now.

Piotr's heart started to hammer in his breast. "What happened?" With rising voice he repeated: "What happened? Michael?" Gripping the boys chin he lifted Michael's face and locked eyes.

"You danced with her?" Michael nodded.

"Did you kiss her? Did you grope her?" Michael winced again. "Michael, I have no time for silly games, answer my questions."

"I … I kissed her. Snogged … a bit groping perhaps … but she agreed, I swear."

Piotr growled. "That's not the point." Trying his best to calm down he continued: "And I assume Ron surprised both of you doing that?" Michael nodded again, tears running down his cheek. He had never appeared to Piotr being especially brave and with Ron much stronger he had an idea how the situation had been.

"And what happened to Ginny?" Piotr shook the boy. "What happened to her?"

"I … I don't know. I left … Ron … he yelled me away. Ginny was sitting on the ground, crying, as I left. I don't know."

Piotr felt the blood pumping in his veins. He tried hard to suppress the anger he felt in his stomach, struggled hard to suppress the wish to pummel this boy for abandoning his 'girlfriend'. Dancing with her, kissing her … certainly he had feelings for Ginny. How could he desert her to the wrath of her brother? And with these thoughts came the guilt. Why hadn't he acted? Why hadn't he spoken with Michael the day before, why hadn't he tried to watch out for them? He had known about Ron's temper, had known about how angry he had been after the cross talks with the girls.

"Where did it happen?" His voice was nearly unrecognizable to even himself. Piotr made an oath to find her, to care for her like he should have done weeks before.

Minutes later he left the Hospital Wing, a bag with potions at his side, targeting for the part of the garden Michael had pointed at.

.

_**A/N**_

_I would really like some comments (aka reviews) about the story and especially how you see Piotr being an important part of it. I originally planned to write at least a third part (describing year 5 of Harry), but I'm not sure if it wouldn't be better to narrow down to the original characters._


	33. Chapter 33 Responsibility Part 1

**Responsibility (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – December 26th (Monday Midmorning)_

Unable to slow his steps Piotr rushed thru the corridors of Hogwarts towards the garden. His right hand clutched the bag with the potions; his left was restless playing with the hem of his robe.

Should he ask Hermione about Ginny? She would know if Ginny was in the Gryffindor dormitory, would know if the Weasley girl only had skipped breakfast. But somehow Piotr was sure that it wasn't that simple, that Hermione wouldn't be able to soothe his nerves. And he would only be able to worry her. Perhaps she was already thinking about Ginny's absence? Would she ask Ron about it? Would the other girls – Ginny's roommates – know something? Piotr didn't want to unsettle Hermione before he knew more. But … should he tell her even if he knew more? What if … what if his oppressive sorrows were justified?

Thinking back about the discussion with Millicent Bulstrode he wasn't sure about her reaction. And even if she believed him … Piotr assumed Hermione to have deeper feelings for Ron and he was unwilling to do anything to drive a wedge between them, irrespective of how he felt about the Weasel.

Like Hannah Hermione had always been like a sister to him … an older sister irrespective of them being younger and so much smaller. Their calm, motherly behavior had been something he needed when his temper snapped, helped him feeling at home at Hogwarts and he sensed the obligation to make them happy.

As he entered the garden Piotr stopped for a moment, inhaling deeply the fresh air, trying to push away all thoughts about Ron or Hermione. This minute he should only care about Ginny. He hurried thru the empty passages between the rose hedges, passed the small place where he had beaten Philippe – had it really only been less than a day ago that he hit the Beauxbatons boy straight into the face? – and searched for signs of a brawl while he neared the part of the garden Michael Corner had described to him. Perhaps he should have forced Michael to accompany him, to find the place faster, but he had been so frightened and a bit Piotr feared what he would find there.

Not that he assumed Ron to be able to severely hurt his sister, but after what had happened in these last weeks it was realistic to expect some broken bones. It wouldn't be the first ones and again Piotr felt guilt rising in his breast, guilt to not have reacted earlier. At the latest after the incident with Millicent he should have pressed the matter, spoken about it with Poppy or Professor McGonagall. Yes, he didn't like her, he didn't completely trust her, but she was a true Gryffindor and cared about her cubs.

It was a real shock as he reached the described location. Piotr would have known without it that this had been the place where Michael and Ginny had been kissing, groping. This had been the place where Ron …

As he saw the blood on the edge of the stone bench Piotr felt dizzy for a moment and had to sit down. The traces on the ground told lively how someone had fallen here, someone had hit the bench with his head. Examining the bloody spot Piotr found some long red hairs … Weasley hair, too long to belong to Ron. A queasy feeling nearly overwhelmed his stomach and for some long moments he closed his eyes and struggled to calm down.

He had to find her, but how? Hastily Piotr cast his olfactory spell. Last winter it had helped him to avoid teachers and dangers went he wanted to enter the Forbidden Forest at night. Now it would hopefully allow him to find Ginny. There … a faint smell of iron … Piotr closed his eyes and concentrated on his nose. A faint trace of blood drops left the place and slowly Piotr followed it, carefully, anxious not to lose it. Left, right, slowly meandering thru the garden, slowly nearing the edge where a small shack had been erected as a place for gardening tools. Sure that this would be his target Piotr nonetheless forced himself to continue as before, looking for any signs of her.

By the time he had reached the shack, he dreaded to open it, feared what he would see therein. The smell of blood was far more intense here as was the odor of vomit. His hand trembled as he reached for the door handle and he had to steady it with the other hand, to breathe deeply several times before he was able to open it.

The interior of the shack was quite dark. Apart from the light from the now open doorframe only a few small rays of sunlight broke thru the walls where nobody had cared to repair some holes. Tools were everywhere, a pushcart blocked the way. On the back a heap of tarps … and on the heap Piotr saw her small frame. For a moment his heart stopped, the blood pounding in his temples. A soft moan escaped her lips, the noise of her pain illogically soothing him.

Carefully avoiding the pushcart he stepped nearer, stepped around the pool of vomit near her head and knelt down. The sight was nearly as shocking as the smell. Hastily he banned his olfactory spell. He had to gather his composure. She needed him now fully concentrated. With utmost care he started to cast some spells for examination. Steeling his mind he scanned for wounds aside from the obvious one on her head. One eye was swollen shut, her nose broken; several bruises adorned her face and neck. His greatest concern was the large wound on the side and back of her head, the blood not fully dried. He would have to treat this one first and he feared that Ginny had a concussion too.

Slowly he searched for other wounds. Her organs at least seemed to be alright, but her pelvis had been hurt again – slightly broken as far as he could see – and several rips had been broken too. Piotr wasn't completely sure but his assumption was that someone had been kicking her with Ginny lying on the ground. As he looked up again, his mind racing what to do, he realized that Ginny was watching him. He had been too deep in thoughts to notice that her breathing had been switched as she awakened.

For a long time both stared at each other. He should be furious, should be eager to hurt Ron. But somehow he couldn't be this way, not now. Was it her look? Was it the thought that she needed him here, fully concentrated and not fuming with rage? Without a word he rummaged thru his bag, fetched a painkiller potion and helped Ginny to drink it.

"I have to take off your clothes. Is that okay," he asked her with a low voice. The nod was very small but discernible and carefully he started to undress her. The potion seemed to kick in and Piotr avoided looking at her face as he reached her unmentionables. It would be better to take them off too but somehow that seemed to be false to him. He casted a warmth spell on her and a few cleaning spells before he treated her wounds, beginning with the head wound and eye and slowly working down her body till he finished with the pelvis.

Only now he saw that it had started to get dark; that the afternoon had come to an end. Hours must have passed without him noticing it. But at least he was relatively sure about Ginny being treated as well as he was able to accomplish.

"Most of the wounds are okay. They need only time, some potions and rest. But I worry about the head wound. Certainly you have a concussion from that. And the ribs … I'm not completely sure that they didn't hurt some organ." He stared at her. Ginny's anxious expression told him that she knew what he wanted to do. "I should bring you into the Hospital Wing; Poppy should examine you."

Weakly she shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face. "No," she whispered. "Please don't. Nobody has to know."

Piotr had known her reaction before it happened. His face a mask of steel he pondered about it. She wanted to protect her brother, wanted to avoid questions; questions that could easily lead to him being expelled. Or perhaps it was simply fear about how her brother would react afterwards. If Ginny's father backed his son about this, then Dumbledore and McGonagall hadn't many choices to punish Ron or prevent him from repeating this. Fathers were allowed to punish their children and only a naïve would believe that this ended with slaps to the face or some ass beating. Draco's medical file told about the punishment he got from his father and nobody had ever ridiculed Lucius Malfoy for that.

He knew that it would be risky to treat her alone. Regardless of his broad knowledge about bruises and broken bones he was still in training and it was possible that he overlooked something. But it was her life, her family, her decision. With a sigh he agreed:

"Under three conditions I'll do what you want: as long as I treat you, you'll do what I say, especially regarding resting. Secondly I want you to be honest. You tell me exactly what happened and you tell me if something pains or feels weird. And at last: if your condition deteriorates I'll contact Poppy. I won't risk your life."

"Okay," Ginny whispered.

.

_**A/N**_

_Sorry, not much time today. Part 2 should follow tomorrow._


	34. Chapter 34 Responsibility Part 2

**Responsibility (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Rose Garden – December 26th (Monday Late Afternoon)_

The effect of Ginny's presence on his state of mind was a bit puzzling. Piotr didn't really understand how he was able to stay this calm. He knew that he normally had some issues with his temper, especially when he went into 'protective mother mode' as Hannah called it once after he again lost his temper about Crabbe and Goyle harassing Neville. But being around her somehow soothed his mind.

A bit sleepy Ginny rested on the heap of tarps and he realized that he had to act quickly if he wanted to move her inside. Gently Piotr touched her shoulder: "Ginny, I'll be back in a few minutes. Rest a bit."

Weakly she had grabbed his arm and she whispered: "Don't go. Please don't tell anybody …"

Patting her hand he freed himself and stood up. "I want to bring you into the castle. But I'll need help else we'll certainly draw attention. Please stay calm and rest."

As he walked towards the castle, the sun now only barely visible, Piotr used the time to think about what to do. Ginny needed a place to recover, a warm, arid and secure place. And he had to avoid the other students and teachers. Since it was impossible for him to apparate within Hogwarts bounds – as Hermione never got tired to point out – he needed some help.

A while later he returned to the shack, more than a little fearful that Ginny could have tried to escape in the meantime. But the silence was only the result of the girl having fallen asleep. Piotr turned to the tiny house elf at his side. "Ciddy, this is Ginny," he whispered. "I need your help to transport her inside. I want to carry her and you to apparate us inside. Could you do this please? You know the class room where I tutor Potions, don't you?"

Ciddy bounced a bit. Piotr had always been so nice to her, even got her a present this Christmas. How could she deny his request? Tiptoeing at the girl's side Ciddy stared at Ginny's face for a while, before she turned towards Piotr: "Who had hurt little Missy? Little Missy is badly hurt."

Piotr nodded: "Yes, she is. But she'll be alright in a few days. And she doesn't want anyone to know about this. So please don't tell anyone, not even Dobby. Okay?"

Ciddy made a thoughtful grimace while she pondered about Piotr's request. To his relief she nodded at last. He went to Ginny's provisional resting place and lifted her up. Without a word Ciddy grabbed his leg and Ginny's dangling foot and with a 'puff' all three vanished from the shack, the pool of vomit the only sign of what had happened there.

.

The butterflies in Piotr's stomach seemed to be more like a flock of raging ravens running wild as he entered the Hospital Wing. He had promised Ginny not to bring her here and she wished nobody to know about her condition. But he needed Poppy's help. He needed her to know at least the basics. And she wouldn't like the story, would like it not a jot.

Madam Pomfroy instantly knew that something was wrong. That he had left the Hospital Wing without a word hours ago had been a sure sign, his face added to this and she couldn't remember another time where he tried to avoid looking into her eyes. Patting on the seat at her side she offered him an opportunity to speak with her and he readily accepted. Further avoiding looking at her face Piotr stayed silent, his clenching fists proving that something important and disturbing was on his mind. Poppy let him alone, wanted to give him the needed time to gather his nerves. In silence she worked on some documents and only frowned shortly as Piotr took an empty medical file and started to write something. No word being spoken only the scratching of quills on parchment broke the silence. Line after line Piotr wrote and Poppy was more than a bit interested about whose condition it was.

"Madam Pomfroy?" His sudden voice startled her, the words stunned her. Never since she had accepted to be his guardian more than a year ago he had called her otherwise than 'Poppy' or 'Auntie'. This was quite serious.

"Yes, Mister Kamenew?" If he wanted to be like this, she would respond in kind. Her light voice tried to soothe the moment but her eyes betrayed her tension.

"Do you trust me? I don't mean me 'Ward Peter' or 'Student Piotr' but 'Healer Kamenew'. Do you trust my medical abilities, my capability to examine and …"

Poppy stopped his ramblings by raising her hand. "I trust you in all three respects, Peter. Naturally you still have much to learn as a healer but you're already very capable and I trust your capability to discern between 'feasible' and 'needing help' regarding patients." The small flinch and how he relaxed a moment later unveiled that she had been correct about the intention of his question.

Struggling for words Piotr started to explain with a low voice. "There had been some … brawl. Somebody had been hurt and I'm healing … that person." He shortly looked at her and after her nod he continued. "This … person … doesn't want to be in the Hospital Wing because of … the repercussions. I promised to help and not tell anybody." Poppy frowned shortly but furthermore stayed silent. A serious brawl could easily lead to expulsion from school, so it was easily understandable that the 'culprit' wanted to stay silent about it. "But … the wounds were quite serious. I think that I can help but …"

Without commenting his doings – her face quite capable of showing how unhappy she was about this – Poppy reached out her hand and Piotr gave her the medical file. As usual he had been writing very accurately and for a moment Poppy wondered again how he was able to be like this when his assignments more than once had been more or less unreadable. Something in Piotr's mind always seemed to convince him that medical files deserved a completely other treatment than letters or homework. _The patient was a girl_, Poppy pondered. That at least partially explained his odd behavior. She had to suppress a groan as she realized the extent of the wounds he had been treating. A list of all spells he had cast and potions he had used followed with an extensive description of her condition after the treatment. Again she was likewise impressed by his abilities and troubled about his history that had led to this unusual depth of knowledge.

"You have to be careful about the concussion," she explained with her 'professional voice' and Piotr nodded agreement. "And these broken ribs are concerning me. You have to examine the organs four times a day to be sure about any repercussions on the organs. Bring me a sample of her blood tomorrow morning. We have to test for infections." She passed back the paper to Piotr and with her voice getting much softer she added: "Be careful and …"

"I'll come running for help if I get a bad feeling." Her smile was very small but discernible.

.

It was still quite dark in the room irrespective of the morning hour. Piotr had just finished to examine Ginny again and to gather a blood sample. Now he was silently watching her eating her chicken broth. Ciddy had brought the broth like the evening before and Piotr was very thankful for her help. Without Ciddy it would be even worse to treat Ginny in the small teacher's room adjacent to his Potion tutoring class room. The tiny house elf had even fetched a bunch of flowers to give the dreary room a hint of color and happiness. Piotr had been staying with Ginny for the night and so far he was quite content about the progress of her recovery. But now it was time for a moment he had been dreading since yesterday.

"I have to tell your brothers about you." Ginny stiffened her face very pale. "They'll be concerned about your absence. If I don't speak with them, tell them what happened, they'll start to search for you, perhaps even ask Professor McGonagall for help."

Her mind obviously raced for a route of escape, some believable excuse like 'I went visiting Aunt Agnes for a few days' or something similar far-fetched; she relaxed after a while and nodded resigning herself to her fate. "Perhaps … perhaps you can tell Charlie," she whispered. She stared at him, all at once realizing how a meeting between her brothers and Piotr could escalate. "And don't hurt him."

Piotr knew whom she meant … Ron. Suddenly, for the first time since he found her, he sensed anger rising in his heart, trying to extinguish his calmness and to urge him to hit someone … as painfully as possible. "He had been …" his voice wavered, his mind unable to express what he thought about the matter.

"He did, but it had been my fault." Stunned Piotr looked at her. He more or less had expected her to react like this, but expecting and hearing the words was quite a difference.

"I … I shouldn't have betrayed his trust. He allowed me to go to the ball with Neville and then he found me with Michael … kissing … snogging … groping. That's not how I should have …" Her voice trembled and died away as she noticed Piotr's angry glare. He wanted to tell her how stupid she was to believe this, what an ass Ro had been and that the beating wasn't her fault. But not a word left his lips. What could he say? How could he reach her, break this indoctrination? Piotr felt immensely helpless in this moment. Without a word he turned around and left.


	35. Chapter 35 Sisterly Love

**Sisterly Love**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – December 27th (Tuesday Morning)_

_What could have happened to her_, Piotr asked himself as he wandered thru the passages of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. The corridors were mostly empty this hour, the students still sleeping or already at breakfast. He expected Charlie to be gone this morning, so he had to be fast. Certainly a dragon tamer hadn't a two week winter break like the students. Hopefully he wasn't gone yet.

_What could have happened to her_, Piotr repeated to himself, the question bothering him to no end. From what Hermione had told he the change in Ginny's behavior resulted at least partly from the events in her first year at school. It was easily understandable that being under Tom Riddle's mental influence and being – even unwillingly – part of his doings back then, being part of those events that left a number of students petrified – with her friend Hermione Granger and her brother's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater among them – would leave a deep and troubling impression on the young girl's soul.

He shouldn't forget that Ginny was still very young, two years younger than Hermione, three years younger than Piotr. And being the youngest of seven children certainly hadn't helped her to grow up especially fast. In contrary it could be expected that she was the typical 'little sister', getting anything thru sweet smiles.

Piotr hadn't often spoken with Hermione about Ginny. Two or three times last year he had asked her about the younger girl and how she was treated by her brothers, especially Percy back then. It was hard to imagine that Ginny could have been a totally other girl before, very strong-spirited, 'untamed' and full of joy. Now she always seemed to be depressed, restrained and steerable. That she looked for others for directions was so … false. Hermione had told him about their schoolwork sessions with Ginny asking what to do in what order, always striving for her approval.

She was a beautiful, intelligent and athletic girl. She could achieve anything in school or Quidditch, Piotr was sure. How could she be so timid and aimless?

_It had been my fault_. Piotr still couldn't believe that she had said this. He knew this symptom, he had read about it in a book, describing women who didn't leave their beating asses of husbands because they explained their behavior with a kind of love. _I deserved it_, one of them had explained. _I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't the housewife he needed, the wife he deserved. I talked back when he knew better what is good for me_. But to read about such things and to hear them was totally different and he felt totally helpless about it.

Piotr didn't know how he could help her, but in this moment, as he entered the Great Hall, he decided at least that he would do something about it. He wouldn't stand back as before, wouldn't stay in the seat of a spectator. He had to act.

.

The Great Hall was fuller than expected. From the teachers' table Poppy shot him a questioning look, the expression of Professor McGonagall being unreadable. At the Hufflepuff table Hannah was smiling at him and to Piotr's surprise and joy he detected Neville at her side, blushing.

But every hint of relaxation and happiness left his heart as Piotr turned around towards the Gryffindor table. As hoped and feared the whole bunch of Weasleys was sitting there, until now ignoring him, eating – on Ron's part shoveling – talking and joking. Hermione was sitting at the edge beside Charlie. So the dragon tamer was still here – in contrary to his brother Percy. The former head-boy and now ministerial official was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had pressing work to do, inform his superior about the Ball or some other very important matter to arrange. Piotr sneered at the thought.

Hermione showing him a small smile, her expression changing to a quizzical one as he stepped nearer – his legs somehow more and more getting very heavy and slowing him down – called the others attention to him. The faces of Fred and George stayed relaxed, with George even nodding towards him. That someone wouldn't be able to distinguish them was beyond Piotr's mind. But on the other side he never had problems with confusing the Patils too.

As long as possible Piotr stared at Charlie and Hermione and struggled to avoid looking towards Ron. The youngest Weasley brother had only grimaced shortly and pointedly turned away again.

_Don't hurt him_, Ginny had asked him. He hadn't promised to oblige but somehow he felt pressed to do as she wished to avoid a fight. And Piotr knew what would happen if he stayed to long, if he allowed himself to be drawn into a 'polite conversation' with Ron at this point. For a moment he had to stop and close his eyes, to draw the picture of Ginny on her bed in the tutor's room back into his mind, as he sensed the blood boiling in his veins. Unwillingly he clenched his right hand to a fist, strong enough to allow his nails to break the skin and draw blood. Someone was calling him, perhaps Hermione, but he couldn't react, couldn't really hear what she said, the beating of his heart to loud in his ears.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, startled him. With a start he pulled back, his eyes opening, his hand doing a deterrent motion. Wide-eyed Hermione stared at him, at his hand and the trickling from the small wounds. Dumbstruck Piotr stared at it for some minutes, ignoring the stares of the other students as he healed the wounds with an almost automatic flick of his wand.

"Are you okay," Hermione whispered?

"Splendid," the tune of his voice shocked Piotr, but he was at the edge of his self-control now with no energy left to pretend. He didn't wait for her to continue but walked the last steps towards the table and stopped across of Charlie.

"Is it me or is something stinking here," Ron tried to crack a joke but nobody laughed. Even his twin brothers stayed weirdly calm and Charlie's eyes wandered between Hermione and Piotr back and forth.

"Charlie," Piotr addressed him, his voice still very rough and suppressing any emotions, "please come with me."

"Buzz off, Kamenew!" Ron stated, doing a gruff gesticulation but he was still ignored. Only a short flash of rage crossed Piotr's face, luckily not visible for Hermione.

"Come … she wants to see you." Piotr demanded with continued blandness.

"Who," Charlie wondered about whom Piotr could be speaking about? Fleur perhaps? No, the Beauxbatons girl was sitting over there. Who else?

"Ginny," Piotr mumbled, causing the hairs on Charlie's neck to bristle.

Fred and George looked quite shocked – half an hour ago they had been speaking about their sister and that she's been avoiding them since the ball and where she could be hiding after her quarrel with Ron. He had told them about the snogging session between Ginny and Michael Corner and the Ravenclaw boy was well-advised to stay away from all Weasleys in the moment. But they had no idea how far the quarrel had gone and only assumed that Ginny simply felt embarrassed about the whole matter and was avoiding them because of that. So why did she of all students run to Piotr?

"You," Ron glared, rising from his seat and drawing his wand. "What have you done with my sister? Stay away from her, I tell you."

Furthermore locking eyes with Charlie and waiting for a response, Piotr answered: "Stay quiet, put that wand down and don't harass me. I really have not the nerve to endure this now."

Something in the rough, suppressed voice told Hermione that something was very wrong about this. And the situation seemed to be dangerous enough to force her to step between the boys. She had seen Piotr becoming angry at that Poliakoff boy, angry enough to attack him in front of the whole school. But somehow this enforced calmness troubled her much more, frightened her was he was able to do. Hermione blocked the line of sight between Ron and Piotr and turned towards Piotr, scrutinizing him thoroughly. His fist was clenching again, reopening the freshly healed wounds. His shoulders twitched in barely constrained rage. One more push and he would explode with catastrophic consequences.

She mouthed a 'please' towards Charlie and with a nod the elder Weasley agreed. "Stay here," he ordered the twins, his words obviously meant more for Ron, and followed Piotr towards the exit.

As Piotr noticed that Hermione wanted to escort them, he stopped her and pointed towards Ron: "Stay here, too, with your friend." Hermione paled as she heard how he emphasized the word 'friend'. But this wasn't the moment to discuss friendship with him. This was the hour of Charlie Weasley … and Ginny.

.

_The night had been terrible in the beginning. Yes, it had been nice from Neville to ask her out. This way she was allowed to attend the ball at least. But seeing Harry with Parvati, watching him ogling Cho the whole time, was depressing enough that Ginny questioned the whole action. Perhaps she should have stayed in the dormitory. _

_Then the evening only got worse with the fights between Ron, Hermione and Lavender. Harry denied Parvati a second dance, his eyes the whole time on Cho again, spittle dripping from his mouth. Ginny struggled between crying and screaming about the sight. She didn't really miss Neville when he went for the stage but she missed to be with someone. Was she so young, so childish, this unattractive? _

_And just this moment Michael Corner chose to walk towards her, to ask her for a dance. He was Harry's age, he was nice and intelligent and a fabulous Quidditch player. And Ginny had enough. She didn't want to wait any longer for a chance with Harry that would never arrive and that her brothers would never allow her to grasp. So she said yes._

_The next hour had been better. Fast Ginny realized that she didn't really like the boy more than an 'associate'. He was too nice, too handle-her-with-care. But at least he seemed to be attracted to her, assuming from his tries to kiss and grope her. Her breast was way too small to allow much groping there but Michael seemed to really like her bum. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Harry snogging and caressing her. Ginny more than once had to suppress to moan his name but Michael appeared to be quite content._

_At least until Ron came looking after them. She had known that he was angry, angry about the evening, about Fleur rejecting him, about Hermione dating Viktor, about even Lavender scolding him. It had been the reason that she convinced Michael to walk into the garden and the boy had complied lovingly. But now the place only convinced Ron the more that something very wrong was going to happen between Michael and his baby-sister, something he had to prevent, something he had to make sure never happened again. _

_Michael had chickened out instantly as expected. He wasn't nearly a match for Ron and Ginny hadn't seen him as very brave from the beginning. She was only a silly girl, a one evening date. Why should he risk Ron's ire? But Ginny had been angry enough about the evening to stand up against her brother, to tell him that this wasn't his business. She should have expected his reaction. She knew him. Why did she enrage him this way?_

_She still could have stopped him as she was on the ground, her head thumping from the impact on the stone bench. She could have begged him to spare her and he would have stopped. But somehow her voice was unable to speak those words, to apologize._

_She deserved it. She was a bad girl. A floozy_.

With a start Ginny broke away from the memory and sat up as someone opened the door. A tall figure stood in the doorframe, silent for some long time. "Hello Ginny."


	36. Chapter 36 The last Days

**The last Days**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – December 30th (Friday Morning)_

"I don't understand him," Hermione sighed. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table like the last days, her eyes resting on an ill-tempered Ron.

"Who? Ron?" Hannah asked. The Hufflepuff girl continued her breakfast calmly, carefully buttering her toast and adding a teaspoon of jam to each slice like it was an experiment in potions.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Yes, him too," she added thoughtfully after a second. Ron had been weird too since the Yule Ball. Throwing angry looks towards Fleur, Hermione, Lavender and a score of other students and still avoiding talking with Harry, he only relaxed around Dean and Seamus. Even the twins seemed to have a quarrel with him and went to great lengths to sit apart from him.

"But I meant Piotr." Hannah nodded shortly to Hermione's words but her eyes stayed on her breakfast. With a deep and a bit angry sigh Hermione continued: "He's avoiding me since the Ball. Have you noticed that he hasn't been in the Hall since then? Ciddy told me that she's bringing the meals to the Hospital Wing. Yesterday I went there … again … and he was polite and friendly and … argh. Why is he acting like this?"

"Morning girls," Lavender's eased voice interrupted them and they greeted her and Parvati. It still was a bit strange for Hermione to eat with her dorm-mates. Since the ball, since Lavender had defended her against Ron, the relation between the three girls had quite improved. Certainly it helped that Lavender was still angry with Ron and not willing to be his girlfriend again. Hermione wasn't sure about the permanence of this situation but deep within she liked it.

"Parv …" Hermione hesitated, staring at the dark-skinned girl. She had assumed Lavender's nickname for the Indian girl and after spending some evenings together she was wondering how she ever could have thought her to be all shallow. "Has Padma told you something … about Piotr I mean? He's acting so strange. He's so … distant." Hermione knew that Padma had left the Hospital Wing a few days ago but since Piotr saved her from Philippe's groping they seemed to be much closer than before.

Parvati took a glass of pumpkin juice, avoiding Hermione's eyes and exchanging weird looks with Hannah and Lavender. Hermione felt cut out by the girls. This had to end now. "What? Tell me, please?"

The pressing tone of her voice caused the other girls to fidget on their seats and after another exchange of looks and an agreeing nod of Lavender Parvati started to talk in a low voice. "He knows about your feelings for Ron." Startled Hermione leaned back, only relaxing as Lavender padded her hand, mumbling 'it is okay'. Hermione had never openly spoken about her crush for Ron and she was sure that the redhead had never realized her feelings. Merlin, until a few days ago he not even realized that she was a girl.

"And he doesn't want to force you to choose … chose between your feeling for Ron and the friendship with him."

"Why have I to choose? I mean … nothing changed. I could still …" Hermione's voice faltered. She was embarrassed to talk about something like this and the presence of Lavender didn't help.

Lavender shook her head. "A few things changed and he realized it. I'm no longer Ron's girlfriend, so the way is free for you. And obviously Ron noticed now at last that you're a girl and not 'one of the boys'." Hermione blushed but stayed silent. She had noticed the stares of Ron on the Ball and while his reaction, his accusations had been hurtful, the thought of him acting like this out of jealousy had been sweet.

In her stead Hannah continued: "And while Ron and Piotr never have been friends before, something happened on the Ball or the day after."

Hermione nodded. She had noticed that something had changed between the boys; that the antipathy had increased. But with Piotr avoiding her it was difficult to learn more about the matter.

"It is something about Ginny," Parvati whispered. "Padma told me that Michael Corner is acting strange since the ball. You know that he had been dancing with Ginny?" She asked and the other girls nodded. "And he wasn't willing to speak about the matter, told that he wasn't allowed to. Isn't that weird?"

All girls agreed: boys are weird and maddening.

.

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – December 31st (Saturday Midday)_

In complete silence Piotr put the meal on the sideboard. Like the day before Ginny ignored him even denying him the 'pleasure' to stare angrily. She felt betrayed, Piotr knew. Betrayed that he had broken his word and told Poppy about her.

_It had been the second night in the tutor's room as Ginny showed signs of a fever. Piotr had tried to lower the temperature and to find the reason of the alteration. Like he had feared before the kicking had violated the girl's organs and now they expressed their displeasure. Fast he realized that this was beyond his capabilities but for another twenty-four hours he tried to help her alone, used magical and muggle methods to no avail. Then he succumbed to the compulsion of Ginny's situation and called Poppy._

_In the beginning Poppy had been angry too, angry that he waited for so long. But with the improvement of Ginny's condition over the next hours Poppy's mood improved too. She understood that he tried all in his might to stay true to his promise and she appreciated how he acted as he realized his inability to help the girl_.

Ginny's wounds were mostly healed now, the broken bones mended and the organs intact again. She was still very weak and would need rest and potions for another week; but Poppy was content so far … content at least about the girl's condition. But she was angry that both were still unwilling to speak about the reason of Ginny's condition. And she was angry about how Ginny had acted since her awakening. Piotr pretended to be alright about it, but Poppy saw right thru this masquerade, saw the hurt in his eyes. It was enough.

With might her small fist hit the surface of her writing table. The teacup and pot rattled and Piotr and Ginny turned around wide-eyed. With an angry expression Poppy stared at the girl. "Why are you acting this stupid, girl? Why are you treating Peter like … this." Poppy made an erratic gesticulation and waited for a response. As Piotr tried to interrupt the conversation a single angry look of Poppy stopped him. "Now, girl, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Tears glistening in her eyes Ginny stared back, gulped a few times before she was able to speak, her words more than once interrupted by a hiccup. "He promised to help me. He promised to tell nobody about what happened. He … he …" Her voice faltered.

Poppy listened, her expression softening a bit. More gently she responded: "He didn't betray your confidence, Miss Weasley. He tried to help as good as possible." Poppy saw the silent plea in Piotr's eyes, the plea to stay silent about the condition she found the girl two days ago but she was unwilling to stand this nonsense another hour. "He had no other choice than to call me. I trust him, Miss Weasley. I trust him to help and I trust him to realize the boundaries of his abilities. Peter is very accomplished at mending bones and bruises but you … as Peter called me your body was about to lose the fight." Ginny paled as she understood the meaning of Poppy's words. She turned around towards Piotr who avoided her look. His fidgeting told her enough about the trueness of Poppy's explanation.

"Whoever injured you hurt your organs too. Without Peter calling me you would be on the brink of death by now. You're out of danger now and in a week you'll be fully healthy again but don't underestimate how severe your condition had been."

.

_Hogwarts – Minerva's Bureau – December 31st (Saturday Late Afternoon)_

It would be about Ginny, Piotr assumed. Staring at the closed door in front of him, he thought about the moment Poppy told him to visit Professor McGonagall's bureau. He wasn't ready to face the stern lady, not ready to speak about Ginny and the events on the Yule Ball. Perhaps he could … be sick. Yes, sickness would be a good excuse.

Piotr jumped back as the door suddenly opened, offering him a view into the room. Normally it would be interesting to look around, to admire the books and the souvenirs that gathered dust on the shelves. But his eyes were unwillingly drawn to the two persons sitting there, waiting: Professor McGonagall and Charlie Weasley.

_Gently he had closed the door after Charlie entered the room and walked towards Ginny's bed. He struggled not to listen but the noises still reached him, the tears, the crying, and the whispered words. Brother and sister needed a long time for themselves, a time Piotr spend waiting in the class room, getting more nervous by the minute. He had no idea how Charlie would react, didn't know him well enough to be able to assess what he would say and do. _

_As the voices started to get quieter Piotr watched the door and after another ten minutes it opened again. Ginny was resting on her bed sleepy from the conversation. Charlie walked thru the class room and only looked shortly at Piotr, begging him silently to accompany him. As they were out of hearing range from Ginny, he explained in a tensed and sad voice: "I don't really understand how this could happen. In the past Ron hadn't been like this … this irascible and uncontrolled. Ginny had always been his little darling, the one family member he felt closest to. That he would be able …"_

_His voice died down and Piotr was unable to respond. What could he say, how could he explain something like this? Charlie stopped his steps and put a hand on Piotr's shoulder: "I owe you … for what you did and for what you said … and not said. I'll try to … to fix this mess. I'm going to visit my parents."_

And now he was back, obviously.

"Please take a seat, Mister Kamenew," Professor McGonagall ordered him after Piotr and Charlie had been eyeing each other warily for some time. Without a word Piotr put a chair two steps apart and sat down. Minerva's mouth showed a small smirk but she didn't comment the action.

"We're here to speak about Miss Ginny's future," she started the conversation, a frown shortly on her face as Piotr groaned a bit. He really didn't want to have this discussion, especially not without the girl. "Naturally it concerns the other Weasleys too, especially Ron and Ginny, but I'll speak with them separately."

Charlie threw a questioning look towards Minerva and on her nod he turned to Piotr: "I've spoken with my father." Piotr tensed. Charlie's voice faltered for a moment, the unease was palpable. "He … it is difficult to … he was very … unhappy." Piotr frowned deeply. 'Unhappy' … what's that for a reaction?

Minerva interrupted: "You must understand, Mister Kamenew, that the older wizard families are still quite conservative in many regards. And while Mister Arthur Weasley is very open about Muggles, Muggle technology and things like blood status … things other families despise … he's very traditionalistic when it comes to rearing his children."

"You mean," Kamenew tried to understand "he still believes in things like 'obey your parents' and … corporal punishment."

Minerva winced but nodded. Charlie took over again: "In my youth it had been better. My elder brother Bill and I … we hadn't much to suffer in this regard. And Percy – always being the prat … err, I mean the exemplary student he was – had it easy too in that regard. It all changed with the twins and their pranks, got worse with Ron and his bad school performance and ended with Ginny. Father … he judged the events in Ginny's first year in a completely different way. He … assumed it had been at least partly her fault ... and his too. That Ginny hadn't succumbed to that diary if he had been harsher with her, reared her stricter. He wants to make up for that … failure."

Minerva sighed. "Irrespective of how we three judge those events and Miss Weasley's part in them, it is Mister Weasley's right to rear his sole daughter as he sees fit."

Stunned Piotr stared at her, ignoring the wet eyes and sad expression on her face. "So … we'll allow them to go on with this?"

"Yes … and no," Minerva responded. "We can't deny him to choose how to rear her, even if that means corporal punishment. But we can draw boundaries how far he … and Ron as his proxy while school time … is allowed to go. If … we'll not allow them to injure her again."

Piotr thought about this for a long time. He wasn't really surprised but had hoped for more, for much more. Would she react otherwise if she knew how dangerous it had been for Ginny? "And how …"

"I'll let Ron Weasley know that in the case of another injury of Miss Weasley, he'll be expelled from school. We won't endure another incident like this. Additionally Miss Weasley will be examined regularly to make sure that she isn't hiding any injuries. As you're informed about the whole matter from the beginning I want to ask you … are you willing to do this … to examine Miss Weasley … I would say every fortnight for the beginning."

Piotr stared at them, thinking, pondering. He wouldn't be able to avoid her, wouldn't be able to be a noninvolved spectator. But perhaps he could use those moments to act on her, to influence her, to change her.

"I will."


	37. Chapter 37 The first Days

**A/N:**

_A little reminder: __conversations in Russian I'll write_ ["like this"]_**.**_

**.**

**The first Days**

_Hogwarts – Near Groundkeeper Area – January 09__th__ (Monday Midmorning) – Hannah's POV_

The snow crunched under our boots as we went to the corrals behind Hagrid's hut. It would be the first lesson in Care of magical Beings since Winter break and I was eager to see how Hagrid had fared so far. Right after Christmas the Daily Prophet had published an article about his familiar background, his roots as an half-giant and how 'dangerous' it would be have 'on of his kind' on the ground, 'threatening' the poor poor children. As I saw the article for the first time I had to read it three times to be sure, to believe that Rita Skeeter had really written this bull. Rita Skeeter, who else would be able to construct such a story about one of the nicest and most-caring Professors at Hogwarts.

Yes, even I was not a great fan of his Blast-ended Skrewts, but the lesson had still been interesting and better to learn how to handle a dangerous creature with Hagrid around than somewhere else. And he never ever had touched a single student in all those years, never lost his temper – apart from weeping too easily. To trouble a man like him was such an awful deed. I certainly understood the anger his friends felt. Rita Skeeter should be very careful around a few persons these weeks. Especially Hermione – who had been a target of Skeeter's garbage too – was eager to throw a few hexes her way.

Hermione.

I really missed her. I understood Piotr's reasoning but I missed her nonetheless. The conversations between them had changed since Christmas: always friendly, always polite … always a bit distant. No hugging, much less smiling, no more those little teasing jokes. She hadn't been there when we spent our Friday afternoons together and she totally stopped to share her table in the library with him. But the saddest had been her expression, the grief in her eyes when she looked his way. I had tried to argue with Piotr – Merlin had I tried. But he was stubborn like a Weasley-paragon.

"_She loves Ron and now with Lavender stepping back and Ron at last realizing that Hermione is a girl – and a beautiful to add – she has a chance with him. I won't endanger this, I simply can't. Irrespective …" He had stopped to speak with me, his voice breaking. He missed her dearly, I knew_.

And then there was Padma Patil. She was walking at my side towards the corrals, her eyes trained on Piotr's broad back. He had been deep in thoughts this morning, unwilling to utter more than a short greeting. But he didn't seem to be angry with Padma and the Ravenclaw girl had only shrugged at my quizzical look. Since her night in the Hospital Wing their relationship had steadied itself. They had been spending time in the library together nearly every day, their striving for knowledge another stepping stone. I had invited her to our Friday afternoons but she declined.

"_These afternoons convey a great deal to him. They are something very special, very personal. And not I but Hermione belongs there. He misses her very much and with me being there … it would be like replacing her. And neither can I replace her nor have I the wish to try. Instead I dearly hope that he'll come to his senses again and invite her back._"

My last small doubts about her had vanished in that conversation and I hoped for Piotr that after some time there would be more between him and the beautiful Ravenclaw witch whose mind and gentleness had made such an impression on him.

Speaking about platonic friendship growing into something more … hastily I stared down as I sensed my cheeks blushing. Neville, he had kissed me. After all those months of friendship I nearly lost the hope that he would ever dare. And again it had been Piotr – this time with Luna's and Ciddy's help – who started it. After that sweet song on Christmas and Piotr 'delivering' me into Neville's hands – and his fumbling not-so-dancing feet – it had been clear that Neville felt it too, that attraction I had been feeling since the summer break. I clearly remember the end of the Christmas night. I had been hoping for a goodnight kiss. My 'signs' should have been clear enough even for him. Apart from jumping him I simply couldn't be more open about it but still …

And then came the New Year's night. With Charlie Weasley taking care of his little sister Piotr had been able to celebrate with us. Us … this had been Neville, Luna, Piotr, Ciddy, Padma and me ... no Hermione to my regret. Piotr had more or less evicted Poppy to spend the evening with her sister and agreed to throw the party in his room in the Hospital Wing. This way he would be available in case of need. Especially with the Weasley twins selling their special firework some accidents could be expected. But it had been a very nice evening and at midnight Piotr – with the help of an inconspicuous looking Ciddy – had tricked Neville and I under mistletoe – previously made Nargle-free thru Luna.

I've never been before this beet-red and Neville seemed to be near having a coronary, but in the end he had no escape and I had my first kiss with him. The kiss was way too short and careful, but he didn't argue as I continued with a second and third and in the end he grinned that broad, goofy grin I adored so much.

The only sour point was that Piotr hadn't followed up the same despite Padma's eyes clearly telling – clearly at least for me if not for him I fear – that she hadn't objected.

.

As we reached the corrals at last it wasn't the well-known large frame of Hagrid that was greeting us but that of an unknown woman.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank and I'll step in for Professor Hagrid for a while." She seemed to be around Hagrid's age and tall for a woman but very slim. Her short grey hair, the jutting chin and the stare of her eyes told us immediately 'I'm a no-nonsense-teacher'.

The first impression improved within the next half an hour as she started to speak about unicorns, their specialties and habits. She really seemed to know something about those creatures and slowly I felt the tension rising in me, the eagerness to see a unicorn. What a kind of girl wouldn't dream about really seeing, touching such a divine creature? But not everyone shared my joy. Piotr's first and very low growl startled me and soon I realized that he had problems to hide his anger, anger about what I wasn't sure.

"Now we'll enter the corral. Please remember, that the boys have to stay back. Only the girls may near and even you please hold a distance of at least three steps. Normally male unicorns allow young girls to even touch them but this is a bit … vivacious."

'Young girls' … I suppressed a snigger. I assumed she meant virgins and shortly pondered about which girls in my year wouldn't succeed in fulfilling that condition.

But the sight was marvelous, heart-inspiring and terrific: a large stallion of the purest white with a large and dangerous looking spiral horn. A magical rope around the neck bound it to a ring imbedded to a pole in the center of the corral, allowing it to move freely within. With the boys staying near the entrance us girls stepped nearer. An angry neigh stopped us and with a mix of fear and adore we stared at the unicorn.

Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to speak about it and only as she stopped confused I noticed that someone had entered the circle of girls. "Mister … please step back to the other boys. I thought I made myself clear …"

While she rambled on I noticed another thing. Piotr – who else – had left his boots and wand behind, his bare feet leaving traces in the snow. A hasty look back showed that Ernie was holding them and watching interestedly what Piotr had in mind. Without reacting to our Professor he slowly stepped nearer and stopped only a single step away from the stallion who stared at the boy. I hold my breath. As far as I knew the unicorn wouldn't agree with this nearness. Perhaps he would even attack him. His hooves and horn were dangerous weapons and …

["Athanasios"] He bowed slightly and waited. I sensed the urge of Professor Grubbly-Plank to intervene but like us she was surprised to see the unicorn's reaction. It relaxed visibly and bowed its horn two handbreadth, showing his willingness to tolerate Piotr. ["It is good to see you again, my friend. I hope your family is well?"]

I had no idea what Piotr was saying and I wasn't sure the Unicorn would understand him really but obviously the voice had a calming effect on the stallion.

["I'm sorry about this."] Piotr pointed to the corral and the pole and the tune of his voice showed clearly enough what he was speaking about. ["Allow me to free you. But please stay a while, so I may explain to the others."]

The stallion seemed to nod and our Professor got paler by every sentence, now increasing as Piotr stepped at the stallion's side and grabbed for the rope, the stallion lowering its head to allow him to reach its neck.

"Wait … you can't …"

Stepping back with the now useless rope Piotr turned around. "I can and I will. What kind of Professor are you to capture such a creature and cage him? Do you have any idea what you're doing to him to handle him this way? Do you know how his wife and children feel about this?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank made some uncertain gestures and stuttered a bit helplessly: "It is necessary for the lessons. I can't teach you about Unicorns without showing one. It is simple as this, isn't it?"

Piotr shook his head: "You could have asked. They don't understand words but the emotions behind. You could have explained what you had in mind and asked them to help you. This naturally would require that you really care for them, that you really appreciate their help as you should. But clearly you're not Hagrid."

Much softer he ordered Padma and me to step nearer and a bit trembling but trusting him we complied. ["Athanasios, may I introduce to you my very good friends Hannah and Padma."]

The eyes, I'll never forget those eyes looking at me, looking into my mind and heart. Calmness overcome me as I realized that this creature would never harm me as long as I stayed true myself. I crossed the last distance and on a sign of Piotr I placed my hand on its neck. The fur was soft as silk, even subtler than expected. Gently I caressed the neck and even dared to fondle him behind the ear. Somehow it was like an apology for jailing him.

To be near him, to experience this … it was like a dream and the emotion stayed for hours, long after the stallion left the corral, long after we walked away, Piotr not a single time apologizing to the Professor for his behavior.


	38. Chapter 38 Birthday Party

**Birthday Party**

_Hogwarts – Potion Tutoring Class Room – January 09th 1995 (Monday Late Afternoon) _

"You don't think this … is a bit much? Don't you fear that he'll hate it?" Piotr asked, his hand pointing at the paper streamers hanging around everywhere and the poster spelling 'Happy Birthday Severus' on the wall. At least the poster was green with silvery letters on it and looked quite nice, nice at least for normal people, something no one would think about Professor Snape.

"I hope he will," Pansy Parkinson sniggered, blowing another multicolored streamer over the lamp in the middle of the room. "It is his birthday but that's no reason we all can't have a bit of fun … on his expense."

Piotr sighed. Thanks Merlin he knew the fastest escape route from the room should Professor Snape explode. Two weeks ago he had reminded Draco of the incoming birthday of their potions' Professor and Draco's godfather.

"_Despite his appearance he'll only get 35 but perhaps we could celebrate a bit with him. Nothing spectacular, he'll be in bad mood anyway with Dumbledore and the others congratulating him."_

Certainly he hadn't expected THIS to happen. Draco was sitting on a table at the edge near a three-floor birthday cake with exactly 45 candles – green wax with silvery wick – on it, another small joke on Snape's expense. Draco was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Piotr expected many other bad jokes incoming.

"He's coming," Neville floundered as he entered the room out of breath. Piotr had sent him to fetch Snape under a pretext, assuming that Snape would never assume Neville to be part of a birthday party to his honor. Sure their 'relation' had improved since Neville had not only been part of Piotr's tutoring class but also taken hours in meditation, helping him to better hold his nerves around the snarky Professor. But nevertheless the Gryffindor tried to stay away from him as good as possible. And not with the wildest amount of fantasy someone would call them friends.

A last look around – all seemed to be ready: drinks, nibbles, cake, presents, guests …

With a kind of 'whoosh' Snape strode into the room in his typical manner, his robes fluttering behind him, a smirk on his lips. Three steps into the room he realized something amiss and instantly turned around only to star into the sweet grin of Hannah in front of the closed door.

"Hello Severus, we're so happy you arrived just in time." Draco's voice was sugary sweet, the tune causing toothache to every listener. Snape turned towards him, glaring his best death glare. Everybody else would have fainted instantly but Draco was too well used to this look.

Someone linked arms with Snape and as he tried to free himself with a start he stared into the grey eyes of Professor Aurora Sinistra, one of the few colleagues who had always shown friendliness to him and the only one he at least tried to be polite with. He stopped his liberation attempt, sighed very deeply and a bit conquered and showed a not very convincing smile.

"Happy birthday, Severus," Aurora smiled at him. "We thought about singing you a little birthday song but some of us" she shortly stared accusingly in Piotr's direction "thought this to be a bit going overboard."

"I would really have liked to," Draco added, ignoring Snape's growl, "perhaps we could later …"

"We could not," Snape declared his growl deepening as his answer only caused Draco to giggle a bit too feminine.

Seeing no way to leave this with his reputation intact Snape obviously decided to make the best out of the situation and – while not really smiling – at least stopped to growl. Hannah, Pansy and – to his surprise – Hermione started to distribute mugs with hot chocolate. Before Snape had a chance to object he saw the small smile on Piotr's face and smelled the 'enhancement' in his chocolate – a healthy draught of Firewhiskey.

Draco raised his mug in mock salute: "To the honor of Professor Snape, Hogwarts' best Potions Professor. May he stay healthy as he deserves and someday reach an age appropriate to his appearance?"

.

Piotr watched with the rest of the guests – mostly Slytherins with Neville, Hannah, Hermione and him the sole exemptions – as Snape unwrapped his presents. Mostly there were the typical books and small tools, a leather-bound notebook from Hermione and a golden pocket watch from Draco – assuming from the look more worth than the annual fee of a Hogwarts' Professor.

He smelled her before he saw her, the typical odor of the hair lotion she used since three months – Hermione. Trying to ignore her he stared at Professor Sinistra. He liked the Astronomy Professor and her subject. With his keen eyes, patience and good memory he had no problems with Astronomy and while he never would be really brilliant he always reached a steady 'E' in the tests. Piotr even thought about taking NEWT level Astronomy later. He wouldn't need it for his profession; it would only be 'for fun'. Not that many other students would see the fun in an additional NEWT class – apart from Hermione, Padma and a few other Ravenclaws. With the rest of the guests he laughed heartily as Snape unwrapped Aurora's gift – a riding crop. Hopefully it was only meant for disciplining the most terrible students but with Professor Sinistra you never knew.

Piotr knew the expression on Hermione's face without looking her way. There would be hurt, confusion, a bit of anger, pleading. He couldn't stand it, not now. Forcing the pictures of her sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall back in his mind he struggled to ignore her. Since their 'breakup' her relationship to Ron had been improving and while he pitied his friend Viktor a bit, he hoped for Hermione that she wouldn't miss this chance to get happy with her Weasley crush. After some minutes of silence and more than one attempt on Hermione's part to say something she decided to leave and went back at Hannah's side while Piotr went to Snape and offered his present.

"Trouble in paradise," Snape asked surprisingly quiet and gently? He concentrated on his gift as Piotr only shrugged, apparently unwilling to answer the noisy question.

With disbelieving wide eyes Snape stared at the bottle. "Hair shampoo," he frowned under the laughter of the Slytherins.

"Yes," Piotr smiled in his face. "I promise it is nothing from the Weasley twins. I crafted it on my own to help you with your …" He pointed at Snape's black hair that always looked a bit slimy.

Snape narrowed his eyes and stayed silent long enough to unnerve Piotr a bit before he lost his bad mood again: "And that is thought to reassure me, me knowing about your abilities or lack thereof?" Piotr sniffed but didn't answer. "And I hoped for some Unicorn blood or other ingredients, with your good standing and all."

So he had heard about that too.

.

_Some hours ago …_

"_Explain."_

_Sitting at the Hufflepuff table across him with Padma at her side, Hannah stared at Piotr. He hadn't to be a braniac to know what she was asking about._

"_You remember," he started to explain in a low voice, "how I spent some time in the Forbidden Forest last winter?"_

_Padma paled a bit while Hannah simply nodded. Yes she remembered, especially the fury of Hermione as she heard about those 'visits'. _

"_I became … acquaintance of the Centaur Firenze back then. More than once we had spoken about Unicorns and that I hoped to see them sometime, that I feared them to be antagonized about my wand – it is built around a unicorn hair, you know. Anyhow this year he had a very special birthday present for me, a visit to a family of Unicorns. I was only allowed to look at them, no touching, no going near the foals – they have two by the way. But it was … I think you know."_

"_Divine?"_

"_Yes," Piotr sighed, "divine."_

.

Piotr shot him some angry looks but relaxed after a while and even smiled again. "It is your birthday. You're allowed to be a prat today, irrespective what you're saying."

Snape smirked: "I'm allowed to be a prat every day." He shortly let his eyes wander towards Hermione and opened his mouth but was cut short by Piotr.

"No, you may say anything aside from THAT word. THAT word is only acceptable on your 40th birthday."

Snape harrumphed: "40th, it is a bit until then." Apparently calculating that Piotr wouldn't normally be around at Hogwarts in six years he added: "So I'll have to make sure that you repeat some classes to have you still around."

Piotr smiled thinly: "This or make sure that I get a professional position at Hogwarts after my graduation."

Snape laughed unhappily: "You expect Dumbledore to offer you something like that?"

Thinking about the mutual rejection Dumbledore and he shared, Piotr shook his head: "Only should he find some position disgusting enough."

.

Some hours had passed and the mood had become more quiet and relaxed. Pansy had ordered a few Slytherins to fetch the piano and was now listening to Neville's play with dreamy eyes and under the death glare of Hannah. Snape was sitting in a corner with Professor Sinistra and it was a sure bet that he would get a special gift later.

"This was nice," Draco admitted as he slumped into a chair next to Piotr. Hermione had left half an hour ago and since then Piotr had been in a brooding mood, he now only left to nod weakly. "I'm not sure about my godfather really appreciating your present," he laughed mockingly.

Piotr simply shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see. The effect should be obvious."

"I can't really imagine Severus without slimy hair," Draco mused. "It somehow … belonged to him. And next year we'll give him something for his teeth," he added with a wicked smile. The crooked and darkened teeth of Snape had been the target of more than one hideous joke in the past.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Neville's music and watching their Professors flirting as Draco broke the calm with a much more earnest tune of his voice. "You should be careful around him in the future."

Surprised by the change of voice and subject Piotr followed Draco's stare to a corner where a few Slytherins were drinking their Butterbeer, the center being Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. While Blaise seemed to be relaxed and happy, Theodore's expression changed to a hateful one every time his eyes went to Piotr and Draco.

"Nott? What's about him," Piotr asked. "I don't think I have spoken more than a handful sentences to him since I entered Hogwarts."

"It is about his father," Draco explained only increasing Piotr's confusion.

"His father? I don't know him, I'm quite sure."

"But he knows you," Draco took a sip from his Butterbeer and played with his tumbler for some moments before he continued. "He … he had been at the Quidditch Championship."

"Oh," Piotr gaped, slowly understanding. So Nott sr. had been one of the Death Eaters playing with that Muggle family, certainly one of those he'd hurt. With Lucius Malfoy being one of them, that left …

"He had been away for some weeks. Nott saw him again only now on Christmas. Nott sr. had been quite furious about someone breaking his jaw and is only now fully healed again and able to speak difficult spells." He locked eyes with Piotr and continued with absolutely no humor in his eyes: "Be careful."


	39. Chapter 39 The most important Friend

**The most important Friend**

_Hogwarts – Unused Classroom – January 23__rd__ 1995 (Monday Afternoon)_

Exhausted they slumped on their chairs, breathing heavily after the strenuous activity of the past hour. Piotr had – as usual in their dueling lessons – shown no mercy or leniency and more than once Hermione felt herself reminded of the way Snape acted in Potions. No wonder the student and the teacher got along this well. Accepting the small flask with a small smile he didn't reciprocate Hermione enjoyed the effect of the drink. It smacked of berries and a bit bitter and she felt the usual relaxation and how her pain subsided. Piotr had been unwilling to explain what he mixed in those flasks, only told that it had been a receipt of his sister. The look of his eyes, that expression he always had thinking about Irina Kamenew, stopped her to inquire further.

"By the way: how's your S.P.E.W. going," Cedric asked, trying to avoid thinking about the last hour. Piotr had been adamant in training how to detect and avoid a few very nasty hexes that belonged to the syllabus in Durmstrang and the Hufflepuff Champion was a bit uneasy about the thought that he could be the target of them one day perhaps.

The first really happy smile appeared on Hermione's face as she told them about the ideas of Fleur and her and how Dumbledore had reacted to them. "I would really like to go faster but Fleur – while helpful – tried to slow me down a bit and go for little changes. Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to alter the arrangement with the house-elves of Hogwarts. They're now officially allowed to make holidays. It is only one week a year but it is a first step. And they'll get a small amount of money for buying present. Sadly Piotr had been right about most of the elves not wanting real payment for their work."

"I think that's great, Hermione," Cedric responded. "Don't you think too, Piotr?"

But Piotr only nodded; his mood was still very dark as he changed the subject. "So, Cedric, how's the egg working so far?"

The golden egg every one of the Champions got in their first task had been the subjects of many speculations in the past weeks. They were meant to hold some secret, some hint about the second task but so far nothing had been told about the content.

"Harry told me 'I'm advancing' but I don't really believe it. He certainly would have told me more if he knew …" Hermione stopped to speak as she realized that she wasn't meant to tell that in front of another Champion but Cedric only looked thoughtful in her direction.

"Swimming is a good way to relax. I often have the best ideas swimming or bathing. The prefects' bath is a very good place for thinking about the egg." The tune of his voice was weird enough to stop Hermione from asking him what he was speaking about. But she decided to speak with Harry about this later. In her stead it was Piotr who remarked: "Viktor … he's swimming too, very often in the last weeks, even in the lake despite the coldness."

"Has he told you something about …" Cedric asked. He wasn't supposed to speak with Piotr about the tasks and had hold to their unspoken agreement so far but he hoped that the boy would say something to support Cedric's idea. Cedric still felt indebted to Harry because of his tip about the dragons and hoped to be able to reciprocate this now.

Piotr sighed: "No, I only saw him swimming. We didn't speak about … that." After some moments he added in a low voice: "We aren't really on speaking terms in the moment." His eyes showed a bit sadness he tried to suppress. Viktor hadn't been really angry with him but a bit disappointed. After the Ball, the dancing and the song of Piotr the Bulgarian seeker had hoped to be able to date Hermione. But still they were 'only' friends. They hadn't kissed, Hermione had declined his invitation to a date in Hogwarts and all around she spent much more time with Ron now than with Viktor. And Ron – who had been behaving much better towards Hermione since the Ball – obviously sensed this change too. He had been a bit too smug towards Viktor but generally more polite than before. And he had stopped arguing with Hermione about her seeing Viktor.

"And how's Alexandra," Hermione asked in the vain hope to lighten his mood.

"She's dating Seamus now – more or less."

"Oh," Hermione gaped. "Isn't she a bit too old for him?"

Piotr shrugged, obviously not really interested in the girl: "You remember? 'The Iwanowa girls like their boys young and eager.' I think he's fulfilling that condition."

"And you," Hermione responded, unwilling to stop in her task of uplifting his mood. "Do you like them 'old and demanding'? What about her sister Katharina?"

But her hope was spoiled instantly as she saw how his expression only darkened more. "Katharina is like her sister a very beautiful, athletic and spirited woman. But … I don't think that I'll accept her birthday gift for my coming of age this autumn."

Hermione looked thoughtfully at him. Alexandra had hinted more than once at the 'invitation' Piotr had gotten from her elder sister, for 'a visit and more' on his seventeenth birthday. The last time she mentioned it Piotr had been a bit reluctant but willing to meet the girl … woman. Why did he change his decision now? "Because of Padma," she asked? "Is it …"

"No," Piotr declined. "Padma and I aren't … dating or something. Not yet at least." A first very weak smile became visible. "But it would be unfair towards Katharina. I know she's not interested in a real relationship but …" Piotr sighed, struggling for word. "Many boys would die to have their 'first time' with such a fox, but it is not my way."

Hermione smiled at him. It was so typical 'Piotr' to have no qualms about admitting that he was still a virgin and expected to be the same on his seventeenth birthday when many other boys in their year tried to impress their mates with their bedtime-stories.

.

The second part of their training hadn't been easier. Since Cedric and Hermione stopped to be this hesitantly in their attacks the duels had been more balanced. Piotr was still able to beat them but he had to make an effort now and he hadn't won another 2 on 1 fight again. More than once he had tried to change from magical fight to a physical one but most of the times they had been able to hold their distance. And Piotr seemed to be content with their progress. But something still troubled her, a question she asked after Cedric left the room.

"Piotr," Hermione addressed the boy with a voice unveiling her uneasiness. "I wanted to ask … these lessons … I mean, I'm really grateful and all and they're really helpful, but … but why? Why did you choose me to be part of this? And why do you allow me to be her even now? We stopped to learn together, we stopped with our spell and potion projects …"

Piotr stared at her with a mostly bland face. He didn't want to show how much he missed those hours in the library, how much he missed their time speaking about new spells or how proud he was about her progress in her way of learning. Hermione was still the-walking-library, but she had started to work in a slightly different way, different enough to get better marks from Professor Snape and a lesser 'snarky comment per assignment' ratio. Not that Snape would be really pleasant towards her. But he was behaving like a 'normal prat' now towards her and no more trying hard to make her life miserable as before. A few days ago a very pale Neville even told Piotr about a sentence Snape said that could be interpreted as a compliment towards her. The end of the world was near, clearly.

Waiting for an answer for some minutes Hermione sighed at last and turned around defeated. She hadn't done more than a few steps when Piotr's voice stopped her.

"I didn't choose you because of our friendship but because of your talent. I needed a training partner for Cedric and you were the best choice."

Hermione nodded agreement but wasn't completely convinced: "That's the only reason?"

"No," Piotr sighed, "it is only one reason. Your friends, especially Harry, they … they often drag you into dangerous situations. Think about last year and the incident with Lupin, Sirius and the Dementors. And that hadn't been the first time you had to fight for your live. You're a very talented witch – no I won't utter that ridiculous compliment Professor McGonagall uses so often – but you're … you're brilliant, you're much better than me in most areas."

Hermione wanted to say something, appease his compliments, but Piotr stopped her with a raise of his hand. "You are. But even you have weaknesses, fault, one of them your lack of fighting experience. I wanted to teach you something about that so that you'll be able to defend yourself better. I know that I won't be able to convince you to be more careful. You're much too Gryffindor-ish for that." Piotr smiled at the sentence while Hermione blushed a bit. "So I'll make sure that your chances at survival get better at least."

Hermione's face split into a very soft smile: again Piotr being Piotr, caring for her well-being. See a problem, solve the problem was his motto, irrespective of the amount of work he loaded on his shoulders. He wanted her to stay save. "My friends … ," she whispered with a small voice. "Are you … are you still my friend too, Piotr?"

His face was a mix of joy and grief, his right hand raised but hesitated for a moment before he finished the motion, put a curl behind her ear and gently cupped her cheeked with his hand. "I never stopped to see in you my most important friend, Hermione."


	40. Chapter 40 Preparing the Valentine

**Preparing the Valentine**

_Hogwarts – Library – February 12__th__ 1995 (Sunday Afternoon)_

Leaning back on his chair Piotr closed his eyes and allowed them to relax a bit. The last two hours he had spent editing the fourth chapter of the Potions' book. Even if he wasn't able to finish it today he was way ahead of his timetable and should be able to present Professor Snape the 4th year part after the Easter breaks. A month ago Snape had organized a new meeting with the publishers of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' from Arsenius Bunsen, the book Professor Snape used for years one to five. They had shown interest in his comments about their book and extended the old contract he had made a year ago. Again the payment wasn't really great – 100 Galleons again and 2 Knuts per sold book – but inwardly Piotr had been smiling. He loved this kind of work, he liked to see his name mentioned in the book and he would have done this all without payment if asked. Thanks Snape that nobody asked.

This morning he had tutored Potions again. Alternately he did classes with first and second years and afterwards he had a small group from fourth year. The interest to be part of this group had been much greater and he knew some students who could really need his help – Harry Potter the most famous among them – but he had always been very stringent in his choices, only allowing students in his group who were really willing to learn and able to work with the rest of his group. Harry fulfilled neither of these conditions with his laziness and unwillingness to get along with Slytherins.

Today had been the second time with Pansy being there again. She wasn't able to sneak into his class very often but both times he had been enjoyed to see her. The first time she had been in company of Draco, the Malfoy boy proving her an alibi as her 'date'. Not that they were really dating, but they were friends in crime and sneaking and that was perhaps much better in a way.

This afternoon he was alone. He had told Padma about his plans with the book and she'd decided to spend the afternoon with her sister Parvati and Lavender Brown. Certainly they would be giggling and gossiping about Valentine. Only two days and then there would be snogging pairs all around.

For a moment he pondered about the lucky boy who would spend the day with Parvati. Piotr had no idea who it could be. Harry had shown no further interest – he was obviously still smitten with Cho – and while Alexandra Iwanowa was dating Seamus Finnigan he had seen Lavender with Dean Thomas the last two weeks. Philippe – for a moment a cruel smile crossed his lips as he thought about the Beauxbatons student. He certainly would like to date Parvati but since the most famous, liked and beautiful girls – and some of the cruelest bitches – of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had shown their 'disfavor' so plainly, he had been unable to fetch any girl's interest again.

And then there was Hermione. Not only had Piotr seen her spending time with Ron – mostly learning together or her watching him playing Quidditch, sometimes holding hands or even exchanging chaste kisses on the cheek – but apparently she had been able to convince Ron to at least behave again towards Harry. They weren't the friends they had been at the start of the school year, but at least they spoke again without insults.

Irrespective of his own feelings about losing Hermione, Piotr was convinced that he had done the right thing to push her away. She deserved happiness and if it was Ron she was in love with then so be it.

.

"Hey Piotr."

With a start he opened his eyes and turned around only to watch Hermione floating onto a chair across the table. She put an enormous staple of books on it, causing him to smile. This was so Hermione-ish. The girl smiled back a bit and nervously bit her lower lip as she struggled for words. Apart from the dueling lessons they hadn't been speaking much in the last weeks and he wasn't sure what she wanted now.

With a sigh she opened her bag, fetched a folder from it and shoved it in Piotr's direction. A bit confused he opened the folder. It was the assignment he had given her about Dittany, the assignment he had passed to Snape. He didn't look up in fear of seeing an angry face. He hadn't asked her for allowance, had simply passed the work to their Professor. In silence he read the comments as he already knew the work itself.

"He wrote 'good approach'," Hermione uttered and to his surprise he heard no anger but surprise instead in her voice. "That's … I think it is the best compliment he had spelled out so far in four years."

At last he looked up and really she seemed not to be mad at him. "This is good, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it is." After that she stayed silent for some minutes, playing a bit nervous with her map and mostly avoiding looking in his direction. "Piotr? Why … why have you done this?"

He sighed. Why had he done it? "He thinks … it is complicated. I think Snape appreciates your brilliance, but he despises your style of working. He's thinking you're squandering your talent. I had to prove that you may change, evolve, and learn. This …" he pointed towards the folder "had been only the first step. I think you could be a very good researcher later, but you have to accept that Snape is right about this. Yes, he is annoying. Yes, he's a prat. But he's also a great Potions' Master, a great scholar. Did you know that the Medi-Witches in St. Mungo's think him to be the greatest authority in respect of healing potions? They certainly hate him for his demeanor but they respect him nonetheless. I don't expect you to change totally, but perhaps … a little bit?"

Hermione had been staring at him for a long time with a frown on her pretty face. Piotr knew that she respected Snape too, deep within. But was she able to say it out loud?

"Okay," she responded softly. "I think I could try."

.

"You see, the second task will send them under water."

Hermione had shown him the text Harry had gotten from the golden egg. After nearly three weeks of waiting, unwilling to use Cedric's hint, he had at last given in to Hermione's urging and taken a bath in the prefect's bathroom.

"Yes," he agreed. "This is very obvious. And they have only one hour to reach their destination. Which means: they will likely need such a time span to get there. Which means: they'll need some way to survive that long."

He had spoken with Cedric about the text a week ago and Piotr knew how the Hufflepuff Champion planned to survive this long under water. Cedric had learned and practiced a water breathing charm. With Fleur's talent in Charms he expected something similar from her, but he hadn't spoken with the Beauxbatons girl about the task so far. Equally he hadn't the opportunity or wishes to speak with Viktor about it. His friend had always been better with Transformation spells. Perhaps he knew some way with that kind of spells.

"And has Harry found something?"

Hermione shook her head, ignoring for the moment that they had agreed to not speak about this. But the task was nearing. Harry only had another twelve days to find a solution and Hermione had the impression that he was avoiding the problem. "He's not very good with these spells. I'm not sure that he would be able to learn something, apart from the problem that I couldn't really help as I don't know such a spell either."

"Have you looked for a potion?"

Hermione nodded: "Yes, but I had no luck so far and I didn't want to ask Snape. Ludo Bagman has offered his help but Harry declined."

"Bagman? Shouldn't he stay neutral?"

Hermione shrugged: "Obviously he isn't that much of a rule-follower. Perhaps he wants to see a British Champion."

"Or he has a bet running." On Hermione's gaping expression Piotr explained: "What? Would that be a surprise for you? We know from the Quidditch Championship that he likes to bet. And he was willing to bet quite a sum. Harry, despite being the-boy-who-lived, is certainly the outsider in this tournament. The betting odds are certainly quite good. A few thousand galleons could be a real good reason to bend the rules a bit."

"Whatever … Harry declined and we have no idea so far."

Piotr nodded, but decided to look into those matters a bit deeper at another time. Thinking for a while about a solution – preferably one without the need of Harry learning a new and difficult spell – he had an idea at last: "Did you ask Neville? The Professors can't help, so asking Sprout is out of the question. But Neville is really good about plants and knows much about them quite ahead of our lessons. Perhaps he had heard about a usable plant. At least he could have a look."

.

"I wonder …" Hermione hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I wonder about this part of the text. _You'll find something precious you lost_. What do you mean …?"

Piotr shrugged. He had thought about it for some time and found no proper answer so far. "Perhaps simply something precious they own, such as Harry's broom or Fleur's ardently loved hair-brush." Hermione shared his smile but wasn't convinced apparently. "After some moments Piotr added with much less humor in his voice: "Or perhaps they put their familiars in an air bubble down there."

Hermione paled, the paleness itself proving that she wasn't able to completely exclude this horrible option. "That would be … cruel. I can't believe … I can't think about something like that. Harry loves Hedwig. If something should happen to her …"

"I know. I can't think about something happening to Tasha, but it would be an idea appropriate to the Headmasters. I don't know about Madam Maxime but Karkaroff would be able to do something like that. And Dumbledore …"

Hermione sighed. "You still don't like him, do you?"

Piotr shook his head: "You're wrong. I like him. I even think it is nearly impossible not to like him. But I don't trust him. There are other things he assumes to be more important than our happiness. And sometimes I think he simply has forgotten how it is to care …"

"No, you're wrong," Hermione whispered. "You must be wrong."

.

"And, Piotr," Hermione started anew after a while. "What have you planned for Valentine's day?"

Piotr stared back with a weird expression. Was he willing to speak about it? It would mean to think about Hermione and her Valentine's Day too.

As if reading his mind Hermione added in false cheerfulness: "Ron wants to spend the afternoon with me in Hogsmeade." Because of the special day the afternoon lessons would be omitted and the students allowed going to Hogsmeade. And for the evening a party was planned.

"And where will you go before you end in the Three Broomsticks, Zonkos or Honeydukes?" Realizing the dark look of Hermione Piotr paddled back: "Sorry that was unfair. I'm sure he'll try to make you happy and pamper you as it should be."

Hermione relaxed a bit but did not fully forgive him. "He promised me an hour with the bookshop if I accompany him to Zonkos later. And we both love Honeydukes. Not everyone is opposed to chocolate like you."

Piotr grinned meekly. "I don't oppose chocolate, sometimes I even give some as a present. I simply don't appreciate to eat it. Chocolate I only like in the hot fluid spiced variant."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "And by the way: we won't go to 'Three Broomsticks' but to 'Madam Puddifoot's teashop'."

Hermione blushed quite cute as she mentioned the teashop that was a rather famous rendezvous point for couples. To not embarrass her anymore Piotr went back to the original question. "I'm meeting Padma." Instantly Hermione started to smile broadly. She was happy that her friend at last had asked the beautiful Ravenclaw.

"We'll make a walk around the lake when the weather is right. I planned a picnic on the other side. Firenze was willing to help … after some ominous statements about …" Piotr's smile vanished for a moment as he thought about Firenze. The Centaur had been willing to help with the picnic but somehow hadn't been convinced that Padma was the right girl. Weird … thinking about Firenze not knowing many other students so far.

"That's nice. But … it is February. What if the weather isn't playing nice?"

"Then I have to execute plan B." Piotr grinned again, pushing the sour thoughts aside. "We'll do the walk inside and then make a picnic in the library. I already asked Madam Pince and she's okay with that … after I told her who the girl would be."

Hermione shook her head. Unbelievable … picnic in the library. So Piotr-ish … Padma would love it. And it was something she would like too but could never imagine happening with Ron. Some things were simply impossible.

.

It was time to go. Between their conversations, their work and the long silent breaks the afternoon had gone by way too fast and now Dinner was nearing. They quietly packed their belongings and started to leave as Hermione whispered: "I miss you."

His voice very weak too, his expression a soft one, Piotr responded: "I miss you too."

"Couldn't we …" Her voice broke.

"Let's … let's speak about this after the second task."

"Okay," Hermione whispered, pressing a small smile.

"Okay," Piotr whispered back.


	41. Chapter 41 Examination

**Examination**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – February 23__rd__ 1995 (Thursday Late Afternoon)_

Sipping his tea Piotr looked around in the empty room. He liked to care for patients, but still he enjoyed to see this room empty, to know that nobody was hurt. Thinking about how often Hermione and her friends had been 'guests' in this room in the past three and a half years, he could only hope that he wouldn't see Harry brought here again tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the grand day, the day of the second task. In between it had leaked thru that the task had something to do with the lake but what and how was still a secret to most students. After Cedric, Fleur and Viktor luckily Harry too had found a way to survive under water. In a book Neville had gotten from Moody a few months ago – a kind of atonement for the Crucio lesson and the most of an apology he would get from the paranoid ex-Auror – Professor Sprout's favorite student had found a special herb that allowed him to grow gills and fins. Piotr had read the description too and he was eager to see the effect on wonderboy.

Absorbed in thought Piotr grabbed the amulet he wore. The Valentine date with Padma had been wonderful. Fortunately the weather had been nice to the couples and their walk around the sea and along the edge of the forest wonderful. Firenze had shown them the way to a small clearing where they met Athanasios, his wife and their two silvery foals. Padma had been shaken by the experience in a wonderful positive way and during picnic they had kissed for the first time and not only once. Since then they hadn't gone farther but every time they met in the corridors or the Great Hall Padma had been glowing and smiling.

Piotr wasn't sure if it was the 'great and only love' between them but certainly there was something between them. They made each other happy and relaxed. They loved to be with each other and her touching him sent shivers down his spine and awoke butterflies in his stomach.

Deviating from their plans they had visited Hogsmeade too, but only for a short time and only to find these amulets. Padma wanted to have something from him with her all the time, something to show everyone that they belonged to each other. Piotr thought it to be a bit too early for this depth of commitment but he knew that it made her happy and so he complied.

On the front side it showed two Unicorns playing around while on the back – instead of their names – they had engraved the stellar constellation of the other's birthday. Parvati had loved to help them with this and while Hermione had frowned a bit about it, she still thought the idea to be sweet. Generally had the girls – Hermione, Hannah and Luna – been very supportive to their relationship and rarely could they be seen without a grin now, quite contrary to many dark looks they both got from a number of girls and boys who weren't pleased to learn about Piotr and Padma being no longer attainable.

Another sip of tea, another thought. With the task tomorrow being this unusual Dumbledore had decided to send the four Champions to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey would examine their physical condition. As expected all four were completely healthy and allowed to participate in the test. Now Auntie Poppy went to Dumbledore to speak about tomorrow and what medical emergencies could be expected. This was the reason that he was sitting here and not spending time with Padma … or the Iwanowa girls.

.

_Six days ago, on the seventeenth of February, the families and friends of the four Champions had started to arrive at Hogwarts. One of the first groups had been a few of Viktor's team comrades. While the boys had been hard pressed to handle the large number of fans it was Katharina Iwanowa who caused Piotr the most headaches. _

"_How could you," her angry stare was nothing to laugh about and while her little sister Alexandra sat on a nearby bed with dangling legs Katharina was unable to stand tranquilly. _

"_I … I wanted to write. But it was only last week and …" Piotr flinched under her glare. He hadn't led her on, hadn't really promised anything but he felt bad nonetheless. At least he was sure about Katharina not having deeper feelings for him. It was more a question of reputation and pride. But that didn't make it easier to stand her fury._

"_Calm down, sis," Alexandra's voice did much to sooth Piotr's nerves. Since she met her current boyfriend in the Hospital Wing and with Piotr's presence at the Quidditch field being the reason that Madam Hooch still allowed the Gryffindor – 'rest of the world' training sessions she had been friends with Piotr and felt obliged to come to his rescue now. "You're only hurt that you aren't his first."_

_Piotr blushed deeply and tried to say something about 'this' not happening so far but both sisters ignored him now. "And with you being free now there is one boy you should visit instead. He is a few years older, gorgeous and a wonderful Quidditch player."_

_Katharina narrowed her eyes, not convinced about the change of subjects, especially as Piotr added: "You mean Charlie Weasley, don't you? He is here to see Fleur Delacour at the task tomorrow. But he is only her pen friend, nothing serious. You have free hunt."_

_A while later a more relaxed Katharine left the Hospital Wing with her sister near behind, whispering to Piotr "you owe me for this."_

.

Viktor's team, his Uncle, Charlie Weasley – they had been the first to visit Hogwarts. Percy Weasley would be there again tomorrow and his mother – who always had been something like a second mother to Harry and perhaps the one person to really arrange reconciliation between Harry and Ron – arrived the day before. For a moment he wondered how her reaction had been about the 'Ginny affair'. At least the girl had been okay since New Year. Ron obviously had gotten the message.

A number of Ministry officials would be there too and a few Aurors had arrived to enhance security. With three Ministers being at Hogwarts tomorrow no chance could be tolerated. And one of these Aurors was quite now entering the Hospital Wing.

Nymphadora Tonks, twenty-two years old, daughter of Andromeda Tonks – Narcissa Malfoy's sister – and Ted Tonks, athletic, currently with a red mane of hair and golden eyes. 'Currently' because as a Metamorph she was able to change hair and eye color and other 'assets' too at will. Piotr had met her in one of the corridors near the Great Hall, exchanging cusses with Draco Malfoy, her cousin. For a while Piotr had been watching them with wide eyes and open mouth, surprised to hear this number of cusses in such a short time. It had been Pansy who broke up the furious word battle before it got out of hand. Dragging Draco away she left Tonks, as she wanted to be called, for Piotr to handle. He needed a while to sooth her and convince her that punching and kicking the wall wasn't really helpful.

In the Hospital Wing, treating her lightly broken foot and bruised hands, he learned more about her. Being forced apart from the greater part of her family and shunned by many because of her mother's birth name, she had just finished her Auror's training and this would be her first important mission.

Somehow they instantly had hit it off. Despite her being six years his senior they understood each other from the start and he especially liked her humor and spirited way. As he witnessed her clumsiness – Tonks was able to crash something in an empty room, Piotr was convinced – he explained her his dexterity spell. Tonks had been exalted and promised to give it a try, even with Piotr not really convinced that it would help. It wasn't manual dexterity that she lacked like him but it was more an overall clumsiness.

At the beginning Padma hadn't been so excited about this growing friendship. She obviously had heard more than enough about Katharine and wasn't willing to share Piotr with another woman. Only after a girl-to-girl talk which Tonks used to tell Padma about another guy she had designs on – both weren't willing to share his name with Piotr to his regret – Padma had condoned Piotr and Tonks spending time with each other.

But his eyes were drawn now to the small person at her side. On Sunday a few members of Fleur's family had arrived too in a bunch of Beauxbatons students and teachers who wanted to watch the second task. Gabrielle, Fleur's ten year old younger sister was one of those family members and Piotr had spoken with her a few times. She shared the blond hair, the gracious moves and the fire in the eyes with her elder sister. Her growing beauty could already be seen and Piotr expected to hear some stories about broken hearts in the future, as Gabrielle would start school in Hogwarts this autumn.

"Hello ladies," Piotr welcomed them, his heart not sharing the joy he showed on his face. Why would Tonks accompany Gabrielle to the Hospital Wing?

"Madam Pomfrey isn't here," Tonks asked? As he denied she continued: "Then we have to settle with this gentleman, Gabby." The small girl put a scrutinizing look on Piotr for some moments and nodded very earnestly.

"How may I help you?"

"Professor McGonagall bade me to bring Gabby to Madam Pomfrey. She wants to be sure about Gabby being healthy and all."

Piotr paled and stared dumbstruck at Tonks. He stared long enough at her to make her uneasy. "Piotr? What's …?"

"Why," Piotr rasped. He cleared his throat and repeated: "Why, Tonks? Why does she want this?"

Tonks shrugged and seemed a bit angry about the question. "I didn't ask her. She told me to do so and so I did. What's the question about?"

Piotr looked down at Gabrielle, the girl reciprocating the stare without blinking or showing uneasiness or fear. "Does your sister know about this, Gabby?"

The girl shook her head. "The four Champs are already separated from the other students to prepare for tomorrow," Tonks explained, watching Piotr and Gabrielle alternately. "And? Will you do this now or have I to wait for …"

"I'll do the examination," Piotr interrupted her, coming to a conclusion he didn't like. It couldn't be, could it? His ideas about familiars in an air bubble … had he been right in a way? But a girl … even Dumbledore wouldn't do this. He couldn't …

"Piotr," Tonks interrupted his string of thoughts and with a start he pushed those ideas away, in the same moment coming to a decision instead. He would examine her. And afterwards he would accompany her. Minerva had some explaining to do.


	42. Chapter 42 Replacement

**Replacement**

_Hogwarts – Hospital Wing – February 23rd 1995 (Thursday Late Afternoon)_

"I don't think this is necessary," Tonks uttered not for the first time. She apparently wasn't happy about Piotr accompanying her back to Professor McGonagall's bureau. But Piotr had ignored her complaints so far. Instead he had taken Gabrielle's hand and walked at her side, determined but slow enough to not make her run.

Gabrielle seemed to be pondering about something important. It was no wonder that she behaved very well-bred and a bit too grave for a child of her age – Piotr had seen her parents a few times and he had expected her to be like this. But she seemed to worry about something and he had an idea what this could be.

"She'll do fine," he whispered softly. She faltered a bit in her steps as she looked up into his eyes, searching for clues about his sincerity.

"You don't have to soothe me, I'm a big girl."

"You are. And I'm happy to see more of you in a few months. But you're Fleur's sister too and you have a right to be a bit anxious." He smiled and tried to show honesty in his eyes. "Yes, I said something to soothe your concerns. But I meant what I said. She'll do fine. To be honest I don't expect her to win the tournament. Viktor is very strong with his spells; Cedric has a real broad knowledge of magic. And Harry … he's – simply said – dumb lucky."

His last statement caused her to smile at least a bit and he continued: "But I'm sure she'll give her best and will succeed with the task. It is quite an honor that she had been chosen to represent Beauxbatons in this contest." Gabrielle nodded and Piotr gently stroke her small hand with his thumb. He didn't look back, didn't see the content smile on Tonks' face.

As they reached the door of Minerva's room Piotr stopped and bent down to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle … did your sister tell you that we had spoken about you a while back?"

The little girl stared intensely at his face and after some moments nodded very earnestly. "She told me that you would be my friend when I'll start school at Hogwarts."

Piotr smiled softly. "Yes, I will. I've been a friend of Fleur since the first task and I want to be your friend too and not only from autumn on but just now. I have an idea what Professor McGonagall wants from you, why I had to examine you and why you're here now. And should I be right … I don't like the idea. So I want to speak with her about you, but I want you to stay here with Tonks." Tonks' eyes narrowed and Gabrielle started to complain, only to wait as Piotr stopped her with a gesture. "I fear this conversation won't be a happy one. Perhaps I have to yell a bit or even cuss. I don't want you to hear this. Please wait here until I've spoken with her. Can you do this for me?"

She thought about his words and nodded after a while. With a smile Piotr stood up again and opened the door. _Let's face the music_.

.

The room was quite crowded. Aside from Minerva, sitting on a chair behind her large desk, Piotr noticed Professor Snape, a small smirk visible at the corners of his mouth, and Auntie Poppy, apparently not very surprised to see him, standing at her sides. On the left were a few chairs where Cho Chang, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had taken a seat. An empty chair waited for Gabrielle but Piotr locked the door and went to the right to be able to have everyone in sight.

While Cho only looked confused and Hermione alternated between concern and relief, Ron's face was a mask of pure hatred. He hadn't forgotten the problems he went thru in the two months since Christmas. While he had constrained himself in his behavior towards Ginny – from the three examinations Piotr had done so far he knew that there had been no more than some 'educations' involving a cane – Ron still had issues with his temper. For a moment Piotr thought about the idea that he started on the wrong end. Perhaps he should concentrate at least partially on educating Ginny's brother. Perhaps it was possible and long-term more effective to work on his irascibility. But this had to wait for another time.

It wasn't very difficult to detect that Minerva wasn't happy about his presence. Snape had told him more than once that Gryffindors tended to wear their emotions openly on their sleeves and in this moment Piotr could only share his opinion.

"Mister Kamenew," her voice had trouble to stay at a modicum of politeness. "I'm surprised to see you here. I expected Miss Delacour. Would you please be so kind to send her in?" She didn't add the part about closing the door after leaving but he understood her quite clearly. Only … he didn't wish to comply.

"No."

Aghast Professor McGonagall stared at Piotr while the smirk on Snape's face only broadened. The expression on Poppy's face nearly forced Piotr to smile, so relieved he was to notice that instead of showing anger his Aunt gave him a small but assuring nod. Who else if not his Aunt would understand him, would understand that he simply had to shelter a child from harm.

With Minerva trying to find her composure again Piotr stalked nearer and looked at the small map of the Black Lake on her desk and the collection of potions at the side. The small and very sharp and orderly letters – obviously the handwriting of Snape – explained that they were dreamless sleeping potions as he expected.

"This wasn't a request but an order," she snarled angrily and Piotr sensed Hermione wince.

Not really trying to hide his annoyance Piotr simply shrugged: "I know, but I don't plan on following the command, at least not now, not before we have spoken about this heartless and imprudent nonsense."

Minerva struggled for words and was quite a sight at her loss of speech. Piotr grabbed one of the potions and halfway turned towards the three present students. "So these are the 'precious ones', aren't they?"

Before Minerva had a chance to respond Snape answered: "They are. So you've understood the intention of the task. No surprise here."

Piotr ignored the small compliment and uttered angrily: "Yes, I understood. I hoped to be false but I feared something like this." Putting down the potion he continued: "And the choice shows again how little you understand, how little you know about the Champions. You've chosen two dates. Why not all four? Why isn't Charlie Weasley here? He has been Fleur's date. Yes, he was only there as her friend, not as a real date, everyone could see it. But the same was true for Cho and Cedric. Am I correct, Miss Chang?"

The petite Asian dark-haired beauty smiled weakly. She liked Cedric and the Hufflepuff Champion returned this feeling but there wasn't much more.

"And Miss Granger … at least you, Professor McGonagall should have noticed that her feelings are not directed towards Viktor Krum." Hermione blushed and Ron's open relief made Piotr's stomach turn in disgust. "At least Viktor realized this and behaves accordingly."

"It wasn't my choice. The Headmasters …"

Piotr sighed. "I understand. Karkaroff is unable to realize anything about emotions apart from feelings like hate, fear or disgust. But that leaves the choice of Ron – I presume as Harry's best friend but after his behavior in these last months …"

Ron tried to show an angry face but to Piotr's surprise he saw a little bit of shame there too. Perhaps he underestimated Hermione's influence on Ron and his conscience.

"But what drives me mad is how you could even think about using a ten year old child for this? The Champions had agreed to risk their own health and life, but nowhere in the contract was something about risking the lives of their loved ones."

Minerva snarled, slowly coming to an end of her patience: "You don't really think we would risk the lives of these? You should know better. Never would I endanger Miss Granger … or the other students." She blushed a bit at this open hint of her favoritism. "The task is safe for them. We've thought about everything. They'll be at sleep the whole time and …"

"Nonsense," Piotr's broad ham-like fist hit the table strong enough to make the potion bottles clink against each other. "You don't really expect me to believe this? Have I to remind you 'how secure' Hogwarts had been in the past? Irrespective of what I think about Mister Weasley … he has been the reason that Miss Granger is still sitting here because you teachers were unable to protect her from a Mountain Troll. How could it happen that for months a Basilisk run rampant in the school and managed to petrify a number of students? How could it happen that Miss Weasley was succumbed under the influence of that Diary? And why was nobody able to hold those Dementors in check in the last year?"

Shocked but silenced thru a large amount of grief and shame Minerva stared at Piotr who struggled to calm down again.

"No, Professor McGonagall, with this number of incidents in this short amount of time I really have no trust in Headmaster Dumbledore's abilities. I don't know if he is unable or unwilling to protect the students – and I'm not sure which alternative would be more shocking – but obviously it is a fact and I have to behave accordingly."

"Enough, really," Ron yelled and stood up. "I won't hear more about this nonsense. You can't simply waltz in an annoy Professor McGonagall with this bull. And I won't endure another insult of Headmaster Dumbledore. You have no idea …"

Hermione tried to grasp his arm and shove him back, whispering some soothing words that Ron decided to ignore alike the angry stare of Piotr.

"I don't fear this prat. He's only great with words and nothing to back them up." Ron broke his arm away and reached for his wand as Snape – who had stayed silent so far – said with a grave voice, showing only the slightest hint of amusement: "I wouldn't do this, Mister Weasley."

Piotr's nostrils flared and with adrenaline running high in his veins he uttered: "You know: I promised Ginny not to hurt you. Please, Weasel, do it. Draw your wand; give me a reason to break my vow." His hand was on his own wand but didn't draw it … yet. "You have no idea how much I'd like to repay you for what you did to your sister." More than one gasp could be heard, likewise about the words as for his tune of voice that showed a murderous amount of hate now. For a moment he wanted to add something but restrained from doing so as he noticed the silent plea in Hermione's eyes.

"Stop this now," Minerva growled, at last able to silence the quarrel. "It had been decided. This task will occur and these four young people will be part of it."

"You can't …"

"Piotr," Hermione grabbed his arm and continued with a calming voice. "Professor McGonagall asked us and we agreed."

Looking from one student to the next and seeing them all nod, Piotr turned towards Minerva again: "Alright, they are old enough to make their own choices. But Gabrielle … she's only ten. You can't expect …"

Much calmer than before Minerva interrupted him, at least now realizing that he didn't barge in to annoy her but to shelter a child, a reaction that could be expected from him and if she had been in his stead …

"We asked her Headmistress and her parents agreed too."

Piotr was lost of words, stared at her, then at Poppy who could only shrug helplessly.

"You can't be serious. They agreed? Her parents agreed to risk not only Fleur but her second daughter too? And for what, for a chance to get this fleeting glory?" Slowly his voice was rising and his fury coming back.

"I can't say that I'm happy about this but it wasn't my decision and whatever the reasoning had been they agreed."

For a while all fell silent. His next words were barely a whisper: "You can't ever tell Fleur that her parents agreed to this. She would hate them for this. You have no idea how near she feels to her little sister."

"I'm sorry, Mister Kamenew, but …"

"I'll do it."

"What," Minerva looked confused.

Piotr addressed Professor Snape: "I'll need a Polyjuice potion from you." Grasping his intent instantly Snape nodded agreement, while Piotr turned towards Minerva again: "I'll take Gabrielle's place. I promised Fleur to be her friend next school year and I start quite now."


	43. Chapter 43 The second Task

_**A/N**_

_With my holidays over it is time to continue the story. I plan another 6-8 chapters for this story and at least another sequel._

.

**The second Task**

_Hogwarts – Black Lake's waterside – February 24th 1995 (Friday Early Afternoon)_

A pale-grey sky with no visible sun greeted the masses of spectators as the students, teachers and visitors gathered at the banks of the black lake. Virtually the complete student body and all teachers populated the wooden scaffolding that circled the pier and served as a tribune. The cool weather made the people to wrap them in thick clothes complete with scarf and gloves and huddle together but at least it was dry. More than one spectator thought about the water's chillness and shuddered slightly.

After a nervous night without much sleep the forenoon had flown by like a dream and now the four champions where nearing the lake with a small crowd of friends. Fleur Delacour was accompanied by Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil in addition to a few Beauxbatons students, while Headmistress Maxime was already waiting with the rest of the committee at the shore. Instead of Barto Crouch – who had been ill for weeks according to rumors – Percy Weasley would be the fifth juror at the sides of the three Headmasters and Ludo Bagman. Fleur hoped he would be fair despite her friendship with Piotr but at least Cedric and Viktor had the same 'problem' with this juror.

Hannah shot a worried look at Padma but the black-haired girl could only shrug helplessly. Both had hoped that Piotr would be there to soothe Fleur's nerves. The Beauxbatons champion had been on edge the whole morning without being able to spell a reason for her behavior. Hannah was certain that Fleur didn't know herself why she was like this. Piotr would have been able to put her down but he hadn't shown up and that troubled both girls more than they cared to admit. Hannah had thought about asking Hermione but to her surprise Harry walked in front of them with a few Gryffindors but lacking the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'.

As they reached the shore they detected a wooden frame floating on the water twenty yards away from the pier. Ten yards broad and three yards tall the greatest part was hidden by a curtain. For a moment Hannah was positive that she had seen some movement in the water around the frame but now the water surface was calm again.

The friends had to leave as the champions took their positions on the pier with the five jurors overlooking them. On a sign of Lugo Bagman they prepared to take a swim and undressed. Three pairs of bathing trunks in different colors and a pale-blue swimsuit that showed way too much of Fleur's sylphlike body for the girl's taste. Harry and Cedric were speaking in low voices, whishing each other luck; Fleur still showing her nervousness, a large lump of panic building in her stomach as she detected her parents without her sister; Viktor with a stern face, outwardly the sole one certain to achieve success.

"SONORUS."

The voice of Headmaster Dumbledore quenched all conversations and easily reached every ear, forced everybody's attention.

"Dear visitors … students … colleagues … we gathered today to watch the four Champions of this Triwizard Tournament" Hannah smiled as she thought about the contradiction "as they do their best to fulfill the second task. In their first task each Champion got a golden egg that contained hints about the second task, hints needed to prepare for this day. All four had been able to peel the secret from their egg and knew that they would have to fetch something from the lake."

Hannah rolled her eyes as she heard the murmurs around. Many spectators behaved like it would be a surprise, as if they hadn't drawn the conclusion beforehand.

"Yesterday, in consultation with all Headmasters, Professor McGonagall fetched something from every Champion, something precious to them. With the help of the mermen living in the lake we will hide these … valuables."

Gasps could be heard from everywhere as again motions could be seen around the frame and mermen, real mermen, broke the surface and readied themselves to tear the curtain away, some of them holding ropes in their webbed hands.

"The Champions have, as they already know, one hour to rescue them." Dumbledore looked down with a grave face. "Are you all ready to undergo this test? Are you able to survive this long under water and willing to face this task's perils?"

Hannah had collywobbles as she listened to the Headmaster. She had known that these tasks would be dangerous for the Champions but in this moment for the first time she feared that Piotr had been right about Dumbledore.

Viktor instantly nodded approval, with Cedric following swiftly. Harry searched for some supporting faces and agreed after seeing the Weasley twins and Ginny smiling at him. It was Fleur that needed the longest, her lump of fear growing with every moment and only after a stern look of her father she made a tiny move with her head that showed her to be ready too. Madame Maxime sighed with relief and this reaction nearly caused Fleur to back away but it was too late now, too late to follow her heart. On a grand gesture of Dumbledore the mermen tore away the curtain and four magical bubbles became visible, each two yards in diameter and containing a sleeping person.

"Gabrielle!"

Fleur's shout was heart-shattering and everyone stared stunned at the four hostages, the moment ended by four splashes of water as the mermen submerged again, dragging the magical bubbles behind, and bubbles containing the easy identifiable forms of Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and petite Gabrielle Delacour.

Without a thought Fleur jumped into the water and swam after the fast vanishing forms, only stopping shortly after a dozen swimming strokes to cast a bubble air charm. The boys, more or less showing a great deal of concern too but not in the same amount as Fleur, prepared for the water and seconds later followed the girl. Cedric had cast a charm similar to Fleur while Viktor trusted his ability to change – at least partially – into a shark. Harry had to wait for a few seconds longer before the herb he ingested took full effect, gifting him with gills and fins. Not a minute had passed since the curtain was dragged away and none of the Champions was still visible. They left behind a crowd wondering how long they had to wait before they knew who had succeeded, a crowd wondering about the intent of the jury. Could these five jurors really endanger the four hostages? More than one pair of eyes searched for their faces but Dumbledore and the others showed no emotion, no hint of what they thought about the task. The crowd had to wait.

.

The time passed in tensed silence. Hannah's anger rose by the minute and her eyes seemed to pierce Dumbledore's heart like daggers. Without actually feeling the pretended lightness Padma tried to calm her.

"One more of these stares and we have to search for a new Headmaster."

Hannah growled; a reaction that startled not only Neville. "How could they do this," she asked? "I really don't understand them. To risk not only the Champions' lives but also those of Hermione and the others? It is so unfair. Have you seen Fleur's face?"

"She nearly fainted," Neville agreed with his girlfriend, putting an arm around her shoulders and dragging her into his embrace. For a moment Hannah enjoyed his nearness and the – for Neville's standards – brave move to show his affection in front of all students. But then her restlessness prevailed and with a short smile she stepped away and hit the wooden railing with her small fist several times. She turned around and with a very annoyed voice Hannah asked Padma:

"And where is your boyfriend? I need my Piotr." She kicked the railing under the partly amused looks of her friends. "He has to be here and say something soothingly."

Sighing deeply Padma shrugged helplessly: "I really don't know. I haven't seen him since lunch yesterday. Perhaps he knew, perhaps he wasn't allowed to say something. And knowing him like we do … do you really assume he would be able to stay calm?"

Even Hannah had to smile at this question. No, he wouldn't stay calm, wouldn't be able to sooth her. Indeed he would be angry without end, force Hannah and the others to hold him back instead, preventing him murdering the jurors. As her eyes wandered towards the throng of teachers Hannah noticed the difference on the faces of Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. While Snape seemed to be relaxed and not especially interested in the whole task, Madam Pomfrey was apparently on edge and quite troubled.

Hannah frowned at the thought. Why should she be like this? Yes, there was a chance that someone became injured but shouldn't the precautions done by the jury – Hannah tried to convince herself that Dumbledore and the others wouldn't actually risk their lives – be enough to soothe the healer? And Madam Pomfrey hadn't reacted like this at the first task in spite the dragons being a real danger for the Champions. Somehow she reacted like … like Piotr was in danger. But that couldn't be, could it? For another time Hannah pondered about the absence not only of Piotr but of Hermione and Ron since yesterday. Hermione and Ron had shown up in a way. But where could Piotr be?

Something broke the surface and loud gasps rolled from all sides. A short look at the magical watch showed Hannah that forty-five minutes had already passed. Blond hairs, a narrow face – it was Fleur's face that danced above the water. Her expression was one of despair and pain. The air bubble around her mouth was gone, her wand nowhere to be seen and she clutched her right arm with her left hand, some deep gashes being visible there. One of the Aurors hovering above the water dragged her onto his broom despite her protests and brought her to the pier where some of his colleagues were waiting for them.

With Neville and Padma close behind Hannah hurried towards her, ignoring that one of the Aurors tried to hold her back.

"Hannah, I need your wand. I have to go down again. Grindylows – they attacked me." Fleur desperately tried to reach Hannah but the Aurors intervened again and Headmaster Dumbledore's voice stopped her:

"Miss Delacour, with your surfacing you finished your try at this task. We can't allow you …"

Fleur was unwilling to listen and tried only harder to reach Hannah, wrestling with the Auror until Nymphadora Tonks too stepped at her side and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her colleague aside and whispering something into Fleur's ear. At first she didn't stop to fight but Tonks shook her and again whispered something urgently.

"Miss Tonks, would you please" Percy Weasley started to complain only to stop as Tonks shot him a death glare. "Shut up you stupid prick," she shouted and ignored him and his shocked face – or the broad smirk on Snape's – after that. Hannah wormed her way thru the Aurors and stepped at Tonks' side just in time to hear her whisper urgently:

"She'll be alright. Fleur, I can't say more now but I promise you Gabrielle will be okay. Stay here with me."

.

The hour had nearly passed. A few minutes ago Cedric had reached the pier with a slightly confused Cho Chang in tow, Viktor dragging a befuddled Hermione Granger behind following them. The Aurors helped them to reach the pier and while Hannah wasn't allowed near them she could see Hermione whisper with Viktor. He seemed to be surprised but nodded and fetched the broom belonging to Tonks. The Auror only nodded shortly and stayed with Fleur, her arms around the girl trying to comfort her.

The clock announced the end of the hour and Hannah's heart pounded in her ribcage, fury and fear battling with each other about the fate of Harry, Ron and especially Gabrielle. She would never forgive Dumbledore for this if something happened to the small girl. Her hands clenched to fists she stared onto the lake, her will trying to force the water to unveil the last Champion.

Hannah nearly jumped into the water herself as something broke the surface at last. One head, two – the red shock of Ron's hair was easily discernible and the smaller blond one belonged to Gabrielle. Seconds later the small girl was fetched by Viktor's strong hands from the water and the Durmstrang Champion hurried to the pier where a desperate Fleur Delacour was waiting.

She dragged her groggy little sister into a tight embrace, shaking visibly and clutching to her sister as if fearing that she would lose her again. A rush of anger pounded thru Hannah's veins as the thought about parents that allowed their daughters to experience something like this, parents that not even now tried to be near them. Covering Gabrielle's face with little kisses Fleur nearly fainted as a surprisingly deep voice left the girl's mouth, a well-known and missed voice.

"Err – Fleur? Could you be so kind and" leaving the arms of Fleur 'Gabrielle' ignored the shocked faces of the bystanders and turned towards Tonks, accepted the small flask she handed her and gulped the content. A very pale Fleur – and Hannah and Padma, both slowly realizing what had happened – watched as seconds later 'Gabrielle' lost her form and a much larger frame forced his way thru the all too small clothes. Hermione, not as surprised as the others, smiled shortly before she transformed – after some seconds of hesitation she allowed her eyes to linger on his scarcely clad body – the girl's clothes into something more appropriate.

No grin, not even the smallest smile was visible on Piotr's face as he stared at Fleur. Instead sorrow could be seen there as he apologized. "I'm sorry, Fleur, I really didn't want to scare you. Professor McGonagall said that there wouldn't be a danger for the hostages but I couldn't … I couldn't …" he struggled for words and stopped as Fleur throw herself at him and embraced him again, now his real form.

"I understand," she calmed him. "But where … where is Gabrielle?"

Tonks pointed towards the end of the pier where Madam Pomfrey was standing now with Fleur's sister. Gabrielle broke away from the healer's hand and stormed down the pier, flew into her sister's arms and nearly tumbled her over under the laughter of those around them. They needed some time before they were able to stand up again. Holding Gabrielle's hand Fleur stepped near Piotr again.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She hugged him and kissed him again. Then Fleur turned to Harry, hugged and kissed the blushing boy too. "And thank you too, Harry. Danger or not, you both are my heroes."

"No," Padma intervened and linked arms with Piotr. "This is my hero. Search you your own one." But she smiled softly and winked at the Delacour sisters. What a happy day!


	44. Chapter 44 The Day after

**The Day after**

_Hogwarts – Black Lake's waterside – February 25th 1995 (Saturday Early Afternoon)_

A bunch of students had gathered at the Black Lake's water side, not far away from the place where the wooden scaffolding had been erected. Contrary to the day before the sun was shining and it nearly was like the weather gods tried to show their pleasure about the task passed.

Leaning against a tree, a book about Muggle medicine resting at his side long forgotten, Piotr was clearly enjoying the hour. Padma leaned against his shoulder, a Spanish novel – something Piotr had found for her, the author's name Carlos Zafon unknown to him until Padma spoke about him – in her hands. She had started to learn Spanish some months ago and like Italian and French before it came quite easy to her. Piotr adored this talent. Yes, he had been able to master some languages too, but more out of need and not passion and clearly not as easy. He had no problems to admit that Padma – like her sister and naturally Hermione – was more intelligent. The idea to feel scared by this fact – something he had often experienced with other boys meeting Hermione – had always seemed a bit weird to him.

A score steps apart Hannah, Fleur and Luna were sitting on a blanket, playing Ladies-at-the-Picnic with Gabrielle. For a moment a sardonic smile crossed his face as he remembered the discussion between Fleur and her parents the day before. Fleur, already a bit pissed about the whole Gabrielle-as-hostage story, had asked Madam Maxime something Piotr had already wondered: why hadn't she chosen Charlie Weasley as her hostage? Why pressure her like this, cause her to worry about her sister? And exactly that had been the reason. Charlie's wellbeing, while he was her friend, wasn't as important to Fleur as her sister's. To know her sister in peril would force her to try all human possible to save her, would cause her to go to her limits. And it had been her father's idea to do this. His ambition, the prospect to see his daughter win the tournament, had been the reason to convince Madam Maxime to go thru with this horrendous idea.

A Veela in full fury wasn't a pleasant sight – about this Piotr was positive now. He still wondered that the castle hadn't collapsed under the storm of her anger and her father hadn't been able to uphold an appearance of calmness as he left Hogwarts even before the evening party. Her mother would stay with Gabrielle until next Sunday and allowed Fleur to fetch her little sister for some quality time today.

But luckily Piotr had been able to distract from this little family havoc. Not that he had planned to do so, he only behaved Piotr-ish and that had been enough. It had started with his discussion with Ludo Bagman about the wisdom of the organization of the second task. Alright, he could have been a bit more polite instead of simply suggesting to him to watch some Muggle sport events in the TV to learn something about his job. But wasn't it really dumb to gather hundreds of spectators at the lake only to have them waiting an hour without seeing anything? Certainly it would have been possible to create something like magical cameras escorting the Champions, to have the students be able to watch them and their progress. _I mean, hey, Bagman was the sports' professional, wasn't he supposed to be_?

As Bagman left him – obviously not amused in the least – Professor McGonagall had scolded Piotr for his behavior. With that she had hit the wrong note. Instead of yielding and perhaps apologizing – had she actually expected such a reaction? – Piotr had started a full offensive and harassed her about the supposed security measures. Why hadn't they thought about the Grindylows? Why hadn't there been any teachers or Aurors in the water? Why hadn't there been anyone near the hostages? How had they planned to rescue them when the air bubble evaporated? McGonagall hadn't been able to respond in a convincing manner and her face betrayed her uneasiness about this fact despite her voice trying to fight back.

Piotr knew that he had summed up a few new minus points with her but he felt like a winner of that discussion. But he was a miserable winner. He certainly had hoped to hear from McGonagall that there had been some invisible safety net, some believable measures to take care of every danger. To his regret his hopes had been dashed – again.

.

"I think she'll be Ravenclaw next year," Padma watched Gabrielle, the little girl listening to a discussion between Hannah and Fleur about some Charm spell.

"I hope you're right. Certainly she has the longing for knowledge her sister has too. But I fear her spirit and stubbornness will put her into Gryffindor."

"Hey," Padma slapped his arm mockingly;" my sister is a Gryffindor too."

"I know. And she's friends with Lavender, not really granting a point to the house." At least he smiled softly, something that soothed his girlfriend a bit.

"It was really lucky that Gabrielle had been sent to you for this examination – offering you the opportunity to play hero again."

The last sentence was meant as a joke but Piotr wasn't smiling. Instead he looked quite thoughtful. "Auntie wasn't happy about the decision to use Gabrielle as a hostage. But she was unable to convince McGonagall."

Padma frowned for a moment before she asked hesitantly: "You think she planned this? Planned your reaction and all?"

Piotr shrugged. "As you said yourself – I like to play the hero. My reaction after finding out about the hostage plan was certainly no surprise to you, Hermione – or Auntie. I think she knew that I would find a solution, however unorthodox it may be."

Padma embraced Piotr and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm happy you found a way to help them." She leaned back a bit and glared at him: "Even with Fleur smothering you later."

Piotr watched her intensely and asked with a warm voice: "You aren't really angry about this?"

Padma leaned against his chest again. "No, I'm not. Only in bad love novels there are always misunderstandings about such things." She drilled a finger into his side: "But make sure that you rescue some other person the next time, favorably a boy."

In played seriousness he asked back: "So you would like more to see Neville smothering me next time?"

Padma didn't dignify the question with an answer and only tightened the embrace further.

.

A while later Padma glanced at something over his shoulder; and seconds later left his side. As Piotr started to follow her, Padma's hand lightly pushed him down again. "Stay," she only whispered and went towards the other girls.

Piotr realized that it was Hermione who hesitantly neared him by the slight cinnamon smell of her latest shampoo and the noises of her steps. Was it a hint about how he missed her that he was able to discern her steps from other girls?

"May I sit down?"

"You don't have to ask," he whispered back without turning around, without his eyes leaving Padma, who glanced at him and bestowed a supporting smile on him. Piotr knew that he should say something, break the following silence; tell her that she had to go back to her boyfriend. Certainly Ron was already missing her and would be furious about 'his' girl meeting him. But it felt so good to have Hermione near him. _Only a few moments more_, he promised himself.

"Did you mean it," Hermione's question broke the tensed silence? "As you told Minerva that we're old enough to make this decision about being hostages – have you really meant it?"

Piotr was surprised by the question. Why did she ask this? "Certainly I did. You all three are wise enough …" he struggled for a moment. "Delete that. You all three are old enough and two wise enough to make such a decision."

He hadn't to turn around to 'see' her smile. But her voice was without humor as she continued. Instead the tone told of despair and sorrow. "I don't understand you. You think I'm 'old and wise enough' to make decisions regarding my health and perhaps even my life. You don't intervene if I risk my life. You haven't even tried to convince me otherwise, respected my wish to help Viktor. Knowing that I risked my life more than once for Harry and this certainly continuing in the future, you even trained me, not to avoid those risks but to help me survive them."

She hesitated for a minute, her hazel brown eyes drilling invisible holes into his head and heart. "But you won't allow me to choose my friends."

"I never," Piotr tried to interrupt her but Hermione only snarled viciously.

"You did. Yes, there is a problem with you and Ron being my friends. You'll certainly never become 'best mates'. But this is no reason that I would have to choose between you both. You're one of my best friends. You're just as important to me as Harry. And if Ron likes me as much as I do like him, he won't force me to avoid you."

Piotr stared at her, unconvinced, but Hermione stared back pleadingly. "I want to have Ron as my boyfriend and the last weeks have been … really nice." She made a distracted gesture. "He's learning how to behave as a boyfriend and he's improving. And he certainly doesn't see me as 'one of the boys' now." A short smile crossed her face and for the first time Piotr smiled back.

"But I don't want to lose you in the process. I told him …" Piotr's eyes narrowed in shock. "I told him that I want to have you as a friend too. I told him that you even encouraged me to be with him, that you stepped back. And I told him that I expect some similar mature behavior from him. He wasn't happy, I have to admit. But he said that he wants to try."

"I don't know, Hermione," Piotr responded unconvinced. "He's very possessive and Ron and I – it is not only that we don't like each other. Every time I look at him I feel this urge to throttle he and I assume he feels the same."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know this feeling. And I understand your concerns. But please, don't force me to choose and please don't make this choice for me. I want both of you in my life."


	45. Chapter 45 Renewed Friendship

**Renewed Friendship**

_Hogwarts – Tutoring Class Room – March 13th 1995 (Monday late Afternoon)_

Hermione's little speech had made an impact on Piotr. In the two weeks since then he had started to spend time with her again. It wasn't as much as before Christmas and they weren't as relaxed as before, but it seemed like a great improvement to her. Two Fridays she had been at the traditional afternoon events with Hannah, Luna and Neville, the second time convincing Padma to be part of it.

"_You're not replacing me, Padma. You're an addition, a very welcome addition. You have a beneficial influence on Piotr and it could only be good to have you spending more time with him."_

Padma had been blushing furiously but complied with Hermione's wishes.

It was still a bit weird because of Ron, the red-haired Weasley still struggling to be – it couldn't be called polite, it was merely not openly hostile. But for the moment it was all Hermione could hope for. Piotr had spoken with her once about his thoughts regarding Ron's irascibility. She knew this flaw of him since years and shared Piotr's reasoning about the necessity to cure it. She only had no idea how to begin. It certainly – at least partially – originated from his low self-confidence.

With a respected curse-breaker and an admired dragon-tamer as elder brothers, with Percy being this flawless in school and Ministry work and his famous-infamous twin brothers he always felt the need to prove himself to his father and everybody else. Certainly he first needed to find something for himself, some niche to be proud of.

Sighing Hermione thought about the Saturday one week ago. While it was complete lunacy to hope about spending time with Ron and Piotr together, at least her boyfriend had been willing to let Viktor near her again. They had even been in Hogsmeade together and the boys had behaved. The visit of Zonkos had even been able to convince them that it would be possible to repeat the event. The only downer had been the realization that Viktor still liked her more than a simple friend. He tried to hide it and Ron – always not very good at sensing such things – had believed him but Hermione felt that the Durmstrang Champion was still struggling. She hoped that he would be able to leave this behind and be her friend in the future too.

.

The first hour of their dueling lesson had elapsed. Piotr had been in a surprisingly dark and thoughtful mood and Hermione had been wondering about the reason. Now, as they made a short break to drink something, he obviously had come to a decision.

"Three months ago," he started hesitantly "I asked you about your willingness to learn to endure paining spells. With the last task – and our exams" he added with a small grin towards Hermione "more than two months ahead we could use the time to do this now – if you're still willing to do this. I have to confirm again that this won't be nice. I think it is necessary but …"

"Go on, Peter," Cedric demanded and Hermione nodded her approval.

With a sigh Piotr took his position again. "Alright, Cedric over there please. As you know I'm not able to use a number of spells, all of them with an item as a target. This also means that I can't use the traditional Expelliarmus spell. It has been the same for my mother and she invented a spell – or more exactly she changed an existing medical spell. Debilitas is a spell with a broad spectrum of uses. Normally it is used to test the function of nerves. But used differently, especially used in a stronger measure that needed for medical uses, it sends a jolt of fire thru the targeted area. Cedric and I will duel now and after a while I'll use the spell. Be prepared …"

With a pitter-patter heart Hermione was watching the boys exchanging spells, battling curses and jinxes with Protego spells, waiting for the moment …

With a scream of pain Cedric suddenly slumped to the ground, clutching his right forearm with his left hand, the arm shaking. He had lost his wand, unable to hold on to it any longer.

"Try to fetch the wand," Piotr demanded with a surprisingly cold voice. Hermione shuddered a bit even knowing that he behaved like this only to suppress his kind and caring nature long enough to teach them a needed lesson. But it was hard to watch him as he targeted another Debilitas on Cedric as the Hufflepuff Champion tried to reach his wand again. This time the spell seemed to be cast with less force but longer duration. At all events it was quite clear that Cedric was unable to hold onto his wand for more than a few seconds. Every time he grasped the wand he lost it again after short notice.

As Hermione stepped nearer to help Cedric she saw Piotr turn around and pointing his wand towards her legs. She tried to steady herself but it was of no use. Unbelievable pain shot thru her legs and sent her down instantly. Trying as she might she was unable to stand up again and only as Piotr stopped the spell Hermione got back the control over her hurting legs. Within seconds the cold glare left Piotr's face again and switched to an expression near tears. Even with his potions and healing spells they needed the rest of the lesson to leave the pain behind. But the memory would still be there for some time.

They had to think about their willingness to repeat this experience. Even with Piotr willing to help them with meditation techniques to counter this, it wasn't something Hermione would like to feel ever again. The thought to feel this in the whole body was mind-boggling. Poor Longbottoms.

.

_Hogwarts – Quidditch Field – March 15th 1995 (Wednesday early Afternoon)_

More than a bit frightened Hermione stared at Ginny. The ginger head was sitting on her old and battered broom, doing flying maneuvers that certainly didn't belong to the lessons Hermione had back in her first year. Not that she liked to remember them or had ever been more than a few feet above the ground. She had passed the flight exam by writing a long essay, convincing Madam Hooch that she would never be able to make a practical exam.

With a deep frown blemishing her pretty face she thought about the reason of being her. On the surface it was to give Ginny an opportunity to pay back her debt. Even with Piotr always trying to play down what had happened on the days between Christmas and New Year it was obvious that Ginny owned him much more than a simple 'thank you'. He had asked her to do him a favor. He had asked Ginny to teach Hermione to fly.

"_You know how important it is to be able to fly properly, Ginny. Hermione has problems with that and I hoped that you – a girl of similar age and her friend – would be able to accomplish more than Madam Hooch or the boys."_

Ginny had been quite eager to help, especially after he explained why it was impossible for Piotr to give these lessons himself.

"_It is not real vertigo, not the usual fear of heights, you must know. I'm quite able to look down from the astronomy tower and have no qualms with mountaineering. But I need to feel ground below me, need to feel earth and stone near me. Losing that – I simply can't stand that. Because of that I never learnt to fly and never will."_

Hermione's heart was thumping wildly in anticipation of her first flying lesson since three years. At least she would be able to avoid Ron for a few hours. Since Rita Skeeter's newest article his mood hadn't been the best. That damned couldn't-really-be-called-a-journalist Skeeter had fabricated a new story about Hermione, calling her a witch of mediocre talent and burning ambition. It sounded like she'd be a Slytherin. Writing wildly exaggerated stories about her friendship with Harry and Viktor, simultaneously ignoring her real boyfriend Ron, Skeeter had evolved some phantasies about Hermione trying to fetch someone famous. She even went so far to hint at the use of love potions to reach her dark goals. Too bad that she wasn't able to lay her hands on that blasted woman. Hermione only wondered how Skeeter gathered her information. In the article there had even been some photos of her and Viktor in Hogsmeade. She had to pay more attention to this in the future.

"It is your turn now, Mione." Ginny's voice called Hermione back from her daydreaming. _Why had she complied with this again?_ Suppressing a sigh she remembered.

"_Like Ron his little sister has one problem, low self-esteem. It only manifests in a different way. While Ron tries to gloss over his anxiety with a loud and angry behavior, Ginny is looking for someone giving her direction. Our first step must be to bind her to another person, someone who wouldn't hurt her like Percy and Ron did. Concurrently I want to heighten her self-confidence. She's a smart witch but her greatest talent seems to be flying and Quidditch. If we convince her that she has something to share with others, that she's good enough in something to teach it to others, this can only be helpful in the future."_

Yes, Piotr had been very convincing. And Luna and Hannah had been very supportive of the idea. But why had it to be her who had to suffer?

With a small growl and eyes dark with anger she stepped nearer to Ginny and her damned broom. This would be a long afternoon. Perhaps she should better go to Ron instead?


	46. Chapter 46 A sniffing Meeting

**A sniffing Meeting**

_Hogwarts – Cooking Area – March 18th 1995 (Saturday early Morning)_

A new weekend, a new visit to Hogsmeade – as Piotr neared the Hogwarts kitchen area he pondered about the luck that there was this tournament at the school. Because luck it was for most of them, as Dumbledore had decided to allow many more Hogsmeade Saturdays than usual to allow the guest students some time with their families. With the weather now more spring-like many couples would use the day to have some quality time together, laying siege to Madam Puddifoot's teashop or any other of the usual 'romantic places'. Piotr sighed.

But not he, not today, because he had other plans. And he didn't really like those usual places at large, didn't judge them as being romantic. His head hurt as he thought about the need to find something special, her birthday looming ahead. Only three weeks until she would celebrate her birthday, her fifteenth. And her birthday was just the reason that he would be in Hogsmeade alone today. She would have a day with her sister and he would look for a present. Piotr didn't like to buy something this special in the last moment and hoped that he would find something inspirational in the village as he had no really convincing idea so far.

But now he had to visit the kitchen. He wanted to speak with Ciddy and ask her about her wishes. He wanted to buy her something, but it had to be something she would accept, not too precious, nothing mingling with her house elf status. Ciddy belonged, like most of the elves of Hogwarts, to those members of her race that didn't like the idea of too much independence from her employer. She only allowed cloth presents because she knew that it made Piotr happy. So far he had the best results with simple time spend with her, cooking for her and doing similar things.

Today he wanted to buy her something because she had helped him this week – again. Nott, showing an astonishing lack of insight into the intern procedures of the school, had tried to poison his food two days ago. It wasn't a dangerous poison and Piotr assumed it to be more like a test run. But a poison it had been and the involved house elf had spoken about it with Ciddy and the tiny cook in turn had warned him about the matter. Because of this he hadn't to spend a night in the Hospital Wing with stomach cramps and he was thankful about that. He had to watch out for more 'pranks' like this in the future.

.

"Do you need a food parcel too," the greetings of the broadly smiling house elf was a bit unusual but what Piotr troubled much more was the panic-stricken expression on Dobby's face as he heard Ciddy's words.

"Something wrong, Dobby," he asked Harry's little friend. Together with Winky and Ciddy Dobby constituted the third part of the house elf trio Piotr and Hermione most often spent time with. Dobby was a good friend of Harry since the second year, owning him his freedom and he was painfully loyal to the boy-who-looked-for-problems. "He hadn't to be a genius to deduce that Ciddy was speaking about Harry.

"Harry needed a food parcel too, Dobby," he asked him and the house elf fidgeted without an answer. "And he asked you to stay silent about it?"

Dobby stayed silent and stared to the ground but Ciddy nodded happily: "but he didn't ask me to stay silent too." She started to list the food Dobby had gathered for the trio in three bags and the all the more panicking Dobby only relaxed as Piotr stopped her. "Ciddy, that's not very polite. Don't you see how much you trouble Dobby?" After a short glance in his direction Ciddy looked a bit guilty and nodded weakly. Piotr patted the small shoulders of both house elves. "It is okay, I don't tell anyone."

.

As the trio followed the way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, they didn't notice the person shadowing them. From the amount of food – enough to suffice them for more than a week – and the quality of it – mostly durable for more than a few days – he assumed it wasn't a picnic the three had in mind. To confirm his suspicion he had tried to arrange a meeting with Hermione in the 'Three Broomsticks' but as expected she declined. Piotr only hoped that the trio hadn't some 'vacation' in mind and really had no idea why they should do something like that. So he had decided to have a look and waited near the exit of Hogwarts, hoping that they would use the normal way and not one of the secret tunnels.

He had been lucky so far and the three seemed to be oblivious to his presence. They wore loose robes but with his knowledge it wasn't difficult to notice the bags hidden under them. A bit anxious he watched them leave the way and bypassing the village, only to continue on another path that went from Hogsmeade into the surrounding hills. Just as he started to renew his idea about some 'unofficial vacations' of the trio, he noticed the furry, black form lingering on the ground near a bench. _Sirius_. He knew this black dog, knew that this was the Animagus form of that wizard whom he – together with Hermione – had rescued one year ago. While the trio played around with Sirius, Lupin and Snape, allowed Peter Pettigrew to escape and Sirius to be caught, Piotr had rescued the Hippogriff Buckbeak. He had rescued him with the help of Draco of all students. Nobody knew about Draco's part in the getaway, knew about the Slytherin occupying the Minister and the executioner while Piotr had saved the Hippogriff. Even Poppy – who gave him an alibi for the deed – had no idea about Draco's part so far.

Later he had convinced Hermione to use Buckbeak as a stead, to fly up the tower and rescue Sirius. It had to be Hermione because neither Ron nor Harry would have been able to circumvent the wards around the window and Piotr couldn't fly himself. It had been days later that he learned about that 'joke' of Sirius in his student days, the joke to lure Snape into the Shrieking Shack, where he nearly had been killed by the Werewolf Lupin. Never had Sirius been punished for this deed and never had he apologized, contrary to Lupin. The ex-professor had never been part of that dangerous prank and while Snape had not been fully convinced about this fact, Piotr had at least been able to make Lupin write an apology. Years too late but better late than never, he had thought.

And now he watched the trio follow this mangy beast walking up the meandering path into the hills. He had never been up there. Was it a bad sign to know the Forbidden Forest better than the surroundings of Hogsmeade? _No_ – Piotr shook his head. That was completely normal, certainly.

He followed them, keeping sufficient distance to not be detected. With a flick of his wand he cast his olfactory spell and his newest invention, the not fully researched hearing spell. With the olfactory spell perfected thanks to Hermione's help he had started to try this new one and hoped to have a similar success – and Hermione's help again. Padma was quite good at these things too but no match to the Gryffindor's ingenuity.

For a moment Piotr feared that he had lost them but then the wind bore the smell of them to his nose and he detected the small shack, certainly unused for years, smacked against the mountainside. Slowly and carefully he neared the shack, pondering about the best way to introduce himself.

.

"… and he seemed to be really frightened, nearly terrified that you-know-who could be alive again." The trio had – unknown to Piotr – spoken with Sirius about Crouch, his official disease and how he had been in the first war, allowing Aurors to use the Killing Curse and sending his own son to Azkaban. Now, as he walked nearer, words reached his ears, words spoken by an agitated Harry.

Piotr had pondered a while about whether he should make himself visible to them or not. How would they react? And why wasn't the shack warded against intruders like him? Had Sirius forgotten to set the wards because of the trio?

"Karkaroff wanted to leave the country and tried to convince Snape to accompany him."

Sirius snarled. "Karkaroff had always been a coward. He escaped Azkaban thru betrayal. He betrayed names of other Deatheaters to obtain pardon. I don't know if you-know-who is alive again as that prick fears but I understand that he wants to flee. His former comrades certainly won't be very lenient towards him."

"But what about Snape," Ron asked?

Sirius shrugged: "Don't know. His status should be the same. And he has never been very brave. I wouldn't be surprised should he go on the run, too."

"But he's under Dumbledore's protection," Hermione interjected, causing a smile to appear on Piotr's face. Not because of her trust in Dumbledore – something he won't ever share in a hundred years – but because her tune of voice told him that she didn't agree with Sirius' opinion about 'Snivellus'.

"I never understood the trust Dumbledore put into that snake," Ron mumbled. Sirius laughed his approval.

"Perhaps he simply possesses more insight into human nature than you do." The jumping reaction of all four inhabitants would have been humorous if not for the wands trained his direction. Ignoring the stares and wands Piotr stepped nearer and allowed his own bag to fall on the ground: "With the best regards of our house elves." With a small smirk he watched Sirius intensely: "even if I don't really understand why a wizard would need some teenagers to get some food." Piotr turned towards Hermione and bowed slightly, his smirk changing into a warm smile which she reciprocated under Ron's glare.

She put her wand down with Sirius and Harry following seconds later. Only Ron still had his wand trained on him and watched him cautiously. "Are you alone?"

In a silly motion Piotr turned around, looked at the outside of the shack and with a very earnest nod responded: "Yes, I think so. Did you expect somebody else?"

Ron snarled at him. "It would have been possible that you brought that Snake with you."

For a moment Piotr felt the urge to respond in kind but Hermione's puppy look convinced him otherwise. With much restraint he answered instead: "No, I haven't. And I don't think that he would want to see his former tormentor again." He sighed, ignoring the expression on Sirius face and the questioning look of Harry. "But perhaps we could end these pleasantries now. I assume you have met to discuss this awful affair of someone dumping Harry's name into the tournament cup and how we could help him survive …"


	47. Chapter 47 A moment of Peace

**A moment of Peace**

_Hogwarts – Tutoring Classroom – March 25th 1995 (Monday Afternoon)_

The lesson had been a quiet one. With Hermione unable to cast spells competently Piotr had used the time to show her and Cedric some more jinxes and hexes, speaking about their uses and how to defend against them.

Cedric listened intensely, his eyes never straying away from mouth and hands of his tutor apart from a few glances towards the girl at his side. He was still unsecure about the third task and if he'd have human opponents there. Lugo Bagman had promised to tell them in four weeks about the task, allowing them to prepare for another month as the task was set on June the twenty-fourth. For a moment his mind went back to the beginning of the last lesson and how Hermione had bade Piotr to allow another student to be part of this.

.

"_Why not, Piotr, I really don't understand why you won't allow it."_

_Hermione's angry voice had greeted Cedric as he entered the room, Piotr standing in front of her, his face a mask of denial. _

"_It is difficult enough with you both. It is my time, my knowledge – it is my decision with whom I want to share."_

"_But why not him? He has to be prepared, has to be able to defend himself. Dumbledore thinks him to be crucial in the battle against you-know-who."_

_Cedric had heard this more than once in the past and while he wasn't sure about the reason of it he agreed with Hermione that the Headmaster obviously put a great deal of trust into the boy-who-lived. To his surprise Piotr only sneered, his face a mix of disgust and unhappiness._

"_He'll play a crucial part in the battle – that may be. But the question is: what part? Fighter? I don't assume so. Have you never pondered about the question why your great and famous Headmaster Dumbledore never started to train Harry? If Harry is meant to fight you-know-who why don't prepare him? Why don't order McGonagall, Flitwick and the 'DADA-teacher of the year' to train with him? Why don't command Snape to practice dueling with him? Perhaps because the simple reason is: Harry was never meant to fight you-know-who."_

_Hermione's face showed her urge to reciprocate something, to tell Piotr that he was wrong, but no word left her mouth. Like Cedric she obviously was unable to think of an explanation to this weird behavior of Dumbledore. Assuming Harry to battle you-know-who but not teach him how?_

"_Perhaps Harry has only to be there. Perhaps Harry is only meant to be a 'target dummy' like the last time." Piotr stopped her interruption with a gesture of his hand. "Think about it: the last time Harry stopped him thru being the protected target of a Killing curse. He was a baby, unable to do anything aside from being there. Perhaps this time will be the same. At least I can't think of another reason for Dumbledore's non-tutoring him."_

.

Hermione glanced at Cedric's face, knowing that he was thinking about her now, his short looks in her direction betraying his silence. She had been very angry with Piotr last week, had left the room in fury. It had needed some days holding her distance to him and his medical help regarding her hands to calm the waves again.

After the article of Rita Skeeter there had been an increasing storm of angry letters. Hermione was still unable to explain how the damned reporter had been able to gather all this information and pictures. She knew that electronic bugs were unable to function in Hogwarts – as more than one muggle-born had to learn: electronics weren't reliable around here – and Professor Moody had been sure about Skeeter not working with an invisible cloak like the one of Harry. So how was she able to snoop around?

While most of the letters had been of a childish level, belittling her for her alleged behavior, her use of love potions and other dark means to get the attention of Harry and Viktor, there had been some howlers too. But the highlight had been a letter containing Bubotuber pus. The slime had hurt her horribly, damaging her hands and till now preventing she from casting spells. Without the help of Neville and Piotr it would have been even more painful and long-lasting, but even so she would need some more days before Hermione would have back the full use of her hands.

She would be too pleased to lay her hands around Skeeter's neck for this.

.

A smile crept on his face as Piotr followed the path from Hagrid's hut back to the castle. Hagrid had shown them Nifflers, small black furry creatures more resembling children's toys than real living beings. Seemingly Nifflers felt a great attraction to shiny objects. They had even tried to nick Pansy's golden watch.

At the end of the lesson Hagrid had organized a small contest. Every student got his own Niffler and he hid a number of gold coins. The student whose Niffler found the most coins would be the winner. To his surprise the winner had been Ron. Perhaps the proverbs about 'blind hens' and 'fortune favoring fools' had some substance.

As Ron learned about the nature of his treasure – the coins being Leprechaun gold – he had been heart-broken. Especially as he learned the gold he used some months ago to pay back his debts to Harry had been worthless Leprechaun gold too.

As Piotr's eyes lingered on the broad back of the red-head his eyes didn't show his usual hatred. The conversation with the trio and Sirius had been constructive despite Piotr's reservations about the reliability of Sirius Black. Piotr was still unwilling to forgive the Shrieking Shack prank and Sirius was still unable to see the wrongness of his actions. But both had been willing to speak about possible problems, possible dangers that could arise in the next weeks and how to counter them.

Sirius had even spoken in length about Crouch – senior and junior. How Crouch senior had been as the head of the Aurors, how he had been only one step away from being the next Minister of magic. And all this had been destroyed by the association of Crouch junior with some Death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange being one of them. Both had been part of the group that tortured Neville's parents. While the story of this terrific deed was awful enough to hear, only Piotr had seen the results last summer. He felt a deep-seated hatred towards Bellatrix Lestrange and Crouch junior and hoped that they would rot in Azkaban for a long time before they died – alone, frightened and mad.

But now was the time for something more positive. His slow steps switching to a skip Piotr walked towards the library. He was curious what Madam Pince would think about his ideas around _her_ birthday.

.

_**A/N  
**__A very short chapter this time. The next should be longer. It will be about some birthday children._

_Next week I'll be away but I plan to continue with the third task after my holidays and finish the story this month._

_To my regret the interest in this story obviously isn't very great. I assume the reason to be the fact that it concentrates on a non-canon figure and the readers being more interested in 'traditional' romance story about the original characters. Because of this I decided to only finish this part of my cycle and not to continue with a third part as originally planned. _


	48. Chapter 48 Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

_Hogwarts – Near Tutoring Classroom – April 10th 1995 (Monday Evening)_

**Piotr's POV**

.

In silence we walked thru the corridors of Hogwarts, arms linked and soft smiles on our faces. It was a relaxed silence, a happy silence, a silence you wore in blessed fatigue. Padma and I had left the party a few minutes ago, left the noises behind us, left the last guests to her sister to attend. Parvati, standing at Lavender's side near the punchbowl, had winked a happy farewell as we passed the door. We were nearing curfew time but today that wasn't of any importance.

Professor Flitwick, being not only very content about my work but also about Padma, member of his house, more than fulfilling her duty in Charms all the time, had allowed us to have an evening together. He had made it clear that this would be a one-time-thing, a onetime allowance and only meant as an expression of his appreciation. He appreciated what I had done on the second task, appreciated that I risked my life to secure the welfare of Gabrielle Delacour. I still believed that he exaggerated my part, my risk. But with this allowance been the result I could live with his error.

Padma leant against my shoulder as we went on. Pressing her fingers with my intertwined ones I allowed my mind to go back to the party we missed – the birthday party of the Patil twins.

.

_Three hours ago_

More than three dozen guests had shown up. Certainly many more would have loved to be here with the Patil twins being the most popular girls in Hogwarts thanks to their mind, grace and wit. And their beauty certainly didn't harm.

Shortly before the official start of the party I had offered my presents – at least the presents I wanted to give now because there would be another chance for Padma's additional presents later. Colorful scarves, the colors matching but being different enough too, the motives interweaving their Indian heritage with their new home and their house affiliation – the girls seemed to like it, especially as they matched too with their new Saris, gifts from their parents. Perhaps they matched a bit too well and certainly they would – given a few minutes of peace – realize that I had spoken with their parents.

In reality I had owled with them and not for the first time. Since a few months I had a steady correspondence, partly because they owned an Apothecary and I was quite interested in their work, partly to show them that I was an honorable boy. They never expressed any doubts about me, as far as I knew. But in their place I would be at least a bit anxious about someone dating their daughter, coming from a foreign country and being nearly of age. Not that I would dare to do more than hold hands and exchange kisses – but questions were allowed.

Boisterous laughter announced the arrival of the Weasleys. First George went in – George, the one Weasley who could be called kind of friend of me.

.

_Nine days ago_

I felt seriously ill as I arrived at the Burrows on that day. First of April – could there be a better birthday date for the prankster Weasley twins? Certainly not. Their coming of age was a great party with dozens of guests. The whole family would be there, many students and even a few teachers. The date being a Saturday and Easter holidays not far away the Headmaster had allowed this party to proceed at the Weasleys' home.

Even with Hermione at my side I wasn't sure about the prudence of being here. Most of the guests would belong to the extended family or older years. Neither the Patils nor Hannah or Neville would be there. At least Luna had been invited too, more to have someone there for Ginny than anything else.

Percy wouldn't be happy about my presence and I had no idea how George had convinced his father to give his approval. Sighing deeply I promised myself – again – that I would only stay for half an hour at most. Give my present, eat and drink a bit – after careful examination of the contents – smile around and leave quietly. Yes, that was a good plan.

.

_Three hours ago_

George waved shortly in my direction before he followed his twin towards the birthday girls. Fred and he had been outspoken happy about my present. At least that had been my impression after I offered the small collection of Durmstrang prank powders with a manual about effects and ways to counter them. A second present I had handed them two days later. With my new publishing contract in work I was able to give them a purse of 100 Galleons. It was more a contract offer – money for a share of their planned shop – than a real gift but they seemed to be happy about it, at least after I explained the reasoning of my offer.

"_Your work will bring happiness to the world. Your items will be the reason of more than one moment of joy. I see them as a kind of medicine, a medicine against bitterness, blandness and despair. As a healer I simply have to approve_."

Some moments after them Ron entered the room, Hermione linking arms with him and Ginny following. The young Weasley girl now had a vastly improved appearance. She looked healthy, her skin a bit tanned and her muscles more evolved after weeks of training. Helping Hermione learn how to fly had been a marvelous idea, one of my bests this year so far, I was sure. It had been positive to her self-assurance and helped her to intensify her friendship with Hermione and a few other girls, distancing her a bit from her brother in the same time. The twins had been helpful in the matter too and while Hermione still didn't like flying any better than before she now was at least able if hard pressed. No, she would never be a Quidditch player, but it had been a nice bonus of my plan.

.

_Now_

As I sniggered Padma threw me a funny look.

"I just thought … about some of the guests." Not struggling very hard to suppress my smile I continued. "You know … the Slytherins."

Now her smile deepened too. With the Ravenclaw tower being a kind of neutral ground for all houses and the Ravenclaws more acceptable than any others for even the most pure-blooded families, I hadn't been such a surprise that the Patils invited some of them. Certainly the Slytherins would mention only Padma at home – her sister being a 'bloody Gryffindor – but they had shown up nonetheless. Pansy had been there, Daphne Greengrass and – most surprisingly – Millicent Bulstrode. I hadn't asked Padma about Millie but I was grateful. The sight of the large, powerful girl, her broad shoulders easily filling the free-flowing gown, and the petite Luna at her side, sitting on a bookshelf like a little monkey – it had been really stunning. Different as they were the girls had started a loose and a bit weird kind of friendship and I only hoped that it would survive the summer break and not die under the scrutiny of Millie's family like the relationship between Pansy and I did last year.

A little anxious I led Padma into my tutoring class room and watched her reaction. With my inability to cast spells on walls and ceiling I was more than grateful that Hermione, Parvati and Lavender had done most of the work in preparing the room. Now it appeared like a clearing in the woods, trees surrounding us, the stars above us. That beautiful sight I owed to Professor Sinistra. She had been happy to return the favor of preparing Snape's party and used some unique spells to do something to the ceiling we normally only had in the Great Hall.

Quietly I closed the door and led Padma to the middle of the room where a blanket and some baskets were waiting for us. As I gallantly helped her to sit down – Padma until now not saying a single word and her non-reaction enhancing my uneasiness by the second – soft music started to permeate the room. Startled Padma looked around and I hinted towards a bunch of rose bushes. Behind them – out of sight – stood a piano. Neville had agreed to play, the bushes not only enhancing the atmosphere but likewise being a barrier, giving Padma and I some privacy.

"This is a sweet idea, Piotr." Padma's words broke the silence and my visible relaxation caused her to smile broadly. "I really like it."

Slowly taking place at her side – not nearly as graceful as Padma did before – I began to distribute dishes and glasses, filled in some light red wine and put small Petit Four on her dish. The day before I had created them with the help of Ciddy and Hannah and was quite content with the taste if not the appearance. They apparently were hand-crafted, every piece unique, but according to her look Padma liked them nonetheless.

Quietly we nipped on our wine, exchanged opinions about the party and incoming Easter and overall tried to be not too awkward about this 'after-party'.

"This is for you, so you don't feel too bored in the summer break."

I put a small package in her hands and carefully Padma unwrapped three books. It was a travel report, written by a 17th century Spanish physician who lived for a while in Pangim, back then the capital of the Portuguese colony Goa in India.

"I wouldn't expect too many correct statements but it should be funny to read how Europeans saw your country back then." The books written in Spanish even Padma would need some time to read them and with me unable to read them myself I could only hope that the shopkeeper had been right about them. Her eyes gleamed in response.

Eating, drinking, offering presents – my plan hadn't gone much further. Perhaps some dancing later, if Padma felt especially brave about risking her feet.

Slowly she leant forward, her dark eyes half hidden behind her eyelashes. A deep, quiet joy was visible on her face, a joy I felt in my breast too in this moment. Equally slowly I started to reciprocate her motion, shortening the distance until our faces were only inches apart.

"Thank you, Piotr," Padma whispered and closed the distance, pressed her lips feathery light against mine. Trying to hold back for a while I kissed back gently, inhaling her peppermint breath, hoping my own wasn't worse. Wine I smelled, a rest of smoke from the party meals before, her shampoo – a mix of wild flowers – and her perfume, spicy as the wearer. I nipped her lower lip a bit, slowly intensifying the kiss. As I sensed her positive reaction I dared to embrace her and slowly drag her into my arms, kissing her like it was the last kiss of our life.

Happy birthday, Padma!

.

_**A/N**_

_As far as I know the 1__st__ of April is the official birthday of the Weasley twins. The 10__th__ as the Patil twins' birthday is my own invention. _


	49. Chapter 49 Easter eggs

**Easter Eggs**

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – April 17th 1995 (Monday Morning)_

Easter Monday – a time of happiness and joy, but Hermione looked down on her plate picking at her food, pouting. The month had been terrible so far, starting with the birthday party of the Weasley twins. She had hoped the party to being a good start to smooth the waves between the Weasleys and Piotr but obviously the idea had been a bad one.

Although half of the family was neutral or positive in their feelings towards the ex-Durmstrang – Ginny relying on him, Fred reserved but polite, George slightly friendly and Charlie and surprisingly Bill thankful for his help – the other half was still spiteful. Hermione had never been able to really understand the reasoning behind their hate in the beginning and with his intervention around Ginny the relation certainly hadn't improved. And then there was the case of the Skeeter articles.

After her last articles about Hermione's 'clandestine twisted affaires' with Harry and Viktor it had already been difficult with the Weasley parents. But now she had started to hint at a new sordid affair with Piotr. It would be laughable if especially Molly Weasley wouldn't react as bad about it. At least Padma had reacted with good humor and once even offered to lean her boyfriend to Hermione once in a while. _"But only if I get him back not overly damaged or exhausted."_

Piotr – whom she saw as a brother and who obviously saw her the same way. It was a bit funny that he considered her 'the elder sibling' but she understood the reasoning. He was still a bit difficult about Hermione's protective side, still terrified that she could ever risk her life for him. The memory of his sister's death was too fresh in his mind even after two years and while Piotr strangely had no qualms about Hermione protecting Harry he would be furious should she behave the same towards him.

For a moment Hermione looked down the table where he was sitting now together with Padma, Hannah and Neville, Fleur, Charlie and Bill. Ron's elder brethren had arrived two days ago and Charlie instantly introduced the eldest Weasley to the beautiful Beauxbatons girl. Since then they had been nearly inseparable and the sight always created a happy smile on Hermione's face.

A growling sound reminded her of her boyfriend at her side. His anger had been constantly rising since the party and he had stopped to defend her against his mother's ire, staying silent on Molly's repeated 'scarlet woman speeches'. It was no surprise that he now only saw Hermione looking towards Piotr and not his brethren too. After some weeks of truce between Ron and Piotr the battle was looming again. He had even dared to sneer yesterday as the owls delivered Molly's Easter eggs: two very large for Harry and Ron and a very small one for her, not greater than a hen's egg.

These reactions – Molly's ire and Ron's spite – were the reasons for Hermione's poking now, the reasons for her dire mood on a day of joy.

.

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – April 17th 1995 (Monday Midday)_

Another meal, the same sitting order as far as it concerned the 'extended Weasley clan'.

But something was different, something was about to happen, Hermione realized as murmurs started to permeate the hall. _House-elves_, she wondered, _house-elves in the Great Hall_?

Quite a number she recognized: Dobby, Winky, Ciddy, the black-haired over there was called Mic or something like that and the tall one – tall for an house-elf at least – was Ciddy's best friend July. Four of them followed Ciddy, who was walking at the front like a music-corps major-domo, carrying a large plate with something big under a towel on it. Under the stares of dozens of students and the curious looks of the teachers they neared … her.

Hannah ushered Neville and Fleur aside – had she planned sitting there opposite to Hermione? – creating space for the house-elves to put the plate on the table. Energetically Ciddy jumped on the table near the plate and showed her broadest – and very crooked – smile. And with her smile being very broad to begin with this meant it nearly split her face.

"Hermione," Ciddy chirped," you have always so kind to us. As we heard that not everyone appreciates you as it should be …"

Under Ron's deeply irritated frown Dobby fished the small egg – _how had he gotten hold of it?_ – Molly had sent Hermione from his pocket, smelling at it, crinkling his nose as if it was something disgusting before he threw it away.

"… we decided to show you how much we simply love you – despite you're a bit over-zealousness regarding our rights." Despite her wondering about the whole action Hermione shared the laughter that rippled around the table.

"So without further fuss …"

Ciddy reached for the towel and pulled it aside, unveiling the largest chocolate Easter egg Hermione had even seen since her visit to Harrods four years ago. It was formed like a dragon and Hermione was sure to see similarities to the golden egg she had helped Harry to extract the secrets from months ago. She was speechless for minutes, ignoring the glares of Ron, not really hearing the applause from the other students. Ginny had to poke Hermione with her elbow to make her aware of the uneasy and a bit nervous stare of Ciddy.

"Do you like it," the house-elves' tiny voice quivered?

Enthusiastically Hermione pulled her into an embrace, trying not to press her too much. "I like it very much, Ciddy. I adore it. Thank you all so much," she smiled into the round.

.

_Hogwarts – Great Hall – April 17th 1995 (Monday Evening)_

Dinner was finished, Charlie and Bill had left Hogwarts – not before the eldest Weasley promised a certain Beauxbatons girl to owl her – and the other Weasleys prepared to leave the Hall for a quiet evening in the Gryffindor common room.

Just as Hermione stood up she noticed Piotr walking towards her, Padma close behind, the girl reading in some magazine, smiling. "Do you have a moment, Hermione?"

Instantly Ron stopped his steps and under the low moans of his twin brothers he snarled: "What do you want?"

Hermione was on edge, Piotr struggling for words of peace – but it was Ginny's response that startled them all: "Shut your traps! He wants to speak with Mione, not with you."

Surprised and embarrassed by her own bravery Ginny pressed her hand against her mouth, her cheeks heavily blushing, and shot questioning glances into the round, not daring to look at her fuming brother. He hadn't hit her for weeks now but that didn't mean his irascibility to have found an end. Trying to better the mood Padma smiled and put the magazine down in front of Hermione. Shortly checking the cover she recognized the 'Practical Uses of Charms', one of the most widely read specialist journals, often containing descriptions and explanations about spells for hairs, fashion and household. Many girls and nearly every serious student and teacher had a subscription of this journal.

Going back to the page Padma had offered her Hermione instantly detected the reason for this. It was an article, encompassing a full eight pages, about 'Tasha's Grace, a spell to circumvent your daily clumsiness'. The other students forgotten, her vanishing boyfriend ignored, Hermione didn't notice the broad smiles of her friends as she started to read the article, only realizing that she wasn't alone as a finger pointed towards something under the headline: 'invented by Hermione Granger and Piotr Kamenew'.

"But," she stuttered, "This is wrong. This is your spell, Piotr."

He shook his head: "It had been my idea but without your help I hadn't been able to finish the work. Let's not fight about who had how much part of the work, let's simply say that your part was important enough," he smiled at her. For a moment Hermione wanted to discuss further but a gesture of Padma – simulating with her hand to close her mouth – stopped her and she instead turned over the pages of the article.

After a description of the basics there was a lengthy explanation of the workings and constraints of the spell, different forms of using and how the benefits and drawbacks of them were. Some statistics followed, numbers from Potion experiments and the spell's impact – the wording obviously been done by Professor Snape – and a careful written description of the casting.

The end of the article again caught her eye. "The spell by now isn't officially sanctioned but it is already under patent protection and we expect the announcement of the successful thesis vindication next summer," Hermione read out aloud and shot Piotr a quizzical look.

"I've spoken with Professor Flitwick and he did the same with the ministry officials in charge. They allowed us to prepare thesis vindication to take place next year. It will be – if you want it – simultaneously our OWL in Charms. If you don't want it, we have to …"

Piotr's little speech was interrupted by Hermione more or less jumping him. He nearly went to the ground as she hugged him crushingly: "I will … I want … We want. This is so fantastic."

"Only Hermione would be happy about the news that her Charms OWL work just tripled," Harry amusedly stated, but Padma shook her head: "Au contraire, may I introduce to you: Piotr, paragon of extra work."

Sticking out his tongue towards his girlfriend Piotr re-hugged Hermione and showed his happiest face. _How would the next year be?_

.

_**A/N**_

_Only one chapter to go then it will be finish time._


	50. Chapter 50 Resurgence of an old Foe

**Resurgence of an old Foe**

_Hogwarts – Tutoring Classroom – June 5th 1995 (Monday Midmorning)_

The six weeks since Easter had been stressful without ends. During the Easter holidays the students had finally started to shiver with fear thinking about the impending exams. Especially the years five and seven had been nervous but some of Piotr's friends – Hermione as expected one of them – hadn't fared much better. As in the years before she had planned her preparations meticulously … making multi-colored tables, scribbling notes and dog-earing every book in reach.

In the beginning he had tried to soothe her but then – after a solemn conversation with Padma – he had tried another approach and started a learning group again. On two afternoons each week they had met – Hermione, Piotr, Padma, Hannah and Neville – and spoke about the lessons, compared notes and eased the learning with intense discussions about the material, drinking Ciddy's hot chocolate and enjoying the company of likewise interested students. Especially for Hermione it had been a new experience to have those around her really working and learning and not only moaning and groaning as it had been with Harry and Ron all too often.

A bit Piotr had expected Harry and Ron to be angry about these afternoons but Harry was too occupied with the preparations for his last task and Ron too happy to have his freedom. Piotr assumed that his exams would be awful but year four exams weren't too important and so he could be allowed to have fun. Next year it would be different with the OWLs approaching.

Luna had been a visitor to their learning group at least once a week with Ginny often accompanying her. Following Hermione's lead the group tried to integrate them, not forcing but always taking them serious. Piotr had begged her to act like this in his stead to intensify the relation and friendship that had started to grow between her and Ginny in the last months. The positive effect was clearly visible and more than once Piotr was unable to hide his joy about the eagerness of the youngest Weasley to participate and her talent especially around charms.

But today was not the time for this kind of learning. Whit Monday it was. Draco's birthday it was. Today he was getting fifteen and to his surprise Piotr had been invited to the party along with his girlfriend Padma. Expectably he would be the only Hufflepuff and with only a few Ravenclaw mixed into the masses of Slytherins there wouldn't be any Gryffindors. Not that any respectable Gryffindor would like to get an invitation, Piotr smiled to himself.

"Thinking about the party," Viktor asked? Piotr sighed. His old friend knew him simply all too well after all this time. He would be there too among a handful of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students invited to the 'party-of-the-year' as Draco had announced. Not that Piotr believed this. That title certainly went to the Weasley twin party two months ago. The insight hit him that only three people would be able to compare: only Viktor, Padma and he would have been on both parties. Was this a good sign?

Viktor glanced at the entrance. "I hope they'll arrive soon."

After the announcement of the third and last task by Ludo Bagman two weeks ago they had extended the duel training group and incorporated all four Champions. It was a typical Piotr-ish reasoning to allow all four to be part of this, to have the same benefit of training. Hermione was still part of the group on Piotr's demand. He was certain that more sooner than later she would need this and he hoped that these physical exercises would be a good change to her rigorous learning plan.

"So eager to get your ass handed over again by Cedric," Piotr smirked?

Viktor growled back, unwilling to show how impressed he had been by the abilities of the Hufflepuff Champion.

Piotr remembered clearly the discussion he had with McGonagall after hearing about the third task, hearing about the maze and the creatures therein. She had firmly stated that there wouldn't be duels between the Champions; that they had only to overcome the obstacles – traps and monsters of all kind – in the fastest time. He believed her, believed that this was the intention. But how could she be sure about it?

Piotr had been furious – again – that there wouldn't be any safety measures. In her stead he would have paired every Champion with a teacher, flying above him, at least trying to make sure that no one died or get seriously hurt in the task. To have the teachers only edging the maze was the most stupid way to handle the matter – at least in Piotr's mind and he wasn't shy to spell this out loud and clearly. He had to admit that he was impressed as McGonagall not only shared his opinion but also showed how uneasy she was about not being able to convince the jury about this point.

Piotr's mood hadn't improved as he learned about Ludo Bagman – again – not learning from the past. There wouldn't be 'flying magical cameras', there wouldn't be any means of the spectators to see what happened in the maze. They had to wait and hope. Dumbass!

The impending dangers of the task had been one reason for Piotr to broaden the training group. The other had been the events around Bartho Crouch.

Right after Bagman had shown the growing maze on the Quidditch field to the Champions Viktor had used the moment to ask Harry about Hermione and the depth of her feelings towards Ron. He wanted to know his chances to still fetch her heart. Before they had a chance to speak for more than a few moments a very confused Bartho Crouch appeared, rambling about his wife's death and his committed errors. Harry had tried to fetch Professor Dumbledore but as they returned at last Viktor was unconscious on the ground and Crouch already away again.

Karkaroff had been livid, spitting insults about Dumbledore, the Ministry and all other persons involved, seeing his Champion surrounded by some nefarious plot to hamper his victory. Surprisingly the convincing denials of Dumbledore didn't better his mood but only turned his anger into terrified fear, a fear no one really understood. Whatever the reason had been: two days later he had left Hogwarts in the middle of the night and went back to Durmstrang.

On the same day Piotr had started to teach Viktor, Fleur and Harry too. Actually they taught each other as Viktor and – partially – Fleur were better duelists than him. But he had the best idea of the strengths and weaknesses of all four and planned the lessons, hoping that these hours would bond them and prevent any fights between the Champions while they stayed in the maze.

.

The little break had been direly needed by all of them. Piotr had drawn in the reins and even Viktor showed signs of exhaustion. The only one to be – at least outwardly – unimpressed had been Fleur. And perhaps Hermione – the girl was still full of energy and glaring at Piotr now.

Because of her self-control and especially powerful defensive abilities he had matched her with Harry and as expected she had been able to predict every step of him, evading or shielding against each spell successfully. The longer the duel lasted, the more agitated the 'golden boy' got, slowly losing his nerve and offering more than enough openings for counter-spells. But Hermione had hesitated, started for an attack only to stop a split second later. After the fifth opening Piotr had scolded her for her cowardice, demanded from her to train in earnest. He had succeeded in annoying her and not a minute later Harry was flat on the ground after a Stupefy spell.

Naturally Piotr had cast Reenervate on him; naturally he used the moment to congratulate Hermione and flame Harry for his lack of self-control. The mood wasn't very friendly now but with only three weeks to go until the third task and Piotr really fearing for Harry's life he wasn't anxious to make someone happy. The reasoning after putting Harry's name into the goblet of fire was still unknown but Piotr expected it to be a dire one, expected it to be revealed in short time.

.

As Hermione left the room Piotr stared at her vanishing back for a while before his eyes wandered to the pensieve in his hands. After he got back the pensieve on Christmas he had begged her to hide it and only now demanded it back. He would still store it away and only use it in the summer break. Piotr felt a bit anxious about the pensieve but there were still more urgent matters at hand – matters like the welfare of Ginny Weasley.

Since months, since his conversation with Charlie about his little sister, he had planned to influence Ron. He had begged Charlie to watch out for his sister and he – like George – had promised to try. But while George and Fred had trouble to stand up against their father – mostly because of their troublesome reputation as pranksters – Charlie was in Romania most of the time. The best intention was of no help if he wasn't around his sister.

So it would be useful to have some soothing, calming influence on the irritable Ron. Using every free minute this year to prepare for his summer internship as a spirit healer he had tried to find something useful in the last weeks about how to work with irascibility. But he was just starting with that science, Piotr knew, starting to learn and the risk to aggravate the situation was too great. This had been the reason for his enduring silence around Ron. But he had to try at least, Piotr sighed. He had to try for Ginny's welfare, Ginny's future.

.

_**A/N**_

_As I won't solve the riddle of this pensieve in this story: it is a pensieve Piotr sent himself. It contains a memory about the events of the third year and he did this because he feared (rightfully) that Snape would alter his memories. _


	51. Chapter 51 The third Task Part 1

**The third Task (Part 1)**

_Hogwarts – Quidditch Field – June 24th 1995 (Saturday Afternoon)_

Piotr wondered whether the Ministry had cast a weather spell. Even for late June this weather was simply too nice, too sunny, too perfect. One week ago the Muggles had celebrated the birthday of their Queen Elizabeth and today the wizards and witches, the students and teachers would celebrate the new Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, the first since many years.

Padma snuggled into his shoulder and bestowed Piotr a soothing smile. He wasn't really eager to be here, saw no real reason to attend the task from the tribune erected near the edge of the maze. They wouldn't be able to see anything as soon as the last the Champion entered the battleground, would have to wait for a sign of defeat or success. But Piotr knew that he wouldn't be able to wait in his room. Something simply had to happen today. This whole 'put Harry into the tournament' plan must have a reason and now was the last chance to put something into action.

Another reason of his presence walked a few steps in front of him – Hermione. The last days had been a series of near breakdowns of her. Even the exams hadn't been able to fully occupy her mind and divert her from her dreams, ideas and fears around this day. They had prepared Harry as good as possible but still she was a real nerve-wrack. Today they had passed the last exam and since then – with nothing to occupy her further – it had gotten worse with every passing minute.

His last trays of joy whisked away, his face hardened; Piotr noticed the group that went to his right. Following Dumbledore were the other jurors. Percy Weasley had been sent as a replacement for Bartho Crouch again. Ludo Bagman and Madam Maxime would be there as with every task. But it was the last person that caused him to shudder with rage and Padma to stop him, to force his face around to look into her eyes.

"Look at me," she begged. "Look at me Piotr, Relax. This is not the time or the location. You have to wait, you have to be strong. Relax."

His carotid pulsated, his teeth crunched, but at last he nodded weekly. Piotr kissed her softly on the cheek and went on, dragging Padma towards Hermione's place and forcing his eyes away from him.

.

Luckily Viktor had warned him, luckily he had time to prepare, to surrender his wand to Padma and ask Auntie for some calming draughts. With Karkaroff gone it shouldn't have been a surprise that someone would arrive as a replacement. But why had it to be him? Poliakoff senior, uncle of the boy Piotr nearly attacked six months ago, the man who killed Piotr's sister.

His vision had turned completely red as the Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang entered the Great Hall and had been greeted by Dumbledore like a respected guest. Padma and Hermione, Hannah and Neville had been sitting around Piotr, to protect him from his own hatred, from attacking – again – someone in front of the whole school, this time to murder.

But it had been Auntie who saved the situation. Knowing what this man had done, knowing what his presence meant to Piotr, she had done what he wasn't allowed to do. As Poliakoff tried to grasp her hand to place a gallant kiss on it, Auntie not only withdrew her hand but obviously said something scolding to this 'guest' before she slapped him.

It was only a small slap, a relatively weak slap, but effect had been like someone casting an Unforgivable. The teachers blinked, the students gasped. No one dared to believe what they had seen. Madam Pomfrey – friendly, patient, caring Madam Pomfrey – was slapping someone, a guest, a teacher to add. For a moment Piotr expected Poliakoff to lose his mind and he reached for the wand in Padma's pocket. But his girlfriend slapped his hand away and to his relieve Dumbledore defused the situation, nearly dragging Poliakoff with him, while Minerva settled at Auntie's side, hugging her friend.

Piotr sensed his rage ebbing away, sensed how his muscles relaxed and a broad smile appeared on his face, a smile directed at Auntie who had the dignity to blush because of her own behavior.

Merlin, did he love his Auntie.

.

A while later the four Champions appeared, escorted by a handful of teachers and Aurors that would later stay ready near the edge of the maze, stay ready to intervene should one of the Champions shoot his distress signal, a red light combined with another one to differentiate between Champions. Piotr crunched his teeth again as he thought about the matter what would happen should a Champion be in trouble and not be able to make the signal. Perhaps an article in a newspaper would urge the Ministry to do better next time. But this blatant errors were so … blatant … they nearly seemed to be planned.

With a cheering crowd behind them the Champions neared the entrance and spoke with Bagman for a while. On Dumbledore's sign they entered the maze – first Harry and Cedric, then Viktor and Fleur as the last. Everyone tried to see something, to hear something from the events in the maze but as expected they had no luck.

Bestowing a short smile on Padma Piotr released the grip and went to Hermione. The girl was on the edge of a breakdown and without uttering a single word Piotr embraced her, hugged her heartily and stayed at her side for a long time. Slowly, very slowly, Hermione relaxed a bit, her head leaning against his shoulder, her low sobs slowly ebbing away.

Neither of them saw the hard eyes that were resting on them. Neither of them noticed Bill's hand that grabbed Ron's arm. "Stay," he told his younger brother. "He is no danger to you but she needs him now. She fears for Harry's life."

Ron looked at his older brother, his eyes betraying his anger about Piotr. How could it be him who was soothing her now? Why was it his shoulder she leaned against, found peace from? But something in his heart told him that his brother was right. Hermione hadn't a romantic interest in Piotr and Piotr was with Padma. He helped her as a friend. And Hermione feared for Harry because he was kind of brother for her, had always been.

Bill looked away, towards the maze and Ron realized that Hermione wasn't the only one fearing for someone now. The relationship between Bill and Fleur had blossomed in the last months. Several times they had met and Ron expected to see much more of her in the summer break. And Bill would be the only one he wished luck with Fleur. Not even Charlie he would have accepted to be able to claim her as a girlfriend but Bill always had a very special place in Ron's heart. He deserved happiness. Ron relaxed, nodded towards Bill and turned around as well.

What happened in the maze?

.

Hermione clang fast to Piotr. Some minutes ago an unconscious Fleur Delacour had been rescued by Auror Tonks and now the distress signal of Harry was visible above the maze.

"He'll be alright, Hermione," Piotr tried to soothe her without much success. Staring into the air he waited for Minerva McGonagall to be visible again and as she ascended into the air he realized that the second body on her broom was far too large to belong to Harry. "I think … I think that's Viktor," he whispered to a very agitated Hermione. The girl stared in the direction and after some moments weakly nodded, wiped away the tears and sighed relief, only to clap her mouth shut, embarrassed that she could be relieved to see Viktor beaten and not Harry. "It's okay," Piotr whispered and hugged her.

When Minerva reached the tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting with the healers St. Mungo sent for today, Piotr struggled whether he should go there or stay with Hermione. "Go," Hermione commanded with a more or less steady voice. "I'll be okay. Look after him."

Thankful he smiled at her, started to say something as he noticed something weird over her shoulder. Professor Snape had grasped his arm as if something was hurting him. Piotr closed his mouth, frowned and silently observed Snape, ignoring the questioning stare of Hermione. Snape reached the platform of the jurors and tried to get Dumbledore's attention. Behind him another person used the moment of confusion and silently slipped away. _Poliakoff?_

"Why is Malfoy hurrying away," Hermione wondered?

Following her eyes Piotr noticed that she was right. Lucius Malfoy, until now one of the more than hundred guests on the tribune watching the events with no small amount of boring, had left too.

_Poliakoff, Snape and Malfoy_, Piotr wondered. _What do these three men have in common? _And then it hit him: they all were Deatheaters. Snape and Malfoy had been well-known followers of Voldemort in the first war, spoken free afterwards but never really trusted again. And while Poliakoff officially never followed the way of his superior Karkaroff it was a well-known 'secret' where his sympathies rested.

"What …" Hermione stopped as Piotr raised his hand, his mind racing.

A Deatheater had the dark mark on his arm. Voldemort could use the mark in the first war to call them. Either someone had learned to use them the same way or …

Terrified he looked around. Malfoy was already out of sight but Poliakoff was still visible, not knowing his way around Hogwarts as Malfoy did, obviously trying to leave the ground, to leave the apparition barrier behind. With only Cedric and Harry within the maze this couldn't be a good sign.

Piotr grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her along. "Hurry, Hermione, we have to rescue Harry."


	52. Chapter 52 The third Task Part 2

**The third task (Part 2)**

_Hogwarts – Near the Quidditch Field – June 24th 1995 (Saturday Late Afternoon)_

The noises from the spectators' tribune died down as Hermione and Piotr hurried after Poliakoff. The Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang never seemed to look behind but Piotr knew him better than to think him this stupid. While running in front of Hermione – ordering her to watch out and stay out of the line should he need to dodge and attack – he cast his olfactory spell and immediately found the all too well-known smell signature of his foe.

No one followed them and Lucius Malfoy was nowhere visible as they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest. _We're too late,_ Piotr feared. _The edge of the apparition barrier is near. He could have left already_.

But their luck endured – in a way at least. With Hermione a few steps behind and to his side, her breath now in rags from exhaustion, Piotr passed the first trees, their branches and leaves instantly blocking out the greater part of sunlight. The smell had gone stronger and his experience told him that Poliakoff wasn't on the run anymore. He was waiting out there. Shortly Piotr smiled, his hand signing 'attention' to Hermione.

A shadow left the hide behind a tree. A light crossed the short distance. A wicked grin turned into disappointment as the boy dodged the attack and countered with a simple stunning spell to hold Poliakoff's attention. Naturally he escaped the spell stepping into the protection another tree gave towards Hermione, in the same motion avoiding her Expelliarmus. Poliakoff's smile broadened as he sent a series of slashing spells in Piotr's direction, the boy hard pressed to escape them and unable to fire more than a few ill-targeted counterattacks.

Poliakoff sent his fourth slashing spell towards Piotr and assessed his next escape move to hit him with another one.

"AAD!"

He had to trust her, had to believe that Hermione would react fast enough, her mind quick enough to understand the Indian command they had trained with a score others in their dueling lessons. They had been staring at him as he suggested learning these commands to have some small advantages from training together.

For a moment the picture of Padma's face crossed his mind, a picture of her disgust how he pronounced the word, a real rape of her language. In front of him Poliakoff uttered the next spell, sending it in the assumed direction. Too late he realized that his foe had stopped his motion, realized that he simply accepted that the slashing spell would hit him. At least it would have, hadn't Hermione not reacted as expected and obeyed the command "aad" – 'shield'. With horror Poliakoff realized his error; saw his spell being absorbed by a very powerful shield. He wanted to evade the next spell but the surprise caused him to hesitate a split second too long and with a yell of pain he let his wand go, his arm hit by the strongest Debilitas spell Piotr was able to muster.

"Accio wand."

Helpless he watched the wand fly into Hermione's hand. As he tried to run another Debilitas hit his legs and sent him down. Seconds later Piotr was on his back, his wand pressed into Poliakoff's neck.

"Move, do something. Give me a reason to kill you right now, you pig."

.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she watched Piotr interrogate their prisoner. She had been a bit proud that he had trusted her this way, trusted her mind and quickness of hand. Without her barrier Piotr would have gone down by the spell certainly. And now he had this Poliakoff at his mercy, his face showing a hate she had never expected to see on him. Obviously he was barely able to constrain his killing wish and this knowledge – more than the few Debilitas spells he had used – had been enough to convince Poliakoff to part with at least a few pieces of his knowledge.

So it had been a trap, a trap to get Harry into Voldemort's hands, to use him for some kind of ritual. Poliakoff had been unable or unwilling to tell who had helped on the inside; that had placed Harry's name into the goblet.

"So the goblet in the center of the maze is a portkey," Piotr asked again and Poliakoff weakly nodded, his restless eyes searching for a way to escape.

For some long moments Piotr hesitated, his thoughts racing, before he commanded with an icy voice: "you'll apparate me there."

Hermione, already anticipating this, added without a second thought: "you'll apparate US there." Sending her most daring glare towards Piotr she growled: "shut up!" before he had a chance to complain.

For a while both locked eyes but this time it was Piotr who looked away and simply nodded. Waving Hermione to clinch Poliakoff's legs Piotr clutched his foe's neck with his strong hand, preparing to break his neck should he try something stupid. "Help us and I'll let you live – for now."

Piotr nearly 'saw' the thoughts running rampant thru Poliakoff's mind; 'saw' the smile as he thought about how the other Deatheaters would kill both students in a most ugly manner. Yes, his reputation would suffer but he would see them dead. And he would live. Poliakoff knew that – while Piotr really liked the idea to break his neck now – would stay true to his word once given.

Poliakoff silently nodded.

.

_Graveyard Little Hangleton – 30 minutes ago_

His head throbbing with pain Harry sank to the ground as the light of the port key faded away. A battered Cedric watched him, unable to help even as some roots snakelike tackled the boy-who-lived-so-far and chained him to a statue. _What was happening here? Who was responsible for these events?_

Terrified he watched a man stepping nearer, walking towards Harry with a small bundle in his hands. Cedric nearly missed to hear the command "kill the spare"; he shook his head as Harry ordered him to flee. No, he had promised Piotr to protect Harry.

As the green light left the wand of Peter Pettigrew the trained combat reflexes of Cedric kicked in. He knew these hand motions, had seen them more than once on Piotr in their lessons, naturally without really casting the spell. But the dry runs now helped him to realize that he was in deep trouble, that a Protego wouldn't help him and he dodged aside, the light missing him by a handbreadth.

With a hiss Peter started to throw spells in his directions, Cedric nearly unable to do more than evade and shield against them. "Quit messing around! Stun him and leave him for Nagini." The dark, nerve-wracking voice was audible again and despite his training and his urgent tries to prolong the battle it was no more than a minute later that Peter's Stupefy hit him, left Cedric out cold, with Harry watching the whole duel helpless and with wide-eyes. "Cedric," he whispered, as Peter left the Hufflepuff boy behind as a plaything for the large snake.

.

_Near Graveyard Little Hangleton _

"You won't kill him, Piotr," Hermione asked hesitantly, glancing at the unconscious form of Deputy Headmaster Poliakoff. Seconds after the apparition Piotr had him knocked out and was now staring at his mortal foe, his body slightly trembling, nearly unable to restrain himself. But he shook his head: "No, not now, not this way. He deserves to die, but I won't murder him, won't act like he did. Someday I'll kill him in a duel but not now. Harry is more important now."

Hermione nodded, slightly pressed Piotr's arm and bestowed him a content smile. "What now?"

Piotr broke away from the sight and turned towards the graveyard that was barely visible between the trees. Poliakoff had been unable to apparate nearer than 200 yards because of some kind of apparition barrier, certainly created to prevent Harry's flight. The noises of a mage battle were audible now and Piotr sensed the urge to hasten there but he addressed Hermione first:

"I know that you won't stay behind but you have to promise me that you'll be very careful. Concentrate on the defense and stay behind me. And be quiet; don't announce our presence before we're ready to strike. We don't know how many Deatheaters there will be."

Hermione nodded again and the friends run thru the forest towards the old graveyard, their mind troubled with fear about Harry. _Cedric where are you_, Piotr wondered.

.

_Graveyard Little Hangleton _

Hermione bit on her lip to suppress a cry as they saw what happened on the graveyard. More than a score of Deatheaters were watching a very one-sided duel between their leader and Harry.

Piotr's eyes rested on the crumpled form of Cedric, a very large snake near the body, lambent. _He's dead_, Piotr groaned inwardly. _He's dead and it is my fault. He's dead because I asked him to watch out for Harry_.

With much willpower he urged away the red clouds that started to block his vision and tried to concentrate on the events in front of him. The Deatheaters had surrounded Harry and his enemy now, watched the crazy interaction of their wands. Piotr didn't understand what happened there but he knew that this standoff wouldn't last forever. The large snake already turned around, left Cedric's body, slithered past the golden tournament cup and towards its master.

"I'll divert them," Piotr started and stared Hermione's complaints down. "You wait for a moment and then you run for Cedric's body. I'll try to fetch Harry and follow you. Prepare to use shield spells to protect us and be ready to use an Accio on the cup." Piotr intensified the stare and commanded with his most bossy voice: "If I'm unable to reach you, you'll flee without us. You'll save yourself. Try to rescue Cedric's body but your life is the most important here. Do you understand?" He shook Hermione: "Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded weakly, tears glistening in her eyes. Piotr turned around and stole away, prepared to strike. _It was time to break a verdict_.

.

Hermione sneaked towards Cedric. She had no idea how Piotr planned to divert this mass of enemies. How could he hope to last longer than a few seconds and what could his sure death achieve? Little did she know about the thoughts running thru his mind, about the memories of years passed.

Thirty months ago he had done something that ended in the verdict not to use Transfiguration spells until coming of age. Eighteen months ago he decided to train the spell he inherited from his mother nonetheless to be able to help Professor Lupin. Twelve months ago Lupin left the school with Piotr never having to really use the spell only a few people knew about. Hermione and Auntie because he trusted them, the Centaur Firenze because he protected him while training and Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore because Piotr decided to be honest about it.

In three months he would celebrate his seventeenth birthday but he had to break the verdict now. He saw no other possibility to divert the Deatheaters' attention, to survive for more than a few seconds. It was his only choice.

His eyes trained on the snake now nearly in striking range to Harry Piotr hurried around some tombstone, his mind racing for a plan how to move, how to attack and spread havoc on the Deatheaters. His plan lasted only a few seconds before one of the Deatheaters sensed his presence and started to turn around and raise his wand. With a battle cry full of fury Piotr launched himself into the air. His body changing, black fur appearing on his skin, his mouth elongating and his fingers turning into heavy claws he slammed against his target and brought him down. With horror Hermione halted her steps for some seconds, watched the black bear that had been Piotr slashing at the Deatheater, ripping at its shoulders and back, mangling its wand arm.

Utter confusion spread among the Deatheaters while the bear hurried back and thro, slashing, bashing and biting at them, not killing but hurting. All the time he dodged the few spells some of his foes were able to cast at him, mostly unable to get a clear target because of their comrades. With another growl the bear jumped on the rear part of Nagini just as she tried to bite Harry a second time, the first attack gone wrong because of a stunning spell of Hermione that had hit the ground near enough to force a dodging move.

Hissing the snake turned around, the Deatheaters luckily concentrating on the fight between the two 'animals'. No one noticed the girl that reached Cedric's body; no one realized that the lock between the wands of Harry and his foe ended; both duelists were groggy for some moments from the magical clash.

The bear slashed at Nagini's back to draw her into an ill planned attack, dodging the incoming bite by a finger's breadth only to strike back a second later. Thirty months ago he hadn't been able to fully transform, had transformed only partially as did Viktor on the second task. Back then his strong jaws had attacked Deputy Headmaster Poliakoff, back then he had bitten off the forearm of his wand arm. Poliakoff had magically replaced the arm part since then, but Piotr still had the taste of flesh and blood in his mouth.

But this was something quite another matter. As his teeth pierced the snake skin, crushing down on the neck of the giant snake, forcing thru with all his might, a dark taste reached his tongue and nearly forced him to let loose and vomit. Instead he turned around and shook his enemy like a crocodile would to prevent her from entangling him, to avert further attacks from the Deatheaters around or from Harry's foe that just started to stand up again.

Another deep growl, another time he forced his teeth down with all his might. And the neck bone with flesh, muscles and sinews snapped, the snake's body falling down, the head flying away.

An inhuman cry of pain permeated the graveyard, escaping the throat of Harry's foe as the backlash of Nagini's death reached its master. Waves of pain rolled thru his body and lashed out thru the dark marks towards his followers. While Snape on the tournament place only flinched and Karkaroff only sensed a small twinge, the impact on the Deatheaters at the graveyard was much stronger. They staggered, some of them even went down and nobody was able to act.

But Piotr – surprised by this way of events – knew that he had only seconds to react before they would be on their mind again. Hastily he hurried towards Harry, the terrified face telling him that it was time to revert. Nearly vomiting from the smell of Nagini, nearly fainting from exhaustion because of the two transfigurations in short time, Piotr reached him, grabbed him, dragged Harry towards Hermione. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw his friend waiting there, ready to defend him, to help him escape. They made half the distance before the first Deatheaters were able to act again, before the first spells went in their direction, only to be deflected by Hermione's Protego spells.

Ten steps … Piotr jumped to the left, dragging Harry with him as a number of spells hit the ground behind them. Five steps … a stupefy and a stinging jinx were absorbed by a last shielding spell before Hermione laid her eyes on the cup. Two steps … "Accio cup!"

Jumping on Hermione and Cedric, grabbing, tackling, as she fetched the cup. Cries of disappointment and anger behind them. Light all around them. They had escaped.

.

_**A/N**__  
I know that Nagini should only be killable by something like the Gryffindor sword or the killing curse. But I thought Animagus form advanced enough to reach the same target. And I liked the idea of the Horcrux-backlash. By the way: Piotr didn't plan this part, he only tried to neutralize the most direct danger for Harry and reacted as he noticed the impact of the snake's death._


	53. Chapter 53 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Hogsmeade – Hogwarts Express – June 30th 1995 (Friday Midmorning)_

More than one pair of rolled eyes and syrupy smiles followed the pair as Piotr was helping Padma with her baggage enter the train. While they were never caught snogging like other pairs, vanishing in some broom closet or doing similar 'indecent' – as Molly Weasley would certainly call it – things, it was clear to every onlooker how close they had become in the past and more than one girl was envious of Padma to have such a caring and romantic boyfriend.

Nothing did they know about the things going on in his head. Padma – her name meaning white lotus he pondered with a smile – was one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls of Hogwarts. Piotr especially liked her warm character and her good-natured humor. That she was able to stand back without envy and let him spend time with his friends was only the icing on the cake. But both realized that – while they really liked to spend time together and liked the idea of being a pair – they perhaps weren't meant to be something permanent. Piotr would spent the first and last week of the summer break with her family, the six weeks in between reserved for quality time with her parents in India, visiting their rather large family there. He wanted to use the next days to speak with her about the matter, wanted to 'allow her' – not that she really needed it – to 'follow other leads'.

No, he wasn't hell bent on losing her. In contrary he liked her very much and loved to be with her. But this was the very reason why he wanted to make sure that she knew better than to let an opportunity slip thru her fingers should she get to know 'someone special'. She deserved the best, deserved real and deep love and he wouldn't be 'the one' for her. If she allowed it he would spend time with her in the next year but he would let her go if she wanted to.

"You know," Hermione stated as she entered the train after the pair "I expect some letters from you. The first week you're off the hook but after that …"

Piotr grinned at her: "No problem. I assume I'll have more than enough time to tell you about my boring nights at St. Mungo." His expression showed that he wasn't serious about the boring part. In contrary he was more than happy that the internship with one of the spirit healers at St. Mungo really came off. Healer Prewitt, the healer who had spent the last summer with him, had organized these six weeks for him and he was quite thrilled to have an opportunity to implement the theoretic knowledge he had acquired this year.

At least Hermione would be in England too, in reach of owled letters. Padma would have to wait but he had promised her to write a kind of letter-diary about his experiences. It would be a kind of welcome gift after her return and she had been quite excited about his plans as he told her about it.

After Hermione Ron and Ginny entered the train and another point crossed his mind. The day before – with all students in high spirit about the incoming summer break and relieved to have finished this year's exams – he had spoken with Ron. The conversation had gone better than feared, worse than hoped. Piotr wasn't sure about having made clear his point: that he hoped Ron to be a real brother for his sister in the summer break, protecting her from everyone – inside or outside the family. Ron had been calm – more or less – and seemed to understand the implication: the danger Arthur and Percy Weasley posed for Ginny's welfare and especially her mental growth. But he hadn't shown a real grasp of the importance of this, that an unfair or too harsh treatment thru her family could do permanent damage to Ginny. Piotr could only hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

_Hope for the best and prepare for the worst._

According to Headmaster Dumbledore this would be the motto of the next school year. After their return to the tournament field – Piotr exhausted, Hermione worried, Harry wounded and Cedric unconscious – there had been quite uproar among the spectators. Seldom before had Piotr felt such a relief as in the moment he noticed the breath motions of Cedric – shallow, erratic, but existent they were. Harry had been able to tell them about the curses Peter Pettigrew had hit Cedric with and about Nagini. The exotic giant snake had bitten the boy and it had been the most urgent matter to stabilize him. Snape had been working on an effective antidote since then. Help offered by Piotr he had declined – in an astonishing friendly matter – friendly in regards of Snape's personality. Piotr could only hope that he would be fast enough with the antidote.

That Minister Fudge instantly declined the possibility of Voldemort's return – despite Harry, Piotr and Hermione's statements – shouldn't have been such a surprise. Right the next day there had been an article in the Daily Prophet about a 'handful of madmen, of lost souls, inclined to sabotage the tournament'. That they didn't believe their statements about Peter Pettigrew's presence – something that would go a long way to exonerate Sirius – made the matter only the worse.

At the annual closure celebration Headmaster Dumbledore had openly and clearly supported the statements of his students, announced his trust and expressed his hopes that all students and teachers would stand together in the next year and fight the arising darkness. But Piotr had seen doubt on many faces; doubt fueled by fear, the same fear he had noticed in Fudge's face.

Piotr wasn't sure about this, wasn't sure that reason and trust would succeed above prejudices and hate. But at least his friends would be there again. Even Fleur would be at Hogwarts again next year. Dumbledore had offered her a partial teacher's position. She would teach History of magic for the years below OWL level and offer some voluntary courses for everyone about themes like dancing, music and art.

Only Viktor would be away then. Viktor's use of Cruciatus spells against Cedric had been excused – he had been under an Imperio spell. He would finish school this summer and go on with his professional Quidditch career. But he had promised to owl them, him, Fleur and especially Hermione. Even with her out of reach – girlfriend way – he obviously liked the idea of having the brightest witch of England as a pen pal.

One good point about the whole 'we downplay the events at all costs' was the fact that nobody had shown any interest in Piotr's use of the Animagus spell. Yes, he had registered as an Animagus more than one year ago, but the spell belonging to the Transfiguration class he wasn't allowed to use it for the next three months. Thank Merlin everyone was more than willing to overlook this 'small misbehavior' and Piotr was quite willing to drop the point too.

Smiling at his girlfriend – Padma in her usual position sitting at his side, her bare feet on the seat cushion, her head leant against his shoulder, her nose in a book – he remembered the moment he told her about his use of the Indian command 'Aad'. A few weeks ago she had willingly helped him to gather the most useful words but using them really and benefitting from the work had been a nice surprise for her too.

Next year … what would it bring? Would it be better, easier? Piotr didn't dare to hope so. With Voldemort back it was only a question of time before he was able to muster his old cadre again and spread fear in the wizarding world. They had to be prepared. And they would be.

.

Heavy steps echoed thru the sparsely lit hall. An astute observer would detect the particular kind of walking, something the guest wasn't able to fully suppress after months of pretending to be someone else. Even with both of his leg now fully functional he slightly favored his left, the other one being dragged behind like some dead object.

Only two persons were waiting in the large hall, the last other person – Lucius Malfoy – shooed away minutes ago. Only Peter Pettigrew was allowed to see this visitor of his Lord, only the rat knew who the valuable conspirator was who had been able to put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. The plan hadn't gone well in entirety but he had played his part well enough.

Somewhat labored he went down on one knee and bowed to his Lord, rising again on his sign. To Bartho Crouch's relief his Lord seemed to be in a mood well enough but he stayed silent, knew better than to speak too early.

The voice was not fully human and sent showers even down Crouch's spine: "You have done well, Master Crouch. Regretfully the boy escaped but your part in the game went flawlessly. You're still able to play Moody's part in Hogwarts, I assume?"

Crouch wasn't sure. Had he heard a hint of disappointment? Should he have tried to fetch the boy after his return? "From the telling of the boy I assumed that your return went successfully, my Lord. Even with Minister Fudge's denial already too many knew about the ritual. I weighed the pros and cons and came to the conclusion that I could be of better help staying there, pretending to be trustworthy for Dumbledore still."

Crouch was unable to completely suppress the sigh of relief as his Lord nodded slightly. "We'll find another way to deal with the boy. For now lay low and wait for new orders. You'll play a part in my plans next year."

With a last bow Crouch turned to leave the hall as his Lord spoke a last time: "Next time I want to hear all you know about this other boy: Piotr." The pure hatred in his voice was undeniable. Crouch nodded and as he passed the door a dark gleam was visible in his eyes: "Kamenew!"

.

_A/N_

_This is the end of the second part of my Piotr-Cycle. I plan to write some shorter stories first about more traditional pairings first but I won't omit this cycle totally. I just like my Piotr-character too much to simply stop here and so there will be at least another part next year. _


End file.
